


AU:  The Avengers

by WayWardWonderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alliance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Bonds, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Invasion, Redemption, Rescue, Scenario, Team, Trust, dying, injured, respect, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 106,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: An alternate universe where Loki joined the Avengers during the Chitauri invasion of New York. But Loki will have to work hard to earn the trust of his new team mates and prove himself worthy of the second chance that Thor had given him at the top of Stark Tower on that fateful day.(In other words:  What if Loki joined the Avengers?)





	1. The Chitauri

The Chitauri swarmed the sky over New York City in a massive armed wave of weaponry and determination. While five of the six members of the Avengers worked together to try to stop the invading army and protect the innocent bystanders caught in the midst of the raging war, Thor; the God of Thunder, confronted his brother Loki; the God of Mischief and Magic atop Stark Tower in a desperate bid to persuade the angry god to call of the invasion and stop the war before it obliterates the Earth.

"Look at this! Look around you!" Thor shouted bitterly as he and Loki interlocked their weapons; Thor's hammer Mjolnir against Loki's scepter. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Loki's eyes, normally bright with a confident and intelligent light had dulled into a shadow of doubt and regret. His shoulders sagged as the tension left his arms, the scepter lowering away from Mjolnir in the process. As he looked about the city around him, the cries and explosions of the Chitauri force in the throes of combat against the other five Avengers filled the air with a sickening ambience of loss and pain.

"It's too late..." Loki sincerely lamented as he stopped his confrontation with his brother all together. The fighting spirit seemingly as dormant as his regret and pain filled eyes. "It's too late to stop it."

"No, we can. Together." Thor lowered Mjolnir to his side as a sign of trust toward his brother. The warmth in Thor's voice was full of wisdom beyond the young god's years, yet it held as much merit as any seasoned warrior or king.

The inner conflict that Loki was struggling to end was evident in his eyes. The younger god was full of anger and resentment toward Odin, the Allfather of Asgard; the father to Thor and the adoptive father to Loki himself. In his anger he lashed out at his brother, his adoptive father and his mother without just cause, and even dared to destroy an entire realm out of a misguided self hatred.

After his fall from his brief reign as King of Asgard, after his fall from the Rainbow Bridge that housed the Bi-Frost and the gateway between all worlds Loki had been lost in a seemingly eternal dark abyss in the midst of the cosmos. The vile tyrant Thanos had encountered the wayward god and recruited him to his army and gave him the task of conquering the Earth. If Loki refused, the heartless ruler would've simply struck Loki down without a second thought or worse; Thanos would've led the assault against the Earth as well as all the other worlds himself.

Loki hadn't been given a choice when Thanos found him. But now Thor, his brother and childhood best friend, had given him a choice.

"Thor," Loki's voice was unusually soft when he spoke. "what has been done has been done. I cannot undo the damage."

"No, but you can stop this chaos before it's truly too late." Thor put his hand to Loki's shoulder and braced it tightly. "You are clever. You can and _will_ find a way to end this."

Unconvinced Loki stared at the malicious assault taking place all around him. The bodies of the fallen Chitauri were already stacking up, the screams of panicked and trapped innocent bystanders were drowned out by the shrill battle cries and roars of the Chitauri invasion, the air smelled of smoke, fire and even blood.

The blood of humans and the blood aliens alike mixed together in a noxious aroma that danced about on the breeze blowing throughout the city.

"Please." Thor asked again, his blue eyes sincere and focused. "I know you. Deep down inside you do not wish to harm anyone, you were enraged about your circumstances just as I was." Thor empathized with Loki's plight. "While I was humbled in my exile on Earth amongst new allies you were alone with the truth over the lies you had been told your entire life. And I am sorry Father hurt you."

The apology was unexpected and one that Loki hadn't realized he had wanted.

"You simply wish to find your place; your destiny." Thor continued calmly. "Perhaps it is here among the Midgardians."

"How can you be so certain of my actions?" Loki sounded almost desperate. "I willingly accepted my role in Thanos' army without a single utter of protest. How can you trust me?"

"Because Loki," Thor moved his hand from Loki's shoulder and patted the side of Loki's face. "you are my brother."

Turning to look to his older brother Loki relaxed the palm of his right hand allowing the concealed dagger he had hidden up his sleeve fall into his grip. Glancing down at the weapon in his hand he held up between himself and Thor before tossing it aside. The weapon clanked with a metallic sound on balcony of the tower away from the two brothers.

"Sentiment." Loki sighed wearily as he came to his senses. The fear that Loki had righteously harbored toward Thanos being pushed aside in favor of atoning his mistake. "We must close the portal." Loki stated firmly as he looked up to the sky and stared at the mass wormhole connecting the Earth to the other side of space beyond the nine realms where the Chitauri reside.

"What must be done?"

"I do not know."

"Loki," Thor lifted his hammer and held it toward Loki's jaw. "do not test my trust in you."

"This is not a test." Loki's reply was honest and held a twinge of fear. "It was not I who constructed the portal. It was your ally Selvig who accomplished this feat."

"Selvig." Thor lowered his hammer again. "Where is he?"

Before Loki had the chance to respond a massive blast from a passing Chitauri rocked the balcony and caused the two brothers to stumble on their feet. The passing Chitauri locked onto Loki now aware that their leader had switched sides and was now the enemy.

"Damn." Loki stated flatly as the alien beast let out a shrill battle cry that signaled the others to join it at Stark Tower. "Can you handle this many?"

"Of course." Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir and readied to swing as Loki held the scepter with both of his hands and stood at his brother's side. "It's just like training with Father all over again."

"You speak as though that particular childhood memory is pleasant."

"For the thousandth time Loki, I wasn't aiming for you! The target had moved and I didn't have time to redirect my lightning blast."

"Tell that to the scar on my left shoulder blade."

A mass of Chitauri gathered around the tower riding atop their metallic vehicles. With a single cry the mass unleashed a flurry of energy blasts. Using perfectly aimed and synchronized motions of their weapons to two gods managed to deflect most of the attacks away from themselves and back at the attacking foes.

* * *

From the street below Captain America: Steve Rogers and Black Widow: Agent Natasha Romanoff looked up at the tower to see the convergence at the building with no context as to why so many of the aliens had been drawn to the singular area.

"Hawkeye." Black Window pressed his hand to the communicator in her ear. "Stark Tower is under attack. What can you see?"

" _It looks like their honing in on Thor_." The archer's reply was calm as he spoke. Hawkeye: Agent Clint Barton and Natasha were very close friends and had spent numerous missions together in the most dangerous of situations. He trusted her entirely as a result. " _And... Loki is with him_!"

"Loki?" Steve replied with absolute shock. "What's he doing? Is Thor in danger?"

" _Looks like Thor and Loki are working together_! _I don't trust him_..."

Suddenly Iron Man: Tony Stark's voice cut in over the line. " _And why would you_? _He's only the guy who brought this alien hoard to Earth to begin with_."

"Stark." Natasha interjected sternly. "Can you get the tower?"

" _Yup_. _Going to check it out as we speak_."

Iron Man flew over the sky above Steve and Natasha with a blast of speed. A squadron of Chitauri surrounded Steve and Natasha on the street but the skilled duo had little difficulty in dispatching the crowding threat.

As Stark reached the balcony where the duo gods were working together to stave off the Chitauri assault the tower shuddered violently from the bombardment of movement and violence. The balcony began to crumble and collapse beneath Thor's feet causing the god to fall to his knees. A blast from a Chitauri laser made contact with Thor's right hand causing him to drop Mjolnir and to fall forward onto his hands and knees.

The balcony groaned in protest as the structural integrity gave way and the base of the balcony broke away from the supports connecting it to the tower itself. Thor and Loki both began to slide forward as the balcony itself tilted downward into a sloped angle all the while attempting to dodge Chitauri fire.

"Heads up!" Tony shouted as he unleashed a barrage of missiles from his armor to strike the aliens to end their attack and change their focus.

The Chitauri protested the attack and turned around to square off against Stark who wisely led the aliens away from the tower and toward the center of the city where Dr. Bruce Banner: The Hulk, Hawkeye, Natasha and Steve were containing the majority of the chaos.

As the balcony gave way the degree of the angled slope in which it had taken during its fall increasing by the second. Thor struggled to retain a grip on the failing surface as his right hand had been damaged by the Chitauri attack. Sliding forward, unable to stop his momentum, the god prepared to fall from the tower in a graceless plummet to the street below.

"Thor!" Loki dove forward sliding on his side with arm outstretched toward his brother. Just as Thor slipped over the edge of the balcony, his body hanging over the side with only one direction to fall, Loki's hand wrapped around Thor's hand and held tightly. "I have you!"

Thor looked up to see Loki holding onto his own hand while his other hand clung desperately to a metal beam that jutted outward the collapsing balcony.

"You have to let me go." Thor called out as he tried to pull himself up onto the balcony with his free hand.

"No!" Loki stubbornly defied. "I fell into a dark abyss and couldn't find my way back out," he admitted timidly as he pulled Thor up and over the edge of the balcony. "I refuse to let you do the same."

The two gods worked together to climb back up over the edge of the balcony, reaching the interior of the top floor of Stark Tower just moments before the balcony itself fully collapsed and crashed down to the street far below.

"Thank you brother." Thor knelt on the floor of the tower and summoned Mjolnir with his left hand. His uninjured hand. "Now, let us finish this battle. Together."

* * *

From his perch at the top of a centrally placed skyscraper Hawkeye had witnessed Loki saving Thor's life and had witnessed the two brothers reuniting as warriors in the heart of battle.

Though unwilling to trust Loki and convinced that the god wouldn't hesitate to betray anyone of the team to ensure his own safety Hawkeye kept his focus on the Chitauri forces that filled the sky with a relentless assault over the city.

* * *

As Natasha used a Chitauri weapon against the Chitauri themselves on the streets and bridges below the tower Steve rejoined her after securing a neighboring building that contained a mass of trapped civilians. The agent was tired with a few cuts and scrapes to her facade but she was far from ready to give up.

"Captain, none of this going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." The duo looked to the massive wormhole in the sky as she spoke.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve remarked as he tried to think of a new strategy to give the team the advantage over the Chitauri forces.

"Well, maybe it isn't about guns." Natasha suggested as she looked upward at the Chitauri gathering around Stark Tower.

"If you want to get up there you're going to need a ride." Steve kept his focus skyward as well.

"I got a ride." Natasha stated firmly as he tossed aside the Chitauri weapon and walked several paces away from Steve.

Understanding her plan Steve turned his attention to the Chitauri speeding by directly overhead.

"I could use a boost though." Natasha admitted as she stopped and turned to look at Steve from where she stood now on the opposite side of the bridge from the soldier.

Steve himself took several steps back and planted his feet firmly as he held his shield outward toward the infamous agent. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." She looked upward again to gauge her timing. "It's going to be fun."

Rushing toward Steve she jumped onto the hood of a nearby wrecked car then landed on Steve's shield. As she landed she prepared to jump again and Steve used all of his strength to push the shield and the agent atop it high up into the sky to give the agent an additional boost as she leapt up and grabbed onto the metallic vehicle being piloted by one of the hundreds of Chitauri invading forces.

Pulling herself up onto the top of the vehicle Natasha pulled an extremely sharp hunting knife from its sheath concealed on her hip and used the blade to cut through the metallic chain that kept the Chitauri pilot's gunner from falling from said vehicle. With the chain broken Natasha was able to sweep her leg under the gunner's leg and knock him off the vehicle. Leaping up with two more knives in her hands she landed on the back of the Chitauri pilot and 'coerced' the alien into steering its vehicle in the direction that she desired.

* * *

Through the streets of New York the Avengers worked to stop the Chitauri from escaping the city and wreaking havoc elsewhere. Captain America used his shield to deflect the Chitauri energy weapons and to knock their vessels from the sky. Iron Man flew around the perimeter destroying as many vehicles as possible while also wrangling the massive leviathan like beasts that fought alongside the Chitauri. The Hulk easily took down dozens of Chitauri with a single blow which helped even the odds of facing a massive army of aliens that fought against the team of six, now seven, misfits. Hawkeye watched from above protecting his allies backs while also firing advanced arrows that easily rendered Chitauri technology useless.

But it was at Stark Tower where Thor and Loki fought side by side to keep the Chitauri away from the portal above the tower and tried to limit the amount of aliens that continued to pass through the portal to the Earth.

"This is NOT working!" Loki called out to Thor as he used his scepter to blast a half dozen Chitauri out of the tower. "We need a better plan!"

"Working on it!" Thor shouted in response as he somewhat clumsily swung Mjolnir about with his dormant hand. Exhausted and in pain the God of Thunder paused and looked about the ruined floor of the tower with waning hope. Thor's right hand was covered in his own blood and trembling from pain. "We must find a way to shut down the portal. My lightning strike was no match for the power being emitted by the Tesseract. We must find an alternative."

"Agreed." Loki saw the blood dripping from Thor's fingers and reacted accordingly. Approaching his brother Loki reached out and tore a swatch of fabric from Thor's red cape and wrapped the fabric around Thor's hand to stem the bleeding and protect the injury from infection. "The portal is at the top of the tower and we're too busy keeping the Chitauri from reaching the top. Someone else will need to reach the portal on our behalf."

Natasha's commandeered vehicle sped by the tower toward the top only to fall out of the sky and crash to the streets below in a massive fireball. Natasha curled up to protect her limbs and rolled along the roof until she came to a stop beside a highly complex machine that housed the Tesseract cube which powered the wormhole.

Pressing her finger to her ear she made radio contact with the rest of her team. " _I'm at the portal_."

Thor had all but forgotten about the small radio in his ear. When he heard her voice he gave his brother a smug smile as he and Loki stepped out onto the small remnant of balcony that remained and spotted Natasha on the roof and standing next to the portal.

"Lady Romanoff!" Thor shouted to the agent from where he stood. "We must close the portal! Can you locate Selvig?"

Natasha looked down from the roof to where Thor was standing. As much as she wanted to call Thor stupid for allowing himself to trust Loki her instincts as an agent got the better of her. "Selvig is here." She replied coldly. "It looks like he's just regained consciousness."

"Protect him!" Thor urged as he tested the weight of Mjolnir in his bandaged right hand. "He is the only one who can close the portal!"

Natasha could only nod as she leaned back from the roof and knelt beside Dr. Eric Selvig. A trail of blood ran from the physicist's forehead as a fresh cut, courtesy of the energy blast emitted after the shield surrounding the portal's controls met Stark's repulsor ray, gave him a splitting headache.

"Doctor?" Natasha put a hand to the downed scientist's shoulder.

"Loki's scepter," Selvig muttered in slurs as his senses returned to him. "the energy... the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect... against yourself."

"It's not your fault." Natasha comforted softly. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well actually," Selvig sat on the roof despondently as he spoke with the agent. "I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

Natasha's brows knitted with intrigue as she immediately thought of the most plausible tool that could potentially interfere with the Tesseract. "Loki's scepter."

"It might be able to close the portal."

Natasha returned to the edge of the roof as she reestablished contact with Thor. "We need Loki's scepter."

Thor relayed the message to his brother with a trusting nod. "Go. Your scepter is the key."

Loki's hands reflexively tightened around the gilded staff he had been given by 'The Other', the most trusted lieutenant under Thanos. The blue jewel that glowed intensely at the blade of the scepter had in fact been a priceless artifact and source of immeasurable power.

"Keep the vile beasts away." Loki pleaded as he put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I will do what I can from the portal."

Thor spun his hammer wildly and allowed it to pull himself into the sky, carrying Loki with him at his side. Loki released his grip on Thor's shoulder as the two gods soared over the top of the tower and Loki dropped to the roof landing gracefully on his feet.

He looked at Natasha and then to Selvig awkwardly. "Agent Romanoff. Doctor." Holding out the scepter toward Selvig as an act of good faith he looked up at the wormhole in the sky. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

Thor reunited with the rest of the Avengers in the streets just as Director Nick Fury's voice sounded off over the radio warning the team about an unauthorized nuclear missile heading toward the city. A missile that would surely destroy the Chitauri and all of the innocent bystanders trapped within the city as well.

" _Stark, you hearing me_? _We have a missile headed straight for the city_!"

Tony had been knocked from the air and swarmed by Chitauri but he wasn't giving up the fight. "How long?"

" _Three minutes, at best_! _Stay low and wipe out the missile_!"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., put everything we have into the thrusters!" Tony demanded as he broke free from the aliens tearing at his suit and returned the to sky.

* * *

Thor and Captain America fought side by side in the streets against the ground Chitauri soldiers. Bleeding, exhausted and outnumbered the two men refused to give up and continued to fight against the seemingly endless swarm.

Hulk had been isolated on a roof top and surrounded by Chitauri gunners who bombarded the massive green beast in countless blasts of energy.

Hawkeye had fired his last arrow. With nowhere else to go the archer pulled an arrow from the eye of a downed alien corpse near his feet and switched out the arrowhead to create a grapnel line to anchor into the side of the building allowing him to swing down and through a large window to safety.

* * *

Selvig powered up his laptop as Loki held tightly onto the scepter. "There! Point it at the center!"

Loki, surprisingly, obeyed Selvig's instructions and pressed the tip of the scepter's blade into the designated place on the energy shield surrounding the machine. The scepter slowly pierced through the shield and neared the core that housed the Tesseract.

Natasha returned her attention to her allies over the radio. "We can close it! Can anybody hear me? We can shut the portal down."

Steve was the first to respond. " _Do it_!"

" _No, wait_!" Tony interjected sharply.

" _Stark, these things are still coming_!" Steve wisely argued.

" _I gotta' nuke coming in and it's going to blow in less than a minute_." Flying beneath the missile Tony managed to redirect it and began leading it to the portal. " _And I know just where to put it.._."

Hearing Tony's response was bittersweet. The solution to the problem would come at a very high price.

" _Stark_ ," Steve's voice was low and carrying a twinge of sorrow. " _you know that's a one-way trip_?"

Natasha had been an active field agent long enough to recognize when someone was preparing to lay their life down on the line for the sake of others. Keeping herself in check she stayed focused on the portal and shutting it down even when she, Loki and Selvig watched Iron Man fly up the side of the tower with the missile in his hands.

In the blink of an eye Iron Man and the nuclear missile passed through the portal and disappeared from sight.

Loki kept his grip steady on the scepter as he waited for the signal to close the portal. In a way Loki was glad it was his hands that would close the portal: not only would he be able to finish what he had started, but if Stark failed to return from the portal in time the blood was be on his hands and not that of his friends or allies.

Appropriately symbolic.

"Come on Stark..." Natasha whispered as she stared transfixed into the portal.

A bright fiery explosion within the portal signaled the detonation of the nuke, but it gave no sign of Stark's fate.

As the leader of the team it was Steve's call. And he had decided to make it. "Close it."

Natasha turned his gaze toward Loki and nodded.

Reacting quickly Loki pressed the tip of the scepter into the core and quickly retracted it shutting down the power and closing the portal in the process.

The Chitauri suddenly collapsed into heaps on the street. Dead. Their bodies twitched with failing synaptic responses as their connection to their own world and their life line was severed. The leviathan beasts fell dead from the sky, the carcasses crashing down onto the roofs of skyscrapers and other buildings.

As one shuddering beam of energy escape from the machine into the closing portal a humanoid figure fell back through the narrowing and suddenly sealed portal.

It was Iron Man.

From the street below Steve and Thor watched as their friend fell back to Earth with a mixture of shock and relief. "Son of a gun..."

Iron Man continued to fall with no sign of flight or even the slightest bit on control.

Thor began to swing Mjolnir about in a tight circle. "He's not slowing down!"

A roar from a closing distance echoed through the city as the Hulk leapt through the air and easily caught Iron Man during his fall. The Hulk grabbed onto the side of a building allowing himself to slide down the metal and glass frame, falling onto the hood of an already wrecked vehicle and land on his back on the street only a few yards from where Steve and Thor had been standing.

Hulk pushed Iron Man from his chest and onto the pavement at his side just as Steve and Thor rushed over to where their downed colleague was laying motionless.

Thor tore the face mask from the suit revealing Tony's pale expressionless face beneath.

Steve knelt beside Tony and pressed his ear down next to Tony's face. He couldn't hear or feel any escaping breaths. Pressing his hands down against the armored chest plate Steve couldn't feel any motion and the arc reactor that powered both the suit and kept Tony's heart beating seemed dim and unresponsive.

Just as Steve and Thor bowed their heads in mournful respect the Hulk let out a bitter roar that startled Tony back into consciousness. Gasping for breath he looked around confusedly at the three men standing around him, staring at him.

"What the hell?" Tony righteously asked as he caught his breath. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!"

Steve pauses for a moment before answering their returned friend with a tired smile. "We won."

* * *

At the roof of Stark Tower the gathered trio stood in silent awe at the feat they had all just witnessed. Selvig slammed his laptop shut and pulled the power cord away from the quieted machine with a much needed sense of accomplishment.

Natasha stared sternly at Loki. She still didn't trust the god and expected him to pay for his crime.

Loki could sense her burning gaze and chose not to press the matter at hand. Offering her the scepter Loki stood up straight and stared at the rooftop beneath his feet. "Agent Romanoff."

Natasha took the scepter from Loki's hands as he placed his arms behind his back as a form of submission.

"For what it is worth," Loki tentatively stated in a calm voice. "I am sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sure you are." Natasha replied as she kept both hands on the scepter. "But I don't care. It's not up to me how you'll answer for your crime," she explained coldly. "it's up to S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

Thor stayed with Loki while S.H.I.E.L.D. decided the god's fate. Despite Thor's pleas for Loki to explain his reasons, to explain to S.H.I.E.L.D. how Thanos had recruited him against his will to lead the Chitauri or lose his own life in the process, Loki didn't offer a single word of defense on his own behalf.

Just as it seemed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was prepared to sentence Loki to death both Natasha and Hawkeye intervened giving the god a fighting chance to avoid being executed.

From the actively renovated top floor of Stark Tower the Avengers gathered and waited for news on Loki's sentence. Tony, Bruce and Steve hadn't said one word regarding the god's guilt or innocence, but they were undeniably curious as to why Natasha and Clint had chosen to speak up alongside Thor.

Bruce was nervously rubbing his hands together wondering if he too would be sentenced by S.H.I.E.L.D.

A line from S.H.I.E.L.D. connected to the tower and was passed through by J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark's loyal A.I. and co-pilot as Iron Man.

"This is it." Tony announced as he answered the call. "Fury, talk to us. What's going on? And don't lie to me, I'll find it out if you are!"

Fury's face appeared on the monitor from the depths of a cell hidden aboard the helicarrier. Thor was standing behind him with a calm demeanor.

" _Loki will be taken back to Asgard to be sentenced by a jury of his own peers_." Fury replied flatly. " _In exchange we get to keep the scepter for further study and Thor will return the Tesseract to its rightful place. Away from us_."

"From us, huh?" Tony snarked somewhat bitterly. "We're the ones who're mostly harmless, remember?"

" _I do_." Fury confirmed just as bitterly. " _But I decided it was best to not argue with a god who knows far more about the Tesseract than I ever will_."

"Good call."

The line was severed and Fury turned to face Thor in person. "We'll keep our end of the bargain."

"And I shall keep mine." Thor offered his uninjured left hand for Fury to shake. "I swear it."

"I don't doubt it." Fury reciprocated the handshake and the tone of respect abundant in Thor's voice. "Now, get him off this planet before a vengeful subordinate decides to use your brother for target practice."

"Of course." Thor retracted his hand. "I will require the Tesseract and an isolated area."

"Not a problem." Fury turned back to the monitor that had connected him to Stark Tower and brought up a map display. "This is Norway. Quiet. Remote. And a big fan of Asgard. We'll take you here and you take Loki elsewhere."

_**...to be continued...** _


	2. The Dark World

With the now contained Tesseract in hand and Loki at his side Thor beckoned Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bi-Frost, to open the pathway to allow himself and his brother safe passage from Midgard and back to the their home of Asgard. The beam of rainbow hued energy shot down from the eternally expansive blue sky as the duo stood on the grassy cliff overlooking the sea while S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury stood by and watched the two gods depart the planet.

Together Thor and Loki stepped through the opened gateway and greeted Heimdall who stood tall and proud on the central pedestal with the Bi-Frost sword in his strong grip.

Standing at the opposite end of the chamber were six of Odin's most elite soldiers. All six soldiers were adorned in large gilded armor, bearing shields with the Allfather's crest and dangerously sharp spears as weapons.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted the gatekeeper respectfully. Looking past his ally he eyed the soldiers warily. "It seems you had been watching over Midgard since my initial departure."

"Odin's sons." Heimdall stated lowly as he looked at Thor and then to Loki. "I welcome you home, though I do wish the circumstances were not as bleak."

Loki's eyes were fixed on the floor, his head slightly bowed with shame. His silver tongue fell silent as he knew his words would go unheard by either Heimdall or the Allfather.

"It's time." Heimdall turned his gaze to the soldiers and nodded once. "The Allfather is expecting you. It'd be best to not keep him waiting."

The soldiers marched toward Loki, the leader of the small squadron bearing a pair thick metal cuffs in his hands.

Understanding his fate Loki extended his arms freely allowing the soldier to secure the cuffs around his wrists. The soldiers stood around Loki creating a type of perimeter before prompting the arrested god to walk forward.

Thor watched as Loki was lead away from the Bi-Frost and down the lengthy Rainbow Bridge to the massive Palace of Odin in the distance. Thor grimaced openly as he watched his brother walk in shame to face judgment. Despite his best efforts and his success in persuading into siding against the Chitauri and once again aligning himself with Thor as well as the other Avengers, Thor himself still believed that he had somehow failed to protect his younger brother.

"What troubles you my young friend?" Heimdall asked as he easily saw the pain overwhelming Thor's mind and his heart.

"Loki is..." Thor paused as he struggled to find the proper words to explain the dire situation that Loki had been placed. "my brother is in trouble."

"Obviously. Otherwise I don't believe the Allfather would be so upset."

"No, Heimdall, I mean Loki is in danger."

"The Chitauri."

"Yes." Thor nodded once as he held the Tesseract outward in his hands for Heimdall to view. "And Thanos."

"Thanos?" Heimdall was unfamiliar with the name. "To what threat does this foreign being hold over the younger Prince of Asgard?"

"Thanos is the one who commands the Chitauri army. It was under his command that Loki had been recruited and charged with the invasion over Midgard."

"I have difficult in believe that one as clever as Loki had been so easily manipulated into undertaking such a feat."

"As did I," Thor's eyes drifted to the Tesseract and then back to Heimdall's amber hued stare. "until I saw the fear in Loki's eyes."

"Fear? Loki?" The disbelief in Heimdall's voice was palpable as he spoke. "Never under my watch have I ever witnessed either son of Odin show fear regardless of the danger or of the challenge before them."

"This deplorable tyrant seeks the six infinity stones in an attempt to court death itself. Had Loki refused to lead the army Thanos would have turned his attention to the other innocent lives of the Nine Realms. Realms that have little chance of surviving such an onslaught, let alone stop Thanos himself." Delivering the Tesseract to Heimdall's protective care Thor took his leave of the Bi-Frost to stand at his brother's side. "I will not allow Loki to suffer for the crime that another man has committed."

Heimdall stepped down from the pedestal, his armor gleaming in the natural starlight that illuminated the chamber and night sky overhead. Holding the Tesseract between his strong hands the watchful guardian could only silently stare at the elder son of Odin used Mjolnir to soar into the sky and toward the palace where the younger son was soon to be sentenced.

* * *

Bound in chains and escorted by an elite guard Loki found himself standing in the center of the audience chamber of the palace where Odin himself was waiting upon his massive throne of gold and stone. The Allfather's remaining blue eye stared intently at his youngest son with a mixture of anger and sorrow that he masterfully refrained from acknowledging. The lengthy staff in his right hand was a tribute to all of his past victories and a symbol of power.

Frigga; Queen of Asgard, wife to Odin and mother to Thor and to Loki, stood beside her husband with a silent fear contained behind her soft features. She feared for her son's fate but dared not speak out of turn before the King.

Loki stood before the King and Queen Asgard in absolute silence. Only able to look up from the floor long enough to look at Frigga and allow her to see the shadow of regret that weighed heavily in his heart.

"Loki," Odin commanded his son to look toward him, the intimidation in his voice resonated throughout the chamber like thunder crashing in a summer storm. "Son of Odin. You stand before King accused of committing atrocities that warrant death."

As his singular act of defiance Loki stood up straight, holding his head high and concealing what lingering doubt that remained in his mind without fail.

"You have betrayed your family," Odin began with angry roar in his tone. His hand tightened around the staff as he spoke. "you have betrayed your people. You have harmed innocent lives. You have brought chaos and ruin to world that has meant you no harm and you have aligned yourself with an enemy to all of the Nine Realms." Stamping the staff down on the hard marble and stone floor of the chamber Odin rose from his throne and glared down with utter disappointment at his son. "To atone for your crimes you must lay down your life."

Thor rushed into the chamber just as Odin laid out the sentence for the Loki's crimes. Fearing for his brother's life Thor stood at Loki's side and attempted to plead with the Allfather to reconsider his decision.

"Father, you cannot-"

"Silence!" Odin commanded without hesitation.

"Please, listen to reason!" Thor spoke up a second time courageously. "Loki is innocent. The Chitauri-"

"I will not be overruled by a child." Odin interrupted swiftly. "One cannot overlook the crimes of a who is guilty. Even if that man is one of my own."

Loki kept his silence.

"The only reason that you still breathe my son," Odin continued with a softening tone. "is because of your mother. She cannot bear to lose her son, not again. And I cannot bear to bring my love such an immeasurable pain."

Thor looked to Loki who remained statuesque at his side.

"As such you are to spend the rest of your days locked away in confinement. Never to be seen by your family or your allies for as long as you continue to live."

Thor and Frigga were relieved to know that Loki would be spared but grief set in as they realized that they had been forbidden from making contact with him strictly under Odin's orders.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" The Allfather asked at last.

The chamber fell eerily silent as Loki finally found the desire to speak. "I am... sorry."

Odin stamped his staff once again as he carried out the sentence and summoned the guards to escort Loki down into the depths of the dungeons contained deep below the palace. Still in chains Loki allowed the guards to take him away without a struggle or a final word.

Thor turned on his heel to follow after Loki when Odin demanded that he remained where he stood. "Do not follow."

"Father..." Thor again tried to reason with the Allfather but the old King was as stubborn as he was wise. "Loki was not given a choice. Had he not-"

"What are these words you speak?" Odin questioned as he returned to his throne. "Are these the words of the condemned? Or words of a blind man?"

"Neither." Thor refuted with a hostile tone. "Loki fought by my side."

"And through this simple act you trust him?"

Whether it was an unwillingness or inability to answer Thor could not be certain.

"The Nine Realms have been entrusted to your watch." Odin reminded his elder son in a disciplinary manner. "Your friends have taken the mantle and are now protecting those you seem to have forgotten."

"I have not forgotten my duty to protect the realms." Thor defended sternly.

"Have you not?" Odin's tone was condescending and cold. "Prove yourself worthy of your title as King of Asgard. Prove yourself worthy of your power. You must remind the Nine Realms of your worth and earn the respect of those who have sworn to protect. Vanaheim, Nornheim and Ria must be saved."

Without another word Thor turned abruptly and raced off to the Bi-Frost. From there he'd join his friends who were already in the depths of combat on

Frigga awaited further words from Odin, but when none came she too left the King to be alone in the expansive emptiness of the chamber.

Alone with a heart full of despair Odin sat on his throne lost in deep contemplation about the impending fate for Asgard, for its people and the fate of his two young and impatient sons.

* * *

As the Earth attempted to come to grips with the newly founded reality that there are in fact alien forces prowling the ever expansive cosmos a dear friend to Thor had attempted to go about her life as normally as possible after her truly abnormal encounter with the God of Thunder in the New Mexican desert.

Dr. Jane Foster, a brilliant physicist and open minded stargazer had been on a reluctant date with a friend named Richard when her former intern Darcy Lewis interrupted the not-so-intimate dinner, informing Jane that a new energy surge had been detected and that the surge itself was very similar to the initial energy surge that they had detected along with their colleague Dr. Eric Selvig when Thor arrived the year before.

Eager to uncover any information on Thor and the incredible powers that he possessed the intrepid women, as well as Darcy's own intern Ian Boothby, journeyed through the streets of London in pursuit of the energy reading.

After pinpointing the source of the energy being centralized in a seemingly abandoned building in a rather dangerous area of the city the trio began exploring the building and encountered a group of curious children who had also discovered the incredible energy. The children showed the three adults the bizarre and mesmerizing effects of the energy seeping to the Earth from an adjoining realm: gravity fluctuations, small invisible wormholes and a static filled vibe that energized all who became emerged in the alternating atmosphere.

The children demonstrated the power of the wormholes and the strange gravity fluctuations by taking the scientific trio to a spiraling stairwell and began tossing inanimate objects down the center of the stairs. The objects would disappear before they hit the ground only to reappear much higher up in the air and began falling again. Sometimes though, the tossed objects would disappear and never return.

Darcy and Ian joined the children and began tossing objects into the stairwell. At first a empty soda cans were tossed and other bits of garbage, but it was Ian who foolishly tossed in the car keys and immediately cringed when the tossed item never returned.

"Were those the... car keys?" Darcy asked dumbfounded as Ian stood nervously beside her.

Jane, being headstrong and far more curious than cautious, ventured deeper into the building and did so alone. As she wandered about trying to understand the incredible new information she was in the midst of discovering and soon found herself standing on an entirely new world with no clue as to how this came to be.

A new energy filled the air. An energy of unfathomable power and anger. An energy that seemed to beckon her.

Standing before a massive pillar of an unknown stone the surface cracked and blood red energy with a liquid form oozed forward the fractured pillar and surrounded her. A whispering, hoarse voice of darkness and anger filled her ears as the energy enveloped her body and absorbed itself through her skin.

* * *

Lady Sif had been charged with a squadron to protect the realm of Vanaheim, the realm that Hogunn a member of the Warrior's Three now claimed as his home. A mass of monstrous warriors had attacked numerous villages and those who resided within in a malicious onslaught of swords, spears and fire.

Sif fearlessly stood by her squadron and battled without hesitation. But it was Thor's arrival that surely spared the courageous warrior from certain death in the heart of battle when Mjolnir deflected a lethal attack from the young warrior.

"I've got this completely under control!" Sif shouted over the combat as Thor appeared at her side.

"Is that why everything's on fire?" Thor asked sarcastically as he joined his friend in combat. "You're welcome, by the way."

* * *

The battle had been won and the realms saved from destruction. Thor instinctively sought his father's presence, locating Odin walking the palace gardens and bridges as he sought enlightenment and wisdom.

"Is Vanameim secure?" Odin asked as Thor approached and walked alongside him.

"As are Nornheim and Ria." Thor confirmed sincerely. "Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore."

"You must think I'm a piece of bread to butter me so heavily."

"That was not my intent."

"For the first time since the Bi-Frost was destroyed the Nine Realms are at peace. They're well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect," Odin looked at his son with pride in his eye. "and my gratitude."

"Thank you."

"Nothing out of order," Odin continued. "expect for your confused and distracted heart."

"This isn't about Jane Foster, Father."

"Human lives are fleeting." The words were shallow and grating to Thor's ears. "They're nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you. "I'm telling you this, not as the Allfather, but as your Father."

Thor was unconvinced of his Father's wishes. He had known for some time that Odin wished for Thor to embrace a romance with Lady Sif, but the act would be hollow and without merit. Though Thor greatly admired Sif he did not care for her in the same manner as he did Jane.

"You are ready." Odin announced proudly. "The time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat. Drink. Revel in their celebration." Odin watched as Thor walked away slowly, his shoulders hunched in deep sorrow and reluctance. "At least pretend to enjoy yourself."

* * *

Thor had taken the time to calm his mind as he stood on the balcony of his personal chambers, excusing himself from the celebration with his warriors in favor of solitude. Watching the sun set over Asgard gave the conflicted god a much needed sense of peace as he collected his overwhelmed thoughts.

The victory over the Chitauri seemed hollow, and the retrieval of the Tesseract felt like a mere stall for the events that were sure to come. Watching his brother being led away in chains and knowing that Loki would be imprisoned for the rest of his existence ached at Thor's heart. Needing some guidance as well as a sense of direction Thor decided to speak with Heimdall who remained at his post at the Bi-Frost gateway.

Walking down the Rainbow Bridge brought back memories of Thor's confrontation with Loki after he had returned to Asgard to stop his brother's attempts to steal the throne and destroy all of Jotunheim. The destruction of the Rainbow Bridge and the temporary loss of the Bi-Frost had been the price to pay in order to save Jotunheim from destruction but it left Asgard without any connection to the other Nine Realms, including the Earth. But it was the vivid memory of seeing Loki choosing to let go and to fall into the eternal abyss of the space had haunted Thor's dreams as he had believe that his brother had perished after falling from the ruined bridge.

Stepping into the Bi-Frost with a silent gait Thor spotted Heimdall peering out into the perpetually starry sky as he watched over the Nine Realms as a silent guardian.

"What is the honor of this visit my friend?" Heimdall greeted Thor without taking his gaze from the stars.

"Are the Nine Realms still at peace?"

"Yes. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have performed admirably in the heart of battle and have kept the Nine Realms from falling into disarray while you fought nobly on Midgard." Heimdall's amber eyes carefully scanned each realm with a tentative stare. "The Allfather was hesitant to send your friends into battle without your direct leadership seeing as they are not as skilled as your or Loki in hand to hand combat, but they have proven their worth. Be proud, you taught them well."

"I am proud of my friends and their heroic deeds, but I am ashamed of my own failure to fulfill my responsibility to protect the realms and my own family from discord."

"You speak of Loki."

"Yes. And of Jane Foster." Thor lamented as he stood at Heimdall's side and peered out into the starry sky as well. "Tell me Heimdall, can you see her? How is she faring?"

Heimdall smiled lightly and let out a light chuckle. "She is well. She still searches for you."

"I had not the time to see her while on Earth."

"I saw." Heimdall commented flatly. "But I am certain that she will forgive you."

Thor finally cracked a faint smile as he thought back to the first time he had met Jane and how she had been so open to everything he had to tell her. "Where is she now?"

"I see that she-" Heimdall suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes went wide with fear. "I can no longer see her."

Thor was immediately on guard. He had sworn to protect the Earth and those who inhabit it, Jane Foster however was his priority. Extending his right hand Mjolnir came soaring through the sky and found its way into Thor's grip with a power that can only be exuded by the God of Thunder.

"Heimdall send me to where where you had seen her last." Thor demanded as he stepped back toward the pedestal where the Bi-Frost sword was resting. "I must find her."

* * *

Beneath Odin's palace an expansive and well guarded dungeon contained the most dangerous and vile creatures who had posed a threat to Asgard. It was in this dungeon that the latest occupant, Odin's youngest son, reluctantly acclimated himself to his new cell. The walls of the cell were a golden energy that created an impenetrable that prevented anyone from entering or exiting the cell at will. The floor and the ceiling was a pure alabaster white marble with no discernible design or color. Modest furnishings adorned the corners but it was far from home.

Loki stood in the center of his cell with his arms folded his behind his back in a near military pose. He faced the wall, his back to his mother as she tried to offer her pained and guilt riddled son words of comfort during his bleak hour of need.

"Do you not care for the books that I have brought you?"

"Is this how I am to wile away eternity? Reading?" Loki snipped bitterly.

"Loki, please look at me." Frigga pleaded as she stared at her broken son with tears in her eyes.

"I cannot." Loki nearly whispered as he kept his eyes shut, refusing to look at her. "Please, let me be."

"You know I can't turn my back on my son." She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder but refrained as she worried it might make him push her further away. Her touch too light and too false to make a proper impact. "And in time your Father-"

"Odin is NOT my father!" Loki nearly shouted in anger and frustration. "I am a monster..."

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga dared to ask in an emotionally quivering voice.

Loki's opened slightly and he turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder. Unsure of how to answer he merely shook his head with uncertainty.

"I see." Frigga's tone was enough to coax him into turning around to face her at last. "Loki, there is a purpose to everything that Odin does. You shall soon see, I swear it..." Tears of pain and sympathy welled in her eyes. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki finally looked into his mother's eyes as he brought his arms forward. Frigga took reached out her hands for him to take, but his hands easily passed through her own as her illusions; her projection from the spell she cast from the sanctuary of her private chambers. As Loki's hands broke the image Frigga began fading away.

"Loki, my son, I will always love you."

The last Loki saw of his mother was her kind face smiling at him with an unbreakable love as she disappeared from sight.

"Goodbye, mother." Loki whispered as he slowly walked over to the small bed in the corner of the cell.

An old leather bound book that Frigga had secretly chosen and had deliver to Loki was sitting on a table beside the bed. Loki picked up the book and began reading, recognizing it as a story that Frigga often read to Loki and Thor as children. Inside the front cover a scrawling written in a dead language that only Frigga and Loki understood brought a heavy tear to the imprisoned god's eye.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Thor had located Jane on Earth, having found her newly returned to the Earth from the mysterious realm in which she had been drawn to isolated. Hours had passed by without any sign of Jane or clue to her fate which caused Darcy to worry and call the police.

As Thor and Jane reunited a responding police officer was very irritated by the seeming false report and was far more interested in arresting the trio on grounds of trespassing on private property. But as soon as the officer made a move toward Jane to arrest her the strange red energy that had become one with her body reacted violently and sent the innocent man flying away in a burst of explosive power!

"Jane!" Thor was immediately as Jane's side as she laid on the ground, the blast having also had a physical reaction against her own body.

"Thor?"

"Are you all right?"

"What... What happened?" Jane asked in a daze and Thor leaned protectively over her and helped her up to her feet.

The police officer had gotten back to his feet and was very angry with Jane and her friends. "Place your hands on your heads!" He ordered. "Step back!"

"This woman in unwell." Thor argued firmly.

"She's dangerous!"

"So am I." Thor snarled as he refused to let Jane be taken away. Thor smiled playfully to ease Jane's mind as he helped her up to her feet. "Hold onto me."

"What are you doing?"

Thor held Mjolnir into the sky as the rainbow hued beam of energy erupted from the Bi-Frost under Heimdall's command. The duo were swept high into the cloudy sky and disappeared from sight, leaving only a smoldering crest in the pavement behind and Darcy to stare up into the sky with absolute shock and awe.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Asgardians from the forgotten and barren world of the Dark Elves known as Svartalfheim the once proud leader of the accursed elves, Malekith, had been awakened. During his long slumber courtesy of Bor, the King before Odin and Odin's father, Malekith had been biding his time and plotting his revenge.

Having formed a connection between himself and the red energy flowing through Jane's body, an energy known as the Aether; one of the six Infinity Stones, the fallen Dark Elf King would have his revenge.

Malekith and his most trusted lieutenant, Algrim the Strong, had fled their world during the final assault of Asgard against Svartalfheim and hidden themselves away in the depths of space. Falling into a deep cryo-sleep the angered and defeated foes awaited for a Convergence shared amongst the Nine Realms to once again grace the starry sky.

During the Convergence the barriers between the realms weaken long enough to allow those who know where the portals lay to travel from realm to the next with no difficulty. Such readily available access gave Malekith and incredibly rare opportunity to strike down all Nine Realms with one swift blow. His strike coming in the form of the Aether's horrific and cataclysmic power.

Sensing the Convergence approaching and sensing the revival of the Aether within Jane's body, Malekith and Algrim journeyed to Asgard with the intent to remove the Aether and use its power for their own unjust deeds.

Malekith would at last spread an eternal darkness over all life throughout the Nine Realms, and all the worlds that lay between.

* * *

Thor, with Heimdall's blessing, escorted Jane to the Palace of Odin and into the depths of a healing chamber to be attended by Asgard's most skilled and knowledgeable physicians. Laying atop of a lengthy stone table adorned with gold and filled with an energy that Jane had never seen on Earth during her many travels in search of answers regarding the location of Thor or other Asgardian presences.

The energy produced a semi transparent humanoid figure that bore Jane's likeness and displayed her current vital signs, as well as her every physical condition. The figure on display was hovering just a few inches above Jane. Its own movements mirrored Jane's as she restless laid on the table waiting for answers.

"What's that?" Jane asked as she reached upward with one hand to touch the dazzling display hovering above her.

"Be still." Eir, the physician summoned to treat Jane, cautioned as she examined the display thoroughly.

Thor was standing back with his arms folded as he stared at the sight unfolding before him with an intense curiosity. "This is not of Earth, what is it?" He asked in a hushed tone as to not upset Jane.

"I do not know." The nurse attending Eir shook her head sadly. "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." She turns and walks away, leaving Thor and Jane alone with Eir.

"Is that a quantum field generator?" Jane asked excitedly, her skin sparkling with the red Aether flowing through her veins.

"It's a Soul Forge." Eir answered indifferently.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

Eir was impressed by Jane's keen observation and replied with a partial smirk. "Yes."

Jane turned with a brilliant smile and whispered to Thor. "It's a quantum field generator."

The examination was briefly halted as the door to the chamber burst open and a dominating figure marched into the room with an irritated gait. The figure was the King of Asgard himself. Entering the room his stern glare intimidated all of those who were caught in his sight.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin scolded Thor as a Father rather than a King.

"She is ill." Thor defended softly.

"She is mortal." Odin rebutted without hesitation. "Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because we can help her." Thor boldly argued as he stood by his decision.

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table!"

"Did he just-" The stinging remark insulted Jane as intended. She sat up abruptly, Eir backing away wisely. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Odin." Odin boasted loudly as he turned to glare at Jane bitterly. "King of Asgard."

"Oh..." Jane was quickly humbled by the revelation. "Well, I'm-"

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster." Odin interrupted with an impatient intrusion as he stared at Thor with a reprimanding glance.

"You told your dad about me?" Jane nearly gushed with surprised.

"Something is within her, Father," Thor deflected Jane's question as he continued to argue his case with his Father. "something I have not seen before."

"Her world has healers," Odin again refused to listen to his son's words. "they're called doctors. Let them deal with it. Guards." Odin shouted through the opened door of the chamber to his patrolling soldiers who marched through the palace corridors. "Take her back to Midgard."

Before Jane had a chance to react two guards walked into the chamber with the intent to follow their King's instructions. As the two men reached for her arms the energy within her burst forth with a powerful pulse then sent the two soldiers flying into the air away from her, and left her laying flat on the table in a daze.

"Do not touch her!" Thor cautioned as he walked over to the table and leaned protectively over Jane. "Jane? Are you alright?"

As Jane nods her head weakly to acknowledge Thor the ever wise Allfather realizes that Thor was right to bring her to Asgard. Gently he approached the table once again and very lightly he dragged his forefingers along her arm, watching the power of the Aether glowing bright red as it continued to course through her veins.

"That is impossible."

Eir had been stunned by the display of the power and offered her own opinion on the matter. "The infection, it's defending her."

"No," Thor corrected with a twinge of fear in his usually confident voice. "it's defending itself."

Odin, ever wise and observant, now realized that Thor was right to bring Jane to Asgard for assistance. "Come with me."

Never before had Thor seen the Allfather so worried or guarded. The wise King; loyal, cunning and as fierce in battle as he is stubborn, guided Thor and Jane to the Palace Archives where invaluable information regarding Asgard's history and legends had been chronicled and kept safe for generations.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself." Odin proclaimed as he stood before a towering shelf lined with thousands of books. "What lies within her appears to be one of them."

Both Thor and Jane were unsettled by Odin's disclosure.

"The Nine Realms are not eternal." The Allfather stated flatly with an abject indifference. "They have a dawn as they will have a dusk." Selecting a book from the shelf he shows it to the shaken duo. Holding it between his strong hands he continued to speak as he passed the book over to Thor. "But before that dawn the Dark Forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged."

Thor opened the book and began to read a passage regarding the aforementioned Dark Elves. "Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to the steal the Light." Thor looked up from the book with an inquisitive glance toward his Father as he recognized the tale from his childhood. "They were these stories Mother used told us as children."

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness; it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force." Odin looked to Jane with genuine sympathy. "Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years."

Jane was getting nervous about her possible fate. "What happened?"

Odin paused for a moment before replying despondently. "He killed them all."

"Are you certain?" Thor asked as he closed the book with a hearty 'thud'. "The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is."

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin affirmed confidently.

Jane interjected with a question of her own. "Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"

"No," Odin lamented openly. "it does not."

* * *

While Thor remained in Asgard his allies of the Warrior Three, Fandral and Volstagg had continued to fight in defense of the Nine Realms to ensure those who would do harm to the innocent had been bested in battle and those who are an imminent threat be taken prisoner to be locked away in the dungeon beneath the Palace of Odin.

From his own cell Loki watched as the guards brought a massive prisoner into the dungeon, adorned in an armor that appeared as common as any of the other prisoners.

The towering prisoner was in fact Malekith's lieutenant Algrim. As an act of loyalty the enraged being allowed Malekith to implant a stone containing a vile power inside his own stomach. A power that would change his form from that of a Dark Elf and into that of a Kurse. The Kurse being vile beasts that were under the command of the Dark Elves; vicious, powerful and relentless the Kurse ended many lives in the name of darkness on Malekith's behalf.

Algrim noticed Loki who only acknowledged it for a brief moment before returning his attention tot he book given to him by Frigga.

* * *

Thor and Jane walked together through Asgard before returning the gardens that lined the Palace of Odin. Odin's words were as haunting as they were informative, yet they wielded no solution to Jane's problem or offered any insight into her fate as the Aether continued to reside within her body.

"When you came for me you knew I was in trouble." Jane remarked in a sweet tone as she walked at Thor's side.

"Well, Heimdall had lost sight of you. You were no longer on Earth."

"How's that possible?"

"I believe you were in between worlds. The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly; we call this the Convergence." Thor gently took Jane's hand in his own and traced his fingers along her opened palm as if drawing a map to explain the connection. "During this time the boarders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost."

Leaning toward Jane he kissed her sweetly.

Jane reciprocated the kiss and great affection as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I liked the way you explained that, but what's going to happen to me?"

"I will find a way to save you, Jane."

"But your father said there was-"

"My Father does not know everything."

A slight laughter intruded upon the conversation as Frigga approached her eldest son and his love. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Thor turned and smiled at his Mother as he at long last introduced her to Jane. "Jane Foster, please meet Frigga: Queen of Asgard, my Mother."

"Oh," Jane felt a little embarrassed by the sudden introduction and retracted her hand from Thor's. "hi!"

* * *

Within the depths of the dungeon, locked away in his own cell, Algrim tore into his stomach to remove the stone set in place by Malekith. Using his powerful grip he crushed the stone unleashing the power contained with, a power that seeped into Algrim's body and horrifically changed his appearance as it changed his entire being from that of a Dark Elf and into that of a Kurse.

Empowered, enraged on a mission the Kurse easily destroyed his cell and disarmed the responding guards as he set about freeing the other prisoners.

Loki had noticed the commotion but refused to rise from where he sat reading. Having no interest in escaping the cell or a desire to engage in combat Loki only watched as the Kurse and the other newly freed prisoners rampaged through the dungeon and search of the exit.

Using a weapon known only to the Dark Elves as a 'vortex grenade' the Kurse was able to use the device to create controlled blackholes that pulled in many Asgardian guards and sent them spiraling into painful deaths caused by intense gravity and darkness.

The Kurse walked past Loki's cell with a snarling facade, reluctant to release the one prisoner who showed no interest in escape.

Loki knew better than to taunt a wretched beast. Keeping to himself he eyed the prisoners and the Kurse as they fled the dungeon through the massive stone staircase and set foot inside the Palace of Odin only a few meters above.

While Algrim (the Kurse) strategically allowed himself to become imprisoned on Asgard to exact revenge on the Asgardians, Malekith had used the last of his remaining power to awaken other Dark Elves and dishonored warriors who wished to see Asgard burn. The army wasn't massive but it was loyal to Malekith and swore revenge upon the House of Odin.

* * *

The blaring alarm signaling a prison escape echoed loudly throughout all of Asgard. Those who heard it knew their roles and acted accordingly: the citizens retreated to their homes and barricaded themselves inside while the guards, soldiers and warriors rushed to the palace in an attempt to contain the escape before the prisoners managed to elude Asgardian justice.

"The prisons." Frigga commented as she looked back to the palace over her shoulder.

"Loki?" Thor inquired with a sense of dread.

"Go." Frigga instructed her son while giving Jane a reassuring nod. "I will look after her."

Thor summons Mjolnir to his hand, the blood stained bandages now gone and a healing scar forming in the palm of his hand. Using the mighty hammer Thor took off into the sky and charged toward the palace ready to combat any of those who would do harm to innocent Asgardian citizens.

* * *

From the audience chamber Odin set out orders to his guards and to the soldiers fighting on behalf of the King. The palace was under siege and the cries of warriors in battle filled the corridors as the rebelling prisoners fought for their unfounded freedom.

"Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs." Odin commanded as he lead his loyal army flawlessly. "Seal the dungeon."

"Odin!" Frigga called to her husband with Jane following behind her timidly.

"Frigga." Odin looked to his wife for a moment before issuing his final order to guards. "Go!" Returning to Frigga he steadied his voice. "It's a skirmish, nothing to fear."

"You've never been a very good liar." Frigga smiled as she stood tall and proud before her husband.

Odin smiles in return and noticed Jane behind Frigga. "Take her to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe."

"You take care."

Gently placing his hand to Frigga's chin Odin gazed at his wife with a loving and amused expression. "Despite all I have survived my Queen still worries for me."

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived." Frigga watched as Odin passes her by before leading Jane away. Taking a sword from a passing guard Frigga instructed Jane as lead the frightened mortal to safety. "Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions."

"Yes ma'am." Jane readily obeyed as she followed Frigga very closely down the lengthy corridor.

* * *

Heimdall has stood at his usual post within the Bi-Frost chamber, reluctantly standing guard while a great battle clashed in the Palace of Odin.

Suddenly Heimdall hears something large approaching. Instinctively he runs from the Bi-Frost and out onto the Rainbow Bridge. Though difficult to see Heimdall can detect the cloaked, nearly invisible massive metal ship that Malekith himself had piloted into Asgard using the weakened barriers caused by the Convergence to invade the realm.

Other ships soon follow.

Reacting quickly Heimdall jumps onto one of Malekith's ships cloaked in invisibility, making it visible and manages to send it crashing into the sea below the bridge with a mighty strike from his sword, but he soon finds that a giant ship is behind him releasing smaller ships to bombard Asgard under fire and other projectiles.

Heimdall activates a shield to protect Asgard but Algrim manages to deactivate it from within the palace. As a result of of his actions a ship is sent to crash into the palace.

Malekith's ship.

The Dark Elves start attacking the Asgardian soldiers killing them all. Malekith sensing the location of the Aether within the palace walls leaves the ship and goes to look for Frigga and Jane.

Odin arrived after the massacre to find all the soldiers killed leaving no one left alive to defend the palace. "Frigga..."

* * *

Malekith located the tower where Frigga and Jane had been hiding with very little difficulty. Without any guards to hinder his progress Malekith summoned the Kurse to his side and pushed open the doors to the tower and entered the room with a menacing presence.

Jane cowers at the sight of the ancient Dark Elf and flees to the rear of the chamber while Frigga stands her ground. Sword in hand the Queen puts herself between Jane and Malekith without so much as blinking.

"Stand down creature," Frigga warns sharply. "you may still survive this."

"I've survived worse, woman." Malekith challenged without showing even the slightest threat from her warning.

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith, and I will have what it is mine."

As he takes a step toward Jane, still cowering at the far wall of the chamber, Frigga quickly raises her sword and uses the sharp blade to cut a fine laceration into Malekith's face. Malekith responds with a blade of his own. As he engages Frigga in hand to hand combat the experienced Queen easily held her own against the elf without faltering in the slightest.

The Kurse encroached on the confrontation and with one hand easily subdues Frigga by grabbing her and picking her up by her throat. Wrapping his arm around her chest he manages to restrain the fiery Queen causing her to drop her weapon. One arm remained wrapped around her chest with the other hand rested dangerously close to her exposed throat.

Malekith returned his attention to Jane who had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"You have taken something, child. Give it back." As he reached his hand out to touch Jane his fingers easily pass through her face revealing that Jane's appearance was merely an illusion created by Frigga's magic. "Witch!" Malekith belted as he turned hastily and glared at Frigga. "Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell." Frigga refused coldly.

"I believe you." Malekith approached the restrained Queen with a newly found but unacknowledged respect.

In a swift motion the Kursed unsheathed his own blade and used it to stab Frigga through her back. She never let out a cry as her life left her body and she fell to the floor in a heap as the Kurse released his grip.

"NO!" Thor rushes in and shoots a lightning bolt at Malekith's face, severely scarring it in the process.

Malekith, wounded, angry and with the Aether escapes with the Kurse by jumping from the open balcony and landing onto their ship before Thor can catch them.

Throwing Mjolnir at the ship was a useless endeavor as the stealthy vessel disappeared behind its shields before the hammer could land a final blow against the cowardly Dark Elves.

Odin arrived shortly after Thor only to find Frigga dead on the floor. The heart broken King embraces his lost love, holding her body in his arms.

Jane reveals herself from the place Frigga had hidden her and gasps in shock at the sight of the dead Queen. Frigga, who had given her life to protect Jane, had died a warrior's death despite her primary role as Thor and Loki's mother.

* * *

Word quickly spread throughout Asgard of Queen Frigga's demise. All of Asgard mourned for the lost Queen while her funeral proceeded that very night. A palpable silence fell over the world as the night sky darkened into blackness and countless stars illuminated the darkness above.

Gathered about the borders of the palace overlooking the sea that flowed eternally into the cosmos below Asgard bid their fallen Queen a respectful farewell.

Frigga was placed upon a royal ship that was set adrift into the current that carried her to the massive waterfall. Odin sent off the first flaming arrow to ignite the ship. The flames represented the spirit escaping the body, the ashes representing the memories of the life that had once been. A barricade of fire rained down as additional arrows aided the ship's incineration.

As Frigga neared the edge of the waterfall Odin stamped his staff and with it a magnificent energy flowed free. In a gentle blue light Frigga became one with the stars above with a graceful ascent into the heavens.

Orbs of pure white light were released by the Asgardians to guide Frigga into the sky and to ensure that Queen did not journey alone.

* * *

Quiet and reclusive in his cell Loki was still reading when he was addressed by a guard who had the misfortune of delivering the grim news of his Mother's fate. Giving the guard a simple nod Loki dismissed him and found himself completely alone in the dungeon.

Closing the book and rising from his chair Loki stood in the middle of his cell trying to contain his emotions, but the strain; the absolute pain was too much for even the steel-hearted God of Mischief to withstand.

Unleashing a massive burst of kinetic magic Loki let out a single, unheard scream of pain as the furnishings in his cell were blasted into the walls and the air filled with an untapped magic.

* * *

As the horrific memory of the day's events haunted Jane's memories she sat alone in a quiet chamber to contemplate her role in the inevitable clash against the Dark Elves. It ached Jane's heart to no end knowing that Frigga had sacrificed herself to protect Jane and keep the Aether from Malekith's hands.

"Jane Foster." Volstagg and two additional guards accompanied the bold warrior as he greeted Jane in the formerly empty chamber. "You need to come with us."

* * *

Outside the Palace of Odin the damage caused by Malekith's massive ship colliding with the glorious structure and leaving it in near ruins. Large chunks of broken marble and stone littered the castle grounds. A singular smaller ship that had been piloted by one of Malekith's followers had been abandoned after said pilot engaged in combat with the Asgardian warriors within the palace walls.

Fandral and Odin himself began rudimentary inspection of the damage to the palace and to the defensive mechanisms that had been disabled during the attack.

"We are still unable to restore the palace shields." Fandral's words were heavy with a sense of failure. "Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenseless."

Thor rushes toward his friend and his Father, his eyes burning with rage. "She's your prisoner now?" Thor motions toward Fandral other guards patrolling the area. "Leave us."

"I do not wish to fight with you." Odin replied with a heart wrenching grief in his voice.

"Nor I with you," Thor admitted in a softer tone. "but I intend to pursue Malekith."

"We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us."

"Yes," Thor took a more defensive posture as he spoke with the Allfather. "and _you_ will destroy us."

"You overestimate the power of these creatures." Odin declared as he gave his son invaluable insight.

"No, I value our peoples lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard." Thor explained logically. "When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed, vulnerable. And I will destroy it _and_ him."

"If you fail you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing." Thor argued wisely. "His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it."

"If, and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades."

"And how many of our men shall fall on theirs?"

"As many as are needed!" An angry hesitation followed Odin's cold outburst. "We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"And how are you different from Malekith?"

Odin couldn't help but let loose an arrogant chuckle as he walked away from Thor. "The difference, my son, is that I will win."

* * *

Feeling defeated, lost, alone, maybe even useless, Thor retreated to the tavern that he, his friends and his brother often frequented after returning from a victorious battle or mission. A mug of ale sat untouched before the emotionally distraught prince as his mind raced with confusing thoughts and unfocused rage.

An unexpected but welcomed friend joined Thor at his table, but his presence only seemed to add to Thor's own confusion. "You're not in Odin's war council?"

"The Bifrost is closed by your Father's orders." Heimdall stated as he took off his gilded helmet and sat in on the table beside the untouched drink. "No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?"

Heimdall looks as defeated as Thor feels.

"Malekith will return, you know this." Thor attempted to reassure his friend's waning confidence. "I'll need your help."

"I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you."

"I'm not asking you to." Thor's determination to take down Malekith was strong, but not strong enough to break his loyal bonds to his friends. "The Nine Realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged; whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief."

"As are we all."

"Well I see clearly enough."

"The risks are too great."

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way."

Heimdall hesitates but decides that Thor is correct. "What do you require of me?"

* * *

It took less than an hour for Heimdall to summon forth Lady Sif, Fandral and Volstagg to speak with Thor within the relative sanctuary of the tavern. The five warriors spoke in secrecy regarding the future of Asgard and the proper strategy that would allow the Nine Realms to remain at peace while Malekith answered for his crimes, and the Aether was removed from Jane's body to be sealed away properly from those who would use its power to harm others.

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death." Thor's words were heavy but they honest and necessary. "Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world."

Sif was reluctant to take such a bold action against Odin's wishes. "The Bi-Frost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away inside Odin's vault."

Heimdall attempts to ease her righteous concern. "There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few."

Thor lets out a weary sigh as he tags on one final detail to Heimdall's statement. "Known only to one, actually."

Sif, Fandral and Volstagg all exchange glances of shock and doubt. The only other person on Asgard who could possible know such rare and limited knowledge could only be Loki, the God of Mischief and Magic himself.

"No..." Volstagg protested with a low groan of objection. "You cannot mean... 'him'."

Fandral was in complete agreement with Volstagg. "He will betray you!"

"No," Thor defended his decision and silenced his friends with a simple wave of his hand. "Loki will do no such thing."

"How can you be certain?" Sif challenged rigidly.

"Loki is angry and distant but he is not beyond reason." Thor defended his brother without a trace of uncertainty in his words. "No man is beyond redemption, you know this."

Sif, Fandral and Volstagg all look at one another again.

"During my exile on Earth I learned many things." Thor nodded confidently to his colleagues. "One such lesson is humility in the face of arrogance, admission of guilt to the innocent and coming to terms with one's own faults despite a desire for perfection. Had I not been sent to Earth then the man sitting before you would still be an brash, arrogant, selfish and cruel man claiming to be worthy of a throne that deserves a better King. I am proof such redemption, am I not?"

Fandral leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on the table. "Well, what next? Your lovely mortal woman is being guarded by Odin's most elite Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away."

"I will not be the one who comes for her." Thor motioned to Lady Sif.

Sif had been slightly jealous of Jane, but she wouldn't dare do anything vulgar toward the Midgardian out of fear of hurting Thor. "And what of the Allfather?"

Heimdall answered firmly on Thor's behalf. "It it my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne. I shall find a means to hold his attention away from the palace."

"Alright," Volstagg interjected with one final concern. "assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace!"

"That, my friend, is where we won't be leaving by foot. We'll use Malekith's ship." Thor replied flatly. "All though I do expect a pursuit and with that I will require Fandral's assistance with a secondary vessel."

Fandral smiled broadly as he sat up straight and rose the table. "Sounds like I best get to work." As the warrior left the tavern it was Lady Sif who asked the next question, possibly the most important question.

"And how will you convince Loki to come to your aid?"

"He is my brother." The harshness in Sif's tone did not go unnoticed. Thor locked eyes with the bold warrior as he spoke up in defense of Loki. "I have known him my entire life just as he has known me. We shared the same home and are family. Our mother's death must be avenged and if anyone will have an extinguished fighting spirit reignited on her behalf it'll be be Loki.

Sif lowered her eyes as Volstagg and Heimdall looked to each other for sense of camaraderie.

"I trust him to do the right thing."

* * *

It didn't take long for Thor's friends to play their part in their secretive, possibly treasonous mission to save Jane and extract the Aether from her body. Heimdall had requested Odin's presence at the Bi-Frost in order to lure the stubborn Allfather from the palace, from the dungeons, from Malekith's ship and most importantly away from Jane.

Stealthily Thor made his way into what was supposed to be a sealed off dungeon and located Loki's cell near the center of said dungeon. Loki appeared to be standing tall and proud in the cell, his arms folded behind his back and eyes closed as he stood idle behind the energy field that had created the four cell walls that kept him imprisoned.

"Thor, after all this time and now you come to visit me. Why?" Despite Loki's confident outer appearance the deep sorrow and regret in his voice betrayed his true facade.

"Loki, enough of this." Thor sounded more tired than angry as he spoke to his brother. "No more illusions."

There was a hesitation and a shudder in Loki's posture. After a brief pause there was a dispersal of magic that resulted in Loki breaking the illusion as Thor requested. With the illusion gone Thor could see that Loki's cell was a mess; furniture was tossed aside carelessly and broken, what little food and wine that had been brought to the cell was strewn about on the floor in heaps. Loki himself, unarmored and unkempt, sat against the corned of the far wall looking far more broken than the cell and appeared to be absolutely defeated to the brink of death.

"Now you see me, brother." Loki's voice was a whisper as he looked at Thor with welling tears in his green eyes. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki shook his head slightly, uninterested in the generous opportunity that Thor wished to give him.

"Please listen." Thor could see the inner turmoil that still plagued Loki's conscience. "Despite all our past indiscretions, all our quarrels and our rivalry I have always thought of you as my brother, and I always will."

Loki didn't reply or react to Thor's commentary.

"You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. I still trust you to watch my back and to do what is necessary to protect Asgard and those who are in danger."

Loki's eyes studied Thor's face for a moment before responding with an emotionless question. "...the woman?"

"Yes." Thor admitted heavily. "She is in danger. And if Malekith, the Dark Elf who attacked Asgard and had a hand in Mother's death gets a hold of a dark power flowing through Jane's body then all will be lost."

Loki scoffed a little as he closed his eyes and tilted his head away from Thor and upward as if to stare at the ceiling. "What makes you so certain that you can trust me?"

"Because Mother did."

The answer was one that had unexpectedly touched Loki's heart.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance."

Opening his eyes Loki looked to Thor through the cell's energy barrier and let a very faint smile creep over his otherwise blank face. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. When do we start?"

* * *

Adorned in his armor of green and black leather and freshly groomed Loki accompanied Thor as the brothers, reunited at long last as warriors in arms and brothers at home, crept through the corridors of the palace to seek out the downed ship that would allow them to escape Asgard with Jane and to find a way to lure Malekith away from the Realm.

"Come. Sif should have retrieved Jane from her chambers by now."

"Odin imprisoned the woman?"

"Yes." Thor slowed to a stop and pressed his back against the corridor wall as he turned to look at his brother. "And her name is Jane."

Loki nodded a little as he gave Thor a studious stare. "Right. And to where are we going?"

"The ship broke through the shields and landed within a broken wall of the palace. Volstagg will have disposed of the guards."

"And Odin?" Loki asked as he and Thor continued to walk the corridor toward their destination. "What is to prevent him from discovering our venture?"

"Heimdall."

"Heimdall?" Loki was genuinely surprised by Thor's answer. "I never would have believed the guardian would commit such an act. Even for you."

"Neither did I."

Rounding the corner of the corridor the duo spied Jane standing with Sif and Volstagg near the downed ship. Jane's eyes lit up when she saw Thor but soon dulled when she spotted Loki standing beside him.

"You're..." Jane marched up to Loki angrily.

"I'm sure you've heard-" Loki was cut off midsentence as Jane slapped him violently across the face.

"That was for New York!"

Loki rubbed his hand over his sore cheek and down his chin as he smiled sincerely at Thor. "I like her."

A group of guards came charging down the corridor obeyed Odin's command to locate and stop Thor as soon as the Allfather realized Heimdall's deceit at the Bi-Frost.

"There they are!" One of the guards shouted as he and an ally ran toward the gathered group. "Take them!"

Sif drew her sword and prepared her shield as she stepped forward placing herself between the rushing guards and her allies. "I'll hold them off. Take her."

"Thank you." Thor took Jane's hand and escorts her to the ship.

As Loki goes to follow Sif quickly raises her sword and places it dangerously close to Loki's throat. "Betray him and I will kill you."

At first Loki smiles but it fades as the mistrust of his 'friends' stung at him in an unanticipated manner. "It's good to see you too, Sif." He dryly quipped before using his hand to lower her sword from his throat.

Volstagg was standing over the downed bodies of the defeated guards with his broad axe still in hand when Thor, Jane and Loki met with him. The loyal warrior had done his duty and taken down the guards and provided clear passage for the escaping trio to enter the ship.

More guards converge upon the scene causing Thor, Jane and Loki to look back in worry.

"I will give you as much time as I can." Volstagg declared as he raised his axe ready for combat.

"Thank you my friend." Thor shakes Volstagg's hand as Jane gives him an appreciative nod.

But as Loki tried to pass by Volstagg grabbed his arm and held him in place. "If you even think of betraying him-"

"You'll kill me?" Loki interrupted bitterly. "Apparently there will be a line."

Volstagg released Loki's arm and watched as he rejoined his brother and the mortal who had just boarded the crashed ship.

Inside the ship, a ship whose design was foreign to Thor and its interior controls unclear to anyone who wasn't a Dark Elf, the two sons of Odin worked together to find the proper sequence to power up the ship and prepare it for take off.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing?" Loki commented as he watched Thor struggling to find the correct controls.

"I said 'how hard could it be?'"

Guards continue to swarm the corridor as Odin's orders to stop Thor were still the priority. Volstagg and from a distance Sif continued to battle valiantly against the guards in a desperate bid to give the trio as much time as possible to escape from Asgard and elude pursuit. During the abrupt take-off from the palace what damage inflicted upon the ship went unnoticed by the escapees; the damage included downed weaponry, ineffective shields and the large door giving access to the ship's interior could not be closed.

As Thor frantically began pressing every button on the ship Loki began losing his patience and Jane began losing her strength.

Suddenly the ship roared to life in response to Thor's manic attempts to power it up, and shortly thereafter the ship gracefully hovers up and away from the ground of the broken palace floor.

Outside the ship Volstagg cheers for his comrades as the commandeered vessel rises higher and higher into the sky, backs away from the palace and screams away into the sky away from Odin's guards.

Unskilled with piloting such an unusual ship Thor's escape was less than graceful or swift. Passing uncomfortably close to towering marble columns, statues depicting great warriors and Odin's family line and the roofs of massive buildings, the ship caused damage by its undercarriage dragging against the surface or the wings of the ship slicing through the material like a hot knife through butter.

Odin would not allow even his own sons to escape his commands so easily. Commanding his guards take to the sky a fleet of Odin's swiftest and most powerful ships began a hasty chase and fire fight in an attempt to bring down the ship and prevent the Aether from being taken from Asgard.

During the escape Jane suddenly felt very weak and collapsed to the floor onto her back.

"Oh dear." Loki remarked in a somewhat cold observation as he knelt down beside her and looked at her face. "Is she dead?"

"Jane?" Thor called for her as he continued to fly the ship through the Asgardian sky in an attempt to elude the pursuing ships piloted by Odin's guards.

"I'm okay..." Jane replied softly. She never opened her eyes and she hadn't the strength to even try to get up.

While Thor focused on trying to get the ship to the outskirts of Asgard for the safety of all the other innocent people Loki noticed Odin's fleet easily catching up to them.

"They're following us." A shuddering against the ship's hull indicated that the exterior had taken damage from a weaponized blast from one of the pursuing ships. "Now they're firing at us!"

"I'm aware Loki!" Thor growled as he struggled to evade the bombardment of fire behind them.

Loki stood up awkwardly as the ship swayed back and forth sharply under Thor's command. Positioning himself near the wide open door, his back to the world speeding by the ship and his eyes on Thor, Loki just stood in the doorway with no clue as to how to proceed or aid his brother's endeavor.

"Thor! What is the next phase in your brilliant plan?" Loki shouted over the commotion that was overwhelming the ship. "You cannot possibly believe that you can succeed any further without actually thinking ahead! You must-"

Thor put his hand in the middle of Loki's chest and pushed his brother through the opened door of the ship and out into the sky! As Loki fell away he let out a yelp of surprise and disappeared from sight.

Gently Thor bent down and scooped Jane up from the floor and held her in his strong arms. Walking to the door of the ship Thor took a single step forward and leapt down and out of the ship, falling at an uneasy speed and coming to a sudden stop as he landed on the wooden planks of a secondary, smaller ship that sailed through the air several meters above the Asgardian sea.

Fandral expertly and discreetly piloted the ship above the sea and avoided being detected by the Asgardian air fleet still pursuing the now unoccupied ship above. "I see your time in the dungeon has made you no less graceful, Loki."

Loki had landed hard on the ship, but not anticipating the fall he ended up landing awkwardly on his back. Thor gently laid Jane down on the front bench of the ship before he turned to face his brother and friend.

"You lied to me." Loki observed as he brushed dust and wooden splinters from his armor with a faint grin. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Nodding Loki agreed to the terms and took the helm of the ship from Fandral, who willingly relinquished control of the vessel.

Just as Loki begins steering the ship away from the route that Fandral had chosen to align with Thor the pursuing fleet had taken notice of the smaller vessel over the sea. A a ships turned to open fire and reposition itself below their own ship Thor looked to his friend for help.

"Fandral."

"Right." Fandral picked up a long rope tied to the ship and slung it over his shoulder. Stepping up onto the edge of the ship he looked down at the offending ship dangerously close beneath. "For Asgard!" Swinging down and onto the enemy ship Fandral easily renders the three occupying soldiers unconscious with swift punches. "Nothing personal boys!"

No longer under fire Fandral gives Thor and Loki one final salute as the ship steers away from the chaos and toward a massive mountain on the banks of the sea.

"Loki..." Thor was unsettled by the course his brother had selected.

"If it were easy then everyone would do it..." Loki muttered as his gaze remained fixed upon the mountain in the shrinking distance.

"Are you mad?!" Thor asked as he took a knee beside Jane and held her close to himself.

"Possibly!" Loki retorted with a wicked smile on his face.

Thor watched with increasing worry as their ship soared toward the mountain with no signs of stopping or any sign of a portal. Just as Thor braced himself, waiting for the painful impact of his body slamming into the mountain, an energy swept over the ship as the vessel slipped through an unseen portal just as easily as a key fit into a keyhole.

"Ta-da!" Loki joked as he continued to pilot the craft through the barren wasteland that was now Svartalfheim.

* * *

Unseen by Thor and Loki several miles away Malekith and his Kurse lieutenant stood atop their own ship ready to return to Asgard for a second attack. Below a small squadron of loyal soldiers gathered in preparation for battle. As the Kurse speaks to his master trying to prompt their next assault Malekith senses that the Aether flowing through Jane's body has now returned to Svaralfheim.

"No. Asgard is no longer important." Malekith turned his attention to the horizon sensing the Aether and knows it is drawing nearer. The scar on his face courtesy of Thor's lightning strike is black yet healed by the Dark Elves technology, yet the scar makes it appear as though Malekith himself is wearing a type of war paint. "The Aether has come home."

* * *

Jane was still very weak and unable to remain conscious. As she slept Thor covered her body with a canvas sheet that had been stored within the vessel. Sitting beside her Thor gently ran a hand over her long brown hair as the wind gently wisped the free strands about her expressionless face.

Loki continued to navigate through the wasteland, though now his thoughts were occupied by the potential he could unlock if only he could possess the very Aether that had chosen Jane as its host.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."

"I would consume you." Thor cautioned without fail.

"She seems to be holding up alright," he looked at her exhausted body sympathetically. "for now."

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know."

Loki shook his head solemnly. "Say goodbye."

"Not this day." Thor defied.

"This day, the next, a hundred years; it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you."

"And that will satisfy you?"

"Satisfaction?" Loki nearly spat at the insult. "Do you truly think so little of me that I desire to see you in pain? To see your heart shattered?" The pain of losing his Mother was still too abundant for Loki to think beyond anything grim or finite. "Satisfaction is not in my nature."

"Surrender is not mine."

Thor's words reminded Loki far too much of the Allfather and it disgusted him. "The Son of Odin."

"Not just of Odin!" Thor suddenly rose where he sat and held Mjolnir in his hand high in the air as if ready to strike. "You think you alone loved Mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust!"

"Trust?!" Loki bolted to his feet and confronted Thor with a rage he had been containing since he had first gotten word of Frigga's death. "You said so yourself that the reason you trust me is because of Mother! Did you lie to me then or are you lying to me now?" Pushing Thor back Loki continued to shout. "Trust? TRUST. Was that Mother's last expression when you let her die?!"

"What help were you in your cell?"

"And who put me there? WHO put me there?!"

Thor grabbed onto Loki's shirt and held him at bay as his younger brother's rage threatened to become physical. "You know damn well who!" Thor pulls his hand back as if to strike Loki with a swift punch but doesn't let himself do so.

"You're right..." Loki grabbed onto Thor's hand and forced him to let go of his shirt. "I do know who." Loki returned to his seat and folded his arms over his lap as he stared blankly at the floor of the ship. "I surrendered willingly to stand trial... I am to blame."

Thor could feel Loki's pain and felt a tremendous weight of guilt pressing down against his heart. "Loki, brother." Thor relaxed his arms and reclaimed his seat next to Jane. "She would not want us to fight."

"Well," Loki looked up from the floor just long enough to make eye contact with Thor. "she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

The jest enough to make both brothers smile in amusement for the first time in years. It'd been so long since the brothers could see each other as the best friends that they had once been while growing up.

"I want to trust you." Thor confessed with a hurt lilt to his voice. "I truly do."

"Then trust my rage."

As the ship continued to sail onward over the sandy, rocky terrain of Svaralfheim in search of the last of the Dark Elves hiding out amongst the ruins Jane finally awakened from her slumber. Her normally brown eyes are now jet black with an unparalleled power induced by the Aether. As she looked out into the distance she rose where she had been laying and stared ahead with a frighteningly distant gaze.

"Jane?" The worry was evident in Thor's voice.

"Malekith..." As Jane uttered the name the blackness in his eyes faded and her normal brown irises returned.

Loki understands what is happening with Jane. Slowing the ship he landed the vessel behind the rise of a reasonably tall ridge without making a sound as to alert Malekith or his soldiers.

"Come." Loki climbed out of the vessel and set foot upon the sandy terrain carefully. "We must be discreet."

"Agreed." Thor helped Jane to climb up and out of the vessel.

The trio marched slowly up the ridge, Thor and Loki leading the way and keeping Jane shielded behind themselves as they ascended the rise. Thor kept low as he peaked the rise and peered out to see the large ship that Malekith and his men had used to escape Asgard. Loki followed right behind Thor and glanced over his shoulder to see Jane kneeling down on her knees behind Thor doing her best to remain concealed behind the two gods.

Constant winds swept over the terrain causing Jane's hair to swirl about her face rhythmically and it battered the red and green colored capes of the two gods like a kite caught in a breeze.

Thor looked back to Jane with a fearless expression on his face. "Alright, are you ready?"

Jane nodded her head 'yes' but the fear that shown forth in her eyes screamed 'no'.

Loki also responded as he and Thor rose up from their hiding place atop the ridge. "I am." As they stepped forward Malekith's eye lock onto the duo which only seems to had fuel to Loki's raging internal fire. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed?"

"Possibly."

The brothers stop for a moment, their eyes never leaving Malekith or the wretched Kurse at his side.

"Do you still not fully trust me, brother?" Loki asked in a hushed tone.

"Would you?"

"No, I would not..." Loki replied firmly as he pulled a dagger from its sheath contained beneath his armor at his side. With a swift motion he plunged the dagger into Thor's stomach and easily pushed his disoriented brother down the sandy hill with very little effort.

"Thor!" Jane shouts as she awkwardly jogs down the uneven hill after him. "No!"

Malekith and the Kurse watch as Thor's body reaches the bottom of the hill, blood staining his stomach and a cut at his lip, as Jane attempted to reach him.

Loki marched down the hill much quicker than Jane and strode over to where his brother was now resting on his hands in knees in a daze. "You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?" He demands as he viciously kicks Thor in his bleeding stomach. "All I wanted was for you and Odin dead at my feet!"

Thor wheezed for breath as he outstretched his hand trying to summon Mjolnir to his grip.

Loki knew what his brother was attempting to do and reacted by grabbing onto Thor's outstretched arm and using his dagger to cut away Thor's hand with one fell slice.

Thor cried out in pain and rolled to his side to cradle his crippled limb to his chest as Mjolnir fell from the sky and skidded into the sand painfully close to where Thor was now laying defenseless at Loki's feet.

Jane finally reaches Thor and kneels down over him in utter shock. But Loki grabs her by her shoulder and hefts her back up to her feet.

The Dark Elf is confused by the gesture and holds his ground, waiting for Loki's next move.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!" Loki pushes Jane forward toward Malekith causing her to stumble clumsily. "I ask only one thing in return: A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

The Kurse recognized Loki as a fellow prisoner held within a cell in Odin's dungeon. Speaking in his native tongue which could only be understood by other Dark Elves he informed Malekith of Loki's imprisonment and possible alliance against Asgard.

Malekith walked over to where Thor was laying on the ground on his side writhing in pain. "Look at me." Using his boot he turns Thor from his side and onto his back.

Using an unknown bond Malekith takes control of the Aether flowing through Jane's veins. In response her body rose up from the ground and floated in the air as the incredibly power of the Aether was steadily drawn from her veins and collected as a liquid of blood red in the sky before her.

Loki and Thor watched in silent awe as the Aether floated freely in the air; exposed and untapped by any one being.

With the Aether finally extracted Malekith let Jane's body fall to the ground with a painful drop.

Thor saw his opportunity and wisely took it. "Loki, now!"

Releasing his spell Loki reveals that Thor's hand had never been amputated and that he had never been stabbed by Loki's dagger. Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand and with the hammer conjured a massive bolt of lightning to use against the Aether.

Loki rushes over to where Jane laid on the ground and used his own body to shield her from the incoming lightning strike by laying over her.

As the lightning crashes through the sky with a brilliant flash it tears through the Aether causing it to shatter like glass!

Shards of the Aether fall to the ground in millions of jagged pieces but the Aether is far too powerful to be destroyed by a single lightning strike. Thor, Loki and Jane all watch in disbelief as the shattered fragments rejoin as one, regenerating the Aether as a singular liquid entity in the sky.

Malekith is amused by the vain efforts of the Asgardians and takes the Aether for himself. The Kurse and the remaining foot soldiers create a barrier between Malekith and his ship to hold the two gods at bay.

Realizing the plan has failed the brothers engage in combat against the remaining Dark Elves.

Thor and Loki easily dispatched the smaller of the soldiers with skills they had mastered as children. During said combat the Kurse took a vortex grenade from his belt and tossed it toward Jane.

Loki caught sight of the incoming grenade and instinctively pushed her out of harm's away as the grenade exploded. The vortex erupted from the grenade in a large and powerful burst that tried to pull Loki within the blackhole but fortunately for the distressed god Thor had seen Loki and managed to fly through the air quick enough to push him away from the gravitational pull before the vortex had the chance to take his life.

Thor and Loki collided with the ground as they escaped near death. The brothers exchanged appreciative glances: Thor grateful that Loki had protected Jane yet again, and Loki grateful that Thor had been watching his back.

Regaining their composure Thor brandished Mjolnir proudly as he honed in on the Kurse, while Loki wielded his lethally sharp dagger and turned his attention to the remaining soldiers.

Jane wisely escaped the battlefield while Thor and Loki took down Malekith's army. Hiding behind a large boulder she watched in horror as the two gods engaged in brutal combat against the ancient Dark Elves.

The Kurse was strong. Much stronger than Thor had anticipated.

Able to block Thor's strikes and even deflect Mjolnir the Kurse had knocked Thor to the ground and proceeded to pummel the God of Thunder with his fists alone. Thor struggled to get to his feet in order to properly confront the beast, a feat that very few enemies of Asgard could boast. Unwilling to give up the fight Thor continued to rebel against the Kurse's blows, though his efforts seemed entirely futile.

Loki finished taking down the last of the Dark Elf soldiers when he caught sight of Thor being beaten harshly into the ground by the Kurse. Squaring his jaw Loki rushed over to the scene of the conflict with his dagger in hand.

Thor looked up with a slightly swollen eye at the monstrous Kurse as it towered over him and relentlessly beat him down his fists. Just as it seemed the Kurse was ready to lay down the finishing blow the beast let out a groan of pain a massive blade suddenly pierced its body through its back and caused it to stop the assault.

Loki strode up the Kurse's side and glared with absolute hatred at the vulgar beast. Just as the Kurse had stabbed Frigga through the back, the attack of a coward, the Kurse would fall prey to the same injury by the hand of Loki; though his strike wasn't one of cowardice but vengeance.

The Kurse enraged by Loki's attack grabbed onto the smaller man's shoulders and pulled him onto the very blade that was protruding through his body. The blade pierced Loki's central upper abdomen near his chest with an effortless thrust.

Loki let out a groan of shocked pain while Thor cried out in anguish. "NO!"

The Kurse let Loki fall from the blade and onto his back onto the ground. Loki protectively brought both of his arms up toward his lower chest and upper abdomen to try and conceal the wound as he began to tremble from pain at the Kurse's feet. As the vulgar being stood over the downed god Loki managed to get the last word through his gritted teeth.

"See you in Hell... monster!"

Taken aback by Loki's bold words the Kurse looked down at his own body, knowing that the stab wound to his own body was superficial. It was then he saw that Loki had activated the last of the vortex grenades attached to his belt.

Before the Kurse could remove the grenade and throw it aside the vortex erupted from the grenade and consumed the monstrous entity in a painful pull of gravitational force.

Thor scrambled to his feet and rushed over to where Loki was laying on his back. Bleeding. Dying.

"No, no, no, no!" Thor put his arm under Loki's shoulders and lifted him up from the ground. Cradling his brother's body Thor couldn't help but reprimand Loki for being so reckless. "You damn fool, you didn't listen!"

"I know, I'm a fool. I am a fool." Loki's words are strained by the pain searing its way through his body.

Thor holds onto Loki tighter as he tries to comfort his brother gently. "Stay with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh..."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Thor smiles and nods trying to ease his brother's immense discomfort physically and emotionally. "It's alright. I'll tell Father what you did here today."

Loki suddenly calms himself as he feels the last of his strength beginning to leave his body. "I didn't do it for him." Unable to remain conscious any longer Loki's eyes shut and his skin slowly begins fading from a pale flesh color into a sickly gray hue of dying Frost Giant.

Thor watches with a breaking heart as his brother's life slips away, his body going limp and cold in his arms in spite of how tightly held onto him. "NO!"

Jane, who had finally left her hiding place after witnessing Loki's sacrifice, runs over to where Thor is now weeping over Loki's body. Unsure of what else to do Jane slowly walks over to Thor and kneels down beside him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders to embrace him as she rests her chin on his broad shoulder and looks down at Loki lifeless in his arms.

The wind continued to howl, billowing capes and hair through the air. Small layers of sand swirling about the ground as the immense erosion of the desolated land only emphasized the barren lifelessness of Svaralfheim; the Dark World, all the more.

"Thor... I'm so sorry." Jane sincerely mourned for her love as she kept him as tightly as she could.

"Loki... He did not deserve to die like this." Thor looked down at his brother's blank face with tears in his eyes. "Though an act of sacrifice it was not his time to do so."

"What can we do? Malekith is still out there and now he has it. He has the Aether."

"We will follow him." Thor took Loki's arms and folded the limbs over the dead man's chest. "We will make Malekith pay for his crimes against Asgard, and against my family."

"How?"

"The Convergence is still active. The barriers that lay between the words are still thin and can be traversed." Slipping his arms under Loki's shoulders and under his legs Thor hefted his brother's body up from the ground. "We must hurry."

Jane released her hug from Thor's shoulders and watched him stand up with Loki in his arms. "What are we going to do with... Loki?"

"I cannot leave his body here." Thor lamented as he awkwardly offered his hand for Jane to take. "I will have him properly laid to rest once Malekith has been bested and the Aether reclaimed."

"Okay." Jane took up beside Thor and held onto his arm. She did her best to not look at Loki as the sight of death so close was too much for her to bear. "Whatever it is you decided to do, I'm with you all the way! We have to stop him."

"Thank you, Jane."

Battling the strong winds and uneven terrain Thor and Jane ventured across the deserted land in pursuit of Malekith who had fled the world using his ship. The massive ship had dragged its undercarriage across the land as it flew toward the nearest portal leaving a trail for the duo to follow. The strong winds had disturbed the trail in the sand and with each step the trail became fainter and increasingly difficult to follow.

As the trail seemed to disappear Thor and Jane found the mouth of a great stone cave that jutted upward from the sand. Stepping inside the cave to escape the windstorm the duo stood idle and looked at one another with a sense of confusion and longing.

"He's gonna unleash it," Jane nearly blurted as she began to panic. There was seemingly nothing that either of them could do to stop Malekith or the Aether at his disposal. "not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything!"

"How?" Thor stared at her with bewilderment as she had never sounded so worried before. In fact it seemed as though she still shared some kind of connection to the Aether itself. "Jane, how?"

"I saw him on Earth!" Jane admitted as she fought to keep herself calm. "Why would he go to Earth?"

"The Convergence."

"Oh, God." She looked at Loki's lifeless body in Thor's arms and stifled a sob of regret. She put a trembling hand to her mouth as she spoke as if she could somehow contain her building fear. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether..."

"Then Malekith would have only possessed it that much sooner." Thor tried to ease her stressing mind but his words offer little comfort.

"I only found it because I was looking for you!"

"Jane." Thor gently put his hand to her face to show how much he cared for her.

"Loki's gone. Malekith is on a different world." She began to pace about the cave floor on a small path. "Now we're trapped here."

Before either of them had the chance to say another word a faint song began to sound off through the cave. Jane looked to Thor for an answer but he had none to give.

"It's not from me."

Jane's eyes lit up as she suddenly realized that the song was her ringtone! Her phone. It had reception. Pulling the device from her jacket pocket she answered it excitedly, not caring who it was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Jane, it's Richard_." The voice of Jane's previous less than charismatic date replied happily.

"Richard!? Where are you?" Jane asked as she began wandering about the cave. It was then she saw the modest pile of garbage and odd pieces that she recognized from Earth collected on the floor of the cave.

" _I'm still at the office_ ," Richard replied in a very boring manner. " _it's been a crazy day here_."

"This is amazing..." Jane stated as she switch her phone to speak mode and began to use the reception of her phone to locate the portal back to Earth.

" _Is it_? _I quite enjoyed our lunch despite never actually ordering anything_."

"How am I getting service here?" Jane wondered aloud in amazement.

" _Is this a bad time_?" Richard could hear the distress in Jane's voice. " _Do you want me to_ -"

"No, no, no, no! Please, whatever you do, do not hang up the phone!"

" _Okay then. I was just wondering if you want to try again_? _Uh...maybe dinner next time_."

"Uh...yeah, yeah, yeah." Jane wasn't really listening to what Richard was saying. "Um...just stay on the phone, okay?"

" _Yeah, I will_."

As Jane steps forward certain she found the portal she spots the keys to the car that Ian had tossed through the wormhole sitting atop a small stack of tin cans. Picking up the keys quickly she looks back to Thor with an enthusiastic cheer. "Oh, my God!"

" _Am I interrupting something_?" Richard was thoroughly confused by Jane's comments over the line.

"No, no, no, nothing at all." Silently Jane waved Thor over to follow her as she mouthed her next statement quietly. 'Come on!'

" _I'm losing you there, are you in a tunnel_?" The line became slightly staticy as Jane followed the reception deeper into the cave.

Thor followed Jane unsure of her plan. "Where are we going?"

" _Hello_?" Richard called out again.

"Why are there so many pieces of Earthen articles in here?" Thor asked as he stepped over the garbage and followed Jane who was using her phone as a guide.

Jane reached out a hand and watched her fingers disappear though an invisible wormhole. The very wormhole that had connected Earth to Svaralfheim when the Convergence began.

"Let's go!" Jane hung up the phone and stepped through the portal with Thor, still carrying Loki, following behind.

Just as easily as crossing a doorway Jane and Thor returned to Earth from Svaralfheim and found themselves standing in the middle of the abandoned building in the outskirts of London. It was dark, well into the night, and there was no one else around.

The car that Jane, Darcy and Ian had driven to the building had to be left behind after Ian lost the keys. But not that Jane had found them the vehicle was free for her and Thor to use. Unfortunately the car had suffered considerable vandalism during its brief isolation in the seedy part of the city. Broken windows on all sides, dents, missing hubcaps and graffiti marred the small red vehicle abhorrently.

"Come on, we need to find Darcy." Jane stated as she opened the driver's side door of the car and climbed in.

"I will come find you." Thor stated sadly as he looked down at Loki in his arms. "For now I must take Loki to a safe location so as to not be disturbed."

"How will you find me?"

Thor smiled and motioned at the phone in Jane's hand. "With your phone."

"Right." Jane passed the phone to Thor through the broken window and smiled. "As I find Darcy I'll call you and direct you to me."

"Agreed." Thor took the phone and adjusted Loki in his arms so he could freely use one arm to wield Mjolnir. "I shall return quickly."

Spinning Mjolnir as quickly as he dared Thor used the powerful hammer to lift himself up from the ground and soar high into the sky over the city. Unfamiliar with many locations on the Earth the only place that Thor believed to be a suitable place for Loki to be hidden was one that belonged to an ally, and all Thor could do was hope that this ally was as open minded as he appeared to be, and would grant him this one request.

* * *

Dr. Bruce Banner sat in his private workspace set up for him by Tony Stark near the top of the Avengers Tower in New York City. It was a quiet night and the good doctor had just finished speaking with a colleague, Dr. Helen Cho, via web chat when he decided he needed to relax on the top floor of the tower with a mug of warm tea.

The city was relatively quiet save for the usual ambience of traffic in the streets below. Though the stars couldn't shine through the cityscape due to the abundance of artificial light the night seemed very peaceful. Walking out onto the repaired and renovated balcony that Tony used as a landing pad for whenever he ventured out using his Iron Man suit Bruce took in the calm sight.

As he looked out at the glowing city from the balcony he caught sight of a figure flying through the sky and approaching the tower.

"What in the world..." Bruce sat down his mug on the railing of the balcony and studied the figure inquisitively. As the figure drew nearer he realized that the figure was humanoid and it was aiming for the tower. "Who is that? Is that... Thor?!"

Bruce's question was hastily answered by a hearty 'thump' as Thor landed heavily on one knee on the balcony just a few feet away from where Bruce was standing. His red cape billowed about around him concealing his upper body behind the thick fabric.

"Thor?"

"Friend Banner." Thor remarked sadly. "I have coming seeking solace."

"S-Solace?" Bruce was a little nervous about Thor's return to Earth. Not to mention he had the entire tower to himself which meant he may be unintentionally violating protocol by allowing Thor to enter the highly secured structure. "Uh, I guess. What's going on? Why are you here?"

Thor paused for moment before pulling his cape aside to reveal Loki's body in his arms. "I am... seeking a favor."

Bruce stared at Loki's body with an uncomfortable nausea twisting in his stomach. Loki had forced Bruce to change into 'the other guy' against his will, caused him to tear apart the hellicarrier and attack innocent people. Having the god toy with him so much during the Chitauri invasion had left Bruce with a grudge against Loki, but seeing him dead in Thor's arms and seeing the grief weighing down Thor's heart had taken all that resentment from Bruce's own heart and replaced it with sympathy.

"Oh my... What happened to him? Is he...?"

"Dead." Thor nodded once sadly. "Yes. He gave his life to save my own, and that of Jane Foster."

"He sacrificed himself."

"Yes." Thor stood up and lifted Loki up into his arms once again. "All that I ask if that I may leave my brother here until I finish my business with a terrible foe, so that I may give my brother a proper funeral."

"Y-Yeah. Of course..." Bruce stepped back from the balcony and led the way into the top floor of the tower. "Here. I'll show you to my lab, Loki can stay in there."

"Will his presence not bother you or offend Friend Stark?"

"Since my line of work hasn't exactly been 'normal' this won't affect me too badly. And as for Tony, well, I can't really answer for him."

Bruce called the elevator and let Thor step through the opened doors first.

"Where is Friend Stark if I may ask?"

"Said he had some unfinished business in Malibu and that he'd be back after the holidays." Bruce stepped in behind Thor and pressed the appropriate button to take the elevator to the correct floor where his lab was located. "I think he should be back sometime tomorrow."

"Is the Lady Pepper or his ally the Colonel with him?" Thor inquired as a means of keeping his mind and the conversation away from Loki.

"Yeah, Pepper is with him and I think Rhodey, uh, Colonel Rhodes flew out to help him get his work finished."

"Very good." The elevator came to the requested floor and the two men exited together. "Situations become much simpler when a trusted ally assists your ventures."

"Yeah, I guess." Bruce motioned toward a table set up at the far end of the lab. It was a medical table that had been specially equipped by Bruce and Dr. Cho to provide more in depth physical analysis to those who laid over it. "You can lay him here."

Loki's pallor was a sickly dark gray hue. The coloring around his eyes was much darker as if he had sleep deprived bags that marred his complexion. Unusual skin indentations, thought thin and faint, ran down the sides of his face and over his forehead as if he had scars that faded over time.

"Thank you, Friend Banner." Thor gently laid Loki's body down almost as if his brother were merely sleeping rather than dead. "I shall return as soon as I can."

"Hey, uh, don't worry about it." Bruce gave Thor a respectful nod. "And for what it's worth, I am truly sorry about your loss."

"Thank you. Your words are most appreciated." Thor walked over to the large window that gave Bruce a spectacular view of the city and managed to slide the large singular pane of glass open with his strong hands. "Take care."

Bruce watched quietly as Thor once again used Mjolnir to fly through the window and disappear from sight through the day city sky.

"Poor guy. Can't imagine what it must be like to-"

' _Doctor Banner_.' J.A.R.V.I.S., the artificial intelligence program that Tony had created and installed to monitor the tower suddenly spoke up.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Bruce looked up at the ceiling as if he could see a face to match the artificial voice. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tony?"

' _Master Stark is currently en route to the tower as we speak_. _He shall be arriving within the next six hours_.'

"Oh. So... You're just giving me a heads up?"

' _Actually my initial purpose is to report that I am detecting a very weak heartbeat coming from the body of Loki_.'

"A WHAT?!" Bruce rushed over to the medical bed and instinctively pressed his two forefingers to the side of Loki's neck. Despite what J.A.R.V.I.S. had said the skilled doctor couldn't feel even the faintest of pulse. "I can't get a pulse."

' _Shall I dismiss this reading as false_?'

"No! No..." Bruce moved his hand from Loki's neck and picked up his arm to check for a radial pulse. Still nothing. But Bruce noted that Loki's skin was unusually cold, even for being pronounced dead. "Turn on the display and give a full readout on any and all of his vitals signs if you can detect them."

' _Right away, sir_.'

A large screen attached to the bed and mounted on the wall glowed to life with a visual display featuring Loki's current vital signs. Numerous sensors implanted in the the surface of the bed was capable of detecting the most minute changes and recorded the data down to the last detail.

On the cardiac readout a very small, very slow disturbance in what would otherwise be a flatline caught Bruce's eye.

"I'll be damned..." The extraordinarily weak heartbeat was undetectable by standard conventions. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you detect an injury or illness that would correspond to his condition?"

' _Scanning now_.' A wave of thin blue light washed over Loki's body as J.A.R.V.I.S. finished his latest scan. The light seemed to focus primarily on Loki's abdomen and chest before turning itself off. ' _There is a large wound in his abdominal region_.'

"Abdomen." Bruce put his hands on Loki's abdomen and felt the cold blood that seeped through the armor. Using his fingers he gingerly lifted the frayed leather fabric aside and spotted the large stab wound in the center of Loki's torso. "Aw, man. This is bad."

Grabbing a hold of the lapels of Loki's leather armor and fumbled with the metal snaps beneath before he was able to successfully open the armor itself. Pulling the fabric aside Bruce exposed Loki's chest and abdomen down toward his waist. With the armor now removed Bruce could see the full extent of the near fatal wound that had downed the god with a single blow.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you get a blood pressure reading?"

' _Negative_.'

"What about respiration? Is he in respiratory distress?"

' _Negative. His airway is clear_.'

Bruce used his fingers to gently lift Loki's eyelids to check his pupils, but the sight of Loki's red eyes looking suddenly red made the doctor wince in surprise. Ignoring the color change he used the light in the ceiling to check his pupillary responses and sighed with a mild relief when he saw a very minuscule reaction to the light.

"Is he actually..." Bruce leaned over Loki's chest and pressed his ear down to listen for a heartbeat. As he listened to Loki's chest he heard the weak heartbeat that J.A.R.V.I.S. had detected. "Son of a-" He stood up straight and scrambled for the medical cabinet on the other side of the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S., keep him closely monitored and give me updates on any changes. I need to close that wound before he bleeds out entirely."

' _Yes, sir. Constant monitoring now underway_.'

Gathering supplies from the medical cabinet Bruce returned to the bed with the intent of suturing the wound closed and disinfecting it before an infection had time to set in.

"Talk to me J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce stated as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Can you detect or at the very least theorize why his vitals are so weak, and perhaps give an estimate on what his normal vitals should be compared to that of a human?"

' _Single penetrating wound originating in the chest and piercing through the back is indicative of a large blade_.'

"All the way through?" Bruce wondered aloud as he prepared to roll Loki onto his side to check the injury for himself.

"Ah-hem." A loud voice theatrically cleared his voice to get Bruce's attention. "I leave you alone in the tower for one month and this is what I come home to? A dead war criminal and cold tea? And why is he all gray and not... moving?"

"Tony." Bruce looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway of the lab with his arms crossed over his chest. "Look, it's a weird story and right now I don't have the time to tell you about it. Please, help me."

"Helping you is one thing," Tony pointed to Loki with a disapproving glare. "but helping him in entirely different. And by different I mean not happening."

"Come on Tony," Bruce put one hand on Loki's shoulder and his other hand on Loki's hip to roll him as gently as possible onto his side. "Thor brought him here."

"Thor? What's Mufasa doing hanging out with Scar?"

"Don't know." Bruce admitted as he examined the wound that pierced through Loki's abdomen all the way through his back. "But Loki's on the verge of death. Hell, Thor thought he was dead already."

"So... why prove him wrong? Let the little minion die."

"Tony," Bruce raised his voice slightly but didn't lose control over his emotions. "he sacrificed himself to save Thor. And Jane."

Tony didn't budge from where he stood. "How do we know it isn't an elaborate plot?" He rubbed at his goatee in deep thought as he remained suspicious of the god. "He's trying to earn back Thor's trust just so he can get close to us and take us down from the inside."

"I don't know." Bruce examined the wound in Loki's back between the torn fragments of the leather armor. "The way Thor was acting makes me think Loki may actually be turning over a new leaf."

"And what exactly is beyond that leaf?" Tony asked suspiciously. "Is it better to stick with the Devil you know, you know? I don't trust him."

"I'm not asking you to trust him Tony," Bruce replied flatly. "just help him."

"Oh well, why not? After he's only the guy who invaded the Earth, destroyed half of New York, through me out a window, turned you into a monster- no offense," he stated while Bruce just brushed aside the comment casually. "AND, let's not forget the most important event of all, MURDERED Agent Coulson."

"And if what Loki said is true-"

"Big IF." Tony interrupted with a snippy shout. "Loki the GOD of mischief and LIES. Why are you so certain that he's being honest?"

"Because of this." Bruce pointed to the wound in the Loki's back. "Is this a lie, too?"

Always more curious than cautions Tony slowly ambled over to the table and looked at the painful injury that Bruce was trying to tend to. Grains of sand and dirt clung to bloody wound creating a layer of grime. The dried blood of the wound was sickening to look at and the skin around the wound was already bruised and swollen.

"Could be." Tony stubbornly argued. "Could also be an illusion."

"Come on, Tony." Moving his hands to Loki's shoulders Bruce began to slowly pull his arm free of the long sleeve of the armor so he could peel the armor away and completely expose the injury. "You of all people should know that people can change."

"But not in a few weeks."

"You did."

"...Months." Tony corrected with a childish quip. "I was held captive for a few months. Not weeks."

Bruce removed the armor from Loki's arm and folded it down over the edge of the medical bed. "Well, maybe in a few more more months you'll be willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt."

' _Finished analyzing Loki's vital signs and I have calculated an accurate diagram of Asgardian physiology to be used to guide your medical decisions_.'

"Medical decisions?" Tony repeated with an irritated tone. "Since when have you been Loki's medical proxy, Banner? And you!" Tony pointed at the wall where a display panel showing J.A.R.V.I.S.'s own readings could be view. "Since when have you worked for Banner?"

' _Since you Dr. Banner has resided within the tower, as per your order, sir_.'

"That's right." Tony acknowledged quietly.

Bruce ignored Tony's lack of empathy and focused solely on Loki. "You do remember that both Barton and Romanoff vouched for him? Barton had been under Loki's mind control, forced to attack his own colleagues and friends, and yet he still spoke up for him."

"Yeah... But you said so yourself Barton had been under Loki's control." Tony tilted his head slightly as he looked at the injury while Bruce cleaned it up.

"And Natasha? She had every reason to kill Loki or to let S.H.I.E.L.D. execute him. So why did she stick up for him?"

"Assassins stick together."

"Aw, come on." Bruce began suturing the wound closed. Loki never reacted to the needle entering his skin or the alcohol disinfecting the wound. He seemed more like a corpse than ever before. "Now you're just looking for excuses to not help."

"Yeah." Tony admitted proudly.

"Okay, fine. Don't help. Just do me one favor, please."

"Depends on the favor."

"Don't contact S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why would I want Fury and his goons snooping around my personal space?"

"So that means you won't do it?"

"No. At least not yet." Tony turned quickly to walk back through the door and to leave Bruce alone with Loki. "I need to delete my history and burn a few photos first."

"Guess that's about as much as I could ever hope for." Tying off the suture Bruce cut the final thread and covered the mended injury with a white bandage. As Bruce rolled Loki onto his back he slipped Loki's opposite arm out of the other sleeve and pulled the leather armor away from the downed man.

"Hey wait," Tony suddenly returned to the room with a hand outstretched to take the armor. Holding it aloft he stared intently at the black and green leather with a great interest. "I want to examine this."

"Why?" Bruce returned his focus the injury in Loki's chest. "It doesn't look like it did him very much good."

"True. That's why I want to examine it. Maybe I can use it to create a lighter suit."

"Seriously?" Bruce looked up briefly at his friend before studying Loki's wound again. "You spent how long hiding out in Malibu tinkering away in your lab building some suits, and now that you're back in New York you want to make another? Why?"

Tony paused and gave Bruce an odd look. "You don't watch the news, do you?"

"No. Too stressful." Bruce arched a brow and quickly looked back to Tony. "Why? What did you do?"

"Uh, besides threaten a terrorist, rescue the President, blow up forty-two of my suits and profess my love for Pepper? Nothing much."

"I... I honestly can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Meet me in the main sitting room later, I'll tell you the whole story." On that final note Tony left the room and took Loki's armor with him. "Oh, one more thing." He walked backward out of the room while yelling to Bruce. "Pepper is taking a late flight and will be back at the tower first thing in the morning, and you're going to the one to tell her about him. Good luck with that!"

"I don't know what's weirder," Bruce commented to the unconscious man beneath his hands. "you, being a god at death's door or Tony being... well, Tony."

* * *

Tony strolled through the corridors of his tower with Loki's armor in his hands. Having just survived a confrontation with a living embodiment of fire with a sworn vendetta against him and nearly losing Pepper had brought many things into perspective for the eccentric genius. Seeing the blood stains on the armor, and the gaping hole in the protective layer had a surprisingly grounding affect.

If a god, a being who was reputed for immortality as well as unparalleled power, could succumb to death then what chance did a man with a suit armor have against the entire world.

Stepping into the elevator Tony pressed the corresponding button to reach his workshop. As the doors closed he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the metal surface of the doors and his eyes couldn't help but focus on the scar from the arc reactor in his chest showing through slightly over the top of his t-shirt. Pulling down the fabric he ran his fingers over the scar and sighed morbidly.

The surgery to remove the device had gone off without a hitch.

No complications. No side effects.

And yet Tony still felt... different.

More... human.

The doors opened and Tony walked through with a confident gait. Focusing solely on the Loki's armor he placed the damaged garment on a scanner and began running some tests.

"Asgardian leather and Asgardian metal." Tony stared at the blue light that scanned the armor. "What dirty little secrets are you going to share with me tonight?"

* * *

' _I am detecting a slight improvement in Loki's vital signs_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. updated Bruce without any prompt. ' _Very low blood pressure as well as improved respiration rate_.'

"Okay, making progress." Bruce examined the injury to Loki's chest for any sign of internal damage, but it seemed as though the blade that cut through his body had missed most of the vital organs. "J.A.R.V.I.S can you detect an internal hemorrhage that I should be aware of?"

' _Negative. What internal hemorrhaging had occurred previously has since clotted_.'

"Any damage to any organs? At least... any organs you can identify?"

' _Lower_ _lobe of his right lung has suffered a mild laceration as well as significant bruising_. _Might I suggest providing respiratory support through oxygen_?'

"Not a bad idea." Bruce admitted as he turned on the oxygen installed in the storage bay connected to the medical bed. Slipping the plastic oxygen mask over Loki's mouth and nose Bruce stared at his 'patient' until he could see a faint fog layer over the inside of the plastic. "Well, he's breathing on his own. That's good."

Carefully, meticulously Bruce used his fingers to open the deep laceration that marred Loki's chest just wide enough to locate the damage to his lung. Setting up another suture Bruce repaired the damaged tissue with surprising skill before closing the laceration to his chest itself.

"Okay..." Bruce tied off the thread and clipped it. Using additional gauze Bruce carefully wrapped his entire abdomen under the clean white bandages to keep the injury from becoming infected. "That should do it. I just wish I knew more about Asgardian physiologically. And medicine in general."

' _I shall continue to monitor Loki's condition. Should I attempt to make contact with Thor_?'

"What? No. Thor will be back sooner than later." Taking off his bloodied gloves Bruce tossed the dirtied items into the nearest waste bin and pulled a thick blue blanket from a shelf and draped it over Loki's form. "But it might be a good idea to secure the restraints around his wrists and ankles. You know, just in case..."

' _Of course_.' A loud 'snap' filled the room as leather cuffs emerged from the smooth surface of the bed and secured themselves around both of Loki's wrists below his hands and around his ankles tightly. ' _A wise precaution_.'

"Right. Wise." Folding his arms over his chest Bruce rubbed at his forehead nervously as he watched Loki laying near death on the bed, the only sign of life demonstrated by the weakened man came in the form of his escaping breath fogging the inside of the oxygen mask. "Okay Loki. I don't know what's going on or why Thor brought you here. But please, don't do anything to make me regret helping you. Deal?"


	3. The Tower

Using J.A.R.V.I.S. to monitor Loki in Dr. Banner's lab both Bruce and Tony were able to regroup in the main sitting room of the tower up on the top floor. The night was long and fortunately quiet as no further disturbances shook the tower and there was no sign immediate sign of Thor. Resting up in the sitting room Tony let his computer run a thorough scan of Loki's armor and filled Bruce in on the details that took place while he was at his (now destroyed) mansion in Malibu.

"...You know? And thank you, by the way, for listening." Tony stated calmly with a seldom spoken serenity in his voice. "There's just something about getting it off my chest and getting it out there, in the atmosphere instead of holding this in. I mean, this is what gets people sick, you know?"

Tony was leaning back against a long sofa with his eyes closed as he told his story and felt immediate relief for opening up to his friend.

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To share all my intimate thoughts and experiences with someone is just... cuts the weight of it in half, you know? It's like a snake swallowing its own tail; everything comes full circle."

While listening to Tony's long winded tale about redemption and retribution Bruce fell asleep and only awoke as he felt himself sliding forward in his seat and his glasses falling from his hand.

"And, and the fact that you've been able to help me with this process-" Tony opened his eyes and turned to look at Bruce only to see his friend wiping the sleep from his eyes and regaining his composure.

"So... what?"

"Are you with me?" Tony asked in a rather snippy tone.

"I was. Yeah. We were at... uh..."

"Are you actively napping?"

"I was, I- I- I drifted."

"Where did I lose you?"

"Elevator... in Switzerland." Bruce admitted with a twinge of guilt.

Tony was visibly annoyed. "So you heard none of it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of doctor." Tony was still annoyed but didn't say anything. "I'm not a therapist, it's not my training."

"So?"

"I don't have the-"

"What? The time?"

Bruce paused briefly before replying. "Temperament."

"You know what, now that I think about it..." Tony closed his eyes again and ran his hand through his hair as he fell back into contemplation. "Augh, God, my original wound..."

Bruce shook his head and closed his eyes as he prepared to listen to Tony ramble on again.

"...1983."

Bruce nodded now as if he were in fast interested and listening.

"Alright?"

"Yes..." Bruce lamentably answered as he ran his hand over his chin.

"I'm fourteen years old and I still have a nanny!?"

Bruce leaned his head back against the chair and stared blankly at the ceiling in his own sense of annoyance.

"That was weird!"

' _Miss Potts has returned to the tower, sir.'_ J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted much to Bruce's relief. _'She is in the elevator as we speak_.'

"Uh-oh." Tony sat upright on the couch and stared at Bruce with a glint in his eyes. "You're in trouble!"

"W-Why?"

"Because you have to tell Pepper about Loki."

"Right..." Bruce looked at his watch and noted the early morning hour. "Uh, think she'll be mad?"

"Well, if it were me who had decided to harbor a fugitive and keep him from dying I think she'd be pretty pissed. But," he pointed toward Bruce with two fingers and promptly crossed his arms over his chest as if being defiant. "since it's you she might only be moderately pissed."

"Great. Looking forward to it."

The elevator doors opened slowly revealing Pepper as the lone passenger. Stepping out and onto the top floor where both Tony and Bruce were sitting she greeted her boyfriend with a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Hi." Tony repeated as he accepted her wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "So glad you made it."

"Of course I did. I just hate dealing with lawyers and paperwork, but you know all about that."

"I sure do."

Pepper left one arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders as she used her fingers to gently pull down the collar of Tony's shirt to look at the healing scar in the center of his chest.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No." He lifted her hand from his shirt and kissed her knuckles affectionately. "Three weeks later, full recovery. No problems."

Bruce tried to discreetly slip out of the room when Tony loudly cleared his throat and made his somewhat timid friend freeze in place. "Er-hem!"

Pepper gave Tony and odd look as he glanced over his shoulder and pointed at Bruce. "Hey Banner, wasn't there something you wanted to show Pepper?"

"Show me?" She dropped her other arm from Tony's shoulders as she immediately knew from his tone of voice that something unusual was happening. "Show me what? Please tell me there isn't a robot-Hulk in the lab."

"Nope." Tony put both hands on the sides of Pepper's arms and patted them gently as he gave her an mischievous grin. "Better." Releasing his hands from her shoulders Tony smugly retreated from the balcony and pressed his fingers against the call button for the elevator. "And I'll be in my workshop when you're ready to yell at me." Stepping through the doors he quickly pressed the next floor button and waved playfully to her through the quickly closing doors. "Love you!"

Releasing a heavy sigh Pepper ran her hands down her face as she turned on her heels to look at Bruce. The very kind and occasionally naive scientist was nervously wringing his hands together and he struggled to find the proper words before even beginning to attempt to speak with her.

"So..." Pepper began calmly as she lowered her hands from her face and clasped them together. "what is it you need to show me?"

"Well, it's uh... complicated."

"Uh-huh. So's my relationship with Tony."

"Good point."

"Just tell me." Pepper flatly requested as she took a step toward Bruce. "No lies. No secrets. Just tell me what's going on so I don't have to find out the hard way."

"Okay." Bruce agreed sincerely as he let his hands relax and fall to his sides. "Let's take a walk to my lab. I'll explain it as best as I can on the way."

* * *

In the sanctuary of his workshop Tony began reading through the data that J.A.R.V.I.S. had collected after scanning Loki's armor. The material in question was very similar to resources found on Earth, yet their internal properties were far denser and more resilient than anything that the brilliant engineer had encounter or worked with in the past.

"Leather as dense as titanium but as light as aluminum." Tony compared the data to previous records with an intrigued glance. "No wonder the wily bastard is so light on his feet." Tony spun around in his chair and rolled over to the monitors mounted on the opposite wall. "Speaking of which... J.A.R.V.I.S., how's our Asgardian patient holding up?"

' _Loki's vital signs have improved over the past twelve hours_ ,' the constantly monitoring A.I. informed in his usual monotonous voice. ' _but there is still no sign of returning consciousness_.'

"Can't tell if that's good or bad." Tony admitted with only the fainted hint of guilt to his voice. "Okay, keep me posted. Also, give me the full manifest of all material currently in stock. I want to run tests and try to synthesize the same type of material and integrate it into a new suit."

' _Should I inform Ms. Potts of your current endeavor_?'

"Why spoil the surprise?"

' _Of course, sir. What was I thinking_?'

"Remind me to tune down your sarcasm, 'kay?"

' _I will make a note for you to promptly ignore_.'

"Thanks."

* * *

Pepper stood against the wall near the doorway to Bruce's lab. She had one hand to her mouth and she was trying to resist the urge to bite at her fingernails as she stared nervously at the unconscious god laying in the medical bed. Pepper had seen Loki only through news footage. Seeing him in person, even in frail state near death, was somewhat overwhelming.

Loki was still laying uncomfortably still on the medical bed, his wrists and ankles still secured beneath strong leather restraints.

No longer a deathly gray Loki's skin was a more humanoid shade of color although still frightfully pale. Dark circles under his eyes formed like bruises and multiple other bruises and cuts marred his forearms, shoulders and his chest due to the intense combat he and Thor had endured on Svaralfheim against the Dark Elves.

Bruce pressed his fingers to the side of Loki's neck as he gently lifted up the white bandages around his torso to examine the sutured wound beneath. "Well, I can finally feel a pulse without a machine doing it for me." He announced somewhat coldly. "Looks like he's already begun healing."

The faint fog inside the oxygen mask over his face steadily increased as his breathing improved.

"How did..." Pepper spoke up tentatively from where she stood at the doorway. "what happened to him? He was attacked while defending Thor?"

"Thor didn't have time to give me all the details, but yeah, based on the location and severity of the injury I'd say he was attacked with a massive blade, and the bruising on his arms are defensive. The blade itself managed to nick his lung, but I was able to repair the damage. Hopefully..."

"How long will it take for him to wake up?"

"Don't know." Bruce walked over to a nearby medical cabinet and pulled open a drawer. Inside was a stethoscope that he placed in his ears before returning to the bed and running the bell over Loki's chest. "His heart is much stronger and he's breathing okay, so I'd say that's a pretty good indication that he'll be awake in a day or two." Draping the stethoscope around his neck he straightened up and looked over at the worried woman. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," Pepper sounded absolutely exasperated by the entire scenario. "if he wakes up what's to keep him from... You know..."

"Attacking us?"

"Yeah. Attacking us."

"I'm pretty sure we can keep him restrained in here on the bed. Not to mention J.A.R.V.I.S. keeping track of his every movement and the security lock on the door."

"You're sure he can't sneak out of here?"

"Pretty sure." Bruce laughed a little as an amusing thought popped into his head. "But if he does get away I'm pretty the 'other guy' will have no problem tracking him down and bringing him back into custody."

Pepper smiled at the comment and relaxed a little. "I'd still feel better if Thor were here to keep an eye on him though."

"Me too."

"Do you know where he is?"

"At the moment, no." Bruce admitted as he looked down at Loki's blank face. "But until then we'll be the ones keeping an eye on Loki. No problem."

* * *

Having defeated Malekith and successfully extracted the red Aether from the maniacal Dark Elf during their final confrontation in London, Thor returned to Asgard to speak one final time with the Allfather Odin about his choices and his potential future as a possible King to rule over Asgard when Odin's time as King is over.

Thor found Odin standing alone in the center of Loki's former cell. The broken furniture and scattered books still lay all over the messy floor; the result of Loki's anger and grief expressed at the loss of Queen Frigga.

"Father." Thor greeted as he stepped into the cell to stand beside the powerful Allfather.

"You have returned." Odin stated flatly as he stared down at the cover of the book at his feet. "Victorious I presume."

"Yes, Father. I have slain Malekith and reclaimed the Aether in the name of Asgard."

"And your brother." Odin never looked away from the book as he addressed his eldest son. "Where is Loki?"

"Loki is..." Thor didn't want to have to tell the heartbreaking news, but as Loki's adoptive father he had the right to know. "Loki has redeemed himself in death as he avenged Mother's murder and laid down his own life so that I might live." Glancing down at the book at Odin's feet Thor couldn't help but smile a little. "Loki died with honor."

"And to what honor is there for a man who has freed a prisoner, disobeyed their Father and committed treason all within a single act?"

"I fear there is none."

Odin himself chuckled a little in amusement at his son's overt sense of guilt and responsibility. "You fear is commendable but unnecessary."

"Father?"

"I have rescinded the order forbidding the exit of Asgard. I have come to see that I had been so blinded by hatred, anger and loss that I failed to see what was right in front of me."

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"You." Odin turned to look at his son with pride gleaming in his remaining blue eye. "You have done well, my son."

"But Father, I have committed-"

"An act of loyalty. An act of faith. And an act worthy of any great King."

"Father, I cannot accept the throne."

"I know." Odin confirmed as he bent down and picked up the book. Brushing bits of porcelain and wooden splinters from the cover of the book he closed it and read the title to himself. The familiarity of the title filled his heart with warmth. "One son who refuses the throne, another son who wanted it far too much. Is this to be my legacy?"

"Of course not. You are still a mighty King and fierce warrior. You have done all of Asgard and the Nine Realms proud."

"I would like to believe so." A shadow formed over Odin's face as a dark memory and long hidden secret came forward in his mind. "But I have made many mistakes. Taken many lives, destroyed even more. I wish for my legacy to be remembered as one of peace and justice, not one of blood and tears."

"You fought in many battles, but only to protect those who required your presence."

"I wish that were in fact true, my son." Opening the front cover of the book Odin read the inscription inside that had been written to Loki from Frigga. Words that had been written hundreds of years prior. "On this day I have paid a heavy price: my Queen's life, my youngest son's life and my eldest son's future. I have failed my children. For that I am truly sorry."

"You have failed no one, Father. Loki was angry, yes, but you gave him a home and a family. I'm sure in time Loki would have seen your actions as the kind deed as you intended; not as the deception or ploy that he had been convinced."

"If only I could believe it."

"Father, if you must punish anyone for their actions, punish me. Heimdall, Lady Sif, Volstagg and Fandral had only intervened because I had asked."

"Do not worry for your friends. Heimdall has returned to his post as Guardian and Gatekeeper of the Bi-Frost. However, I have sent Sif to lead troops against invading forces that threaten our borders beyond the Nine Realms."

"And as for Volstagg and Fandral?"

"Both shall take places as leader of my private security as well as aiding our engineers in constructing a far more secure prison."

Thor let out a silent sigh of relief knowing his friends escaped punishment. "This is grand news. Fitting roles amongst them all. But now, I must take my own role. On Midgard."

"You've made your decision, and I know I cannot change it. You are free to choose your own destiny." Slowly Odin closed the book and handed it to Thor. "If you must leave Asgard I will not stop you. Nor will I wish you a safe journey as it is one I wish you would not take."

"Father, I will always claim Asgard as my home." Thor accepted the book and held out Mjolnir toward Odin. "But the Earth requires my protection. I shall not abandon Jane Foster."

Odin looked at the hammer that Thor attempted to relinquish but refused. "Keep it. You have earned it."

With a hearty smile Thor allowed his arm to drop as he kept Mjolnir at his side and held the book to his chest. "Thank you, Father."

As Thor departed the dungeon Odin let his shoulders sag with heavy inner remorse. Looking up toward the ceiling, peering through the surface and to the stars that shone high above in the eternally cosmic sky overhead. A tear formed in his eye as a treacherous ache settled in his already breaking heart.

"My time is nearly over. And with it I can only pray for mercy for children." Closing his eye he lamented deeply. "Ragnarok draws nigh."

* * *

Bruce kept vigil over Loki in the medical bay while Pepper joined Tony in his workshop. Gathering several syringes and vials of medication the kind doctor set up a tray of supplies to keep on hand in the event that Loki's condition suddenly deteriorated.

"Wish I knew more about Asgardian physiology." Bruce spoke out loud to himself as he checked the items he had chosen. "Sure make it a lot easier knowing if any of this stuff will help him or hurt him."

A stirring from the medical bed caught Bruce's attention. Looking up from the tray he spotted Loki's head lolling from side to side very slowly as his limps hands tightened into weak fists beneath the restraints.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., give me an update."

' _Minimal conscious is returning. Perhaps verbal or painful stimuli can cause him to regain full consciousness_.'

"...But do we want that? At least... before Thor returns?"

' _Unknown_.' The A.I. replied curtly.

"Well, that isn't anything new." Bruce took the small penlight from the tray as leaned over Loki laying on the bed. "Okay, I can do this. No problem. No fear. No stress..." Using his fingers he gently lifted Loki's eyelids one at a time and shined the light into his eyes to check the pupillary response. "Pupils are a little sluggish but at least they're reacting. And his eyes aren't as red."

A low groan of pain escaped Loki's lips as his eyes gently fluttered open and his glassy green irises focused on Bruce's face. There was a slight delay in Loki's reaction as he steadily recognized the man hovering over him.

Unsurprisingly Loki jumped in panic, causing the monitors recording his vital signs to screech as his heart rate skyrocketed. Loki immediately regretted the sudden action as he pulled harshly on the restraints around his bruised arms exasperated his injuries and the quick motion sent a searing pain through his sutured abdomen.

When Loki jumped Bruce jumped as well and knocked over the tray, dumping the contents gracelessly over the floor all around his feet.

"Easy! Easy!" Bruce dropped the penlight and held out his hands to show he wasn't armed as he tried to calm the frightened god. "I won't hurt you! I won't hurt you! You're safe!"

Loki gradually relaxed as he studied the sincerity in Bruce's face and his voice. Letting himself lay still he took a deep breath and stared intently as the good doctor very gently checked the restraints around Loki's wrists to make sure he hadn't accidentally hurt himself during fright.

"Doctor... Banner." Loki remembered the name and breathed slowly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Looking at the restraints around his wrists and ankles he tested their strength before looking down at his injured abdomen. "Medical treatment or scientific experimentation?"

"What? Oh, no. No!" Bruce was sickened by the last comment, yet he understood why Loki's mind went in that direction. "Thor asked me to help you."

Loki shook his head slightly as he turned to look up at the ceiling overhead. "Of course he did."

"Hey, come on. When Thor brought you here he was certain you were already dead."

Loki looked back to Bruce but kept himself quiet.

"He didn't want to leave you alone on some alien world so he brought you here until he could take care of you after dealing with... Well, I'm not sure what he was dealing with, but it must've been important!"

"Malekith."

"Malekith?" Bruce repeated dumbfounded. "What's a Malekith?"

"Not a what," Loki corrected sharply. "but a whom."

"Okay, who is Malekith? Can't be someone good if you and Thor went after him."

"It no longer matters. I'm certain Thor has dealt with the villain in a timely manner."

"Uh... Do you mean he... won?"

Loki didn't know how to respond to the question, though the look in his eye gave Bruce enough information to know to change the subject.

"Right. Well, uh," Bruce stammered nervously as he tried to engage his reluctant patient in conversation while trying to avoid any touch subjects. "are you in any pain? Because I could give you something for it."

Again Loki just stared at Bruce.

"You did suffer a pretty severe stab wound to your abdomen. I repaired the damage and you've already begun healing, but I can't imagine that the pain you're in is tolerable. So... Do you want something? That is, if you are in any pain."

"No more than usual." Loki finally answered as he gauged Bruce's reaction to his comment.

"O-Okay. Uh, can I check your sutures? When I, uh, startled you, accidentally, you may have torn them loose."

"They are unaffected."

"Right. Maybe later then." Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly as he set about picking up the dropped contents on the floor. As he set the tray back up onto the table and carefully set the dropped syringes and vials back up onto the tray, he could feel Loki's eyes staring suspiciously at the items in Bruce's hands. "What?"

"What are those instruments?"

"Instruments?" Bruce held a few syringes out in his hand to give Loki a better look. "These are syringes. If I need to inject medicine directly into your bloodstream this is how I'd do it."

"What kind of Midgardian medicine could possibly benefit myself?"

"That's... a good question. I don't know much about Asgardian physiology or biology. And by 'not much' I mean none." Bruce placed the syringes back on the tray and sat the vials upright so he could read the labels more clearly. "Could you... help me out?"

Loki was uncertain of whether or not he could fully trust Bruce. It wasn't because he doubted Bruce's integrity as an honest man or a good person, it was that he didn't trust Bruce's emotional stability or his ability to move beyond past indiscretions.

"Uh, okay. Why don't we try this." Bruce picked up the vials and showed the labels to Loki while explaining what each vial contained as a means of easing Loki's potentially unstable mind. "This is called 'epinephrine'-"

"A Midgardian medicinal treatment, correct?"

"Y-Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I'm well read."

"Do... Asgardians have sickness? I mean, you know, you and Thor seem so indestructible that the very idea of such a 'human' ailment seems completely implausible."

Loki sighed as if the question was irritating or had been asked a thousand times before. "Asgardians have superior immune systems over Midgardians, but we are not immortal. We are just as vulnerable to illness, disease and negative reactions as any meager human."

"Meager, huh? If you and your brother are mortal then why is it Midgardian literature depicts you as immortal?"

"Ask your ancestors." Loki arched a brow as he spoke. "It was they who mistook visiting beings as gods who were beyond the grasp of age or mortality simply due to time and legends."

"Just a 'meager' Midgardian fantasy, huh?"

"I suppose so." Loki was visibly tired and growing bored with Bruce's questions. He recognized when someone was 'humoring' him or attempting to distract his thoughts.

Fortunately Bruce could also recognize such behavior, and he too was peeved by such actions.

"So you know that 'adrenaline' is used for cardiac emergencies, 'insulin' for diabetic care, how antibiotics are administered and why... Nothing lethal. Nothing that would harm you or anyone else from Asgard."

"I understand." Loki pulled his arms upward slightly and cringed at the restraints holding the limbs down against the medical bed. Motioning toward the restraints with his eyes he critiqued the bonds that held him at bay. "I'm also familiar with these."

"Sorry. But... Security reasons."

"A wise precaution."

"Glad you agree."

"Not so much an agreement," Loki retorted as he gave Bruce an uneasy stare. "I just find it far more reasonable to side with the being who can become a massive, green hued behemoth that wields a strength that would otherwise fair beyond mortal bounds."

Bruce didn't respond. Staring at Loki with a partial smirk on his face he remembered his rampage through New York City as he and the rest of the Avengers worked together to stop the Chitauri invasion. Though the Hulk's intentions were meant for good, his actions could be argued as having the opposite effect. The strength of the Hulk is unrivaled by any other mortal being on Earth, and with that power comes great intimidation.

"A wise precaution." Bruce parroted sharply as he relaxed a little. "I know you don't trust me, and frankly, I don't trust you, but I still need to check your bandages. Okay?"

Loki paused for a moment as he contemplated Bruce's words but soon relented and nodded in approval."

"Okay. This won't hurt." Bruce soothed as he loosened the gauze to unwrap the bandages so he could view the healing wound more closely. The sutures were still holding properly, keeping the stab wound from re-opening. The skin was still slightly red but not swollen and there was no sign of infection. "Looks like you're well on your way to a full recovery."

"You genuinely seem joyed." Loki observed with a dry tone.

"Well, I am." Bruce re-wrapped the bandages as he spoke. "I may not like you of trust you, but I don't want to see anyone suffer. And once you have enough time to rest you'll regain your strength after enduring so much blood loss."

Loki tried to lift his legs upward, but his limbs barely budged. Even if the restraints weren't holding him in place he imagined that the movement would've remained just as slight and pitiful.

"Relax." Bruce had seen Loki's weak effort to move. "Give yourself more time to heal. And you will heal. I know it."

Overcome with exhaustion Loki let his eyes close and his mind drift away.

"Good idea. Get some rest." Returning to the desk few a few feet from where Loki was laying and opened up his laptop. Turning on his webcam he called for Dr. Cho hoping to discuss the pros, cons and possible advances they could apply to the medical bed. "I need to make a call, anyway."

* * *

Pepper was sitting on Tony's desk with her arms crossed over her chest and a stare that filled with fire as she desperately tried to understand why Tony would allow Loki to stay inside the tower. Injured or not the god was still considered a war criminal and should be punished for his crimes against humanity.

"When is he leaving?"

"Don't know." Tony replied as he used his hands to control his large monitors without even touching the screens.

"When is Thor coming back?"

"Don't know."

"How in the hell can you be so calm?"

Tony turned in his chair to face Pepper and kept his face as relaxed as his voice. "Don't know."

"Well, what do you know?"

Tony held up his hand and what appeared to be an atom projected by his computers rested in the palm of his hand. "Science."

"Science." Pepper was visibly irritated with Tony's completely laidback demeanor regarding Loki. "We have a god in the tower, one that tried to wipe out the planet, and you're down here playing with your toys. I thought you were done tinkering withe every little thing and moved on."

"I have." Tony replied as he waved his hand to close the screens and remove the projected images. "But I'm also not going to panic every time something unusual happens. If I did I think I'd be catatonic and weeping in the corner."

"So you are taking this seriously?"

"More seriously than anything else in my life." His answer was curt and quick. "And that's why I'm down here. Let me show you something." Spinning around in his chair he rolled himself to the far side of the workshop and motioned to a glass case inserted into the wall. Pepper followed behind Tony, her heels clicking audibly on the floor with each step she took. "See this? This is Asgardian armor. This stuff is incredibly resilient, lightweight and rare. If I can-"

"Let me guess," Pepper cut Tony off midsentence as he pressed her hands to her face with worry. "you want to replicate the materials used to create his armor and utilize to your own suits."

"Yes. Exactly."

"But why?"

"Pepper," Tony took her hands from her face and held them in his own as she stood before her. "I still need the suit. Not because I have weird insecurities, but because the entire world needs security. If I can create one final indestructible suit I'll never have to tinker down here ever again! ...Except for repairs, or upgrades, or if I get bored..." He looked away sheepishly. "need to get away from the world for a while..."

"Tony." Pepper put both of her hands on the sides of his face to make him look her in the eyes. "Please. Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't." Tony promised with a deep sincerity. "Not again."

"Good." She lowered one hand and placed it on his chest. "The last time you took a big risk you put your whole heart into it and I almost lost you."

"You won't lose me."

As Pepper leaned in for a kiss her phone began ringing and both parties let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled the intrusive device from her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Happy, what's going on?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he plopped back down into his chair and began slowly turning around in a circle as he waited for Pepper to finish the call.

"Yeah, sure. Got it. Thanks." Hanging up the call she placed the phone back in her pocket and cleared her throat to make Tony stop spinning. "Well, turns out YOU need to go downtown and help fill out some paperwork regarding 'Avengers Tower' and that storage building your father owned upstate."

"Huh." Tony looked at the far wall blankly. "Wonder why Happy didn't just call me?"

"Because you turned your phone off?" Pepper replied sarcastically as she gave Tony a knowing look.

"Oh. Right." Clapping his hands he rubbed his palms together and hopped up from his chair. "Okay then. Guess I'm going to spend the next nine hours or so dealing with legal red tape and lawyers with sticks shoved far up their butts... Wanna' come?"

"No." She answered with a coy smile as he walked past her to get to the elevator.

"You sure?" He asked as he began walking backward and pressed the call button with his hand.

"Yes."

"Could be fun." The elevator doors opened and he stepped backward into the empty car.

"Could be." Pepper agreed as she stepped before the closing elevator doors. "Won't be."

"I love you!" Tony called just as the doors snapped shut between them.

* * *

Bruce had taken careful and meticulous notes regarding Loki's overall health and his recovery process. He also made sure to note what he theorized were normal parameters for his vital signs. As he scribbled on his clipboard Loki slept peacefully, not threatened by Bruce's presence as the doctor hovered over him in a somewhat protective manner, though Bruce was more curious than anything else.

Pepper returned to Bruce's lab and knocked on the door to get his attention. "Hey."

"Hey." Bruce responded without looking up from the clipboard. "What's up?"

"Tony is going downtown to handle some legal documents and I'm going to order something light for lunch. Want anything?"

"No, thank you." Bruce set the clipboard down and took his glasses from his face. "I'll pick something up after I get back."

"Get back? From where?"

"Dr. Cho is in town and she wants to meet up for coffee."

"Coffee?" Pepper smiled as she gave Bruce a sly look. "Are you two getting to be... more than just friends?"

"No, Pepper." Bruce began to blush a little as he looked at his watch. "It's just easier to talk and compare notes in person than over a web chat."

"If you say so..."

Bruce grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair and slipped it on over his shoulders. "I should be back in two hours."

"What about Loki?" Pepper asked as she looked at the sleeping god. "What if something happens?"

"You can call me, but I doubt he'll be any problem."

"And why's that?"

"Well, he came to about twenty minutes ago; he was coherent and calm, but still weak. He should be out for a few hours and even if he does wake up I don't think he'd have the strength, or motivation, to do anything risky."

"I hope you're right."

Bruce stood before Pepper as he glanced back at Loki over his shoulder. "So do I."

"Well, I'm locking the door." Pepper decided as she followed Bruce out of the lab and closed the door. "If J.A.R.V.I.S. can babysit Tony then he can easily babysit a sleeping god."

' _Door secured_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. stated as the electric lock ensured that the door could not be opened without proper authority.

"Come back as soon as you can." Pepper urged as she and Bruce entered the elevator together. "I don't want to be alone with him for too long."

* * *

Thor had returned to Midgard with the aid of the Bi-Frost and had arrived on a vacant plane of grass just outside the flat that Jane, Darcy, Ian and Dr. Selvigg were temporarily renting while they continued their research into the events regarding interdimensional transportation and physics shared amongst all the worlds.

As the rainbow beam of energy emitted from the Bi-Frost dissipated Thor stepped forward and embraced Jane as she ran into his arms. The reunion had been long overdue, yet Thor needed to leave one more time.

"Jane, I have returned."

"I know." She held him close as she kissed him. "It's about time, too."

"I must apologize for tardiness." Thor clutched at the book in his hand tightly. "Soon I must depart for New York. I must tend to Loki and give him proper rights for his death."

Jane nodded quickly. "I understand. But, do you have to go right now?" She kissed him again to entice him to stay.

"I'm certain that I could remain with your for a few moments longer. But before the sun sets I must go to Loki."

"Okay. We have all day then. Works for me!"

* * *

Pepper had turned on the TV after ordering her lunch and was trying to distract herself from Loki's presence by watching the news. But of course when the news started talking about a strange object emerging from seemingly nowhere in the heart of London she immediately knew that this particular incident is what had preoccupied Thor all this time.

"Of course." Pepper turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside. "If Tony isn't doing something on the news, one of the other Avengers is."

' _Miss Potts_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. addressed the lone woman as she sat idle in the main sitting room of the tower. ' _Your order has arrived_.'

"Great. Let him in."

' _Unlocking the tower's front door_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. complied readily. ' _The delivery man in the elevator_.'

"And you're keeping an eye on his every move, right?"

' _Of course_. _Mr. Stark left explicit instructions to monitor anyone who enters the tower for potential theft or assassination attempts_.'

"Assassinations?" She repeated as she climbed off the couch to wait near the elevator. "Well, he did threaten a terrorist. Guess that actually makes sense this time."

* * *

Loki began to stir from his sleep as the lock on the door far below powered down. The whirring of electricity was just loud enough to alert the ever attentive god and rouse him from his much needed slumber. However, it was the sudden and relentless ache in his abdomen that pulled him into full consciousness and out of the sleeping world.

Glancing about the lab he saw that Dr. Banner was gone and no one else was watching over him.

"I suppose a sleeping man is poor company." Loki remarked to himself as he tried again to lift his arms and legs upward. His limbs still felt too heavy to move but it wasn't as tiring of an effort as it had been before. The leather restraints around his wrists and ankles were still bound and the metal buckles were holding strong. "Meddlesome cuffs."

Twisting his arms back and forth slightly Loki wriggled his hands and managed to pull them backward partially through the restraints. Grouping his fingers together while keeping them outstretched to narrow his hands as much as possible he managed to pull his right hand free of the restraint and immediately draped his free arm over his abdomen.

"Perhaps I should've taken the offer for pain control." He grimaced as he took a deep breath and let the searing pain in his abdomen steadily ebb away.

As the pain gradually subsided Loki heard a sudden 'crash' from the floor above. Staring wide eyed at the ceiling he tried to imagine what was happening overhead.

"What was that?" Loki wondered aloud.

' _Miss Potts has collapsed_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered without Loki's provocation.

"Collapsed? Who is this 'Potts'?"

' _Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts is Mr. Stark's long time friend, former assistant and current girlfriend_. _She is on the top floor_. _Alone_."

"Why... has she collapsed?" Loki asked as a bizarre sense of emergency filled his mind.

' _My sensors indicate that Miss Potts is suffering from a severe allergic reaction and is slipping into anaphylactic shock_.'

Loki arched a brow at the odd voice coming seemingly from nowhere. "What is being done to aid her?"

' _I have contacted emergency services but it will take time for the proper aid to arrive_.'

"And no one else is..." Loki looked around the room unsure of what to call the structure of the building that he had been taken to. "around?"

' _Negative_.'

"What are her odds of survival without immediate intervention?"

' _Less than forty percent_.'

Loki was hesitant to get involved any more than he already had, but having a curious nature was always pushing him to do thing he wouldn't normally do. "And is there anything that I... Can I assist her?"

' _Yes._ ' J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed quickly.

"How?"

' _If you were to take a syringe of epinephrine and administer it to Miss Potts you will greatly increase her chances of survival_.'

"How do I do that?"

' _If you can escape your bonds I can guide you to Miss Potts_.'

Sighing heavily Loki reached his free hand over to his still retrained left hand and unfastened the leather cuff. Sitting up slowly he freed his ankles from the restraints and gingerly swung his heavy legs over the edge of the bed and carefully stood upright, testing his weight and his balance before making a move.

' _The epinephrine is already preloaded in a syringe on the tray that Dr. Banner had prepared_.'

"How efficient." Loki commented as he clumsily walked over to the tray and picked up the appropriate item.

' _I've unlocked the lab door.' J.A.R.V.I.S. stated as the electronic lock opened on its own. 'Exit the room and approach the elevator_.'

Though moving slowly and walking with a painful limp Loki managed to push open the door and stumble into the corridor. As he reached the elevator J.A.R.V.I.S. open the doors for him and set the elevator to take him to the floor above.

Loki all but collapsed against the wall inside the elevator as he struggled to keep himself upright with one hand and keep the syringe safe in the other.

' _Miss Potts is laying in the center of the room_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. instructed as the doors the elevator opened and gave Loki access to the top floor.

Gracelessly Loki walked into the room and spotted Pepper laying on her side in the middle of the sitting room floor between the two large sofas. A bottle of water had been dropped on its side and was forming a puddle near her outstretched hand as she struggled to reach for her phone resting on the nearest couch.

Pepper's face was pale but flushed and her lips were turning a very pale shade of blue as her airway began to constrict. With wide eyes that were glassy with fading consciousness and much needed air the last thing the choking woman saw was Loki limping toward her.

As Loki knelt down beside Pepper her entire body went limp as her airway had swollen so severely she could no longer breathe.

' _Use the syringe_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. had been continually monitoring the situation since it began. ' _Inject the medication into her upper thigh_.'

"If you insist." Loki remarked with a slight flinch as he gently rolled Pepper onto her back and moved the hem of her black skirt up just high enough to access he thigh. Uncapping the syringe Loki used a single swift motion to insert the needle in Pepper's thigh and inject the life saving drug into her system.

There was an uncomfortable stillness in the air as Loki looked down at Pepper's face waiting for a reaction. Just as it seemed that Pepper had succumbed to her allergy the woman suddenly gasped for breath and began to cough and choke for air.

' _The injection has been successful_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed. ' _Paramedics are four minutes out_.'

"Shall I stay with her?"

' _No need. Doctor Banner is in the elevator_.'

"Banner?"

The elevator doors from the opposite end of the room opened and Bruce stepped out. It didn't take him long to notice Loki kneeling over Pepper's body as she gasped for breath.

"You!" Bruce charged toward Loki and grabbed him by both arms pushing him up from the ground in a very forceful manner and used his forearm to to press again Loki's throat as he pinned him up against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Loki himself gasped as the pressure against his throat made it difficult to breathe and speak. "...Helping... her." Seeing Bruce's irises becoming a intense shade of green and hearing his voice deepen made Loki nearly tremble with fear.

"Helping her?! What did-"

' _Doctor Banner_ ,' J.A.R.V.I.S. intervened with impeccable timing. ' _Miss Potts has suffered an allergic reaction. Loki aided her under my instruction while paramedics are en route_.'

"You..." Bruce let his arm relax as he lowered it from Loki's throat. Realizing that Pepper was ill he turned away from Loki and focused solely on the woman dying on the floor behind him. "Pepper!" Falling to his knees beside her in a frenzy he checked her pulse with one hand he gently lifted her head upward and onto his lap with the other. "Pepper, can you hear me?"

Pepper's eyes were still glazed over but she managed to focus on Bruce's face and nod once.

"You're going to be okay. I promise."

Too weak to stand Loki rubbed at his sore throat and let his body slide down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

' _Paramedics are inside the building_.'

"Guide them up." Bruce commanded as he tended to Pepper.

' _Already done_.'

Unwilling to risk being recognized by any other person Loki managed to pull himself up from the floor and used the wall to guide himself out of sight and around a corner where he could rest for a moment.

* * *

Tony arrived at the hospital just as Pepper was being admitted for overnight observation. The doctors had determined that the water she had ordered alongside her lunch had been infused with strawberry, and it was her strawberry allergy that sent her into anaphylactic shock. Thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. monitoring the tower and calling for help Pepper would make a full recovery.

Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. did not act alone Tony refused to believe that Loki had anything to do with saving Pepper's life.

* * *

Bruce sat on the sofa in the sitting room with his head buried in his hands. The entire afternoon had been such a blur of excitement and activity that he needed to take a moment to calm his nerves to ensure that the 'other guy' didn't make an unwanted appearance in the tower.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., how long was I gone before Pepper got sick?"

' _One hour, fifty-two minutes_.'

"And how long was she down before I returned?"

' _Six minutes_.'

Bruce rubbed at his tired eyes as he leaned back against the sofa. His arms were resting in his lap and his shoulders were hunched. "And... how long was she down when Loki intervened?"

' _Two minutes_.'

"That's what saved her... Prolonged lack of oxygen to the brain would've resulted in permanent damage." Bruce suddenly remembered that Loki was still in the tower. "Loki! Where is he?"

' _Resting in the Western corridor_.'

Bruce rushed from the couch and over to where Loki was still sitting on the floor, weak and tired. "Loki?"

Loki looked up at Bruce in a daze. "Dr. Banner."

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have... attacked you like that."

"You're reaction was expected." Loki stated logically. "You saw someone you've viewed solely as an enemy for years perched over a friend. I can't imagine a different response."

"You know," Bruce began wringing his hands together nervously again. "you're taking this... pretty well. No offense."

"Why should I be offended?"

"Because... We've all just been assuming the worst about you." Bruce sat down on the floor next to Loki as a sign of peace. "And not one of us ever stopped to consider that maybe since the... invasion... that you could have changed. That the reason Thor brought you here was to not only protect you but because somewhere deep down inside he... trusts you."

"Sentiment." Loki muttered to himself.

"If you hadn't have done what you did then... Pepper may not be here. You saved her."

"I followed instructions."

"Come on, Loki." Bruce resisted putting his hand on Loki's shoulder as he spoke. "This is a good thing. Embrace it! This could-"

A rush of wind filled the sitting room as a powerful gust blew through the opened balcony and into the tower. Bruce craned his neck to look around the corner and spotted Thor walking into the center of the room with Mjolnir and a book in his hand.

"Thor!" Bruce practically leapt to his feet. "You're back."

_**...to be continued...** _


	4. Stark Relationships

Thor looked around the sitting room with a puzzled expression. The sofas had been pushed apart to make room for the paramedics to work on Pepper, there was a strange lingering heaviness in the air and Bruce himself look absolutely shaken to the core. Ever alert and aware of his surroundings Thor knew that something very unusual had transpired during his absence.

"Friend Banner." Thor greeted the doctor as Bruce approached him. "What has happened?"

"Uh, Pepper got sick." Bruce replied somewhat honestly. "She had to be taken to the hospital. Tony's with her."

"Lady Pepper has fallen ill?" Thor questioned. He wasn't doubting Bruce's story but he knew that the doctor was holding something back. "You are a doctor, yes? It seems to uncharacteristic to see you so uncertain."

"Huh? Well... You know." Bruce was ostensibly trying to stall simply because he was unsure of how Thor might react to Loki's living presence. "When it's a friend who is sick then it makes it really difficult to cope."

"I understand." Thor turned to glance at the corridor where Bruce had emerged and stared inquisitively. "Might I ask where Loki is being kept?"

"Uh, about that..."

At those words Thor immediately tensed and raised Mjolnir toward Bruce knowing that something was wrong. "Friend Banner, do not lie to me. Please. Where is Loki?" Subconsciously Thor's hand tightened around the book as he addressed his ally. "I must do right by my brother."

A nearly whispering voice responded from around the corridor. "Right here." Loki was bracing himself upright with one hand pressed against the wall, his other arm wrapped around his bandaged abdomen.

"...Loki?" Thor's voice shook with a mixture of emotion. "You... You're alive."

"Yes." Loki confirmed in a quiet tone. The physical exhaustion was evident in Loki's posture and over his tired face. Despite his overall weakness he managed to give Thor a very small grin. "I'm still here."

Thor lowered his hand and let Mjolnir fall to the ground. In two large strides he was standing before his brother and pressing a hand to Loki's shoulder. "You're..." With little warning Thor wrapped both arms around Loki and gave him a tight hug.

Loki gasped as the breath was forced from his body and the pain in his abdomen began to burn! "Thor!" Loki raised a hand and tapped it twice against Thor's strong bicep. "Let go!"

"Oh, sorry!" Thor let Loki go from the hug but kept his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I do not know... what to say." Thor admitted with a tearful glee. "I'm relieved."

"Not nearly as much as I." Loki's body began to tremble as his compromised frame struggled to support his own weight. "Doctor Banner had aided my recovery."

"Friend Banner," Thor didn't dare to look away from his brother as he spoke to the doctor standing a few feet behind him. "thank you."

"You're welcome..." Bruce replied shyly as a wave of relief washed over him. The reunion between the two brothers was one of peace and gratitude. "Look, it's been a really strange day and Loki still needs to rest. Help me get him back into the lab."

"Of course." Thor moved his hand from Loki's shoulder as he slipped his arm around his brother to help him walk. "Lead the way."

* * *

Tony was sitting beside Pepper's hospital bed in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. The haunting memory of doing the same for Happy Hogan a month prior after Happy been caught in an explosion at the famous "Chinese Theater" in California still made Tony uneasy. Happy was in a coma for two weeks and the doctors were uncertain if he'd wake up. While Happy had suffered a blow to the head and Pepper only an allergic reaction, Tony couldn't help but worry that Pepper would never wake up and he'd be all alone and miserable. Again.

Pepper was asleep in the hospital bed, an I.V. of benadryl running into her arm to reduce the swelling in her throat and counteract the anaphylaxis. She was very peaceful, her face relaxed and calm as she dozed.

Sliding his hand onto the edge of the bed he rested his palm on top of her hand and squeezed softly. With his free hand he fumbled for his phone in his jacket pocket and called Bruce.

It didn't take long for the ringing on the other end of the line to be replaced by Bruce's voice. ' _Tony_? _Something wrong_? _How's Pepper_?'

"I'll answer your questions then you answer mine: Yes. No. Fine." Tony leaned back a little in the less than ideal chair provided by the hospital. "Where's our little house guest?"

' _Sleeping_.' Bruce replied honestly. Tony couldn't see it but Bruce was sitting in his lab at the desk while Thor stood beside Loki's bed. ' _Thor's back. He is going to watch Loki for a while_.'

"Good. Don't want that green menace to escape again."

' _Escape again_? _What're you talking about_?'

"He got out your lab and was able to walk about freely while Pepper was left all alone."

' _Tony_ ,' Bruce lowered his voice as to not draw any unwanted attention from Thor or maybe even Loki. ' _I watched the security footage. He got one hand free and then he just stayed still on the bed. He was in too much pain to move_. _It wasn't until J.A.R.V.I.S. told Loki what was happening that he even tried to get up_.'

Tony just stared distantly at Pepper as he listened to Bruce speaking in such a confident manner over the phone.

' _Loki saved her. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. When I walked in and saw him leaning over her my mind went in the same direction as yours. But I was wrong. Loki wasn't doing anything to hurt her_.'

"And how do we know that Loki didn't somehow use his weird little magic to put the strawberry into her water? This could be an elaborate plot."

' _How would Loki even know to do that Pepper_? _It's not like everyone on planet Earth is deathly allergic to strawberries_.'

"I don't know..." Tony admitted with a frustrated sigh. "I just don't trust him."

' _And I don't blame you. Look, Tony, this isn't something that's going to happen overnight, if at all. As far as we know as soon as Loki is well Thor is going to move him somewhere else to avoid any future problems he might run into_.'

"Yeah. Good point." Tony tightened his hand around Pepper's hand as his mind raced uncontrollably with countless terrifying thoughts. "Just make sure J.A.R.V.I.S. is recording his every move and no one, I mean NO ONE, is to let Loki be by himself. EVER. Got it?"

' _Yeah. I got it_.'

"Good." Tony wasn't sure of what to do next. "I... I'll call you in the morning."

' _Right. Take care_.'

"Yeah. Take care." Tony hung up the phone and pocketed the item as he leaned forward in his chair and whispered into Pepper's ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

* * *

Bruce set his phone aside and looked over his shoulder to see Thor standing vigil beside Loki's bed. It didn't take long for Bruce to notice the leather bound book still clutched in Thor's hand as he stood statuesque in both stance and demeanor.

"He'll be fine." Bruce claimed as he slowly rose from the desk and joined Thor at the bed. Pulling a pale blue blanket from the nearby cabinet he draped it over Loki and never even considered using the restraints again. "He's a lot stronger than I had guessed."

"Indeed." Thor agreed as he slipped the book under Loki's hand beneath the blanket. "Loki has always been viewed as a weaker warrior due to his leaner build compared to my own, but he always been incredibly resilient and clever."

"I take it you two had a rather competitive childhood, huh?"

"That would an accurate description, yes." Thor's shoulders sagged with dreary memories. "Father wanted both of his sons to be strong in combat. It was his belief that by enduring the harshest of battles we would develop an unparalleled appreciation for peace. But in the end it turned into a bitter rivalry."

"Sibling rivalry is normal."

"But only to a limited extent." Thor shook his head a little. "While I focused more on building a physical strength Loki spent time studying and learning in the solitude of the palace library. During training Loki and I were evenly matched for a time until my strength overwhelmed his own. Yet, I could never beat him and he could never beat me."

"Because he could outsmart you." Bruce nodded and hid a smug smirk of amusement.

"Yes. Which is why our Mother insisted that Loki and I never train against each other combat, but rather alongside each other. Once we joined forces we became unstoppable."

"And did your rivalry end?"

"More or less." Thor chuckled quietly to himself. "While we no longer argued constantly we would still disagree on many things. Mostly about how Asgard should present itself to the other realms."

"He wanted to rule them all?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"Oh."

"Loki was more pacifistic and willing to remain idle while other realms quarreled, only intervening if absolutely necessary. I, however, wanted war at every minor indiscretion."

"I... I never would've guessed."

"You see," Thor reached out and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder as a sign of good faith. "people can change. Some for the better, such as myself. Others, well, it may seem they've become lost in a dark abyss but in actuality they are merely wandering. Loki has found his way back into the light and I wish for him to remain there at my side."

"So do I."

* * *

It was a bit of blur as Pepper regained consciousness in her hospital bed. The first thing she became aware of was the pounding headache throbbing in her temples, the second was Tony's hand holding on her own. As she turned her head to look at Tony he shot to his feet and stood beside her, his free hand moving to her hair and gently stroking her fiery golden locks.

"Hi." Tony greeted with his trademarked cheesy grin.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"I can breathe." Pepper dryly retorted as she swallowed once to try and clear the lingering discomfort from her throat. "So I guess that's a good feeling."

"Yeah. Waking up not dead, it's pretty great."

"I don't... How did I get here?"

"Ambulance." Was Tony's quick, sarcastic response.

"Uh-huh. Who called the ambulance?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Then... How come I remember someone kneeling beside me? Did Bruce make it back to the tower, or you?"

"Technically Bruce did return to the tower and found you on the floor, but it was after... Loki..." Tony paused briefly to let the name sink in before continuing. "saved you."

"L-Loki? Loki?" Pepper sat up a little straighter in her bed and Tony squeezed her hand a little tighter. "As in Loki, the war criminal we had locked up on Bruce's lab. That Loki?"

"Yeah... That's the one."

"And he saved me?" Pepper put her hand to her aching head as she struggled to put the pieces into place. "But why? And how did he get out of the lab?"

"Again, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Your special super amazing A.I. that was supposed to keep him locked up let him out?"

"To save you."

"To... save me."

"Yeah. We're all surprised by it." Tony admitted as sat on the edge of Pepper's bed, even though he was still holding her hand he still wanted to be a little bit closer to her. "But, good news is after Loki saved you, and he truly did by the way, Thor showed up and is going to takeover babysitting the green maniac."

"As long as he's being watched that's all I care about." She let her hand drop from her forehead as she leaned back against her bed. "That and aspirin."

"I'll get you all the aspirin you need." Tony declared as he kissed her hand. "Want me to do a buy out so you have an endless supply?"

"...No."

"Okay. But the offer is still on the table."

* * *

Bruce had finished giving another exam and pronounced him recovering well when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted what had been a much needed calm evening. A disturbance on the news regarding a hellicarrier falling from the sky and crash landing in the Potomac River. What made the news all the more disturbing was J.A.R.V.I.S. losing all contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff and Director Nick Fury.

"Jeez, look at that." Bruce watched with wide eyes at the news footage playing and re-playing the crash into the river. The numerous monitors set up in the lab had displays from numerous news channels, each showing different angles of the incredible destruction. "What the hell happened?"

Thor was just as concerned. "I wish I could say. But without any contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. I fear we may never know."

"Maybe Tony knows something." Bruce was about to call his friend but decided against it. Right now Tony needed to be with Pepper, S.H.I.E.L.D. can wait. "Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., can you keep trying to make contact with the others? Maybe they can clue us in."

' _Will do_.'

Loki sat up with a groan of pain on the medical bed keeping his arm wrapped around his abdomen as he moved. Much to his gratitude his hands and ankles had not been secured under the security restraints which gave him the freedom to move about. In doing so he felt the cover of the leather bound book tucked under his palm. Picking it up he examined the item and let a nostalgic smile creep over his face while keeping the book from being seen out of a sense of protection.

Thor was still standing next to him, but he wasn't guarded or eager to hover over Loki. Thor's blue eyes were focused intently on the various screens same as Bruce, which in turn took Loki's attention.

The footage of the crashing hellicarrier created a tight knot in the pit of Loki's stomach as an eerie sense of deja vu swept over him.

"What has happened?"

"Loki." Thor realized that Loki was awake and alert. "We do not know yet."

Bruce forced himself to look away from the monitors. "I just can't watch this anymore."

"Friend Banner," Thor could hear the sense of defeat in Bruce's voice. "what has you so troubled?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce replied firmly. "We knew they were trying use advanced technology to develop weapons, maybe they finally succeeded."

Thor and Loki exchanged confused glances without a word.

"If S.H.I.E.L.D. finally managed to make a truly ultimate weapon," Bruce theorized with a soulless lilt. "then maybe this is the end result. Maybe their own arrogance resulted in... this."

"You believe S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen?" Thor asked confusedly.

"Yes. I do." Bruce pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose with frustration. "If even J.A.R.V.I.S., the very artificial intelligence that managed hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. security and secret programs, can't find any trace of S.H.I.E.L.D. then yes, I think it's safe to assume that S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen."

* * *

After enduring numerous tests to ensure that Pepper was no longer in danger and that the allergen had left her system she was discharged from the hospital and eager to return to the tower to rest in an actual bed without the smell of antiseptic and sounds of beeping machines overwhelming her senses. Tony had elected to drive, much to Pepper's chagrin as her normally drove recklessly, but on this night he drove very carefully and smoothly to keep Pepper feeling as comfortable as possible.

"Sure you don't want to stay the night?" Tony asked as he opened the car door for Pepper and watched her slip inside.

"I'm sure. The doctor said I'm okay so I'm going to take his word for it."

"But not mine?"

"Your words are too full of sarcasm to take." Tony shut her door and walked around to the other side of the car. She began speaking loudly to ensure he could still hear her.

"But does that make them any less important?" Tony asked as he opened his own door.

"I guess not."

"You guess correctly." Tony turned the key in the ignition and the car's engine roared to life. "Tower will be secured as soon as we're back. Don't worry about a thing."

"I only worry when you tell me to not worry."

* * *

Bruce rubbed at his tired eyes as he shut his laptop. In an attempt to block out the horrific news report that was still fresh in his mind he had attempted to resume work with Dr. Cho but both parties were exhausted.

"It's late." Bruce noted the time on the clock display of the nearest monitor. "Thor, are you going to be comfortable in here?"

"I have slept on cavern floors and barren landscapes. I believe a chair will prove itself quite comfortable by comparison."

"Okay, if you're sure." Bruce wandered slowly toward the door to his lab as he spoke to the God of Thunder. "If you need anything just let J.A.R.V.I.S. know. I'll be in my quarters. Sleeping. All night. I hope."

"Rest well Friend Banner." Thor called out to the doctor as he exited the room. "We shall do the same."

Loki was laying down once again on the bed, the blanket pulled up to his chest and a soft pillow beneath his head. Weak but regaining his strength gradually the injured god was looking less pale and seemed more alert than before. As Thor sat in the chair beside his bed Loki could see the concern that Thor was trying to conceal in his blue eyes.

"You are worried about the woman- Jane." Loki corrected himself a little too late, but he still managed to address her properly.

"Yes. Many unusual circumstances have transpired in a very short period of time."

"An omen?"

"That is what worries me." Thor confirmed. "Father... I spoke with him after I defeated Malekith and returned the Aether to Asgard, he seemed somehow... distracted."

"Distracted? I cannot imagine Odin suffering from something as mundane as distraction."

"Neither can I. But I know what I saw and what I felt."

"I'm certain that Heimdall would inform you if anything catastrophic were on the horizon."

"Yes. I believe you are correct. I just can't help but worry about the fate of our Father, and of our people."

The door to the lab opened pulling both brothers' attention away from each other and to their arriving guest. Tony walked into the room with Pepper right behind him. While Tony eyed Loki suspiciously Pepper looked at him with mixed feelings of gratitude and confusion.

"Friend Stark, Lady Pepper," Thor greeted warmly. "it's good to see you."

"Thor." Tony reciprocated the greeting to one but not the other as he stared coldly at Loki. "Everything under control?"

"Everything is fine." Thor replied with a somewhat perplexed agitation. Looking past Tony to the quiet woman behind him Thor focused on her. "Can the same be said for Lady Pepper?"

"Yes." Pepper answered for herself. "I'm okay. Thanks to... your brother." Forcing herself to look at Loki she steadied her voice and spoke to him in a civilized tone. "Thank you."

"You do not have to thank me." Loki replied dismissively. "But... all the same, you are welcome."

"Now that we have that taken care of," Tony stepped forward and stared angrily at Loki as he tried to intimidate him. "what're we going to do with you? Thor, you're going to stay here and watch him and so is J.A.R.V.I.S., but he can't stay here forever."

"I know this." Thor stood up and put himself between Tony and Loki. "And once he is well we shall take our leave."

"Good. We have an understanding." Tony backed away and put his arm around Pepper's shoulders to guide her out of the lab. "If he weasels his way out of here then it's on you."

Thor wanted to go after Tony and confront him for his insulting tone toward Loki but a hand wrapping around his arm stopped him from taking a step further.

"Let it be."

"He should not speak ill of you. You have proven yourself to be worthy of redemption."

"But he is not wrong to mistrust me." Loki let Thor's arm go. "Do not quarrel with him."

"Very well." Thor respected Loki's request and returned to his seat. "Rest. The sooner you've healed the sooner we can leave."

"For Asgard?" Loki's eyes flashed with fear.

"You do not wish to return home?"

"And return to my cell to be lost to time? Just another relic for Odin's treasure room."

"Please brother, do not speak in such a manner. Father was broken when I told him of your demise. Your return will restore to him what has been taken by Malekith."

Loki shook his head and lifted the book up from beneath the blanket. "It will not more than my return from Helheim to mend Odin's heart."

"You speak of Mother." Thor bowed his head as if he had hoped Loki would never mention the incident. "She is at peace and enjoying the spoils of Valhalla. Father knows she did not suffer and bore no regrets."

"But he will remain alone until he too is granted passage through the gates of Valhalla. Does this not upset you?"

"Of course it does, that's why we must return home."

"I cannot." Loki pulled the book back under his blanket and his eyelids grew heavier.

"Loki, you are no longer a prisoner. You've atoned for your crimes and avenged Mother's murder. Odin has-"

"Thor," Loki interrupted softly. "you know as well as I that Asgard was never my home. And neither is Midgard."

"You wish to live on Jotunheim?"

"No. That barren Hellscape of ice and betrayal will never know my likeness again."

"Then... Where do you wish to go?"

"I do not know." Loki admitted in an increasingly hushed voice.

"Rest." Thor encouraged in a whisper. "We shall speak more in the morning."

* * *

Tony laid wide awake next to Pepper all night and well into the early morning hours. Pepper was curled on her side with her back toward Tony as she slept peacefully all through the night. Tony's hand was resting on her hip as he watched her breathing and dozing without a care in the world.

The sun began to rise. Warm amber hued rays began to wash over the tower and illuminated the sky through the tinted windows of the bedroom.

"Morning." Tony said out loud to no one in general. Sitting up in the bed he pulled his hand from Pepper's hip and lifted off the covers without disturbing her as he swung his legs over his side of the bed and stood up. "I should finish examining that armor."

Quietly he crept out of the room and into the adjoined bathroom where he managed to shower very quickly and slip into some fresh clothes. Just as quietly he crept out of the room and made his way to the elevator to gain access to his workshop.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., is Loki still secured in the lab?" Tony asked as soon as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

' _Affirmative. Loki and Thor are still inside Doctor Banner's lab_.'

"And where is Banner?"

' _In the kitchen brewing coffee_.'

"Really? Guess he still has the urge to get up early in case he needs to run." The elevator reached its designated floor and the doors open. "Tell him to meet me down here when he's done with his coffee."

' _Will do, sir_.'

Tony walked into his workshop and promptly sat down in his rolling chair. As he pushed himself over to the case where Loki's armor had been secured he began reading over the collected data and comparing it previously recorded data chronicling the Earthly known elements and their subsequent properties. The ideas and theories immediately began flowing through his mind.

"This stuff is already pretty strong. If I can synthesize it with titanium alloy I think I could get its overall tensile strength with only minimal weight addition." Tony couldn't keep his eye from wandering over to the turned off security monitor despite the truly fascinating breakthrough sitting right before him. "J.A.R.V.I.S. give me a look into the lab. I want to see what's going on."

' _Of course, sir_.'

The display on the security monitor came to life showing that Loki was still asleep in the bed and Thor was asleep right next to him in the chair.

"Thor. You fell asleep!" Tony reprimanded despite Thor not being able to hear him. "That's why you don't send a man... or god, to do a computer's work."

' _I agree_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. chimed in.

"Oh right, sarcasm." Tony remembered that he had wanted to adjust J.A.R.V.I.S.'s personality. "Meh, I'll take care of it later."

Bruce joined Tony in the workshop with a mug of coffee in his hand and a tired expression plastered on his face. "You're up early."

"Same can be said about you, pal."

"Yeah, I've always been an early bird." Bruce sipped his coffee and grimaced at the bitter aftertaste. "J.A.R.V.I.S. said you want to see me."

"Yup. Take a look at this." Tony pointed to the data on his computer screen. "Tell me what you think about this equation?"

Leaning toward the monitor Bruce studied the newly generated formula and his eyes widened with amazement. "Wait... Is this really even possible?"

"Oh yeah. Going to run a test later today." Tony spun around in his chair and gave Bruce a smug grin. "You in?"

"I wish, but I can't."

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"I need to meet with Dr. Cho before she heads back overseas."

"Uh-huh..." Tony' smug look turned into one of mischievousness. "And is that ALL you're doing?"

"Stop it." Bruce quickly blushed a bright shade of red. "We're colleagues. Nothing more."

"So were me and Pepper."

Feeling a tad awkward Bruce theatrically looked down at his watch and dismissed himself. "I bet get going. She's leaving this afternoon."

Tony laughed a little as his embarrassed friend fled the room. "Green is definitely more his color."

* * *

Thor awoke before Loki with a sudden jump. Watching his brother continue to sleep peacefully Thor tried to regain his thoughts as the brutally vivid nightmare he had just endured continued to replay the cruel images over and over again in his mind. Leaning forward Thor pressed his hands against his face as he struggled to make sense of the nightmare.

Asgard was engulfed in flames. Odin was laying dead on the floor before his throne. The Bi-Frost and the Rainbow Bridge had been destroyed by a tremendous force, and all of Thor's friends were gone. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogunn had perished in battle while Heimdall had lost his fighting spirit; residing as a weakened warrior desperately fighting for the lives of the innocent people of Asgard.

"Nightmare?" Loki asked as he opened his eyes and noticed Thor in the chair beside him.

"Yes." Thor sighed and sat up in his chair. "They've been occurring more frequently ever since the Chitauri invasion."

"If it's any comfort I can confirm that I too have been plagued by nightmares."

"Sorry to disappoint you brother," Thor stood up from the chair ran his hand through his long blond hair. "but you suffering just as much as I does little to ease my mind."

"Thought I'd try."

Thor laughed a little as the quip. Reaching a decision Thor put his hand down on Loki's shoulder. "I must speak with Jane. I shall return soon, but you cannot come with me and you cannot leave this room."

"As to where would I go even if I did in fact have the freedom to do so?"

"Just do not say or do anything ire Stark any further. I don't trust him to not try to harm you."

"You're leaving me alone with the man you suspect would harm me? How comforting."

"I won't be long. I promise."

Thor hastily exited the lab to reach the top floor and reclaim Mjolnir. With the hammer in hand he'd be able to quickly fly and rejoin Jane in London in a matter of hours.

Loki was about to sit up when Bruce walked into the lab. "Hey, Thor seems like he's in a hurry."

"There is a very important manner he must tend to."

"I have an appointment myself, but I get the feeling Thor's is a little more important than mine." Walking over to the medical cabinet Bruce retrieved the box of bandages and gauze. "I'm going to change your bandages before I go."

"Very well." Loki acquiesced. "It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway."

* * *

Always impatient and needing to keep his hands busy Tony set about tinkering with a gauntlet for his latest Iron Man suit while J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to run scans on the armor and run preliminary tests before preparing for an official test of the first prototype synthetic material. The depth of the scan was taking an annoyingly long time to complete making progress slow and boring for the eccentric engineer.

"Progress?"

' _Currently at ninety-two percent_.'

"How long since I last asked?"

' _Two minutes, thirteen seconds_.'

"And what was the percentage then?"

' _Ninety-two percent_.'

"Huh. No wonder that number sounded familiar." Twisting a screwdriver near the wrist of the gauntlet a blue colored light illuminated the repulsor relay stationed in the center of the palm. "At this rate I'll be able to build a new army of suits by the time the scan is finished."

' _May I remind you that your previous stock of material was lost when the Mandarin destroyed your Malibu home_?"

"We have extras."

' _Not here, sir_.'

"Doesn't matter." Tony finished twisted the screwdriver and flexed his fingers a few times. A few rogue blue sparks flew from the repulsor causing Tony to pull the gauntlet from his hand. "We don't have the space for an army anyway. And it won't do any good if they end up electrocuting me."

The door to Tony's workshop open as Pepper walked in and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a light gray jacket over a white blouse and black skirt. She also had her hair pulled up into a neat bun. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You've been able all morning?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"You're not going to start-"

"No, no." Tony tossed aside the screwdriver. "It's nothing like that. It's been over a month and I haven't had a nightmare."

"Good." Pepper pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and noted the time. "Since you and Happy didn't finish the paperwork yesterday because of my little... accident, I've volunteered to go to the courthouse and finish everything up on your behalf."

"You," Tony took both of her hands in his as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "are the best!"

"I know." She gave him a playful smirk. "I'll be back this evening."

"Then... want to go out to dinner? My treat."

"I have a better idea," she pulled her hands from his as she turned to walk out of the lab. "we'll order a pizza and not go anywhere."

"Like I said, you're the BEST."

"And be sure to order extra. I'm sure when Thor gets back-"

"Gets back? Where did 'Fabio' go, and why didn't he bother to say goodbye? Asgardians have no manners, I swear!"

"Thor, from what Bruce told me, needs to talk with Jane. Then he'll be back." Pepper explained as she stepped through the door.

"And until then who's watching the not-so-jolly green giant?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. and you!"

Before Tony could offer a rebuttal Pepper was out of the workshop and into the elevator descending to the ground floor of the tower.

"Damn it." Tony complained as he spun around in his chair and stared at the security monitor depicting Loki laying on his bed quietly reading a book. "I'm not a babysitter. Hell, I can barely take care of myself!"

' _Which is why I'm going to assist you, sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. cut in with perfect timing.

"Maybe I should get around to tweaking your sarcasm while I wait." Tony stared at Loki and his eyes narrowed quizzically. The book. Where did he get it? "But first I'm going to pay our guest a little visit."

In a huff Tony rose from his chair and marched over to the workshop door like a man on a mission. As he entered the elevator Tony mentally steeled himself what was certain to be an inevitable confrontation with the injured god.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., status update."

' _Ninety-five percent, sir_.'

"Better." The doors to the elevator opened and Tony made his way over to the locked door to Bruce's lab. "Open."

J.A.R.V.I.S. remotely unlocked the electronic door and gave Tony passage into the lab.

"Hey, 'green sleeves', where'd you get that book?"

Loki looked up from the pages with a sense of disturbed shock as Tony marched into the room and stood at the end of his bed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That book." Tony pointed to the item in Loki's hands. "I didn't give it to you. And I know Pepper and Bruce didn't give it to you. Were you sneaking around the tower and sniffing around through the other rooms?"

"For your clarification," Loki closed the book and shot Tony a cold glare. "this book belongs to me. Thor brought it with him from Asgard."

"Thor. The guy who thought you were already dead." Tony didn't believe Loki for an instant. "Why would he bring a dead man a book? Dead read no tales!"

"I am certain that the book was to be burned along with..." Loki trailed off as the prospect of his own funeral was less than an ideal thought. "along with my body."

"Your... body?" Tony himself suddenly felt uneasy. Far from an expert on other cultures but researching Norse mythology for the sake of having the knowledge on hand for Thor's sake, Tony realized that Loki was referring to a funeral pyre. "Oh."

Loki stared indignantly at Tony. "You also realize that I have been under surveillance from the very first moment that Thor had brought me here. Even if I had the desire to wander about this tower I lack both the curiosity and the strength to do so."

"Yeah, fair point. My bad."

"Your bad... what?"

"Nothing. Figure of speech."

"I see." Loki attempted to open his book to continue reading. "Midgardian wit as its finest."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at that last remark. "Yeah, well, you can't blame me for being suspicious. If you did want to walk around the tower I suppose I could put a bell around your neck so I know where you are at all times."

"A bell?"

"Like a cat." Tony explained condescendingly. "I've always wanted a pet."

"I'm flattered." Loki quipped in response. "But I believe I'd fair better as a stray on the streets."

"Well, there's one way to find out..."

Loki shook his head a couple times before finally resuming his book.

Tony sighed and looked about the lab as if looking for a reason to continue talking. As his eyes scanned the room his attention was drawn to the single white bandage that covered Loki's abdomen. The gauze wrapping was gone revealing the nearly fully healed bruises and the faintest of scars that marked every cut, every wound that had ever afflicted Loki's body.

"So... how's the stab wound?"

"Healing well. Thank you." Loki never looked up from the book.

"Okay. Good to hear, good talk." Tony decided with an awkward step backward. "Just... Stay there. And don't do anything that-"

' _Scan one-hundred percent complete, sir._ ' J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. ' _Assimilation of the Asgardian compounds can now begin_.'

"Assimilation of Asgardian compounds?" Loki slowly raised his gaze from his book and stared at Tony. "Stark, where is my armor?"

"Safe."

"In your lab?"

"No. In my workshop."

"Have you been manipulating elements that you do not understand?"

"Not yet."

"Stark," Loki closed his book and tried to sound as sincere as possible as he set it aside on the edge of the bed. "I can assure you that your little experiment will only end poorly."

"Why's that? Don't want a pathetic Midgardian wit uncovering Asgardian secrets?"

"Hardly." Loki slowly swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood upright just as slowly. His entire body was sore from his injury and the physical exertion the day before only drained away what little strength he had managed to regain. "I merely wish for this structure to remain intact."

"Intact?" Tony gave Loki a strange glance. "What'd you do? Hide a bomb in your armor?"

"Yes, because I clearly knew that I'd be impaled by a monstrous beast, taken to your tower to recover and have my armor stolen from my unconscious body by someone who has a nasty habit of delving into technology without considering the potential consequences."

Tony paused briefly. "So you admit it?"

"You can't honestly be so dense."

"You're right, I'm not." Tony scratched behind his ear as if something were irritating him before he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I am a quick study. So enlighten me, oh wise one, to what consequences are you referring, exactly?"

Loki took a shaky step toward Tony then froze. The movement was already proving to tiresome. "There is a reason that Odin gave one gift to Midgard all those thousands of years ago. Asgardian technology resources are beyond Midgardian comprehension, not because Midgard in intellectually inferior but because Midgardians are unfamiliar with Asgardian elements."

Tony nodded his head slightly but kept his face blank.

"One cannot simply examine a single item of Asgardian origin and expect to understand the complexity of the elements and materials involved in the manufacturing or construction of said item."

"True, but that's why we study these things. To learn about them and understand them."

"Then please understand this," Loki pleaded as he took one more shaky step forward. "do not tamper with the natural elements and contaminate them with foreign elements. The end result will be disastrous."

"Alright, that's it." Tony reached out and grabbed onto Loki's arm and began dragging him toward the door. "You're coming with me."

"What?" Loki tried to resist but he was too weak. "Where are you taking me?"

"My workshop." Tony pressed the call button on the elevator with one hand and held Loki in place with the other. "I want you to be where I can see you at all times."

Thinking quickly Loki tried to play to Tony's paranoia. "And you think it'd be best to take me to your little workshop where you keep all of your technology and secrets? I thought Midgardians were more astute than that."

"Nice try." The elevator doors opened and Tony push Loki through and into the elevator car. "But with J.A.R.V.I.S. monitoring every square inch of that room, every little movement that takes place within the four walls, you're not going to get one by me."

Loki leaned against the wall of the elevator car as he and Tony were taken to the designated floor.

"Now," the doors opened and Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder to push him back through the doors and guide him into the workshop. "you're going to sit in that chair and you're not going to say a word." Tony pointed to the chair sitting idle at the far wall. "If you do move then J.A.R.V.I.S. is going to shoot a tranquilizer dart from a place unseen and knock your green ass to the floor. Understand that?"

' _The tranquilizer in question has proven itself rather effective against once such as "The Hulk"_ ,' J.A.R.V.I.S. explained casually. ' _one third of said dose would be enough to tranquilize one person of average build for at least four days_.'

"See?" Tony pushed Loki into the chair and bent down, putting his hands on his knees as he leaned in closely to Loki's face. "Wasn't bluffing."

Loki looked around the workshop and admired the intricately crafted devices that Tony had built with his own two hands from ideas that popped into his mind on a daily basis. Blue lights emanated a soft glow from every corner of the room as a low volume song filled the air with musical majesty from the 70's. Various computers were running constant scans over Loki's armor on display in the glass case, while a secondary metal box containing a selected Midgardian element was being prepared to be 'spliced' with the Asgardian elemental sample taken from said armor.

A machine designed to combine two separated objects had been built specifically for Tony's current experiment.

"I'm going to run my tests and if there's any form of interference I'm looking at you, pal!" Tony walked backward away from Loki and stopped when he felt his back bump into his desk. "So let's play nice."

"Stark, I'm warning you." Loki stated in a non-threatening but serious manner. "Do not tamper with Asgardian technology."

"Too late." Tony turned to the digital display of his computer monitor and pressed a button on the screen. The metal box containing the Midgardian element began to glow with an orange hue and whirred to life with a mechanical growl. "It's done!"

Loki stared uneasily at the metal box watching as the orange glow steadily intensified.

' _Beginning assimilation_ _process_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. announced. ' _Internal temperature nominal_. _Synthesizing the two selected elements; now_.'

"See?" Tony turned his back to the machine with his arms outstretched arrogantly. "It works."

"I didn't doubt your technology would work." Loki explained with a worried tone. "I do however doubt that your technology will be sufficiently compatible with-"

' _Sir, I am detecting a significant surge in temperature_.'

Tony turned to look at the machine over his shoulder. "Then take proper procedures to initial emergency cooling."

' _Yes, sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. obeyed the command and began attempts to cool the machine. ' _There is also a building pressure within the confines of the machine due to_ -'

"J.A.R.V.I.S., we've been over this. Whatever emergency protocols must be used, use them.'

' _Yes, sir_.'

Turning back to Loki the always curious engineer eyed the god warily. "You seem to know an awful lot about Midgardian tech. What'd you do? Hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database? Because that's MY thing!"

"You forget Stark, I spent time amongst S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and scientists, whom-" Loki was staring at the machine just past Tony and his green eyes went wide as cracks began to split the seams of the machine.

' _WARNING_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. interjected loudly. ' _Temperature critical. Pressure exceeding containment_ -'

Thick black smoke began to pool out of the machine as the orange glow of the light flashed a deep red and the metal casing began to buckle, causing the four metal sides to bulge outward from the mounting pressure inside. Blue sparks of escaping electricity snaked over the imperfections of the machine and threatened to ignite at any moment.

"Move!" Loki urged as he all but leapt from the chair to push Tony aside and out of range of the machine.

Before either man was clear of the blast the machine exploded in a plume of smoke, fire and sparks. Bits of metal shrapnel flew in all directions as J.A.R.V.I.S. implemented emergency fire control to extinguish the flames as well as cut off all residual power to the machine and to the room in general.

The explosion of the machine had caused severe damage to nearby machinery and interfered with emergency protocols in the process. While J.A.R.V.I.S. was able to extinguish the flames the smoke still filled the room obstructing view and allowed a toxic, airborne chemical residue to fill what little of the breathable air remained in the sealed room.

' _Sir_? _Sir_!' J.A.R.V.I.S.'s sensors could still detect vital life signs emanating from the two occupants in the room, but they were fading fast. ' _You must evacuate the room. Sir_? _You MUST evacuate the room_!'

Loki, who was sent to the ground during the explosion, was laying on his side and grimacing in pain as the physical force had caused great pain to his still healing body. Opening his blurry eyes he spotted the motionless form of Tony laying on his stomach just a few inches away. Coughing as the caustic air stung his lungs Loki focused on the dire situation unfolding around him, and on the only other occupant of the room.

"Stark..." Loki rolled from his side and onto his knees, one hand wrapped around his abdomen and the other supporting his weight. Slowly he crawled over to where Tony was laying and put his hand on Tony's back. "Stark, get up."

Tony didn't answer. Still and quiet Tony remained oblivious to Loki kneeling beside him.

"Damn it, Stark..." Using both hands Loki rolled Tony from his stomach, to his side and onto his back. Hooking both hands under Tony's arms Loki stood up slowly with a grimace as he began to drag Tony across the floor and out of the room. "We need to get out of here."

_**...to be continued...** _


	5. Explosive Revelations

Awkwardly and with great strain Loki managed to drag Tony out of the workshop and into the corridor just outside the door to safety. Gracefully Loki put a hand under Tony's head and guided the unconscious man's body down to lay flat on the cool floor. Out of harm's way Loki let himself collapse in an exhausted heap, Loki coughed harshly as the toxic chemicals in the air ached his healing lungs. Laying on his back on the floor, too weak to move, Loki wheezed and breathed very slowly as Tony laid unconscious beside him.

' _Sealing off the entire room, evacuating toxic fumes from the level_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. updated the situation despite the only two people who'd be able to hear the news were now unconscious. ' _Fire contained and extinguished. Smoke cleared. No further damage detected_.'

There was no response to the ever alert A.I. as the only two occupants of the tower remained silent. The only motion came from Tony's rapid breathing and Loki's slowly closing eyelids.

* * *

Thor and Jane spoke in private on the roof Dr. Selvigg's flat. It was one of the few places the young couple could retreat to and escape prying eyes of curious onlookers or energetic interns. The sun was only beginning to set and the couple were speaking about their potential future together, the future of science, the future of Earth and the future of Asgard. It was a touchy subject but one that needed to be addressed sooner, rather than later.

"This work is absolutely monumental to the betterment of mankind." Jane stood on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around Thor's waist and gazed longingly into his blue eyes. "Everything changed when you came to Earth, and those changes can't be stopped. And it's up to us to make sure these changes are trending toward the positive, not the negative."

"I know." Thor agreed as he took wrapped his arms around Jane and stared into her warm brown eyes. "I do not expect you to walk away, nor would I ever ask you to stop your research. But I do ask you take great caution with your work."

"You're worried that more violent people like Malekith would try to take advantage of my breakthroughs."

"Yes." Thor readily admitted. "I do not wish to see you ever placed in harm's way ever again, or to see you lost amongst liars and thieves."

"Trust me, after S.H.I.E.L.D. 'borrowed' my equipment without my permission I'm not going to let anyone near my work unless their either a god or an Avenger."

Thor smiled at her comment. "I believe that would be for the best."

"Speaking of the Avengers," Jane dropped from her tip toes and stood with a less enthusiastic posture before him. "when are you going to head back to New York?"

"Soon. I must tend to Loki and then I shall return to you." Thor pulled his arms from around her waist, ran them down her own arms and pulled her hands up so he could kiss them. "And I shall remain with you, only leaving when I am summoned."

"Well, that seems more plausible than you returning from Asgard in a timely manner." Jane teased sweetly.

"Again, I apologize."

"It's okay." Jane grinned as Thor released her hands. "I've been on worse dates."

"You mean Richard?" Thor teased back.

"Really?" Jane playfully pushed Thor backward and folded her arms across her chest. "You're bringing him up, now? It's too complicated to go into right now, so why bring it up?"

"Well... I was gone for a long time."

"Uh-huh. And in that long time I decided to expand my circle of friends beyond Dr. Selvigg and Darcy."

A voice called out as a figure approached. "Tired of our company already, Jane?" Dr. Selvigg joined the duo on the roof with a gleeful smile. "But I suppose spending time with someone from another world would be far more interesting."

"Only a little." Jane corrected with a grin.

"Thor." Dr. Selvigg greeted the god again as he stood beside the couple. "Jane, I just got a call regarding your work. They want to publish your findings and honor you in-"

"Wait, don't tell me." Jane put her hands up as the news was a little overwhelming. "Are they still on the phone?"

"Yes. I have them on hold but I think Darcy-"

"No. No Darcy." Jane rushed away to the doorway leading to the roof to intervene before could accidentally say something to compromise her integrity as a scientist. "Never let Darcy talk to anyone official, please!"

Selvigg watched as Jane left the roof before saying anything to Thor. "Did you tell her about your nightmare?"

"No." Thor's answer was low and somewhat ashamed. "I do not know what merit a mere dream may hold."

"A mere dream? Seeing your home destroyed in fire and everyone you know dead is not just a mere dream!"

Thor bowed his head and looked down at his feet.

"Look, I know that here on Earth we dismiss a lot of dreams and nightmares as just stress or bad late night pizza, but you're a god. What possible nightmare scenario could shake a god to his core?"

"I wish I knew." Thor turned to look at the bright blue sky overhead. A few clouds cast deep shadows over the city, yet the light was still portent. "I cannot even seek council from my Father."

"Why not?"

"It is as you Midgardians would say, complicated."

"Ah. Well, I know better than to stick my nose in familial business."

"Speaking of which." Thor looked straight up into the sky and tightened his grip on Mjolnir. "I must tend to my brother."

"Loki..." Selvigg was still uneasy about the idea of helping the supposedly reformed god. "is he still... uh..."

"Loki has remedied his ways and is attempting to atone for his crimes." Thor assured Selvigg without hesitation. "Do not worry, he is my responsibility."

Without any further words Thor spun Mjolnir in a tight circle and used the magnificent weapon to pull him high up into the sky, allowing him to fly away from London and 'across the pond' back t New York City.

Shading his eyes from the sunlight Selvigg watched as Thor flew off and out of sight. "I hope you're right about him..."

* * *

It could have been a minute it could have been two days, Tony couldn't tell. Sitting up on the floor he pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead as a throbbing headache set in and the acrid stench of smoke and ozone filled the air. Blood ran down the side of his head as a piece of shrapnel cut him during the blast. His hands and arms were also covered in small cuts, smoke smeared over his face and knuckles making them look dirty.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what the hell happened?"

' _There was a catastrophic reaction that caused a breach of the containment unit_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed. ' _The fire has been extinguished, the smoke has been cleared and the toxic chemicals in the breathable air have been cleared by eighty-eight percent_.'

"Great... Where's-" Tony turned his head slightly and caught sight of Loki laying next to him, motionless. "Loki?"

Shifting his weight and twisting his body he took a knee next to Loki and tentatively raised a hand over the god's body. Slowly and deliberately he lowered his hand down until his fingers were pressing against the side of Loki's neck to check for a pulse. Loki was also covered in small cuts over his hands, arms, face and torso. The bandages that had covered his sutures were seeping blood as the physical exertion had torn the threads loose.

"Well, he's alive." Tony stated as he quickly retracted his hand as if Loki were going to bite him. "What do I do with him?"

Loki let out a weak sigh as he continued to wheeze for breath.

"That... doesn't sound good."

' _Loki breathed in a dangerous amount of smoke and hazardous chemicals during his evacuation of the room. Carrying your additional full weight only exasperated his efforts_.'

"Wait... He saved me?"

' _Yes, sir_.'

"That definitely explains why I'm out of the room." Tony dryly commented. "But why? Why would he even bother to save me? He had the PERFECT out. My workshop explodes, I'm dead and while everyone is trying to figure out what happened he takes off into the wilderness like the sly fox he is. Why save me?"

' _I cannot answer that, sir_.'

"Yeah, but HE can." Tony reached down and grabbed onto Loki's arm and hefted the heavy limb around his shoulders. Standing up slowly he wrapped his arm around Loki's waist to half carry, half drag the unconscious man back into the elevator. "And he will tell me."

Using as much strength as he dared Tony held onto Loki in an upright position as he pressed the elevator call button and carried him into the opened elevator car. Returning to Banner's lab Tony was prepared to deal with Loki's injuries as well as his own.

"I don't care what J.A.R.V.I.S. said," Tony muttered to himself as he carried Loki back into the lab and laid him down on the medical table. "I don't believe you saved me. I must've gotten out of the workshop and passed out."

' _Shall I replay the surveillance footage_?' J.A.R.V.I.S. chimed in having heard Tony's comment.

"No... That won't be necessary." Tony shook his head as he looked down at Loki. "But I will need some assistance in-"

The door to the lab opened and Thor himself stepped inside the room. He looked at Tony, then to Loki and then back to Tony with absolute confusion on his face.

"Stark, what has happened? Was the tower attacked?"

"No! No!" Tony jumped back in surprise away from the bed as if he were expecting a violent outburst from Thor. "We weren't attacked, there was an accident in my workshop. That's all."

"That's... all?" Thor looked down at Loki and glared at Tony. "Why was Loki in your workshop?" Marching toward Tony he grabbed onto the hem of Tony's shirt and hoisted him slightly into the air, his grip remained tight even as Tony clawed at his hand in a desperate bid to escape. "Were you attempting to conduct an experiment on him?"

"What?!" Tony wrapped both hands around Thor's hand to try and wriggle free. "No! NO. I'd never do that! Even to him!"

Thor lowered Tony back down to the ground. "I hope not." Turning his attention back to his brother Thor put his hand on Loki's chest and sighed. The fresh cuts and opened sutures were as painful as the shallow breaths Loki tried to take in. "He is ill. What happened in your workshop, Stark?"

"I was trying to... I wanted to see how Asgardian elements compared to Midgardian elements and I learned, the HARD way mind you, that the two are not compatible. Loki tried to warn me, I didn't listen."

Thor was impressed that Tony admitted he was wrong about something, the pride of the eccentric engineer was unparalleled. "Were you injured as well?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises." Tony cleared his throat nervously as he looked down at Loki's pale face. "You know, if it wasn't for your brother I would've... died."

"Pardon?"

"Loki. He saved me." Tony finally said it aloud as if that were solidify it as fact. "He got me out of that smokey, toxic room while I was unconscious. That's why he's sick. He breathed in a lot of smoke."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Can you aid him?"

"I can try but, we'd be better off waiting for Banner to get back. I'm better with machines than people." Tony put a hand on Thor's shoulder as an act of good faith. "Clearly."

* * *

Residing alone in his palace on Asgard, the audience chamber empty and the corridors quiet, Odin sat in silent contemplation as sat on his towering throne of gold surrounded by dozens of murals depicting great events of Asgard's past. A dim light shone through the chamber and basked the gilded surfaces of the throne and other gathered artifacts with a melancholy tone.

Odin was utterly alone. Frigga had perished protecting Jane. Loki gave his life to protect Thor while avenging Frigga's murder. And now Thor himself has chosen to remain on Midgard with Jane.

The throne would not know another King until Thor returned. Until then Odin would have to remain as King despite his great age and the overwhelming tiredness that accompanied his age and broken heart.

His singular blue eye remained focused on the great mural depicted in the ceiling at the center of the chamber. A mural showing himself along with Frigga, Thor and Loki gathered in triumph over their successes regarding the welfare of the Nine Realms.

And yet it seemed Odin was looking beyond the mural, staring deeply into an image that he had long since tried to hide during his reign as king.

"My children." Odin whispered to himself as he struggled to collect his thoughts in his failing mind. "My time is nearing its end. And I pray that with my ending you find a new beginning. Do not let our people be lost. Do not let Ragnarok destroy what we stand for."

* * *

Bruce stood in the elevator alone as he ascended the tower. Slipping off his jacket he let out a sleepy yawn and looked down at his watch. He had been out all afternoon and after getting up earlier than normal he was exhausted and eager to rest. But before he could finally lay down and get some sleep he'd have to tell Tony the good news regarding his work with Dr. Cho.

The doors to the elevator opened and when Bruce exited he had expected to be on the top floor of the tower, not bumping into Tony who promptly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him toward his own lab.

"Tony? What's going on man?" Bruce asked as he hurried behind his friend.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. changed floors on you." Tony huffed as he rushed down the corridor. "Long story, so here's the summary: my workshop went 'boom' and Loki got hurt because he saved me."

"Wait..." Bruce stopped short and pulled his arm away from Tony. "How'd he get hurt if the explosion- Know what? Never mind." Bruce resumed walking right behind Tony. "How bad?"

"He's alive but is pretty banged up. Also, Thor is worried and if we can't fix this situation I'm going to end up banged up. Specifically with a hammer." He spun around quickly on his heels and continued to walk backward. "Even more specifically it'll be with Thor's magic hammer of lightning and badassery."

"Don't worry," Bruce reassured Tony as they entered the lab together. "I got this."

Thor was still standing over Loki, who was breathing a little easier thanks to the nasal cannula giving him clean oxygen to help clear out his lungs. A fresh bandage had been pressed against his chest where the sutures had torn loose to stem the bleeding, but the wound itself would still need to be treated. The smaller cuts all along his body had either stopped bleeding or been covered under generic band-aids thanks to Tony's minor medical knowledge and fear of Thor potentially using him as a nail for his hammer.

"No burns, right?" Bruce asked as he slipped on a pair of clean latex gloves.

"Not that I saw." Tony replied as he nervously rubbed his fingers through the back of his hair. "I didn't get burned and he's the one who knocked me out of the way of the blast."

"That helps simplify things." Bruce remarked as he lifted the bandage to check the sutures. "Damn. Torn."

"Can you repair it?"

"I could, but..." Bruce more intently at the injury with an arched brow. "it looks like the wound is very nearly healed. The bleeding is from the sutures tearing his skin, not from the wound itself."

Thor butted in. "Aesir have superior healing factors compared to mortal men. We've always healed far quicker than even our fellow Asgardians and Midgardians."

"Again... simplifying things." Bruce commented as he replaced the bandage. "Aside from the cuts and the... I'm guessing smoke inhalation," He looked to Tony for confirmation and continued on after seeing Tony's nod. "he should make a full recovery fairly soon. I'll just clean out his wounds again, I'll hold off giving him any antibiotics."

"Very well." Thor agreed to Bruce's decision. "Do what you can."

"No problem." Tony tried to step out of the room but Bruce grabbed his arm. "But Tony, you're a different story."

"I was hoping to skip the physical examination." Tony lamented.

"Sit down. Once I've taken care of him I'm going to check you over."

"Flirt."

Thor shook his head a little at the Midgardian banter before changing the subject. "Friend Banner, I understand you had crucial business to tend to this morning. Did you fare well?"

"Y-Yeah, I did actually." Bruce stammered nervously. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Very well."

Tony could tell something was making Bruce tense. Choosing to keep the tension to a minimum Tony then took it upon himself to change the subject. "What'd you do today big guy?" He turned the focus onto Thor. "Have a date with Jane?"

"Something like that. But what work Jane has to complete is something I can only begin to comprehend."

"Sounds hot." Tony quipped. "Look, as soon as Pepper's back why don't we have a little 'family meeting' in the sitting room? There's a lot we need to talk about it."

"Good idea." Bruce agreed quickly.

"Yes. You are right." Thor answered confidently.

"Good. It's all decided." Tony sighed as he looked at Bruce cleaning Loki's sutured wound. "We all have issues and we're the only ones who can help each other out. Yay..."

Bruce and Thor gave Tony an odd silent glance at his latest comment. Tony's sense of humor had always been an acquired taste for those who knew him, but there were times when the jokes just weren't enough to cut the tension in the air.

' _Miss Potts has returned to the tower_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. thankfully ended the awkward silence. ' _She is waiting for you on the top floor_.'

"Man do I love that woman..." Tony whispered to himself as he rose from his chair. "Bruce, once you've taken care of Loki meet us on the top floor," and before Bruce had the chance to remind Tony that he also needed treatment Tony held up a hand to quiet him. "I'll come back so you can patch me up after that."

Thor chose to stay with Bruce until Loki had been tended to, only then would they join Tony and Pepper on the top floor.

* * *

Pepper was sitting on the couch of the sitting room floor with an expected guest with her at her side. Agent Maria Hill, the second in command to Director Nick Fury, looked absolutely exhausted and ready to keel over. A sense of loss and desperation hung in the air over her head but her training as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent allowed her to keep her true emotions in check.

"Agent Hill." Tony greeted with a somewhat surprised lilt. "It's been a while." Plopping down on the second couch across from the two women Tony kicked his feet up and eyed her suspiciously. "Are you here to tell me why S.H.I.E.L.D. has suddenly gone dark, or are you going to give me the lie Director Fury told you to?"

Folding her hands nervously together over her lap Maria cleared her voice. "Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone."

"Gone... underground?"

"No. _Gone_." Maria stated firmly. "As in it no longer exists."

"Uh-huh. And Fury?"

"Same."

"Same as in gone..." Tony questioned unconvinced. "or same as in he's still Fury?" He turned his head to mutter to himself inconspicuously. "Furious... Right?"

"Fury is gone, too." Maria confirmed.

"Tony," Pepper interjected as a means of trying to keep the peace. "Maria came to see me at the office today. And she knows what happened to that hellicarrier that crashed into the Potomac River, and why no one from S.H.I.E.L.D. is responding... She even knows where Natasha and Steve are."

"Okay, knowing where Natasha is, I'll admit, impressive. But Steve? Why is that special? 'Little Mac' loves spending time in Brooklyn telling kids to eat right, go to bed early and take their vitamins."

Maria shook her head. "Steve is the one who crashed the hellicarrier into the river. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised and a weapon was about to be fired that would eliminate any person or persons that could possibly stand in the way of-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Tony put his hands up to stop her midsentence. "Look, I've had a weird day. I got blown up and-"

"Blown up?!" Pepper suddenly butted in with absolute shock. "What happened?!"

"Easy, I'll explain everything in a minute." Tony rubbed his fingers against his temples to soothe his headache. "Let's wait for Banner and Thor to join us."

"Wait," Maria gave Tony an odd look. "Thor and Dr. Banner are here?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded a little. "Like I said, let's wait for them to join us. My head's killing me and I need a shower." He bowed his head down into his hands and let out a weary sigh. "I smell like smoke and regret."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by until Bruce and Thor finally joined their colleagues in the sitting room. Knowing it would be for the best to keep Loki's current presence in the tower a secret Bruce had instructed J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep watch over the downed god and only inform him of any changes in Loki's condition if absolutely necessary. Even then Bruce hoped that the A.I. was intuitive enough to not say anything at all until Agent Hill left the tower.

"But Steve's going to be okay, right?" Pepper asked after Maria told them about him suffering multiple gunshot wounds while taking down the hellicarrier and nearly drowning in the Potomac River. "I mean... He's a super solider, so he'll recovery, right?"

"Yes." Maria confirmed with an openly confident tone. "Steve's going to be okay. His enhanced physiology is allowing him to heal much more quickly than any other normal human. Also,he has a friend, Sam Wilson, staying with him at the hospital. So Steve knows what's going on and once he's released he'll stay in the tower for a while until we have a better of what's going on."

"Good." Bruce nodded from where he sat on the couch next to Tony. "Glad he isn't alone and he'll be here among friends."

"And Agent Romanoff is going to speak to Congress about the breach of S.H.I.E.L.D. security." Maria stated with a grimace. "That could either be really good or really bad..."

"I'm going to vote for the latter." Tony quipped boldly without even looking the slightest bit surprised.

Thor stood silent in contemplation behind the couch where Tony and Bruce sat. Lost in thought and less interested in S.H.I.E.L.D. than he was his brother's health, he barely paid any attention to the conversation taking place around him. The air felt heavy, as if something monumentally dangerous was lurking around the corner.

"Maria, don't you worry about a thing." Pepper soothed sincerely to her tense ally. "You'll always have a place at Stark Industries for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Miss Potts."

"Oh please," Pepper dismissed the title. "call me Pepper. Everyone does."

"Okay. Thank you, Pepper."

Tony was gauging Maria's facial expressions very carefully and knew she was hiding something. Or, to be more specific, holding something back.

"Agent Hill," Tony addressed her firmly. "is there something else you want to tell us? Or should we wait for Natasha to tell us for you?"

Maria released a lamentable sigh before admitting there was something far more important to be focused on. "While going through S.H.I.E.L.D. documents, files and security programs I discovered that there is a very dangerous artifact that was supposed to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody..."

"But?" Tony urged her to continued on.

"But, it's gone missing." Her eyes nervously darted to each face in the room before becoming fixated on the floor at her feet. "And no one knows exactly when."

Thor finally spoke up as the urgency in her voice drew him out of his deep thoughts. "To what artifact are you referring Agent Hill?"

Maria's eyes rose slowly, her words were just as slow as she replied solemnly and nearly ashamed, as if she were somehow responsible. "Loki's scepter."

* * *

The news of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s fall, Steve being hospitalized after being shot, Natasha being summoned to testify before Congress and of Loki's scepter going missing was nearly all that the gathered group inside the Avengers Tower could handle on that fateful night. Maria had gone home for the night and Pepper had gone to bed early leaving the gathered Avengers alone to discuss things in private.

"You're lucky." Bruce told Tony as he pressed a band-aid over the small cut on Tony's forehead. "No concussion and no metal fragments got into your eyes."

"Yeah, lucky." Tony pressed his fingers against the band-aid and turned to look at Loki still asleep in the bed next to where he sat. "How's Loki doing?"

"Better." Bruce confirmed sharply. "As long as he's left undisturbed for the rest of the night I think his lungs will clear up entirely."

"No permanent damage?"

"No. Steve and Thor aren't the only ones with superior physiology." Bruce reminded Tony with a lighthearted response. "You, on the other hand, are far from super human."

"I think the bloody cut on my forehead, the numerous painful bruises and the scar on my chest are evidence enough without reminding me verbally."

"Yeah, too bad Dr. Cho and I don't have the prototype 'cradle' finished. Right now would be the ideal time for a small test."

"I'm an engineer, not a guinea pig." Tony objected to being experimented on anymore than he already did to himself. "Not that I don't trust your skilled hands, but the idea of letting something re-grow my flesh is just a little... yucky."

"Yucky? Starting to pick up on the scientific vernacular?" Bruce joked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Something like that." Tony kicked back a little in his chair as he and Bruce spoke. "By your reaction I'm assuming that you and Dr. Cho have made substantial improvements on the programming and the 'cradle' can finally be built."

"Yes. Dr. Cho is flying home to begin production as we speak." Bruce's eyes lit up with excitement as he began discussing the future project. "This is big Tony, very big! We can change all of modern medicine and finally eradicate degenerative tissue diseases in a few decades!"

"Not bad." Tony flashed a cheesy smirk. "Just so you know my little 'accident' in the lab wasn't an entire defeat. The data I got from scanning the Asgardian armor produced some very interesting results. Results I'm going to try endlessly to replicate, but you know, _successfully_. If it works... It could finally, _finally_ happen, Bruce!"

"What? What did you almost blow yourself up over?"

"First of all, I _did_ blow myself up, but that wasn't my intention; more of a bonus really. Second, I'm talking about ' _it_.'" His grin widened as he leaned forward and clapped his hands together for emphasis. "The big 'it' we've been theorizing about since the Chitauri invasion: Ultron."

"Ultron?" Bruce sounded far too skeptical to discuss the subject in length. "How did a scan of Asgardian armor give you new data for pushing the 'Ultron' project forward?"

"The armor itself is a perfect blend of natural and synthetic fibers that create a near indestructible layer of lightweight metal, while remaining completely flexible and resilient." Tony explained quickly but clearly. "If we can use this material, if we can construct a form with a similar composition then it's entirely possible to bring Ultron into the world and have the perfect guardian to watch over the whole planet."

"Tony," Bruce sounded far less enthusiastic than Tony. "as incredible as that would be, we still have to be realistic. Even if you could replicate the results it'd take you at least six years to even begin working on a working prototype form as well as the appropriate program."

Tony leaned backward in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "Man... You really know how to bring a guy down, you know that?"

"Sorry." Bruce apologized apathetically. "I'm just trying to keep myself from getting too worked up."

"Not your fault." Tony sighed dejectedly. "Some of us are just a little less cynical than the guy dosed with a near fatal amount of Gamma radiation."

"Well, I'm going to call it a night. Thor is going to take the first watch," Bruce continued on as he took off his latex gloves and tossed them in the trash bin. "I'll come by at three am so he can get some sleep."

"Know what?" Tony crossed his arms and his eyes went dark as he looked over at Loki. "Let Thor have the entire night off. I'll watch over Loki."

"Are you sure? You have to be exhausted after everything that's happened over the past two days."

"And Thor isn't?" Tony sharply rebutted with an opened palm gesture. "I'm sure. I'll see you in..." Tony noted the time on his watch. "four hours."

"Okay." Bruce stretched his shoulders and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck as he slowly walked out of the lab. "Call if you need anything."

"That's what J.A.R.V.I.S. is for." Tony yelled as Bruce passed through the door. "Pepper used to do that too, but she's WAY beyond taking care of me at this point..."

Wide awake and full of curious thoughts Tony's eyes remained focused on Loki while his mind raced with countless theories regarding Asgardian technology and the Asgardians who understand how it works. But first and foremost Tony was still eager to ask Loki one single question that had been gnawing at his mind since that afternoon: Why did Loki save him?

Unable to sit still Tony rose from his chair and stood beside the medical bed with his arms crossed and eyes focused. The monitor recording Loki's vital signs had a calm display and the alarms were silent. Oxygen was still being given to the downed god but his breathing had eased considerably throughout the evening but he was still pale, even when compared to his normally fair complexion. As his chest rose and fell with his even breaths Loki seemed more human than god: mortal and vulnerable.

"So... why'd you do it?" Tony asked in a hushed tone to the sleeping man. He wasn't expecting a response but still needing to say it out loud. "Why in the hell would you bother to save me?"

Loki remained asleep, completely unaware of Tony watching over him with a burning curiosity.

"If you had let me die in the explosion then you could've fled the tower, had one less Avenger to worry about tracking you down and the damage to the workshop would've covered your tracks entirely. Why? Why would someone as clever as you not take advantage of something as perfect as that? Why didn't you run?"

Eyeing Loki's injuries with a sense of guilt and near nausea Tony couldn't stop himself from wanting to take responsibility for what had happened. Loki had tried to warn him about the impending explosion and even pushed him out of harm's way, yet there was still something about Loki that Tony refused to trust. Seeing him laying so helpless and unaware felt more like a ploy than proof of Loki's fragility as a living being.

"It's cold in here." Tony commented as he grabbed the blanket to pull it up a little higher across Loki's chest. As he moved the cover he spotted the book that Loki had been reading earlier in the day. The book that Thor had brought from Asgard specifically for Loki. "What is thing?"

Picking up the book Tony opened it up and flipped through the pages and was immediately stopped by the characters of the dead language that he couldn't decipher.

"I knew I should've paid more attention in mythology." Tony stated as he skipped over the unreadable language until he found illustrations to study. "Hello, this I can read."

From the numerous illustrations depicted in bright colors with vibrant ink and paint, Tony was able to deduce a brief summary of the tale. It seemed to tel the story of an orphan who became a great warrior. By protecting the innocent people in the surrounding villages with his great skill in combat the rogue orphan gained a family and a place in life, becoming a king and a legend in the process.

"Looks like... a fairy tale." Tony almost scoffed at the idea of a god reading a children's book. "Now I KNOW you're up to something. What sane adult would read such a 'kiddy' book like this?"

"One who treasures his memories with a mother who has recently passed on." Came the booming answer from the door behind Tony.

"Jeez!" Tony jumped and almost threw the book across the room as he turned and stared intently at Thor who had been watching him from the opened doorway. "Don't do that!"

"I apologize for startling you."

The smile on Thor's face wasn't as convincing to Tony as it was to the god. "Uh... you didn't 'startle' me. You..."

"Surprised you?"

"Yes. That." Tony quickly closed the book and failed to discreetly hide it behind his back. "So... What's up? Can't sleep?"

"No." Thor admitted as he extended his hand, wanting the book that Tony was trying to hide. "And I decided I'd check in on my brother."

"Still asleep." Tony confirmed as he slapped the book down into Thor's open palm without hesitation.

"Yes. I can see that."

"Uh... I don't think the two of us need to watch him." Tony glanced back over his shoulder to look at Loki laying completely still in the bed. "He seems pretty docile."

"It matters not to me if you stay or leave." Thor walked past Tony and sat down in the vacated chair. "But I shall remain here."

"Okay." Tony knew better than to argue with a god. "Well, uh... You enjoy that chair and I'll see you in the morning. I guess."

"Sleep well." Thor responded passively. "I shall attempt to do the same."

Unsure of what else to say, if anything at all, Tony backed out of the lab awkwardly and left Thor alone with his brother for the rest of the night.

Thor held the book tightly in his hands and opened it to the front cover, reading the inscription left inside by the late Queen Frigga. Seeing her words and her beautiful penmanship made Thor smile. Her words were just as graceful as the Queen herself.

"I am glad you still treasure this book, Loki." Thor complimented happily. "Mother would be comforted to know you still have pleasant memories from our childhood with which to cling." Opening the book he began reading with a long dormant sense of nostalgia. "As am I, brother."

_**...to be continued...** _


	6. A New Mission

A full week had passed since the explosion in Tony's workshop rattled Avengers Tower; injuring both Tony and Loki in the process. Tony's cuts and bruises had begun healing very well and Loki had woken up after the first day of being unconscious. Bruce and Tony had taken it upon themselves to clean up the workshop and salvage the collected data for future use, while Pepper finished all of the legal paperwork that Tony had put off and had hired Maria into the Stark Industry family.

Groggy, sore and a little confused Loki sat up in bed and pulled away the nasal cannula from under his nose and checked his abdomen for any sign of additional injury. Thor, being ever attentive toward Loki and unable to sleep, had been at Loki's side when he awoken and explained everything he had missed while asleep.

"You did the right thing, Loki." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder in an approving manner. "You aided Friend Stark during his dire hour and as a result he has survived."

"If what I had done was right, then why do I feel so horrid." Loki grimaced as the lingering pain of his nearly healed broken ribs made him flinch.

"There is a Midgardian saying that I feel is appropriate to your experience: 'No good deed goes unpunished'." Thor gave Loki a bemused look. "Rather fitting, is it not?"

"I wish it were in fact 'not'." Loki quipped as he put his hand on Thor's shoulder for support as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. "May I ask what our next course of action will be?"

"I cannot say for sure." Thor continued to allow Loki to lean against him as they walked toward the lab door together. "But in time we will find our path."

"Speaking of paths," Loki noticed that Thor was leading him out of the lab, which had remained unlocked during his slumber. "why are we leaving this area? I was told this is where I am to remain until further notice."

"Miss Potts has given you permission to rest in the common area at the top of the tower." Thor told Loki as he summoned the elevator and the duo ascended to the mentioned floor together. "She is most grateful for your intervention and saving her life."

"I am not seeking gratitude nor sanctuary." Loki sounded so defeated, almost broken, as he and Thor stepped out of the elevator and onto the top floor.

"Loki, do not see yourself as one who deserves pity or mercy. What Miss Potts offers you is comfort and appreciation while you reside in the tower."

"I can only hope my presence is as brief as possible." Loki lamented as Thor guided him down to the couch. "How long have I been here?"

"Seven days."

"A full week. How delightful."

Thor sat down beside Loki and sighed openly. "Brother, you expect too much of yourself. You had suffered near lethal injuries and have had only the briefest of moments to heal. Be patient, you will recover fully and regain enough strength to travel."

Tony strolled casually onto the floor with his hands in his pockets and a stern look on his face. "Travel where? Off planet, I hope."

"As do I." Loki spoke up swiftly.

"Don't get me wrong," Tony continued as he walked behind the bar at the far wall of the room and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. "I enjoy having company, when it's on my call, but I don't enjoy sheltering a wanted-" He caught himself before calling Loki a 'criminal' and changed his word of choice. "man."

Thor gave Tony an inquisitive look. "Stark, who knows that Loki is on Midgard?"

"Well, there's you, me, Pepper, Bruce and J.A.R.V.I.S., but I'm pretty sure Rogers, Barton and Romanoff are going to find out sooner than later. Oh, also Rhodey." Tony tagged on without missing a beat.

"And why is that?"

"Rhodey's my best friend. As such I'm required, by law in some states, to share with my B.F.F. super-duper, extra juicy secrets."

"Not... I am not referring to this 'Rhodey'." Thor closed his eyes and steeled himself against Tony's abrasive humor. "I am referring to our fellow Avengers. Are they to be informed purely out of camaraderie or is there a more pressing matter at hand?"

"They're going to meet up here tonight in the tower. With S.H.I.E.L.D. gone the Avengers are now a lone unit." Pouring three separate shots of bourbon he capped the bottle and somewhat clumsily carried the three shots toward the center of the room. Standing in front of the couch where Thor and Loki were sitting he offered the two brothers two of the shots. "We need to coordinate in case of emergency."

"Such as?" Thor asked as he took both shots, handing one to Loki and keeping the other for himself.

"For one, we need to find Loki's scepter." Tony greedily downed his shot and quickly retreated to the bar to pour himself another.

"My scepter?" Loki questioned anxiously.

"Yeah, turns out when S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised some pretty fancy toys, weapons and juicy little secrets had been stolen or sold to the highest bidder. But your scepter is crucial."

Loki looked down at the floor and his face paled nervously.

"Loki?" Thor could sense his brother's distress. "What can you tell us of the scepter."

"For now, all I can say is that Stark is correct."

"I am?" Tony paused mid-pour and looked to Loki with surprise. "'Bout time someone admitted it. Please continue."

"My scepter contains a power that must not fall into the wrong hands." Loki downed his shot and placed the now empty glass on the table sitting between the two couches. "Once the others have arrived I will tell you everything. I promise."

"Very good." Thor finally finished his own shot. "Friend Stark, we will require more of this drink."

"Way ahead of you 'Fabio'." Tony held up the partially empty bottle of bourbon in one hand and pointed to the full stocked shelves behind him with a thumb over the shoulder. "I'm fully stocked and ready to go."

* * *

Bruce was sitting in the newly and hastily reconstructed workshop that had been heavily damaged in the explosion with an intense stare as he read over the collected data that Tony had recorded after scanning the Asgardian armor. The overall composition of the armor, the tensile strength and elasticity of such a thing, yet sturdy abundance of material just as temping to the physicist as it was to the engineer.

"I know that look." Tony stated as he walked up behind where Bruce was sitting at the desk and slapped his friend's shoulder. "I like that look. It's the look of inspiration."

"Tony, you were right..." Bruce admitted as he leaned back in the chair and locked eyes with his friend now leaning up against the desk. "This could work. If we could find a way to replicate this material we could build an incredibly efficient prototype to test the 'Ultron' program."

"If only we had the time and the material..." Tony lamented as he looked at the tarnished and burned armor that had been placed on a stand on the desk.

"If only?" Bruce repeated despondently. "Don't tell me you lost all your supplies in the explosion."

"I didn't." Tony confirmed with blank face. "I lost _most_ of my supplies when my _mansion_ fell into _the ocean_ two months ago."

"Oh. Well, at least it wasn't during the explosion."

"And what supplies I had left," Tony continued with a dismissive shrug. "has gone into the 'sentry' program."

"You mean your suit/drone/replica... things?"

"Yeah. Those." Tony confirmed with a dull smile. "The 'Iron Legion'. They should be perfect for crowd control and watching our backs when we're out in the field. I also have 'Veronica' in orbit now."

"Who's Veronica?"

Tony's dull smile suddenly brightened. "Don't worry about it. She's not for you."

"Oh? Who is she for?"

"The 'other guy'."

"Ah... I guess I shouldn't spoil the surprise if these two should ever need get acquainted."

* * *

Thor was exhausted and fought hard to remain awake throughout the day, trying to power through on the insignificant amount of sleep he managed to gain during the past week. In the end his physical fatigue won out and he ended up laying down on the couch in the sitting room and quickly falling asleep with only Loki to keep him company.

Loki, who had been sitting with Thor, didn't make a sound as to not disturb Thor from his much needed slumber. Closing his eyes Loki allowed himself to slip into a deep state of meditation as a means of calming his frayed nerves.

Pepper, who had stopped by the tower to see Tony before she left for a long, boring and unfortunately necessary business conference regarding Stark Industries in Washington D.C., walked through the sitting room and spotted the two brothers sitting quietly together. Unable to hold back a smile Pepper admired the sight, trying to imagine how the brothers interacted as children.

But Pepper's smile faded as she took notice of the healing bruises and scars on Loki's body.

Feeling charitable and wanted to show her gratitude to the god who had saved her life she crossed the room quietly and very gently rested her hand on Loki's bare shoulder.

Loki's green eyes opened quickly and he locked onto Pepper stand next to him. "Miss Potts."

"Hi. Uh, I just... I just wanted to say thank you." She managed to stammer in a near whisper as she retracted her hand from his shoulder. "For saving my life."

Hesitating for only a moment Loki answered her sincerely and kindly. "You are welcome."

"You know, I'm sure that Tony has some clothes that could fit you. They might be a little small, but if you'd like something clean to wear I can find something."

Loki didn't know what to say to the offer. While he had grown tired of walking around without a shirt, allowing his injuries to be exposed to the world, he hadn't been certain as to how to remedy the situation.

"I'll see if I can find something." Pepper volunteered sensing Loki's shyness. "Hopefully Tony didn't throw out all of his old clothes when we moved to New York."

As Pepper crossed the room Loki looked over his shoulder and watched the woman slip into the second elevator and leave the floor just as quickly as she arrived. A nudge against his knee drew Loki's attention back to Thor as his brother opened his blue eyes and pulled his foot back from Loki's leg.

"I see you have made an ally." Thor grinned at his brother.

"Less of an ally and more of an acquaintance." Loki corrected pessimistically. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I am resting." Loki assured his brother.

"Are you suffering from any lingering pain?"

"No. My wounds have healed and my strength has nearly returned."

"This is good. Once we have finished-"

The doors to the elevator opened and Pepper returned with an armload of shirts and pants for Loki to try on. "Sorry, there wasn't much to pick from but I think these should work for you."

Loki accepted the gathered garments with noticeable surprise in his eyes. Despite his rather cynical outlook and reluctance to accept help from others the humbled god paid appropriate gratitude toward Pepper. "Thank you. I'm certain that this will be more than adequate."

"Glad I could help. I'm going to check in with Tony now." She saw that Thor was now awake and addressed him as well. "If I don't get the chance to see you again after I get back just know that this tower will always be open to you. And I'm sure many other facilities after Tony buys up a bunch of old properties and renovates them."

Thor sat up on the couch and ran a hand over his face before standing up to politely bid her farewell. "Lady Potts. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome." She smiled at Thor and then to Loki. "Both of you."

Loki hadn't expected the comment but managed to hide his blushing response by looking down at the small bundle of clothes in his arms.

Pepper excused herself and continued on her way to the elevator to find Tony and say her goodbye to her boyfriend.

Thor returned to the couch and looked at the clothes in Loki's arms. "She chose black. How befitting for your current demeanor."

"Your should try wearing a more subtle attire," Loki retorted somewhat bitterly. "it'd do wonders for your humility."

"Oh? By helping me blend in with the other Midgardians?"

"No. Black is slimming," Loki contemned shrewdly as he threw a black colored t-shit into Thor's face. "try wrapping it around your head It might help with your overinflated ego."

Thor laughed at the comment and patted Loki's shoulder as he pulled the shirt away from his face. "Brother, it is so good to have you back as your old self again."

* * *

Tony and Bruce rejoined Thor and Loki at the top of the tower as J.A.R.V.I.S. announced Steve Rogers' impending arrival. Agents Romanoff and Barton had already arrived and were sitting on the couch next to Thor across from Tony and Bruce. Loki had chosen to remain temporarily out of sight, hiding around the corridor and listening in, until it was safe for him to reveal himself to the two former master assassins.

Steve arrived last and walked out of the elevator with a confident smile on his face.

The last time the team had been together, forcibly united by the mutual cause of saving the world from the Chitauri invasion and stopping Loki before he had the chance to take over the Earth. Being together, willingly as opposed to necessity, was a strangely familiar yet uncomfortable meeting.

"Steve." Bruce greeted the soldier with a firm handshake. "Glad to see you back on your feet."

"Dr. Banner." Steve reciprocated the greeting and nodded to the gathered group in the sitting area. "Everyone."

"Rogers." Tony flatly acknowledged him as he set a tray of drinks down on the table between the couches. "Now that we're all together I think it's time to discuss our S.H.I.E.L.D. situation." Plopping down on the couch next to Natasha he gave her a coy look. "Or lack-there-of to be more specific."

"Yeah, you're right." Steve agreed as he and Bruce returned to the couch opposite Tony and sat down beside Thor. "I can tell you everything I know, but I'm sure Natasha already told you that."

"And then-some." Clint confirmed from where he sat on the opposite side of Natasha. "Glad I was away on a mission when this all went down."

"But what about Loki's scepter?" Bruce chimed in. "We all know how powerful that weapon can be, and from what Nat's been able to uncover it's in the hands of a H.Y.D.R.A. lieutenant."

"We can track it." Tony replied without missing a beat. "It emits a form of radiation that can be detected and isolated."

"How?" Steve asked inquisitively as he sat back on the couch. "If H.Y.D.R.A. could so easily infiltrate and bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down from the inside then you know they've found a way to hide their research and mask any possible radiation signature from the scepter itself."

Thor nodded. "You are correct. Which is why we are going to seek council from one who understands the scepter better than anyone else."

"Who?"

From around the corridor Loki slowly entered the room, his hands nervously rolling the long sleeves of the black dress shirt up to his biceps exposing his forearms. His heart was pounding in his chest as fear of negative retribution was always a factor in his mind. Stepping into the room and standing a few feet away from both couches he tentatively spoke up. "He is referring to me."

"Loki?" Steve was surprised to see him but wasn't angry.

"How in the hell did he get here?" Clint asked as he rose to his feet and stared intently at the god. "Thor, you said he'd be imprisoned on Asgard."

"He was." Thor also rose from the couch and stood between Loki and the other Avengers. "But events transpired that had earned Loki his freedom and is now attempting to atone for his past crimes."

"Can we trust him?" Natasha wisely asked as she looked past Thor to stare at Loki intensely.

"Yes." Thor confirmed.

Clint wasn't buying it. "He's your brother, of course you'd say that."

Tony spoke up out of nowhere. "But aren't you and Nat the ones who defended Loki when S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to sentence him to death?"

Clint and Natasha exchanged silent glances without betraying their internal conflict or emotions.

"Look," Tony continued firmly. "you may not trust Loki or take Thor's word because it may be bias, but I'm willing to give the guy a chance."

Steve's brows knitted with confusion. "You? But why? What has Loki done to convince you he can be trusted?"

"He saved me." Tony stated as he took a shot of bourbon from the tray and downed it greedily. "And more importantly he saved Pepper."

Steve didn't have a rebuttal to offer at the revelation. Tony was incredibly mistrustful and always guarded, to have him vouch for someone as questionable as Loki did carry some merit.

Thor interjected on the conversation. "Loki had also saved my life and that of Jane Foster. Twice."

"You needed saving?" Natasha nearly laughed at the very idea. "From what?"

Thor looked to Loki who understood what Thor wanted. "My life was in peril," Loki unbutton his shirt and showed the healing scar on his abdomen as proof of their battle against the Dark Elves. "and Loki was willing to lay down his life to save mine."

The group had all looked at the scar and looked away as the very idea of being stabbed by a monster was a nightmare scenario that they could all relate to in the aftermath of the failed Chitauri invasion.

"So he saved you," Clint chimed in bitterly. "Jane, Pepper and Tony, and that somehow makes up for the Hell he put us through? All's forgiven and we just welcome him with opened arms?"

"No." Loki admitted as he stepped up and away from Thor and re-buttoned his shirt. "I don't expect any forgiveness or even trust, but I know that you will not allow my scepter to fall into the wrong hands. It's too powerful to left unguarded. I will assist you in locating it and after it has been located I will leave this planet."

No one said anything. It was too tense, to emotionally complicated for anyone to try and offer any alternative to their dire situation.

"Please." Loki nearly begged. "Allow me this one attempt for redemption. I'll locate the scepter and you'll never see my likeness again."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Tony sided with the god. "We get what we want on two levels: a lethal weapon removed from lethal hands, and a war criminal out of our world. It's a win-win."

Bruce cleared his throat nervously. "I think Tony and Thor are right. We need to trust Loki just long enough to find the scepter. Finding a weapon of mass destruction and getting it away from anyone who'd use it is far more important than whether or not we can trust Loki."

"You're right." Steve rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before offering his own opinion. "If you three are willing to give it a shot, then I'm in."

Natasha looked to Clint who crossed his arms defensively over his chest. Without a word he discreetly nodded to Natasha who then replied for the both of them. "Alright. We're in."

"Great." Tony clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together rapidly. "Now that we have that settled, where do we start looking? Also," he pointed to Loki and arched a brow. "is that my shirt?"

Loki blushed a little. "Miss Potts had offered it to me. I accepted."

"Yeah, I suppose that's the less of two evils when it comes to you walking around the tower half naked."

"Thank you." Loki gave an annoyed retort. "I'm glad we agree."

Thor put a hand to Loki's shoulder and stood at his side. "Brother, what do you need?"

"Time." Was Loki's succinct answer. "The scepter and I were bonded during my time as its weilder. If I can concentrate deeply enough I can locate it."

"Then come with me." Thor pulled Loki along by the shoulder. "You'll need isolation."

"Where are you taking him?" Steve asked as he too rose defensively to his feet beside Clint.

"To Dr. Banner's lab." Thor answered as he and Loki walked across the room together. "We will return as soon as possible."

"Relax," Tony addressed the entire team as coolly as possible. "Thor is watching him and J.A.R.V.I.S. is monitoring every square inch of the tower. We're all good."

"I hope you're right about him." Natasha's authority carried incredible weight as she spoke.

"So do I."

Steve turned to look at Clint who was staring blankly at the floor. "Clint, I have to ask. Why did you defend Loki from S.H.I.E.L.D. if you don't trust him?"

Clint's eyes rose slowly from the floor to lock onto Steve's eyes. "Because when he had me under his mind control we... I guess had a mental connection established through the power of the scepter itself."

"And?" Tony piped up as he poured himself another shot. "What did that tell you about 'public enemy number one'?"

"He's scared." Clint confirmed.

"Of us?" Steve asked solemnly.

"No. Of Thanos. That's the guy who recruited Loki to lead the invasion and threatened to destroy all of Asgard if Loki didn't cooperate."

"Who... is Thanos?"

"I don't know." Clint finally relaxed a little and sat back down on the couch beside Natasha. "But whoever this guy is I think we should be afraid. I mean, the guy managed to terrify a god and summon an army at will. That's not something to be taken lightly."

"That's why you stood up for Loki." Tony caught on to Clint's reasoning. "He was bullied into doing this Thanos creep's bidding. And you," he turned to Natasha. "you trust Clint's judgment and you stood up for Loki along with him. Makes pointing out Thor's bias a little hypocritical, dontcha' think?"

Uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room Bruce reached out and took a shot of bourbon for himself. "This is going to be a loooooong night..."

* * *

Loki stood before the large window in the lab with his arms folded behind his back in a military pose. With his eyes closed and body completely still he closed his eyes and took deep, slow breaths as to focus his mind and hone in on the scepter's current location.

Thor stood back and watched silently as his brother meditated in deep concentration.

Meditation had been a skilled that Loki easily mastered at a very young age while Thor himself struggled to concentrate his mind as easily.

Not wanting to disturb Loki's meditation Thor stayed as silent as Loki himself and patiently waited for his brother to locate the scepter.

"Heimdall, I know you can hear me." Thor whispered as quietly as possible. "Please, keep watch over Loki and keep him safe."

* * *

Bruce was sitting alone on the couch while Tony, Steve and Clint all spoke together in the corner about their future mission without S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol to possibly interfere with their progress or provide any potential back-up if something went wrong. It would be the first mission that either Natasha or Clint would participate in without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s authority.

Natasha, who had easily grown bored of discussing business, joined Bruce on the couch and attempted to make small talk with the usually timid scientist. "If you don't mind me asking, how does it feel to live around people again?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bruce replied nervously as Natasha tried to get him to open up.

"You're not on the run, not hiding in Calcutta or laying low in the middle of nowhere towns. Must be nice to live a somewhat normal life."

"If you call living in a tower with an eccentric billionaire and his A.I. butler normal." Bruce joked. "But I will admit, waking up without having to worry about packing up and running at a moment's notice has done wonders for my stress levels."

"No unwanted arrivals from the 'other guy'?"

"No. It's been a pretty good run."

"You still worried that you don't have total control over him?"

"A little."

"Bruce, I have to tell you," she gently reached out a hand and rested it on his knee as a sign of friendship. "I've seen you change into the Hulk twice now: once against your will and the other time it was your decision."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was an accident." Natasha cleared her throat a little before continuing. "Anyway, the first time I saw it I was terrified and the look in your- his eyes... I'd never seen anything like it before. But," she put emphasis on her words to keep his full attention. "the second time it was different. I could still see you in his eyes. You were there and in control, he was not."

"You're... sure? I remember bits and pieces of the Chitauri invasion but it still feels like I wasn't even there."

"I'm sure. I mean, come on, you leapt through the air and caught Stark before he crashed into the city streets to his death. You recognized him as a friend and when he needed it the most you were there for him."

"Y-Yeah. You're right."

"I know it might sound weird, but I have an idea as to how we could keep your mind at the front and the Hulk's at the back when you need to change back."

"H-How's that?"

"A code word. Or a 'lullaby' if you will."

"A lullaby?" Bruce nearly laughed at the very idea. "Come on... You're going to sing him to sleep?"

"No, I'm serious. Code words can be used to trigger all kinds of responses, why not use one to soothe the Hulk back into his dormant state and bring you back to the surface?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry about it." Natasha retracted her hand from his knee and leaned back into the couch. "We have time to discuss it, but trust me, this can work."

From the opposite side of the room Thor and Loki returned to the sitting room. Loki looked exhausted from his efforts but showed no signs of quitting. Thor escorted Loki over to the couch and waited for Tony, Steve and Clint to notice their return.

"So, what's the word?" Bruce finally asked loud enough to catch everyone's ear.

Tony and Steve turned from where they stood to look at the two gods while Clint took a step forward and stood behind the couch where Natasha and Bruce were sitting together.

"Loki has sensed the scepter and has narrowed down its location to one area." Thor stated confidently as he nodded toward his brother.

Natasha crossed her arms doubtfully at the claim. "And where's that?"

Answering on his own behalf Loki replied with a single bold word. "Sokovia."

_**...to be continued...** _


	7. A New Age

Upon hearing the name of the country in question J.A.R.V.I.S. had brought a map of the world on the largest display monitor within the sitting room. Highlighting the location of the modest and unassuming country under a blue dot the team gathered around the display eager to prepare for the dangerous, but entirely necessary mission to retrieve the scepter and to stop what bizarre, dangerous experiments or weapon construction that H.Y.D.R.A. could still be utilizing in a deeply seeded plot to overthrow the world's governments and rise as a singular power that conquers the entire world.

Loki approached the monitor and pointed to the blue dot. "I could see my scepter on a metallic pedestal within the confines of an underground laboratory." Turning his gaze slightly he looked to Thor who was standing next to Bruce near the center of the group. "There were other Chitauri artifacts alongside my scepter."

"Then we should make haste and destroy this laboratory before H.Y.D.R.A. can make any use of their ill gotten weapons."

"You got that right." Natasha agreed. She looked to Clint who nodded in approval as he trusted Natasha's judgement as much as his own. "We get in, destroy the facility and get out before any innocent bystanders get caught in the crossfire."

Bruce nervously spoke up. "Do we have any idea who this H.Y.D.R.A. agent could be?"

"Strucker." Natasha answered firmly. "And his little goon Dr. List is most likely working with him."

Tony arched a brow. "Friends of yours?"

"Just the opposite." Natasha's eyes suddenly darted away as if she were afraid of betraying her true emotions. "Men like that don't have a moral code or ethics. They're sick, twisted and enjoy taking people apart and putting them back together just for their own demented curiosity."

Tony paused for a moment. "Was that a shot at them or a shot at me? I can't tell anymore these days."

"Pretty far flight." Steve observed with mild hesitation in his voice. "Can we stay under the radar long enough to get in and get out without causing a scene?"

"Never." Tony replied coyly. "Discretion was never a team strength. We should really work on it someday. J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony called out to his ever attentive A.I. with an emotionless tone. "Can you give us the exact coordinates for the scepter?"

' _Yes, sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed and brought the numeric coordinates up on the display. ' _My sensors indicate the appropriate radiation signature on file for the scepter in question_.'

"That settles it." Tony slapped Thor on the shoulder. "Let's suit up. Bring your brother, too. I don't trust him to stay home alone without a babysitter."

"Pardon?" Loki questioned with an uneasiness to his voice.

"Yeah," Clint joined Loki. "could you repeat that? We're going to risk bringing that cold, heartless bastard with us while we try to get the very weapon he's already used against us?"

"He's coming with us." Tony stated firmly while Loki turned his gaze away in shame. "Look, as part of a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D., you know, before they disappeared; I'd hire on a team of scientists to keep check on all our equipment, AND, we have some up and coming physicians who're making great strides in prosthetics and artificial organ replacements. Bruce and I have been working with the head of the department in person and she checks out."

Bruce cleared his throat and offered his own opinion on the matter. "Dr. Cho is going to set up some of her equipment and prototypes down in my lab and it'd be best if, uh..." He waved slightly at Loki who turned his face away and crossed his arms in irritation. "if Loki was not here when they arrived."

"But we-" Clint tried to argue but was cut off midsentence.

"Loki comes with us." Steve stated firmly, taking his role as the leader in stride and keeping the peace in the process. "He'll stay on the Quinjet, J.A.R.V.I.S. will keep us all connected with our radios and notify us if Loki tries to leave the plane. Alright?"

"Alright." Natasha answered before anyone else could rebel. "Let's suit up."

* * *

Gathered together on the Quinjet the reunited Avengers, plus Loki, soared off to the peaceful country of Sokovia in search of Loki's scepter and to track down the last of H.Y.D.R.A.'s scientists. Clint was piloting the Quinjet with Natasha as his co-pilot. Bruce had his face buried in his hands where he sat as he began mentally preparing himself to change into the 'other guy' and needed some quiet in order to think. Meanwhile Tony and Steve consulted the map provided by J.A.R.V.I.S. to plot the most appropriate infiltration mission at the absolute rear of the Quinjet.

Sitting silently, feeling like a scolded child, Loki stared blankly at the floor of the plane. Thor sat next to Loki to counsel his insulted and somewhat intimidated brother. "Be patient."

"Patient?" Loki shook his head a little. "Is this what is required of me to atone for my crimes? Patience."

"You know this to be true." Thor insisted with a firm hand on the shoulder. "Friends Stark and Banner have already shown a willingness to trust you, you also won the trust of Miss Potts and have proven yourself as worthy of redemption."

"But to what extent? Surely this will not be enough to regain what I have lost."

"I cannot say for sure. But, I know that you will find your way back from the darkness in which you have fallen and will have the light shine upon you once more."

"Thank you, brother."

"Heads up guys. We're landing in five minutes." Natasha called out as she took off her headphones and let Clint pilot the jet solo. Walking from the cockpit to the rear of the Quinjet she looked at Thor and Loki before taking a seat across from Bruce. "Are you ready for this?"

"Only one way to find out." Bruce lifted his face up from his hands and let out a deep, cleansing sigh as he looked Natasha in the eyes. "How will this work?"

"Just focus on my voice." Natasha explained in a comforting and soothing manner. "Focus on the sunset. When the sun starts getting low it's time for the 'other guy' to take a rest and for you to come to us, okay?"

"When the sun gets low."

"That's right."

Steve had overheard the conversation and stepped over to offer words of support for his colleagues. "You can do this. Just remember we're your friends and we won't let anything bad happen while the 'other guy' is doing his thing."

"Thanks Cap."

Tony confirmed the coordinates on the map to the coordinates of the Quinjet, as well as the coordinates that Loki had provided. "Looks like we're right on target. We need to head North about three hundred meters, but we'll find it." He turned to look to compliment Loki. "Good work there, 'navigator'."

Loki ignored the quip and continued to silently stare at the floor. Thor looked to Tony and shook his head a little to ask him to back off and not bother Loki for the moment.

"Wheels down!" Clint called out as the Quinjet made a very smooth and nearly silent landing in the middle of a forest just outside the perimeter of H.Y.D.R.A.'s remaining stronghold. "Suit up."

Natasha took her small pistol from her holster on her right hip and checked the magazine of the clip, then the safety. "Ready."

Clint took off his headphones as he exited the cockpit, his eyes quickly focusing on Loki for a moment before locking onto the metal storage compartment discreetly built into the interior hull of the Quinjet. Opening the compartment Clint retracted a large metallic bow case that held both his bow and a quiver full of numerous weaponized arrows.

As Clint secured the quiver over his shoulder and onto his back he nodded to Thor who rose from where he sat and tossed Mjolnir once in the air and caught it again. "I am prepared." Thor glanced at Loki over his shoulder. "Remain here. We will return presently, with the scepter."

"I hope you are correct." Loki dryly retorted without bothering to look his brother in the eye.

"New toys?" Tony pointed to Clint's bow case.

"And then some." Pressing a nearby button another compartment opened behind Steve and revealed a fast, sturdy motorbike had also been stowed onboard. "Makes it a lot easier than walking everywhere."

Steve unfastened the bike from its security straps and turned the key already in the ignition. The bike roared to like a smile appeared on Steve's face. "Brings back memories..."

' _There are eighty-four heat signatures within the structure_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. informed the team. ' _I'm detecting at least one-hundred and thirty-two various weapons as well_.'

"Bruce," Tony turned to look at the scientist who had become a very good friend to him over time. "we have a 'Code Green'."

"Right..." Bruce cleared his throat nervously as he slipped off his jacket and left it on the seat behind him. "If you'll excuse me," he took his glasses from his face and folded the frames neatly before dropping them onto his jacket. "I'll need a moment to, uh... change."

Tony stepped aside and gave Bruce an amused smirk as the shy scientist exited the Quinjet and set foot on the snowy forest terrain outside. Walking a few paces into the treeline Bruce took a deep breath and allowed the 'other guy' to make his debut.

The structure of the base was very reminiscent to that of a medieval castle. Stone barracks and turrets lined the property and appeared to have been abandoned, but looks could be very deceiving.

As a mighty roar of anger sounded off through the trees causing the entire forest to tremble under the singular bellowing soundwave, birds vacated the trees and other wildlife scattered about in panic.

"That's our cue." Tony remarked as he made a smooth motion with his arm causing his Iron Man suit to glow to life with power and encompass his entire body like a glove. The face plate of his helmet was still opened but slid closed as the rear ramp of the Quinjet lowered to the ground. "Call it, Cap."

"Keep radio contact at all time." Steve slipped on his famed blue cowl donned with the whit letter 'A' over his face and slipped the iconic red, white and blue shield from its support on his back and over his left arm. "Let's move!"

Rushing out of the jet as a team with their weapons drawn and minds focused the Avengers worked as one to locate and infiltrate the isolated H.Y.D.R.A. base of operations.

Steve raced out on the bike with Natasha as his passenger while Tony took off into the sky. Thor and Clint split off from the group to form a perimeter and keep the fighting inside the forest and away from the city less than four miles away. The Hulk, now ready for battle, charged on ahead and tore at every piece of artillery he could get his strong hands on.

From the distance an announcement blared loudly as patrolling guards caught sight of a massive green blur charging through the trees and a humanoid figure soaring over the treeline scanning the entire forest for any sign of radiation or other electrical anomalies.

' _This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack_.' An autonomous voice warned the H.Y.D.R.A. occupants of the base, but didn't deter the Avengers.

Tony had located the inconspicuous base hidden beneath the structures of an old castle which contained a sturdy bunker hidden under the stone building and densely rocky foundation. As he charged toward the base an invisible, impenetrable energy field repelled his easily, causing him to tumble backward through the air before correcting his trajectory.

"Shit!" Tony swore at the unexpected obstacle.

"Language!" Steve scolded as he rushed through the forest fighting off armed guards without so much as breaking a sweat. "J.A.R.V.I.S., what's the view from upstairs?"

' _The central building is protected by some kind of energy field_.' The monitoring A.I. confirmed. ' _Strucker's technology is well beyond any H.Y.D.R.A. base previously taken_.'

"Loki's scepter must be here." Thor commented over the single line of radio keeping the team in constant contact. "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." Throwing Mjolnir at an approaching squadron the strong armed god easily took them all down with a swift blow. "At long last..."

Using her unparalleled skills as a former assassin and spy Natasha dispatched the swarming soldiers just as easily as Thor or the Hulk. "At long last is lasting a little long, boys!"

"Yeah..." Clint fired a few arrows at the soldiers from his cover behind some trees. "I think we lost the element of surprise."

"Wait a second," Tony interjected with his usual impeccable timing. "no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?"

"I know..." Steve easily disarmed soldiers charging his bike with their truck by throwing said bike at them with amazing grace. "it just slipped out."

* * *

Inside the structure the remaining H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers scrambled about in panic. While some soldiers fled the stronghold in favor of trying to stop the Avengers out on the battlefield, others gathered H.Y.D.R.A. equipment, research and weapons in a mad dash to hide the evidence and escape the area before the Avengers found it, or worse, used it.

Strucker himself marched through the center of the command post and questioned a soldier who was running by. "Who gave the order to attack?"

"Herr Strucker!" The soldier replied worriedly and quickly. "It's the Avengers! They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked."

Turning his attention to Dr. List, who was just as confused as he, Strucker addressed his most loyal associate with a composed tone. "They have to be after the scepter." He turned back to the soldier who was too afraid to move. "Can we hold them?"

"They are the AVENGERS." The solider replied in a less than professional manner.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker ordered without hesitation.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier obeyed and ran off to issue his leader's latest command.

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones." Strucker plotted aloud to anyone and everyone who could hear his commands and obey. "A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished... But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough!"

Dr. List finally offered his own opinion on the matter. "Then let's show them what we've accomplished... Send out the twins!"

Two young siblings, one male and one female, stood silently together in a large doorway watching the desperate attempts by H.Y.D.R.A. to fight back against the Avengers and flee with their illegal experiments in tow.

"It's too soon..."

"It's what they signed up for!"

"My men can hold them!"

* * *

Outside the stronghold Tony was still flying around attempting to break into the facility and locate the scepter before the battle itself became too intense and dangerous for anyone unfortunate enough to get too close to the forest.

' _Sir, the city is taking fire_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. updated in a timely manner.

"Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties." Tony looked about the area below him and made a crucial call. "Send in the Iron Legion."

* * *

The Iron Legion, an army composed entirely of drones carrying the Iron Man likeness, soared from their storage in Avengers Tower and accompanied the Quinjet during its maiden flight to Sokovia. Hovering just outside of the airspace of the Sokovian forest as to not draw any unwanted attention, the mechanical guards flew off to the city to set up a small containment area to keep the innocent citizens from getting too close to the combat.

' _The quadrant is unsafe_.' The drones all spoke as one with a voice similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. ' _Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe_.' The legion repeated over and over again to reinforce the danger of the situation. ' _Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and we will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help_.'

The citizens didn't appreciate the imposing nature of the legion and began throwing rocks, bottles, cans and anything else they could hand their hands on while they yelled and protested at the intrusion of the Avengers. The obliviousness the Sokovians had toward H.Y.D.R.A.'s base of operations so close to their home was both a blessing and a curse.

' _We are here to help_.'

* * *

Loki sat quiet and idle in the Quinjet listening to the radio conversation taking place among the six Avengers and listening to the sounds of the battle all around him. The smell of gunpowder and ozone was a stagnant combination that even the dense hull of the Quinjet couldn't bar.

Yelling, gunfire, explosions, the Hulk roaring...

The sounds of war. A war that Loki knew he had helped start when he accepted the scepter from Thanos and led the Chitauri invasion against the Earth.

"Thanos..." Loki hissed the name bitterly. "How I wish I had accepted my fate to die amongst the stars rather than act as a pawn in your crusade. I was a fool."

* * *

The interior of the H.Y.D.R.A. base shook violently with tremors of destruction as the Avengers drew ever closer to infiltrating the stone structure.

"We will not yield!" Strucker shouted to his remaining men. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags... No surrender!"

"No surrender!" The soldiers repeated as a unified chorus as they proceeded to join their allies in the fight outside the base.

Strucker turned to Dr. List and whispered discreetly, shamefully so only his colleague could hear him. "I'm going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers they weapons they may not look too far in what we've been-"

"The Twins." Dr. List suddenly stated.

"They are not ready to take on-"

"No, no. I mean..." List pointed to the corridor where the twin siblings had been standing moments ago. It was now vacant. "The twins..."

* * *

Clint drew another arrow and prepared to fire at an oncoming squadron when a sudden rush of wind blew past him and a powerful force against his back sent him flying forward. Dropping his bow and losing his grip on the arrow he fell to the ground but quickly scrambled up to one knee and picked up his weapon just in time to see the young male twin speed by him and stop just to mock the downed archer.

"You didn't see that coming?"

As Clint raised his bow to loose his arrow and strike his incredibly fast moving target a rogue shot from an unseen shoulder struck Clint in his lower right side near his ribcage and along his abdomen. Yelping in pain he crumpled to the ground defenselessly.

Natasha had seen her best friend get knocked to the ground and responded accordingly. Taking out the soldier who had shot him Natasha raced over to where Clint was laying on the ground to tend to his injury. "Clint!"

Steve heard the alarm in Natasha's voice and froze where he stood. But soon after he too was struck from behind by the unknown speedster who was attempting to thwart the Avenger's attempt to neutralize H.Y.D.R.A.

"We have an 'enhanced' in the field!" Steve cautioned as he shook off the cheap blow and continued to fight.

* * *

Inside the Quinjet Loki had heard Clint's groan of pain as he was shot. The worry in Natasha's voice had brought him to his feet despite not being able to do anything.

Looking out to the snowy forest through the still opened rear compartment of the Quinjet Loki took a bold step forward and peered out into the battlefield.

* * *

"Clint's hit!" Natasha confirmed as he she pulled a bandage from a small med kit attached to her belt. As she began applying pressure to the bleeding wound she ducked down slightly to shield her friend as she called for back-up. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?"

The Hulk, having heard her plea and seen his friends in need of protection, went barreling through the area and tore apart the turret as if the stone were made of paper.

"Thank you."

* * *

Steve continued to fight off the soldiers alongside Thor and the Hulk, but the battle was quickly growing tiresome and far more destructive than they had anticipated.

"Stark, we really need to get inside!"

"I'm closing in." Tony stated firmly as he soared about the structure patiently. "J.A.R.V.I.S., am I... closing in? Do you see the power source for that shield?"

' _There's a pathway below the North tower_.'

"Great, I wanna' poke it with something..." Firing a well aimed repulsor at the nearly invisible generator the shield fell with a degenerative whir or failed electricity. "Drawbridge is down people!"

Thor looked to Steve for confirmation on their unknown foe. "And the 'enhanced'?"

"He's a blur." Steve shook his head a little. "All the new players we've face... I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

Natasha's voice cut in over the radio. "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're going to need evac."

"I can get Barton to the jet." Thor volunteered. "The sooner we're gone, the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

"Copy that." Steve readily agreed with the plan.

Another squadron a soldiers attempted to converge on the two Avengers but Thor and Steve quickly took notice and neither man was intimidated.

"Looks like they're lining up." Thor noted as he raised Mjolnir.

"Well, they're excited." Steve quipped and he held out his shield and braced himself as Thor struck it with his hammer.

The shockwave created by Mjolnir striking down against the flawless Vibranium surface of the shield was strong enough to send the soldiers flying backward, stunned and unconscious.

Thor spun Mjolnir in a tight circle. "Find the scepter." Taking off into the sky he sought Clint and Natasha's location in the forest.

"And for gosh sake," Tony cut in sharply. "watch your language!"

Steve let out a weary sigh to himself. "That's not going away anytime soon..."

* * *

Natasha had rolled Clint slightly onto his left side as she applied pressure to the bleeding wound on his right side. Keeping her head low and out of the range of fire from the patrolling soldiers firing at everyone and anyone who was affiliated with H.Y.D.R.A. the courageous woman refused to let her friend lay alone and helpless on the snow covered battlefield.

"You're going to be alright Clint, do you hear me?"

"...Yeah. I hear you." Clint moaned from the forest floor, his face partially pressed into the snow beneath his head.

A soldier from beyond the trees aimed a rifle at the two Avengers while they awaited Thor's arrival. Just as the soldier was about to pull the trigger a twig 'snapped' from behind him, drawing Natasha's head up and causing the soldier to turn around quickly. A hard fist collided with the soldier's face knocking the man unconscious and to the ground in a heap; his gun falling from his hands and disappearing into the nearby underbrush.

"Come." Loki stepped over the downed solider and knelt beside Clint. "The cold will only hinder his recovery."

Natasha was hesitant at first but she knew that Loki had just saved either hers or Clint's life when he took down that soldier. "Get his arm around your shoulder." She instructed as she kept her hands pressed firmly against the bleeding wound. "Move quickly but not roughly."

"Understood." Loki took Clint's arm as told and draped the heavy limb around his shoulders.

Working together Loki and Natasha managed to get Clint, who was barely conscious, up to his feet. Carrying Clint away from the battlefield and over to the safety of the Quinjet was a cumbersome task as the uneven terrain, downed branches, divots and icy surface provided by the snow made the walk slower than what was preferable.

"Keep down." Natasha cautioned as she scanned the treeline carefully.

"Someone is approaching from behind." Loki whispered as he struggled to keep Clint, who was noticeably shorter than himself, from collapsing to the ground.

"Friend or foe?"

Thor landed on the forest floor a few feet behind Natasha, Loki and Clint.

"Brother." Loki answered coldly.

"Miss Romanoff allow me to aid you." Thor insisted on taking her place knowing that his strength would speed up the process of carrying Clint to safety.

"Right." Natasha pulled her two pistols from her holsters at her hips and aimed them forward. "Cover my six."

Thor whispered to Loki. "Her... six? Six what?"

"It's a Midgardian term referring to her back." Loki replied in an equally low whisper. "Watch her back."

"Ah, that I shall do." Thor proudly proclaimed once he understood the turn of phrase.

Natasha lead the way back to the Quinjet, firing multiple shots at the swarming soldiers to clear a safe path for Clint to be carried along.

Combining Thor and Loki's strength made it much easier to carry the archer to the Quinjet rather than Natasha trying to carry him alone. Even if Natasha had Thor's help it still would've been dangerous and slow seeing as both Avengers would've been too preoccupied with carrying Clint to properly watch out for any surrounding enemies.

Stopping at the ramp of the Quinjet Natasha turned around to aim at any possible threats approaching from behind Thor and Loki as the two brothers successfully carried the injured Avenger onboard.

Stepping backward up the ramp Natasha partially closed the only entrance onto the plane holstered her guns. "Lay him down." Pressing a button on the side of the interior hull a gurney rose up from a compartment contained on the floor of the jet. "Over there." She motioned to the gurney with one hand while opening another compartment with another. "Either of you know first aid?"

Loki didn't reply as he sat Clint down on the gurney and helped him to lay down flat on his back, guiding his head and shoulders down with his hand while the other hand remained pressed firmly against the bleeding wound in Clint's abdomen.

Thor shook his head. "On Asgard our healers used techniques beyond Midgardian medicine."

"Great." Natasha sighed as she pulled a medical kit out of the compartment and sat in on the floor beside the gurney. "Then maybe it'd best for you to help Steve and Bruce out on the battlefield."

A shot against the exterior of the Quinjet hull caused the trio to freeze and look toward the impact sight of the bullet.

"Or, I patrol the perimeter around the Quinjet and dispose of any soldiers who get too near."

"That works too." Natasha agreed. "Go get 'em!"

Thor pressed the release button the ramp and marched down with a sense of authority as he easily used Mjolnir to dispatch the gathered soldiers and fend off their attack from the Quinjet.

Loki kept his back to the gurney and to Natasha as he stared intently out through the rear of the Quinjet as Thor raced off into battle. Standing guard he remained vigil and alert to any possible soldiers who might elude the other Avengers and attempt another strike against the jet.

"Hey." Natasha called to Loki as she pulled an I.V. bag of saline from the medical kit. "Come here. I need your hands."

Loki turned his gaze over his shoulder to eye Natasha briefly before returning focus to the battlefield. Stepping backward he knelt down beside Natasha without breaking his focus.

"Put your hand here." Natasha pulled Loki's hand over to Clint's arm and pushed his fingers down against the bend in Clint's arm. "Now hold it."

Without a word Loki obeyed and kept his hand where Natasha had placed it.

Successfully inserting a needle into Cephalic vein in Clint's arm Natasha set up an I.V. line and attached the bag of saline solution.

"Okay. You can let go."

Loki nodded once as he slowly retracted his hand from Clint's arm.

"Can you keep the pressure on his wound?"

Again, keeping absolutely silent, Loki moved his hand up and placed it down on the fresh bandage covering the wound beneath. Applying pressure Loki forced him to ignore the groan of pain that escaped Clint's lips and to ignore the shuddering breaths he could feel beneath his palm.

"Clint, you're going to be fine." Natasha stated calmly and confidently to her friend as she checked the stability of his wound. "We're going to get you out of here."

Loki didn't dare to look away from the battlefield convinced that if he even blinked then a massive squadron of soldiers would swarm the Quinjet, killing everyone inside.

Pressing her finger to the com to her radio in her ear Natasha updated the rest of the team. "We're locked down out here."

"Then get to Banner." Steve's voice cut in. "It's time for a 'lullaby'."

Natasha didn't say a word as she walked toward the rear of the Quinjet. She looked back at Clint then to Loki, who was staring past her out to the battlefield where she was about to set foot herself. Certain that Loki wouldn't do anything reckless during her absence she left her friend alone with the supposedly reformed God of Mischief.

"...Loki?" Clint's weak voice called his name.

"Yes. I am here."

"...Natasha?"

"Retrieving Banner."

Clint tried to lift his head but he was too weak and collapsed back onto the gurney.

"Do not move." Loki urged without looking at the downed Avenger. "Your injury, though no longer life threatening, is still severe."

"I've had worse." Clint whispered as his eyes closed and he fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Loki paused for a moment before replying to the comment. "I know."

With the scepter in hand Tony soared back to the Quinjet with Steve, Thor, Natasha and a half-naked Bruce following close behind. Tony landed inside the rear of the Quinjet and stepped out his armor, allowing the suit itself to retain a grip on the scepter. Steve raced in behind Tony with Thor at his side, the duo checked both the scepter and on Clint before taking their places in the jet. Natasha escorted a timid and very cold Bruce back into the jet and pressed the ramp button to retract it entirely.

"Let's go." Natasha commanded as she took a seat next to the gurney and put her hand on Clint's upper arm.

Tony entered the cockpit and put the Quinjet in motion. Allowing J.A.R.V.I.S. to set in the proper coordinates to direct the Quinlet back to Avengers Tower in New York City.

Steve took the scepter from the Iron Man suit and held it firmly in his hands. Staring intently at the glowing blue jewel that gave the scepter its power the leader of the Avengers tried to keep his thoughts focused on the mission at hand, and away from the mysterious twins who had appeared and disappeared from the battlefield like a spectral anomaly.

The male was fast. Like a bullet. Attacking with swift blows and disappearing before anyone could retaliate.

The female was unusual. She had the ability to manipulate the minds of men, bending and twisting their thoughts to bring their worst nightmares to the surface with horrifically vivid detail. She had managed to affect both Steve and Tony's minds for a moment; just long enough to shake the two Avengers.

Who were these two? Where did they come from? Why had they sided with H.Y.D.R.A.. and waged war against the Avengers?

Those questions, as well as a dozen others, would have to wait for their answers.

Clint's life was far more important than a pair of enhanced freaks.

Bruce, still trying to steady his nerves, changed into his extra clothes that Tony wisely stored inside the Quinjet, and isolated himself to the rear of the Quinjet to listen to music and get lost in the soothing melody.

Thor sat beside Loki and nodded to silently approve of his brother's decision to aid Clint and Natasha on the battlefield. A gesture that Loki appreciated a reciprocated with a nod of his own.

Clint was still unconscious but every so often his hands would twitch and his head would loll slightly from side to side indicating that he was somewhat aware of his surroundings as he seemed to react to the voices that began speaking around him.

Satisfied that Clint was stable and resting well Natasha turned her attention to Bruce, wanting to offer him words of comfort. "Hey, the lullaby worked."

Bruce slipped off the headphones and stared at them blankly. "Just wasn't expecting the 'Code Green'."

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties." Natasha tried to ease his mind as the memories of rampaging through the forest and the resulting destruction on behalf of the Hulk began to settle into his thoughts. "My best friend would've been a treasured memory."

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear..."

"How long before you trust me?" Natasha dared herself to ask.

"It's not you I don't trust..."

"Thor," Natasha tried to boost Bruce's self confidence a little more. "report on the Hulk?"

"The Gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims!" Thor all but cheered until Loki elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look.

Bruce buried his face in his hands and let out a groan of despair as the idea of taking lives easily unsettled his already delicate nerves.

"Uh, but the screams of the dead of course..." Thor tried to remedy the situation despite the intense look Loki was giving him. "No, no, uh... wounded screams; mainly whimpering. A great deal of complaining and tales of... sprained deltoids and uh... and gout."

Loki shook his head a little as he and Tony shared an unspoken eye roll at Thor's less than ideal praise.

Embarrassed Thor vacated his seat and joined Steve who was standing closer to the cockpit and held out his hands to take the scepter that had been their mission's prize. Holding it in his own hands he found himself empathizing with the emotional conflict that Loki had endured during the Chitauri invasion. The raw unlimited energy that flowed forth from the scepter into Thor's hands gave the God of Thunder a sense of power and control he had never felt before.

"Hey Banner," Tony thankfully interrupted the uncomfortable and tense silence that followed. "Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh yeah," Bruce found his voice again. "she knows her way around."

"Thanks." Tony replied as he opened the link to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Tell her to prep everything. Barton's going to need the full treatment."

' _Very good, Sir_.'

"J.A.R.V.I.S., take the wheel."

' _Yes Sir. Approach Vector is locked_.' The A.I. complied readily.

Tony exited the cockpit to regroup with his team in the back of the Quinjet. "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing ever since we learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding party, but..."

"No, but this..." He pressed the scepter down into the palm of his hand. "this brings it to a close."

Steve wasn't entirely convinced about the situation coming to an end. "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for." He pointed firmly to the scepter in Thor's grip. "I don't just mean for weapons. Since when is someone like Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

Tony tried to ease Steve's mind. "Banner and I will give it a once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?"

Thor hesitated and looked to Loki, who gave him a knowing look. Thor nodded in approval along with Loki.

"I mean, it's just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." He locked eyes with Loki. "A victory should be honored with revels."

Loki's shoulders sagged as he listened to his brother. Victory was at hand only because of Loki's own past indiscretion. He himself had no reason to celebrate.

* * *

The Quinjet returned to Avengers Tower with the Iron Legion flying behind. An unspoken worry for Clint's health had managed to steal away the voices of the Avengers as the team returned from Sokovia in an uncharacteristic silence. The tower itself was bustling with activity as Maria Hill had been informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that Clint had been injured and updated Dr. Cho on what had transpired during the mission.

A highly trained and skilled team of medical technicians had accompanied Dr. Cho during her flight and had set up a small, yet highly advanced triage center to tend to Clint's wound and keep the archer from suffering any permanent damage as a result of being injured.

As Quinjet landed and the team prepared to disembark Natasha grabbed Loki by the shoulder and pulled him aside. "You're going to need a disguise."

"A disguise?" He questioned with a sincere confusion.

"There's a whole team of specialized people roaming the tower. Some are formed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, others are F.B.I. or C.I.A., but all in all if any of them see you they could report you and you'll end up imprisoned somewhere that's not very pleasant."

Tony overheard the discussion and sided entirely with Natasha. "She's right. If you get taken there's virtually nothing we can do to help you. I don't think even your magic could save your butt from pissed of government officials."

"I see..." Loki paled a little at the idea of being imprisoned for the rest of eternity once again. "What do you recommend?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed as an interesting thought popped into her head. "Hold on, I think I know what you can do." Pulling a phone from a small black pouch clipped to her belt she began accessing sensitive files that her (former) position with S.H.I.E.L.D. had been granted. "See this man?" She held out her phone to Loki so he could see the photograph and the file details accompanying it. "You can shapeshift, right?"

"To an extent." Loki admitted as he studied the image. "But I'm still recovering from near death, as a result my magic currently has its limits."

"But you can disguise yourself as the man for a period of time?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then do it."

"Might I ask whom this man is and why he makes an ideal candidate?" Loki wisely asked before making a move, despite the ramp of the Quinjet starting to lower to the landing pad.

"This man is a C.I.A. agent and cousin to Bruce's former girlfriend." She sighed as she mentioned the term girlfriend. "Nice enough guy, just estranged from the family and has always kept under the radar. I think he's her cousin. Agent Everett Kenneth Ross."

"Very well." Loki stared at the image, the details regarding the man's age, height, weight and build before changing his appearance."

Loki's taller frame shortened as did his dark hair. The black shirt and pants he had been wearing changed into a light gray business suit complete with a dark green tie over the white dress shirt beneath the jacket. Loki's green irises shifted into a blue hue and his overall build broadened only slightly from his normal lean frame.

"Acceptable?" Loki asked, his voice still sounding very much like himself.

"Yes and no." Natasha lowered her voice. "You still sound like you."

"I cannot imitate a voice that I have not heard."

"Fair point." Natasha thought quickly and looked at the men all around her. "Can you make yourself Clint's voice but a little deeper?"

Loki concentrated on the memory of Clint's speaking pattern and tone of voice before responding. "I am Agent Ross." He tested his new voice. "Acceptable?"

"It'll have to do." The ramp had finished lowering entirely. The Avengers all exited to make room for the entering medical team. "If anyone asks just say you're getting over a cold."

"A cold. How appropriately trite." Loki, as Ross, commented.

"Just play the part and you don't have to spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell or getting sliced up by sick scientists."

Loki/Ross stared at Natasha for a moment before allowing a faint smirk to crease his lips. "Your eloquence is matched only by your marksmanship."

"Yeah, I've heard it before." She put her hand on his shoulder, which was much easier now that the two were at a more even height. "Come on. Walk with me, it'll draw less attention."

* * *

Tony stepped out of the Quinjet and onto the landing pad. Maria greeted him in person and walked alongside him as the engineer strolled through the tower and looked at the medical team who raced past him to tend to the gurney carrying Clint to Banner's lab for attention. Steve was following behind Tony while Thor and Bruce took the scepter into safekeeping. Natasha and Loki/Ross walked side by side slowly as Natasha discreetly escorted the disguised god to a much more isolated room of the tower.

"Everything's all set up, boss." Maria updated Tony without flinching as Clint, one of her former fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was carried past her. She was carrying an electric pad filed to the brim with data, files and protocols provided to her through both Stark Industries and from the information confiscated from H.Y.D.R.A.

"Uh actually, he's the boss." Tony pointed to Steve over his shoulder with his thumb. "I just pay for everything. And design everything. And make everyone look cooler."

Tony let Steve take his place as he was more interested in the scepter than he was data and charts.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked as he walked with Maria.

"N.A.T.O.'s got him." Maria stated firmly with a sense of accomplishment.

"And the two enhanced?" Steve couldn't get the two odd encounters out of his mind. While the male had managed to move with terrific speed and managed to elude the Avengers, the female seemed to have powers beyond physical prowess that stemmed from her mind.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." Maria had managed to uncover their identity from the data files that Tony had copied after infiltrating the H.Y.D.R.A. base in Sokovia. "Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere specials, but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?" Steve pressed on.

"He's got an increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis." Mario showed Steve the display screen of her pad to show him the profile photographs taken of the siblings. "Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation."

Steve just stared blankly at Maria as S.H.I.E.L.D. science had always been beyond his own comprehension.

Maria caught herself and simplified it succinctly. "He's fast and she's weird."

"Well," Steve made a calculated decision. "they're going to show up again."

"Agreed." Maria showed additional information to the super soldier. "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right," Steve dryly quipped to the woman in a low tone. "what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We're not a war, Captain." Maria reminded him sharply.

"They are."

* * *

Natasha escorted Loki/Ross to a private chamber that Tony had installed in the tower for guests or his fellow Avengers to use while in New York. The chamber was exquisite compared to the prison cell on Asgard and a massive improvement in comfort over the isolation and cold interior of Banner's lab.

"You can stay in here." Natasha stated as she locked the door behind the two of them. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is still monitoring the tower so-"

"I will not try to escape." Loki assured her as he let his disguise falter, his voice returning to normal. As the image, the 'glamour spell' faded his body began to tremble from sudden weakness where he stood. "Had I the energy to attempt such an endeavor it would not matter, I have nowhere to flee."

Natasha studied Loki's demeanor, her keen eyes detecting the unusual frailty of the god. "Are you alright? You weren't shot while in the field, were you?"

"Certainly not." Sitting on the edge of the bed he pressed his hand to his still sore ribs and took in a deep breath. "As I stated earlier, my strength is still returning and with it my magic. To invoke such a powerful spell for a prolonged period of time is quite draining."

"Do you need medical attention."

"No." Loki insisted. "Merely time to recover."

Natasha could sense that Loki was being truthful in his statement. "I'm going to check on Clint. Don't move from this room. If you need something ask J.A.R.V.I.S."

"I will be fine." Loki sounded tired and ready to collapse. "Thank you Agent Romanoff."

Unlocking the door to the chamber Natasha left the god alone, unafraid and willing to give Loki the chance to prove himself after he had helped to rescue Clint from the battlefield.

As the door sealed shut behind Natasha and electronically locked behind her Loki sensed a presence in the room. Someone was familiar and someone who was trying to keep their presence as discreet as possible.

"I know you are there." Loki proclaimed boldly. "Show yourself."

Rather than a person manifesting in the chamber a wave of energy washed through the chamber, changing its appearance from that a lavish bedroom to that of the gateway of the Bi-Frost. Loki's green eyes flashed to an amber hue as his mind became connected to Heimdall himself.

"Heimdall." Loki was no long sitting on the edge of a bed but against the wall of the gateway chamber. Standing up he walked over to the central pedestal where the guardian was standing with both of his hands on the hilt of the Bi-Frost sword.

"Loki. I am pleased to see that you are still amongst the living." The guardian greeted with a respectful nod to the lost prince. "I have seen your deeds upon Midgard. I have watched you protect your brother and I have watched you protect his allies. Your actions speak volumes of a man seeking redemption, but your heart is still heavy with regret. What must be done to remove the burden from your soul?"

"Why have you summoned me back to Asgard?" Loki ignored the question and deflected attention away from himself.

"I have news regarding the Allfather."

The mentioning of Odin made Loki flinch inwardly.

"Perhaps you should address this matter to Thor. Odin's son."

"You may not accept Odin as your true father, but he is the only father you have ever known."

Loki looked away from Heimdall and dared to look down the glorious Rainbow Bridge connecting the Bi-Frost to that of Asgard.

"The Allfather mourns for you." Heimdall stated quietly. "His heart has been shattered by the loss of his Queen and of his youngest son. To lose Thor, who has declined the throne has brought him to his knees. I cannot bear to inform Thor of Odin's current state of mind."

"Why are you telling me this? What is Odin's mind of my concern? A failed son and a fallen god..."

"Loki," Heimdall's voice lowered but remained kind as he spoke. "despite all of Thor's strength and power there are some weights that he even cannot bear.

A wash of confusion fell over Loki. His now amber eyes focused on Heimdall as his brow furrowed displaying the same confusion he felt within his own heart.

"Please listen."

* * *

Bruce was studying the scepter in his lab via computer connection. The metallic weapon was stationed upon support mounts as to allow J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan the item and provide as much detail on the scepter as possible from an adjacent room to keep anyone wandering about from potential harm. Thor was standing guard over the dangerous weapon, using the quiet time to recollect his tired thoughts from battle and lack of sleep.

At the far end of the Bruce's lab Clint was laying on the medical table with Dr. Cho hovering protectively over him using her latest tech to scan his injury and prepare for a new method of rapid healing; of cellular regeneration.

"How's he doing?" Bruce asked he turned his attention from the scepter and to his ally.

"Oh, unfortunately he's still Barton." Tony joked as he walked through the lab.

"That's terrible." Bruce tagged on playfully.

"He's fine." Tony confirmed to lighten the heavy mood. "He's thirsty. Alright, look alive. J.A.R.V.I.S.! It's play time!" Tony began preparing a tray of drinks for the entire team to enjoy as he addressed his loyal A.I. without breaking stride. "We've only got a couple days with this 'joystick', so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and composition analysis."

' _The scepter is alien_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. seemingly stated the obvious. ' _There are elements I cannot quantify_.'

"So there's elements you can?"

' _The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful_.'

"Like a reactor?" Tony finished preparing the drinks and readied to return to where Clint was laying.

' _Like a computer_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. explained. ' _I believe I am ciphering code_.'

* * *

Natasha had found her way into the lab and was standing by her best friend's side. Ever professional she hid her emotions well but the sight of someone she truly cared about laying helpless on the cold snowy, forest floor had shaken her to her core. Seeing him awake and under a doctor's care had only provided the smallest sense of relief.

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Natasha asked Dr. Cho curiously as the odd contraption was placed a few inches above Clint's abdomen. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together."

Dr. Cho smiled warmly. "There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum."

Bruce walked over and looked down at the newly created flesh that mended the wound. "She's creating tissue."

"If you brought him to my lab the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes."

"Oh, he's flat-lining." Tony announced his return to the lab with a tray of drinks in his hands. "Call it. Time?"

"No, no, no." Clint finally spoke up as his strength began to return. "I'm going to live forever. I'm going to be made of plastic."

Tony smiled as he handed a glass to Clint. "Here's your beverage."

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton." Dr. Cho cut in with an amused grin. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Clint admitted as finished taking a sip of his drink.

"That I can't fix." Dr. Cho joked as she proudly watched her machine heal the injury without any complications. "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky suits are going to be left in he dust."

"Well, that is exactly the plan." Tony remarked with a relieved lilt in his voice. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

"Unlike you," Dr. Cho retorted somewhat bitterly. "I don't have a lot of time for parties." She paused for a moment as an interesting thought popped into her head. "Is Thor going to be there?"

"Of course." Tony replied. "For him it's mandatory." His eyes went over to Natasha. "Speaking of which, how's his 'guest' doing?"

"Fine." She answered without blinking. "He's resting now."

"Agent Ross?" Dr. Cho asked completely oblivious to who they were truly referring.

"Yes." Natasha chimed in. "I didn't know you were familiar with Ross."

"Him not so much." Dr. Cho pressed her fingers gently against Clint's abdomen to check for any sign of possible internal hemorrhage. "But his power hungry uncle, yes. Everett has always been so sane compared to 'Thunderbolt'."

"Everett?" Bruce's brow arched as he looked to his colleagues. The look in Natasha and Tony's eyes told him to play along. "Uh... hard to believe a guy like Thaddeus has any family. Nice to see Everett. Again..."

Natasha walked away from the medical bed and over to the computer where Bruce was looking. Crossing her arms she looked at the data that J.A.R.V.I.S. was chronicling, barely able to understand even a fraction of the complex formulas and equations being displayed.

"Can you use any of this data to our advantage?"

"That has yet to be seen, but it's entirely possible." Bruce reached for his glasses resting on the desk top when his hand brushed against the book that Loki had been reading. "Huh?" Picking the book up he flipped open the cover and tried to read the dead language to no avail. "Hey Tony, what's this?" Bruce held up the book for his friend to see and hopefully identify.

"That..." Tony pointed to the book in Bruce's hands and made a move to take it. "belongs to Thor. Think I'll give it to him so he doesn't forget to take it back to Asgard with him."

Bruce handed Tony the book and returned his attention to the computer in front of him.

Natasha patted Bruce's shoulder lightly before she walked back over to the medical bed to stay with her best friend while he continued to heal under Dr. Cho's revolutionary technology.

* * *

Tony strolled down the corridors of the tower, ignoring Steve and Maria for the time being in favor of locating Loki/Ross. Knowing that Natasha would take him to an isolated portion of the tower he began walking through the guest wing of the tower absentmindedly flipping through the pages of Loki's book as he walked alone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., where did Romanoff stash our master of disguise?"

' _Agent Romanoff has taken him to the vacant room next to Thor's chamber._ '

"Perfect." Tony picked out the correct door and stood before it as he slammed the book shut with a satisfying 'thud'. "Unlock it for me."

' _Yes, Sir_.'

The electronic lock unsealed itself allowing the door to open automatically. Tony stepped through the now opened door and spotted Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, motionless with his eyes glazed over and fixed on the floor at his feet.

Loki didn't react to the door opening or to Tony stepping into the room. He didn't move. Loki was so still one could've sworn he was no longer breathing.

Tony knocked on the opened door frame despite already being in the room and cleared his throat to try to pull Loki's attention away from the distant thoughts that were keeping the god so subdued. "Hey. I brought your book from Banner's lab so it wouldn't get lost or damaged."

Again Loki didn't react.

"Uh... Want me to leave it on the desk?"

Still silence.

"Want me to burn it to ash and take my pants off?"

When Loki still didn't respond Tony took it upon himself to find out why.

"Okay, I give. What's on your mind 'Thinker'?"

Silence.

"Look, talk to me now or I'll have Thor come in here and put you in a headlock until you start talking." Taking a step toward the bed he stood directly before Loki and casually began flipping through the pages of the book again. "Or the Hulk. But I'm willing to bet that-" Tony looked away from the book and saw something seemingly impossible on Loki's face. "Are you... are those tears?"

Loki looked up slowly, the redness of his eyes making his green irises shine brightly. Tear stains ran down from his eyes, over his cheeks and down to his chin.

"You're crying..." Tony sat on the bed next to Loki and set the book down neatly in his lap. "I didn't know you could that."

"Because I'm a cold, heartless bastard?" Loki asked while wiping away his tears with his thumb.

"Because you're a god." Tony tilted his head a little.

"Asgardians only appear to be gods compared to you Midgardians." Loki stated flatly. "Even so, I am a fallen god and have always been prone to emotions, just like you or any other Midgardian."

"As one _formerly_ cold, heartless bastard to another; I don't think you and I should compare our emotional states to other people, pal." Tony put his hand to Loki's shoulder and shook him once. "Not the healthiest of comparisons."

Loki smiled and laughed a little at the comment. "Perhaps you're right."

"Now I KNOW something's wrong, you just admitted I was right about something."

Loki took in a deep breath and sighed it slowly without offering a single reply to the comment.

"Come on. Tell me what's up. Are you sick?"

"It is not something that you should concern yourself with."

"Shouldn't." Tony noted keenly. "But willing."

Refusing to confide in the eccentric engineer Loki kept his silence.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me anything." Sliding the book over from his lap and onto Loki's lap Tony rose from the bed and walked toward the door. "But you should tell someone. It's better than trying to hold the entire weight on your shoulders, trust me on this one."

Loki picked up the book and held it thoughtfully in his hands. "Thank you, Stark."

"Tony." Tony corrected as the door opened and set foot outside the room. "We've been on a first name basis for some time now, get used to it."

"...Tony."

The door closed and locked leaving Loki alone in the room once again. Opening the book's front cover Loki read the inscription written by his late Mother and allowed a fresh tear to fall from his eye.

"Heimdall, I know you can still see me." Loki closed the book and bowed his head. "I shall do what I must."

* * *

With the scepter successfully retrieved and now under lock and key in Tony's workshop the Avengers relaxed and took a much needed rest. Tony and Bruce were down in the workshop staring at the scepter with awe mixed in with their scientific curiosity while Natasha was helping Clint to walk around the tower and regain his strength now that his injury had been healed. Steve was working with Maria in deciphering the gathered H.Y.D.R.A. files in a private office located one floor below Tony's workshop, and Thor had retreated to his private chambers to get some much needed rest after dealing with the dangerous missions and his chronic nightmares.

Thor was resting on his bed with his eyes shut tight and his breathing rapid. Lost in the throes of yet another nightmare the God of Thunder struggled to relax as the horrific images of Asgard burning and the screams of his people suffering at the hands of a massive fiery enemy during the realm's final hours had unsettled his heart to devastating extent of utter suffering and internal torment.

Loki, who was laying wide awake in his own bed neighboring Thor's room, could hear his brother muttering protests in his sleep as the intensity of the nightmare only increased with each passing second.

Sitting up on the bed Loki looked at the wall that divided the two rooms and tried to imagine what his brother was going through.

Thor tossed and turned restlessly on his bed. The covers and pillows had been all thrown to the floor, a cold sweat covered his entire body and caused strands of his long blond hair to stick to his face and neck. As his hands batted fruitlessly and weakly at an unseen foe Thor muttered to over and over again at the atrocity taking place in his mind.

"No... Stop. Not this. Anything but... this..."

"Thor?" Loki had projected his likeness through the wall to visit his brother without leaving his own room. Partially translucent and easily phasing through objects that filled the room Loki approached the bed and leaned over his brother. "Thor? Wake up!"

Unable to hear Loki through the dream Thor continued to wrest about on the bed.

"Thor! Wake up damn it!" Loki shouted and swore just loud enough catch Thor's ear without alerting J.A.R.V.I.S. to the communication taking place between the brothers.

Thor sat up with a start and summoned Mjolnir to his hand ready to strike. "AWAY!" He commanded angrily as the image of the flames consuming Asgard mercifully faded from his mind.

"Thor! It was a dream."

"Loki?" Thor stared at the projection of his brother beside his bed, noting that the image wasn't solid and seemed to be flickering. "I can see you, but just barely."

"My magic is still weak." Loki explained calmly. "But my hearing is still exquisite. Your nightmare, it has become worse, yes?"

"Yes." Thor nodded. "It is more vivid, more real. I swear I can still feel the flames burning against my flesh."

"Perhaps you should seek council from Heimdall."

"Perhaps." Thor agreed as he wiped sweat from his brow onto the back of his hand. "Loki, I fear this nightmare is not a nightmare, but an omen."

"A prophecy?"

"What do you know of dreams and prophecies?"

"Only that what you describe could be considered a vision."

"A vision? Of our future?"

"Of a _possible_ future." Loki emphasized the word 'possible' to try and ease Thor's already taxed mind. "A warning of events yet to come."

"What can I do? Tell me."

"I only know what Mother-" Loki stopped short and swallowed his grief as mentioning their late mother was still a painful subject. "What I know of visions and their possible outcomes is rather limited."

"But I still trust your advice." Thor admitted with a faint smile. "Thank you brother. I shall seek a council with Heimdall after I leave Midgard in two days."

"Two days? Ah, yes. The celebration is tomorrow night."

"You fear we are celebrating prematurely?"

"I fear your celebration is one that is entirely unnecessary. Had I not..."

"Loki, I understand that what you had done was the pressed into motion by this 'Thanos' tyrant. I do not blame you."

"I do." The projection began to fade and flicker wildly. Loki fell to one knee slowly as he fought to maintain the image.

"Loki?"

"I am uninjured. Just tired."

Thor studied his brother's face intently. "But that is not all."

"Brother?"

"Your eyes. I can see the pain. What has happened during my absence?"

"Not of your concern. It is my burden to bear, and bear it I shall."

"Loki, do not shut me out."

"I am not. I am merely keeping a promise." The projection began to fade even more. "We shall discuss this in due time. Until then..." Loki's entire image began to disappear from sight. "rest well, brother."

Thor wiped his hands down his face to remove the cold sweat as he contemplated Loki's words. As the future King of Asgard it was Thor's responsibility to protect his people and to consider every possible threat that crossed his path. A vision or prophecy of the future should be taken as seriously as any other type of threat.

Loki groaned in weakened pain as he laid back down on his bed. While it was steadily becoming easier to utilize his magic just as he had done before his injury at the hand of the Kurse's blade on the Dark World, it was still an exhausting endeavor to the healing god.

"Heimdall... In exchange for my compliance you must watch over Thor." He draped an arm over his eyes as he tried to quiet his mind during his attempt to drift off to sleep. "My brother is the only family that I have. My true family."

* * *

Throughout the night the gathered Avengers went about their usual business, taking the time to relax and recover after their hectic, but successful, mission in Sokovia. Clint was resting peacefully in his own private chamber with Natasha right next door. Steve had retired for the night as well, using the quiet time to catch up on his list of events he had missed during his seventy year slumber. Thor and Loki were also trying to rest, but the Asgardians were just as plagued by sleeplessness as any other Midgardian.

Dr. Cho and her medical tea left the tower without incident, leaving only equipment and filed behind.

But down in Tony's workshop the night was just beginning as he and Bruce worked to finish their analysis on the scepter before it was taken back to Asgard forever.

Terabytes of invaluable data had been collected and were already being chronicled for future use. The power contained within the scepter truly seemed unlimited, or at the very least held an amount of energy that was incalculable by any known human means. The potential use for the scepter was just as limitless as the scepter itself.

"We should get some sleep." Bruce suggested as he took his glasses from his face and rubbed at his tired eyes. "It's almost four in the morning."

"Is it?" Tony let out a big sleep yawn as he folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah, good idea. We have a party to deal with tomorrow night."

"Since it's already tomorrow, the party is technically tonight."

"Right." Rubbed his hands through his mess dark hair and let out a sigh. "J.A.R.V.I.S., continue the scan. Record every anomaly, quirk and detail you can find."

' _Will do, Sir_.'

"Come on." Tony motioned toward the workshop's door. "Even geniuses need their rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bruce agreed with the sentiment as he joined his friend at the door. "Coffee can only do so much."

J.A.R.V.I.S. continued the scan unaware that a secondary consciousness had manifested within the enormous power of the scepter. The energy being emitted by the unusual weapon was strong enough to conceal any secondary energy signatures.

* * *

Clint, always an early bird and morning person, was the first one awake. Climbing out of his bed without so much as a wince or limp from his newly healed wound the archer made his way from his private chamber and out to the main sitting room at the top of the tower. Strolling through the sitting area his keen eyes caught sight of a figure standing idle on the landing pad that outstretched from the balcony.

"Loki?" Clint called out the name as he approached. "What're you doing out here?"

"Thinking." Was Loki's flat answer. He stood up straight with his hands folded behind back, his head bowed and eyes closed. The warm rays of the rising sun washed over his body casting a deep, black shadow over the white marble surface of the floor behind him.

"About what?" Clint asked as he stood beside the god. "How you snuck out of your locked room?"

"About home."

"Home, huh?" Clint's voice eased as he aggression toward the god lessened. "Yeah. I can empathize with homesickness."

"Your home is far, but not as far as mine."

"You're right, it's not." He folded his arms together and leaned against the wall connecting the balcony to the rest of the tower. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"No." Loki agreed. "While I am far from my home you are far from your family."

Clint's eyes widened with righteous fear and his face paled slightly. "What do you know of-"

"You told me everything while under my mind influence." Loki reminded him begrudgingly. "For which I had never apologized." Opening his eyes he turned to look at the shaken archer. "I am truly sorry."

"...You knew." Clint straightened up and walked up to Loki to look him in the eye. "But you didn't harm them."

"Even I have a moral code." Loki stated without emotion. "One cannot help the family they are born into, nor the family that takes them in. Your wife and children are entirely innocent and always have been."

"I..." Clint had a hard time finding his voice. "Part of me wants to thank you for not using them as leverage against me, and part of me wants to kill you where you stand."

"It seems to be a common reaction to my presence." Loki calmed the moment with an unexpected jest. "Do as you see fit."

"Right now I want to see you locked back in your room, but I get the feeling that'll be a fruitless endeavor."

"Not as much as you might think." Loki's body began to fade as he decreased the level of magic he was using to create the projection of his likeness. "I have not actually left the room, but I needed to feel as though I was still somewhat free."

Clint smirked a little. "When are you leaving for Asgard?"

"Soon." Loki confirmed. "I will not be a burden any longer than necessary."

"Not so much a burden as you are an unwelcome house guest. Like a rat or a cockroach."

"I've been called worse." Loki remarked as he allowed the projection to fade entirely.

Clint watched the image of Loki disappear as well as the shadow on the floor. The sun continued to rise and the tower filled with the natural sunlight steadily.

"Good trick." Clint observed as the shadow disappeared from sight.

"What's a good trick?" Tony asked as he walked through the sitting area, not seeing Loki at all.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Well, stop it. I talk too much to an artificial intelligence as it is. The last thing we need is to have people talking to no one."

* * *

The day went about its normal routine as each Avenger awoke and set about their duties. Tony and Bruce returned to the workshop to readily to glance through the collected data while Steve, Natasha and Clint met with Maria and set about isolating every member of H.Y.D.R.A. and locating every potential stronghold that had escaped S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detection.

Thor walked into the room that Loki had taken residence finding his brother laying down on his bed seemingly asleep. Loki's arm was still draped over his eyes and he was laying very still.

"Loki."

"Thor."

"We must speak."

"Yes." Loki let his arm fall from his eyes so he could look at his brother standing at the end of his bed. "We must."

* * *

Without any further incidents or emergencies to plague the Avengers all of their attention could be focused on the scepter and ending H.Y.D.R.A. once and for all. The morning transitioned into afternoon and finally evening. The party that the Avengers had planned to celebrate their triumph over H.Y.D.R.A. was set to begin in a couple of hours and several interns working under Dr. Cho had graciously volunteered to lend a hand with preparations on the top floor.

"What's the rumpus?" Bruce asked as joined Tony in the workshop. The scepter was still aglow under the scanning light of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Well, the scepter." Tony replied curtly as he paced about the expansive opening in the center of the workshop. "You see, we were wondering how Strucker go so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside; you may recognize."

Waving his hand Tony brought up a massive three dimensional holograph of bright swirling orange electrical impulses representing J.A.R.V.I.S.'s consciousness.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce did in fact recognize and subsequently greeted the A.I.

' _Doctor._ ' J.A.R.V.I.S. reciprocated the greeting.

"Started out," Tony began his explanation scientifically. "J.A.R.V.I.S. was just a natural language U.I. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone... besides Pepper."

"Oh."

"Top of the line."

"Yes."

' _I suspect not for long_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. timely interjected.

Tony waved his hand again. "Meet the competition."

Like J.A.R.V.I.S. a three dimensional holograph of bright light swirling with electrical impulses appeared. But unlike J.A.R.V.I.S. this secondary intelligence was bright blue and almost twice the size of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"It's beautiful." Bruce admitted with a palpable awe.

"If you had to guess," Tony studied Bruce's expression closely. "what's it look like it's doing?"

"Like... it's thinking." Bruce's eyes lit up with inquisitive wonder. "I mean this could be a... It's not a human mind... It's..."

"Uh-huh..." Tony knew exactly where Bruce's mind was going.

"I mean, look at this!" Bruce outstretched a hand in the direction of the secondary intelligence as if it needed any additional attention. "They're like neurons firing!"

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work." Tony continued on casually. "They 'deep-sixed' the data, but... I got to guess they were knocking on a very particular door..."

"Artificial intelligence."

"This could be it, Bruce." Tony's excitement began to build with each word spoke. "This could be the key to creating Ultron!"

"I... I thought Ultron was a fantasy!"

"Yesterday it was. "If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol-"

"That's a mad-sized 'if'." Bruce held onto a thread of skepticism.

"Our job is 'if'. What if-"

Thor suddenly appeared in the workshop with Mjolnir tight in his hand. He knocked twice on the door frame to catch everyone's attention before speaking. Looking past the two displays of orange and blue lights he focused solely on his two fellow Avengers.

"Friend Stark, Doctor Banner" He greeted the two scientists without an emotion. "We must talk."

"We, uh..." Bruce tried to excuse himself but the god had already turned to leave. "Guess we'll be right there..."

"Push over!" Tony joked as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on over his shoulders. "Come on, the only thing worse than an impatient off God of Thunder is a pissed God of Thunder."

* * *

In the center of the sitting room on the top floor Loki stood idle and silent with his book clutched tightly in his hand at his side. Thor stood not too far behind him while Clint, Natasha and Steve stood nearby in a small circle around the god. Tony and Bruce joined the others and stood around Loki as well.

"What's up?" Tony asked as he stared at the gathered onlookers with a bewildered stare. "Don't tell me Loki's summoned another alien army."

The silence that followed his comment was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Okay... If it's not an invasion then what's going on?"

Loki answered the question with a melancholy tone. "I must return to Asgard. Immediately."

"Wasn't that the plan?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Thor replied on Loki's behalf. "My brother is still recovering from his injury. He is much weaker than normal and still needs time to heal. But time will not wait. I must escort him back to Asgard tonight, and I shall return shortly after."

"Is... is there a reason Loki needs to be at full strength?" Bruce asked timidly. "I mean, it's not like he's going to go right into combat as soon as he's home, right?"

"No." Loki confirmed. "But war is always a threat amongst the Nine Realms. And if Thanos..." Loki trailed off briefly. "I may not be able to send a warning to Midgard if Thanos attacks Asgard."

"Thanos?"

Thor cleared his throat. "Loki explained everything to me, told me about this maniacal tyrant. He is one not to be trifled with."

"Why would Thanos come to the Earth?" Natasha spoke up. "We're not much of a threat compared to Asgard."

"No, but, the Tesseract's presence; while brief, will act like a beacon to draw him to this world."

Steve squared his jaw contemplatively. "Well, if anyone arrives in search of the Tesseract or seeking war then we'll be ready for them."

"No," Loki shook his head. "you won't. Thanos is... he's beyond reason. He believes himself to be on a mission to save the entire universe and will not let anyone stand in his way."

"Save the universe?" Clint nearly laughed at the idea of such a grand notion. "From what?"

"Itself."

Silence filled the room once again.

"Well... On that cheery note," Tony cleared the air as only he could. Sarcastically. "it was nice to see you, Loki. Uh, I guess feel free to keep a line of communication open but, uh, don't just drop in unannounced. Not cool."

"Of course." Loki looked to Tony and narrowed his eyes. "Thank you."

"Come." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder to escort him to the landing pad outside on the balcony. "We must leave."

"Uh," Clint quickly intervened before it was too late. "For what it's worth, Loki, thank you for... helping save my life."

"You... are welcome." Loki wasn't expecting the gratitude but accepted it graciously all the same.

"Hey wait," Bruce called after the two Asgardians as they set foot on the balcony. "don't you want your armor?"

Loki looked back into the sitting room as he and Thor stood in the center of the landing pad. "I assure you Dr. Banner I had additional armor on Asgard." Fixing his gaze on Clint Loki extended his hand and held out the book to the archer. "Agent Barton, this is your book, is it not?"

Clint's brow arched a little as he stared at the book. "It is?" Daring to step forward he reached out a hand toward the book.

Thor was just as confused as Clint but didn't question it as he knew that while Loki's motivations weren't always clear he did always have a reason for everything he did.

Accepting the book from Loki with a tentative stare Clint stepped back from the balcony and held the book between his hands.

With both hands free Loki made a swift gesture. Lifting both hands near his chest he clutched his three fingers together into a fist he bent his index fingers into angles and pointed them toward Clint. Shortly he after he flattened out his hands into downward facing palms and motioned down twice.

American Sign Language.

"Oh, right." Clint caught on and smiled appreciatively at Loki. "thanks."

Natasha understood what was going on, though she could not understand the exchange that had just taken place.

"It is time, but I will return." Thor stated as he held Mjolnir high into the air. "Heimdall, open the portal."

A rainbow hued beam of light and energy burst down from the sky and enveloped the two Asgardians within seconds. The brothers soared off into the sky and out of sight as they were transported back to their home world of Asgard.

"Huh." Tony crossed his arms as he watched the rainbow light dissipate as quickly as it formed. "That was weird."

Bruce nodded his head a little in agreement.

"We have some time before the guests start to arrive," Tony looked down at his watch and pointed back to the direction of his workshop hastily. "come on Banner. We have some more science to discuss before drinks are to be had."

"Yeah, lead the way."

Steve shook his head a little and wisely retreated to the bar while Natasha walked over to Clint and addressed her friend in a low voice as to not draw any unwanted attention.

"What did Loki say to you?" Natasha asked guardedly. "Was it a threat?"

"No. This book," Clint held it out for Natasha to see. The unknown words were a complete mystery to both agents as neither could translate the tale being told. "is a gift."

"For you?"

Keeping his voice as low as possible he answered her with mild shock in his voice. "For my kids."

_**...to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye, as originally portrayed in the comics, is actually deaf. While perfectly capable of reading lips and communicating with his fellow Avengers only a few people actually speak to Hawkeye using American Sign Language. One such person, believe it or not, is Deadpool! I just thought it'd be interesting to have Loki speak to Clint in 'his own language' if you will.
> 
> I tried to find the appropriate gestures to communicate "A gift for your children" using A.S.L., but it was a surprisingly difficult search! If anyone can message me with the truly appropriate gestures that'd be greatly appreciated!


	8. New Roles

Standing together at the Bi-Frost gate Thor and Loki greeted Heimdall who had allowed the brothers safe passage into Asgard and was now patiently awaiting their return. Ever vigilant and loyal to the throne Heimdall welcomed the two princes home with a hearty and sincere greeting of his own. The ever expanding cosmos dotted with trillions of stars shone brilliantly over the magnificent kingdom, bathing it in a warm glow.

"Sons of Odin, it is good to see you back on Asgard." Heimdall retracted the Bi-Frost sword from the pedestal to close the gateway connecting the Nine Realms as one.

"Heimdall." Thor nodded respectfully. "Loki has told me that he has agreed to return to Asgard."

Heimdall looked over to Loki who didn't say a word, but gave him a stern look that spoke volumes. "I see."

"I do not agree that Loki should return to the dungeon but if his presence on Asgard is all that stands between this Thanos and a possible war then, so be it."

Now understanding Loki's ruse as to spare Thor's emotions Heimdall played along. "My sight will ensure that no harm falls to Loki during your time on Midgard. I swear it."

"Thank you, friend." Reaching out his hand Thor and Heimdall shook with a mutual respect toward each other. "Now, I must return to Midgard. It is still my responsibility to keep the scepter from the hands of those who would use its power to harm others."

"Very well." Heimdall replaced the sword in the pedestal. "I look forward to your return."

"As do I." Thor gave his brother a parting nod of acknowledgment. "Loki, brother, take care."

The Bi-Frost opened for the second time allowing Thor to return to Midgard while Loki himself remain on Asgard alongside Heimdall.

"Goodbye..." Loki hesitated with a whisper as Thor disappeared from sight. "brother."

Heimdall closed the gate of the Bi-Frost and stepped forward to stand at Loki's side with the sword in his hands. "Loki, your deed will not go unheeded."

"I am not seeking recognition, only penance."

"How long will the lost prince wander amongst the stars before he finds his home?"

Loki shut his eyes and tilted his head back as if to gaze into the cosmos above, but the gilded ceiling would have blocked his view even if he had bothered to look. "Heimdall, is it time?"

"Nearly." The guardian confirmed with a mournful shake of his head. "I have been watching from a distance. The Allfather is weak and can no longer serve Asgard as its King."

"Then I shall do what I must to preserve peace within the Nine Realms."

"Only proceed if you are ready to bear the burden." Heimdall cautioned with a heavy tone. "I understand Midgardians have an appropriate proverb for such an occasion: 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown'."

"If you doubt my ability to do what must be done, then why summon me back to Asgard?"

"It is not I who doubts your ability my Wayward Prince," Heimdall informed Loki with a benevolent smile. "the doubt lays within yourself."

Loki gave Heimdall an apprehensive glance. The guardian could truly see all, even it seems inside the hearts of his friends. Unwilling to let his true emotions rise to the surface Loki steeled his heart and pushed Heimdall's words from his mind.

"Where is the Allfather?"

Heimdall hesitated for a moment before answering the question. "Resting in his chambers."

"Then now is the most opportune moment." With a flash of a green aura that encompassed his entire body Loki's likeness shifted from that of his own to that of a Palace Guard. A gilded helmet shielded his face while a complete set of gilded armor covered his upper body and his legs. "We must tend to Odin before his condition becomes a nasty rumor on the lips of our people."

With a heavy heart that stunted his movements Heimdall watched as Loki, disguised as a nameless guard, marched alone down the Rainbow Bridge to re-enter the Palace of Odin. The palace that had once been his home and then his prison. A home that now felt hollow and without love with the absence of a family to walk the corridors.

"Loki," Heimdall followed after the returned prince. He hastened his gait as to allow himself walk shoulder to shoulder with Loki. "when will you find peace?"

* * *

Thor's return to Midgard was timely as he set about joining his fellow Avengers and friends within the walls of Avengers Tower as the celebration of their victory had set to begin. Fortunately no one asked Thor about Loki or the details as to why his brother would suddenly need to depart from Earth which prevented an emotional tension and awkward silence from spoiling the mood.

Dozens of supporters for the Avengers had flocked to the tower to join the party. Several former S.H.E.I.L.D. members and interns from Dr. Cho's staff engaged with the guests and took it upon themselves to cater to the guests.

Steve's new friend, Sam Wilson; a.k.a. The Falcon had arrived and introduced himself to the rest of the team. Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes had also arrived and spent a great deal of time discussing advancements on the 'Warmachine' suit with Tony before getting to know the rest of the team and meet Sam. Maria returned as well, eager to enjoy herself among friends rather than go to work or stop an attack.

As a type of bonding exercise Thor set about explaining his and Loki's predicament on Asgard, as well as their abilities as gods. Of course Mjolnir came up in conversation that resulted in a little game where Clint, Bruce, Tony, Rhodey and Steve all tried to life the hammer, but of course it wouldn't budge. Natasha chose to not try as she didn't want to know the answer for the sake of her own sanity.

Thor quipped that none of them would be able to lift the hammer for the simple fact that they were not worthy of ruling Asgard or wielding Mjolnir. The simple ribbing among the friends had brought a much needed sense of calmness to the team, but there was still a strange heaviness in the air that made everyone uneasy.

The positive mood of the party was short lived, however, when the 'Ultron' project that Tony and Bruce had attempted to began to act with a will of its own.

Despite Thor's desire to return to Asgard and consult with Heimdall as well as ancient texts contained with the expansive library of the palace, he knew his place was to remain on Midgard to aid his friends in stopping the incredibly dangerous coup set in motion by Ultron and the technology that the too aware artificial intelligence had assimilated into doing his bidding.

* * *

Loki and Heimdall walked the corridors of the palace in silence. As the duo approached the closed door of Odin's private chambers Loki froze and stared with a fearful gaze at the massive golden doors.

"Loki," Heimdall had sensed that Loki was afraid and offered comforting words. "this must be done and you are the only one who can do it."

"But it seems somehow... cruel." Loki admitted as he remained statuesque where he stood. "By all outward appearances this is an act of betrayal: A fallen prince who usurps the throne from a frail King and exiles him without mercy."

"This is mercy." Heimdall turned to face Loki, looking past the false face and into Loki's own green eyes that remained fixed upon the door. "To spare Odin the pain of disgrace and to give his final years a much needed emotional peace. Your actions are not of betrayal, but of loyalty."

"But if Thor discovers-"

"Then I shall stand before him and allow him to punish me if he so desires."

"It may have been your plan," Loki sighed wearily. "but it is my actions that will damn Odin for the rest of his existence."

"My prince," Heimdall placed his hand on the doors and pushed them openly slowly. "it is time. Are you prepared?"

The doors opened wide revealing the expansive chamber within. In the center of the chamber was the large bed of pure energy and light that encompassed Odin as he slept. The chamber itself was so expansive and hollow that one would assume the room to be unoccupied, and yet the King of Asgard slept deeply and alone; unaware of his youngest son's return to the palace.

"It does not matter. I must do what I must."

* * *

A devastating loss to Ultron and his two allies, the enhanced siblings Wanda and Pietro; a.k.a. the Scarlet Witch and QuickSilver, had left the Avengers feeling broken and without a plan to fall back on.

Ultron, the program that had been designed to protect the Earth and its inhabitants had gone rogue, acting with a will and a mind of its own. In its first violent act Ultron tore apart J.A.R.V.I.S., leaving the A.I. a defunct and unusable husk of its former self. Ultron had also recruited the twins promising the duo revenge against the Avengers while also saving the world from itself.

Seeking to provide himself with an indestructible physical form Ultron set out to steal priceless Vibranium and 'recruit' the help of Dr. Cho to create a new body for his mind to inhabit. During the failed mission to keep Ultron and his new allies from stealing the very limited but all too useful Vibranium resources from a black marketeer and trade smuggler the Avengers had been ambushed by the twins and the Scarlet Witch had played her role perfectly.

Wanda's mind manipulation had shaken Steve, Natasha and Thor with horrific images, nightmares and long repressed memories that plagued their every waking thoughts. Bruce had received the worst of the group as the manipulation had caused the 'other guy' to appear without warning and attack an innocent city, hurting and killing dozens of defenseless people.

Clint, who had escaped the manipulation with quick reflexes and shock arrow, piloted the Quinjet to a safehouse while his team mates fought to recompose themselves after such a calamitous defeat.

Maria, who had been in contact with the team from the safety of Avengers Tower, encouraged the team to keep a low profile until the aftermath of the Hulk's attack could be cleaned up and some sense could be found within the chaotic mess.

The Quinjet flew to a seemingly abandoned plot of land in the far reaches of a rural clearing. A large house and a large red barn sat in peace and quiet atop an expanse of lush green grass that stretched seemingly into eternity. Clint expertly landed the Quinjet on a clearing several meters from the barn and nodded to his teammates motioning for them to exit the plane.

Clint lead the way from the Quinjet to the farmhouse with Natasha, physically exhausted, at his side. Tony, Steve and Thor followed close behind unsure of what to expect or where they were.

"What is this place?" Thor asked confusedly as he looked around the property.

Tony tilted his head a little. "A safehouse?"

Clint replied with a sly grin. "Let's hope." Opening the door he called out to the occupants within. "Honey? I'm home."

A woman, who was very pregnant, walked toward Clint with a glowing smile eager to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Hi." Clint stepped forward to accept the hug. "Company." He motioned to the other Avengers who were standing in the front doorway still confused. "Sorry I didn't call ahead."

As Clint kissed the woman Tony turned to Thor ready to offer his own opinion on the matter. "This is an agent of some kind."

"Gentlemen," Clint returned his attention to his teammates. "this is Laura."

Laura smiled and gave the team a knowing glance. "I know all your names."

The sound of fast steps and excited laughter filled the room as two children, a boy and a girl, raced into the room and jumped into Clint's arms.

"Oh! Incoming!"

"Dad!" Clint scoops up the little girl in his arms and kisses her forehead.

"I see her!" Clint then kisses the boy's head. "Hey, buddy! How you doing?"

Tony still wasn't convinced as he turned to Thor and Steve. "These are... smaller agents."

"Look at your face!" Clint fawned over his two children in his arms. "Oh my goodness!"

The daughter, Lila, asked an unexpected question. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

Natasha steps forward, hiding the pain that was still lingering after their previous failed mission and smiled warmly at Lila. "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

Steve took it upon himself to show some form of manners as he, unlike Tony, was willing to accept that the people they had just met were in fact Clint's family and not an elaborate cover operation. "Sorry for barging in on you."

"Yeah," Tony finally addressed Laura as a person and not a facade being played by an agent. "we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed."

"Yeah, well," Clint went onto explain how and why his family had been such a well kept secret. "Fury helped set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low."

"Honey," Laura wrapped her arms around Clint again. "I missed you."

Natasha put Lila down as she walked toward Laura and gently put her hands on Laura's belly. "How's little Natasha, huh?"

"She's... Nathaniel." Laura gave Natasha an awkward grin.

Natasha bent down toward Laura's belly. "Traitor."

"Which reminds me," Clint pulled the book given to him by Loki from a pouch concealed on his leather body armor. "a gift. For the kids."

Laura accepted the odd book and smiled warmly at her husband. "From who?"

"That's a little difficult to explain. I'll tell you about it later."

As the scene unfolded, the sight of the familiar family article being held by a loving a mother for her children, a flash of the unsettling images that had been plaguing Thor's mind suddenly came to the surface and distracted the usually unflappable god. Stepping outside of the farmhouse and off the porch he fought to contain his composure as the horrific memories crept through Thor's consciousness.

Steve had noticed Thor's distressed and followed him outside. "Thor?"

"I... saw something in that dream." Thor admitted apprehensively as he raised Mjolnir into the air. "I need answers. I won't find them here."

Thor flew off without a further word seeking advice from the only friend on Midgard who could help him. A friend, who despite his reluctance to accept Thor as a friend had become very loyal and open minded after getting to know the god: Dr. Eric Selvig.

Arriving in England, Royal Holloway; University of London, Thor used a simple trick that he had learned from Loki when they were children and disguised his armor and hammer as Midgardian clothing and an umbrella to avoid unwanted attention. Now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray hoodie Thor pulled the hood up to conceal his face as much as possible as he waited for his friend to leave campus grounds.

Ever patient and alert Thor waited outside the building on the sidewalk standing next to the vehicle he recognized as the one that Dr. Selvig owned.

Selvig, who wasn't expecting any visitors, quickly took notice of Thor standing next to his car. "I like the look." Selvig smiled as he pointed to Thor. "If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss."

"I need your help." Thor stated without waiting for an invitation.

"Oh?" Selvig asked as he unlocked and pulled open his car door.

"It's dangerous."

Selvig just gave Thor an amused while nervous grin. "I'd be disappointed if it wasn't."

During Thor's time on Earth Selvig had taken it upon himself to delve into research regarding Asgard itself, Norse/Scandinavian Mythology and numerous other myths and legends around the world regarding the gods, artifacts and prophecies.

As Thor told Selvig of his recurring nightmare and of his concern that said nightmare was in fact a warning, an omen of a tragedy yet to befall Asgard the keenly observant scientist knew of a place that could be ideal in aiding Thor in quest for answers.

* * *

Still disguised as a soldier, Loki and Heimdall worked together under the cover of night to escort Odin to the Bi-Frost without anyone noticing their departure. A large brown quilt was draped over the Allfather to conceal his identity while Loki walked alongside Odin, his hand barely touching his adoptive father's arm, as they walked to the Bi-Frost along the Rainbow Bridge.

"Remember Loki," Heimdall hefted the Bi-Frost sword and placed it within the pedestal to open the gateway. "this is an act of mercy."

"Open the gate." Loki ordered as he took off his armor to reveal slightly more Midgardian attire beneath.

The Bi-Frost burst open with an energy of rainbow hued light that transported the two Asgardian royals to Midgard in the blink of an eye. Arriving on Midgard in the dead of night in the middle of Central Park in New York City was sure to draw attention but nearly as much as it would have had it been daylight.

"Come." Loki urged in a voice that was not his own. "It's this way. You'll be able to rest soon."

Odin, in a daze and seemingly ill, obeyed the young man who was escorting him through the park and toward a modest neighborhood several blocks away.

"...Where are we?" Odin asked in a feeble voice that was completely uncharacteristic for a man of his legacy and power.

"Do not worry." Loki replied coldly, refusing to look the Allfather in the eye or even acknowledge that the man was still somewhat coherent. "You will be safe."

"...You... Remind me of... her."

Loki shook his head. Frigga. Still mourning the loss of his mother Loki didn't want to discuss her or anything about her. Not now.

"...Ambitious. Cunning." Odin's blue eye seemed to glaze over as a thousand yard stare overtook his vision. "...Lost."

"Lost?" Loki repeated as he and Odin stepped out onto the sidewalk together. "To whom are you referring?"

"You." Odin replied weakly.

"I am lost?"

"...Just as she was." Odin nodded lightly. "I tried to help her. But I could not. I failed."

"Failed..." Loki whispered the word. Never in his life had he heard his Father ever admit defeat or failure. Heimdall was right, Odin was not in his right mind.

"Do not worry about me." Loki softened his tone, his hand taking a slightly strong grip on Odin's arm as they walked. "I will find my way."

"I do not doubt it. You... also remind me of him."

Sighing Loki played along. Their destination was now just a few buildings away. "Now to whom are you referring?"

"My son."

"Thor?"

"No..." Odin answered with a shy tone.

Loki was stunned by the reply. Even after all this time did Odin still consider him to be his son?

"We... are here." Loki walked Odin to the doorway of a building and knocked once. "These people will take care of you. I swear it."

Stepping away from the building Loki turned to hurry away and out of sight.

"...Will I see you again?"

"I..." Loki paused but didn't look back. "do not know." As he continued on down the sidewalk he heard the door of the building open and the murmuring of voices speaking to Odin. "And... I am sorry."

Truly alone and feeling emotionally torn Loki walked back to the eerily quiet and deserted Central Park as to return to Asgard without drawing any wandering eyes or unwanted attention. For the first time in his life Loki felt genuine pity toward the Allfather; and with that pity came an unwavering sense of dread that settled heavily in the pit of Loki's stomach.

"Thor, I don't know where you are but I fear your nightmare has only just begun."

* * *

A day had passed and with it the Avengers had time to regroup and calm their minds. Natasha and Bruce had an intimate conversation regarding their possible futures together, dreaming of a life beyond needing to save the world while simultaneously hiding from it; but in the end decided that they needed to stay with the team for just a little while longer.

Clint and Laura discussed his role on the team, realizing that despite his 'modest' abilities as a normal human he was still important and helped to keep the rest of the Avengers grounded in reality.

Outside the house Steve and Tony had taken it upon themselves to help with household chores to thank both Clint and Laura for giving the team sanctuary during such a time of crisis. Chopping up massive bulks of timber and logs the duo conversed while creating two large woodpiles for the family to burn during the colder months that were soon to follow.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asked as he sat down a log and prepared to swing his axe.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things." Steve griped as he swung his own axe and easily split a log into two separate pieces. Picking another log to split he gave Tony a look of disappointment. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah, give him time." Tony defended casually. "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him."

Steve let out an exasperated sigh as he swung the axe down again. "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. Pulled us apart like cotton candy..."

"Seems like you walked away all right." Tony observed as he set up another log for the axe.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." Tony paused for a moment as he contemplated whether or not it was this exact line of thinking that convinced him to give Loki the benefit of the doubt. Brushing the thought aside he continued to focus on Steve. "Call me old fashioned."

"Well," Steve swung the axe again splitting the log in two. "let's just say you haven't seen it, yet."

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well, I guess you'd know." Steve remarked sharply. "Whether you tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner and I were doing _research_." Tony defended with an aggressive tone.

"That would affect the _team_." Steve shot right back.

"That would end the team." Tony snipped without missing a beat. "Isn't that the mission? Is that the ' _why_ ' we fight, so we can _end_ the fight, so we get to go _home_?"

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die." In a sudden burst of anger Steve picked up the log he was about to cut with the axe and tore it in half like a piece of paper, which caused Tony to step back in surprise. "Every time!"

Laura, who had been watching from the front porch intervened on the intense conversation fearlessly. "I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind... but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might-"

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick." Tony happily accepted the request solely to end the tense dialogue between himself and Steve. Never one to let someone else get the last word in Tony pointed to his small pile of wood as he strolled past Steve toward the barn. "Don't take from my pile."

Walking into the large barn Tony walked up to the large, aged farm tractor and eyed its dated beauty and ingenuity before settling in to take a look under the hood. "Hello, 'Deere'. Tell me everything. What ails you?"

"Do me a favor," a familiar authoritative voice requested from the nearby shadows. "try not to bring it to life."

Tony smirked and let out a little laugh. "Oh, Mrs. Barton, you little minx. I get it," Tony walked around the edge of the tractor to greet a long lost ally. "Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?"

"Artificial intelligence." Director Nick Fury stated in a disciplinary manner. "You never even hesitated."

"Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene O'Neill long, so how about we skip to the part where you're useful?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down."

"You're not the director of me."

"I'm not the director of anybody." Fury sat down on a large bale of hay as he watched Tony carefully. "I'm just an old man who cares very much about you."

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers." Tony lamented heavily, almost as if just acknowledging his vision hurt as much as viewing it ever did. "I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could..."

"The Maximoff girl," Fury noted with an almost paternal observation. "she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear."

"I wasn't trick, I was shown." Tony reasoned darkly. "It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on..."

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

"I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part..."

"The worst part is," Fury understood all too well why Tony was so torn up and in such emotional pain. "you didn't."

* * *

Dr. Selvig had located and began studying an ancient spring isolated in the forest several miles outside of London during his spare time. Following a hunch Selvig theorized that the spring had been frequented by exploring Vikings who had been scouts on behalf Bor, Odin's father, thousands of years prior. His theory was proven correct by Thor once the god set foot inside a small stone cavern that housed the spring.

Faded ancient murals depicting a powerful god being worshiped by a small gathering of humble villagers who had once provided offerings to the spring seeking protection from the gods.

"This is it." Selvig lead the way through the cavern and to the underground spring filled with cool, clear water. Over his shoulder he had slung a leather satchel that filled with his research and other items. "The Water of Sight."

"In every realm there's a reflection." Thor knelt beside the spring and stared into the water hopefully. "If the water spirits accept me I can return to my dream, and find what I missed."

"The men who enter that water..." Selvig cautioned warily. "the legends don't end well..."

Removing his clothes Thor stepped into the spring while Selvig turned away to give the immodest god a sense of modesty. It didn't take long for an electrical energy to fill the air as the natural power exuded by Thor reconnected with the dormant power that once flowed through the spring through the offerings of long gone worshipers.

Sparks began to dance over the surface of the water as an electrical charge surged through the spring and filled Thor's body with an unbridled energy that only a god could endure.

Heimdall's voice suddenly called out to Thor from an unseen distance. "Wake up!"

"Thor!" Selvig watched with wide eyed shock as the electrical energy overtook Thor's body and filled the cavern with a power he had never experienced or witnessed before.

A wave of images, each one more ominous than the last, filled Thor's vision: Odin was dead, Heimdall unable to see the realms, Loki was bathed in shadow and in horrible pain, Asgard was engulfed in flames leaving only ashes to be washed away by the cosmos behind.

But through all of the darkness there were six bright lights that stood out against the carnage: A light of purple, blue, red, amber, green and yellow.

Just as quickly as the vision appeared it disappeared. Gasping for breath Thor pulled himself to the edge of the spring, his strong hands gripping the soft sand beneath his palms as if he were certain he'd fall away at any moment.

"I must... I must return... to the tower."

"Thor," Selvig opened his satchel and flung a thin blanket over Thor's shoulders. "just take a moment and rest. I don't know what you saw but you have to take it easy and breathe. Just breathe. I won't go anywhere, rest."

* * *

Loki returned to Asgard with a black shadow cast over his heart. Heimdall watched his friend set foot through the opened Gateway and stand as still as a statue before the pedestal.

"The Allfather?" Heimdall asked softly.

"Safe." Loki confirmed with a slight nod. "On Midgard there are several facilities designated in aiding those who are feeble or ill once age takes its toil on mortal forms. The doctors who greeted Odin upon his arrival had taken him inside the facility. He shall be cared for."

"Loki, the Allfather... He was not well."

"I understand this." Loki allowed the facade of the guard to disappear so he could speak with Heimdall (truly) face to face. As the disguise faded Loki's pale face and teary eyes were all too obvious for the all-seeing Guardian to witness.

"Yet you feel responsible for a crime you did not commit."

"For the sake of our people, for the sake of Thor's own heart," Loki's hands tightened into fists at his sides as he spoke. "you asked me to take his place upon the throne whilst simultaneously hiding him away from the world without so much as a goodbye or explanation. How is this not a crime?"

"Your actions have prevented war among the Nine Realms and prolonged peace. Countless lives have been spared."

"But at the price of one life for countless others... It's still too high."

Heimdall didn't reply to the comment as a very faint smirk of approval creased his lips. The pride however was doomed to be short lived as a powerful shift in the energy flow that surrounds the Nine Realms suddenly shifted with a dangerous fluctuation that threatened to throw all of existence out of balance. Amber eyes glowed brightly as Heimdall looked beyond the stars toward the Earth so far away.

"Heimdall," Loki could see that Heimdall was focusing on something very important. "what has happened?"

"Another stone has been discovered."

Loki's own green eyes went wide as his face paled a few shades whiter. "A stone?"

* * *

Tracking down Ultron had been a surprisingly easy task once Tony knew where to look. While he and Banner returned to Avengers Tower to finish what they started with the Ultron program, Steve, Clint and Natasha located Ultron in South Korea inside Dr. Cho's research facility.

Ultron had attempted to use Dr. Cho's 'Cradle' technology to create a new body, one fused with the Vibranium he had stolen, and transfer his consciousness into the new body. During this transference Wanda had used her powers to locate Ultron's mind and with it she uncovered his true motivation: Extinction.

Wanda and Pietro fled from the facility for their lives while the Avengers attempted to stop Ultron.

Succeeding in taking the prototype body and the 'Cradle' from Ultron, Clint delivered it to Avengers Tower while Steve attempted crowd control in the streets while confronting Ultron in person. Much to Steve's shock both Wanda and Pietro helped Steve fend off Ultron while keeping innocent people from harm's way, the siblings proving that they were ready to atone for their past indiscretions.

But it seemed gaining the two allies came at the price of losing one life; Dr. Cho, and losing one teammate; Natasha.

Natasha had given her all to get the 'Cradle' from Ultron and ended up becoming his hostage as he fled, with what resources he managed to retain, to the peaceful and unprotected country of Sokovia.

Clint set up the 'Cradle' in the center of the sitting room on the top floor to give the two scientists as much room as possible to work. Retreating to the floor below Clint set about attempting to locate Natasha, knowing she'd find a way to communicate or transmit her coordinates to anyone who was looking for her.

Tony and Bruce eyed the 'Cradle' warily, eyed the motionless and hollow body inside. It looked more human than any suit or drone that Tony had built in the past. The design was simple and yet there was something incredibly complex about the form itself.

Resting at the forehead of the body was an amber hued stone that glowed with its own light. A stone that neither man could identify or even begin to fathom.

"I can work on tissue degeneration," Bruce volunteered as he studied the form carefully. "if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted."

"Yeah... about that." Tony gave Bruce a persuasive glance that should not be trusted.

"No." Bruce immediately sided against finish the program and awaking the form inside.

"You have to trust me on this."

"Kinda don't."

"Our ally?" Tony picked up an electronic pad filled with sensitive data files and numerous running programs. "The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him."

Moving his hand swiftly Tony brought up the orange three dimensional hologram of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s consciousness once again. Despite having been torn apart and all but destroyed by Ultron it seemed the A.I. had been lost. During their time in tracking down Ultron, however, J.A.R.V.I.S. was able to repair itself while also continuing to collect data on the rogue program.

' _Hello, Dr. Banner_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted in his usual manner.

"Ultron didn't go after J.A.R.V.I.S. because he was angry." Tony explained in a calm, assured tone of voice. "Ultron attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So, J.A.R.V.I.S. went underground. Okay?" The explanation was turning from one regarding motivation and one toward reason. "Scattered, dumped his memory, but not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

"So, you want me to help you put J.A.R.V.I.S.," Bruce rested his hands on the side of the 'Cradle' as he spoke. "into this thing?"

"No, of course not." Tony refuted coyly. "I want to help _you_ put J.A.R.V.I.S. in this thing." Despite Bruce's obvious disapproval and reluctance Tony kept pushing him. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assumed J.A.R.V.I.S.'s operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. has been beating him from the inside without knowing it! This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's 'perfect self' without homicidal glitches that he thinks are his winning personality. We have to."

' _I believe it's worth a go_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. addressed the situation as well.

"No! I'm in a loop!" Bruce was getting more and more frustrated by the second. "I'm stuck in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong!"

"I know, I know. I know what everybody's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists." Tony empathized with Bruce's conscience and desire to use their knowledge for the betterment of mankind, not to harm it. "We're monsters, buddy. You gotta' own it. Make a stand."

Bruce shook his head dismayed again, and again.

"It's not a loop, it's the end of the line."

Elsewhere in the tower Clint had picked up on a distress call in Morse code. A call that also contained coordinates leading to Sokovia. It was Natasha. She was alive and trapped in Sokovia with Ultron.

Despite Bruce's reluctance he caved and began working on reviving the synthetic body created by Ultron's mind and Dr. Cho's 'Cradle'.

"This framework is not compatible." Tony noted with a hint of irritation as he worked alongside Bruce.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

From the opposite side of the room Steve entered with Wanda and Pietro following close behind him. As team leader Steve had been tasked with making the hard calls and decisions, but when he saw what Bruce and Tony were working on he reacted instantly in the negative. "I'm only going to say this one."

"How about 'nonce'?" Tony quipped without blinking.

"Shut it down."

"Nope," Tony refused stubbornly. "not gonna' happen."

"You don't know what you're doing."

Bruce spoke up harshly in Tony's defense. "And you do?" He motioned to Wanda standing behind Steve. "She's not in your head?"

Wanda replied shamefully. "I know you're angry."

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Wanda looked away in righteous intimidation.

"Banner," Steve interjected boldly. "after everything that's happened-"

Tony interrupted aggressively. "That's nothing compared to what's coming."

Wanda found her voice again. "You don't know what's in there!"

Steve, the voice of reason, sided with Wanda. "This isn't a game!"

"The creature-" Wanda stopped as soon as she began as Pietro used his enhanced speed to dart about the workspace and disable all of the equipment.

"No, no." Pietro taunted arrogantly. "Go on. You were saying?"

Suddenly, from beneath the plexiglass floor, a single bullet shot straight upward beside Pietro shattering the glass and causing the speedster to fall down through the floor and land on the level below.

"Pietro!" Wanda called out fearfully for her brother as he fell.

Clint stepped toward Pietro, who was laying on his back covered in shards of glass, with his gun drawn and aimed at the troublesome speedster's head. "What? You didn't see that coming?"

Tony and Steve were ready to square off against each other. Tony summoned parts from his armor to protect his body and to fight off Steve, while Steve raised his shield to strike.

As the struggle was about to ensue Bruce walked up behind Wanda and wrapped his arm around her neck to hold her in place while whispering a threat that could be rivaled to that of a promise into her ear. "Go ahead, piss me off."

The sound of glass shattering loudly filled the room as Thor flew into the tower and landed on top of the 'Cradle'. Pressing Mjolnir down onto the 'Cradle'.

"WAIT!" Bruce called out, unsure of what the god was planning to do.

Thor suddenly channeled a bolt of lightning into the the device to restore the flow of electricity and powered the 'Cradle' quickly. The program finished running allowing J.A.R.V.I.S. to enter the body and become an entirely new entity that was neither purely man nor machine.

The 'Cradle' burst open with power and a bright light as the body within awoke and flew outward through the room and over to the large window that overlooked the city skyline.

Confrontation within the tower suddenly halted as the gathered individuals stared in awe at the being who emerged from the 'Cradle'. Tony and Steve lowered their arms, Bruce let Wanda go, Clint and Pietro rushed up the top floor while Thor, ever ready to defend those he cared about put himself between the team and the strange being.

Curiously Tony and Bruce made a move forward but Thor put up a hand to motion to his fellow Avengers to not approach the new being as it tried to process what it was and how it came to be. Setting Mjolnir aside on a nearby table Thor prepared to stand as a barrier between the two confronting sides: the new being against the Avengers.

The being, covered in a deep mauve artificial skin with teal hued highlights and amber eyes that matched the amber colored stone that glistened like a jewel implanted in his forehead, stared at himself on the window's reflection as he floated a few feet above the ground.

Turning to look at the people who were staring at him, the being used the power of the unusual stone to cover his body with teal colored clothing complete with a billowing cape that flowed as he floated toward Thor.

"I'm sorry." The being's voice was that of J.A.R.V.I.S! "That was... odd." Nodding with respect toward Thor the being displayed his peaceful nature perfectly. "Thank you."

"Thor," Steve was the first to make a move after hearing the being speak. "you helped create this?"

"I've had a vision." Thor replied with conviction. "A whirlpool of that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Pointing to the glowing gem in the new being's forehead to identify what he was speaking about.

"What?" Bruce looked at the glowing item with a strong bewilderment. "The gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone." Thor clarified. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe; unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

Steve looked absolutely dumbfounded by the revelation. "Then why would you bring it to-"

"Because Stark is right." Thor answered curtly while staring down Steve.

Bruce looked alarmed. "Oh, it's definitely the end times..."

Thor addressed the entire room. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron."

"Not alone." The being tagged on.

Steve looked at the being still lost in confusion. "Why does your 'vision' sound like J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"We..." Tony answered sheepishly but without regret. "we reconfigured J.A.R.V.I.S.'s matrix to create something new."

"I think I've had my fill of 'new'."

Vision sensed Steve's righteous hesitation. "You think I am a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?" Steve retorted somewhat bitterly.

"I'm not Ultron." Vision confirmed. "I am not J.A.R.V.I.S. I am... I am-"

"I looked inside your head." Wanda all but shouted. "I saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision urged the young woman without hesitation.

"Yeah," Clint spoke up seemingly on behalf of the entire time. "her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers," Thor continued to try to bring the group together as a singular team. A force to end Ultron's reign of terror before it escalated beyond redemption. "the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they are nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve asked Vision sternly. "Are you?" He corrected his vernacular to humanize Vision slightly. "On our side?"

Vision looked dismayed. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Well," Clint was getting annoyed by the entire situation. "it better get real simple real soon."

"I am on the side of life." Vision replied succinctly. "Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

Tony was as shaken as he was confused, but hid his emotions perfectly. "What's he waiting for?"

"You."

Bruce arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint stated coldly. "He's got Nat there, too."

At those words Bruce was put on guard, worried for Natasha's safety. "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

"What will you do?" Vision pressed gently. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence of the net... we have to act now." His eyes scanned the room and its occupants with a focused glance that made the odd being seem all the more human. "And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster," Vision raised his hands and looked at his very human palms with a lilt of wariness to his voice. "I don't think I would know if I were one. I'm not what you are," he looked back to the group as he began walking about the room as he addressed the Avengers. "and now what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go."

The entire room stared in shock as Vision easily picked up Thor's hammer and offered it to the god to take. Thor accepted Mjolnir as Vision walked off to think about his decisions while the rest of the room stared at Thor in awe that someone else had finally managed to lift the hammer.

"Right..." Thor smugly patted Tony's shoulder. "Well done!"

* * *

Loki sat in the audience chamber of the Palace of Odin with Heimdall at his side. Refusing to don the Allfather's likeness until absolutely necessary Loki sat idle as Heimdall explained to him the 'stones' that he had referred to and their vital purpose in keeping the universe, and those who live within it, harmonized amongst the stars.

"There are six Infinity Stones," Loki recapped calmly. "and four have been discovered in recent years. One is on Midgard, one is here, one is on Knowhere and the fourth is on Xandar."

"Correct."

"If I might ask, where are the other two?"

"The fifth stone is rumored to also be on Midgard but no one has seen it or chronicled any activity from the stone in centuries. The sixth stone is seemingly lost forever as there was but a single map to direct one to its location but that map had found and rumored to have been destroyed."

"The stones that have been found, what power do they hold?"

"The stone on Xandar is the Power Stone. The one hidden with us is the Space Stone."

"The others?"

"Knowhere houses the Reality Stone, on Midgard the Mind Stone has been located."

"And the stones that have been lost, to what power do they contain?"

"The stone lost on Midgard is the Time Stone and the stone lost to the cosmos is the Soul Stone."

"Heimdall, if one were to obtain all six Infinity Stones what kind of power would they wield?"

"A power that is beyond limitation and beyond comprehension."

Loki looked sick. Thanos, the very tyrant who had recruited him to his personal army and sent him to lead the Chitauri invasion against the Earth was seeking the Infinity Stones. It was only now that Loki understood the true gravity of the situation.

"Loki, what darkness has settled in your heart?"

"One that could potentially contain the entire power of the universe." Taking in a deep breath Loki decided as the new King of Asgard he had to issue his first commands. "Heimdall, I must ask of you a favor."

"What do you ask?"

"If you see the sun setting on Asgard's reign, if you see death darkening our realm, I ask that you flee to the mountains and keep watch over our people from the distance."

"I do not understand."

"Your gift of sight, your ability to channel dark energy to transport one person from one realm to the next... I want you to keep watch over Thor and if anything threatens his life you must do everything you can to spare his life."

Heimdall studied Loki for a moment before bowing his head accepting the request. "Very well. I shall watch over Thor for as long as he wanders the Nine Realms."

"I also ask one other favor," Loki sounded far more hesitant than before. "you must assign Lady Sif to a mission far from Asgard."

"Sif? Why would you send away Asgard's most promising warrior behind yourself and Thor?"

"It is because she is such a fierce warrior that I wish to keep her from Asgard. I may not have your gift of sight but I do have a sense for danger. We must try to find a way to protect our people from a distance."

"I see. Very well." Heimdall couldn't see what was inside Loki's mind but he could feel the dread welling up inside Loki's heart. "I shall had Sif lead a small squadron of warriors to our borders at the Ninth Realm. She will be away from Asgard and away from harm."

"Thank you." Loki took a deep breath and allowed the illusion of Odin's facade wash over his normal features. "Heimdall, please, help me protect our people."

"I shall fight alongside you until my final breath," Heimdall bowed respectfully. "my King."

"I'm not your King." Loki still spoke with his own voice despite appearing as Odin. "I'm merely fulfilling a role until my brother returns to claim it for himself. I am here to atone for my errors. Nothing more."

* * *

From his post at the Bi-Frost gate Heimdall observed the final confrontation between the Avengers, who had the power of the Mind Stone on their side, against Ultron who sought to destroy all life on Midgard. Working together, trusting each other and learning to forgive for past indiscretions had allowed the team to grow in both strength and numbers as they continued to battle for the protection of those who walked the Earth.

"Well done, Thor." Heimdall complimented the victory as Thor risked himself to lay down the final blow to end Ultron's reign. "Your Father would be proud."

"Heimdall," Fandral's voice spoke up as he approached the guardian. "The Allfather is seeking information. How is Thor?"

Heimdall couldn't bring himself to look at Fandral, knowing he'd smile and potentially give away Loki's current role as the King. "Thor has proven himself triumphant in the face of battle. The Mind Stone has been secured."

"Great news." Fandral sounded relieved by the information himself. "I shall tell the Allfather of Thor's victory. Thank you, Heimdall."

As Fandral left Heimdall alone at his post the great guardian looked beyond the Earth and to the worlds that lay beyond. "May this victory protect those who fall in the path of the incoming darkness."

* * *

Ultron had been stopped and the Mind Stone protected.

The battle had been won but the team hadn't escaped unscathed. Pietro Maximoff had sacrificed himself to protect Clint when he was prepared to use his own body to shield an innocent child from bullet fire. Wanda had lost her own family but found a new place with the Avengers.

Bruce had taken an incredibly rare opportunity to disappear and had done just that. Banner was now missing and the search was on, but any trace of the scientist had proven fruitless.

Clint, who had returned to his family decided to retire and went as far as to name his newborn son after Pietro. Laura, much to everyone's surprise, had been able to translate enough of Loki's book to read the fairy tale to her three children and told her husband the story as well.

Tony and Steve had worked together to set up a new Avenger's facility in the property in upstate New York that once belonged to Tony's father, Howard. Nick Fury and Maria Hill resumed their roles as active members of S.H.I.E.L.D. using the new location to set up a new base of operations as well.

Strolling through the corridors of the facility Tony and Steve were debating the role of Vision as well as the reason behind his ability to lift Mjolnir despite no one else on the team being able to do so.

"The rules have changed." Steve stated as he walked beside Tony with Thor following behind from the center of the facility to the exterior.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony reminded Steve gleefully.

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence."

"A machine."

"So it doesn't count."

"No." Tony agreed. "It's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Right. Different rules for us."

"Nice guy. But artificial."

"Thank you."

Thor just shook his head as he followed his teammates out of the building. "If he can wield the hammer he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply."

Steve was still focused on Mjolnir. "But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"It would still go up!" Tony immediately sided with Steve wholly agreed with his logic.

Thor was too amused by his friends to even sound the slightest bit annoyed. "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours."

"Well, not if you don't leave." Tony reminded him sweetly.

"I have no choice." Thor replied with a somber tone. "The Mind Stone is the fourth Infinity Stone to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all those pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony quipped keenly.

Steve ignored the joke. "You think you can find out what's coming?"

"I do." Thor confirmed. "Besides this one," he motioned toward their new allies through the window as they went about their business inside the facility as he stepped away from Steve and Tony on the green lawn. "there is nothing that can't be explained."

Lifting Mjolnir into the air Thor disappeared as the rainbow hued energy beam from the Bi-Frost transported him from Midgard back to his home on Asgard.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Tony commented as Thor quickly disappeared from sight. "But I am gonna' miss him though. And you're going to miss me." He tagged on as he and Steve walked toward his car parked in the nearby drive. "There's going to be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve admitted without the least bit of embarrassment.

"Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up..."

"The simple life."

"You'll get there one day." Tony encouraged sincerely as he climbed into his car.

"I don't know; family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

"You alright?"

"I'm home." Steve confirmed as a sense of familiarity of a sense of authority surrounded him.

Inside the facility Natasha had been looking at the photo of Clint's newborn son on her phone as well as details regarding Banner's last known whereabouts when Steve walked up behind her.

"You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall..."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes." Natasha replied as she turned off her phone. "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees."

"We've got some hitters."

"They're good." Steve agreed as he looked at their newest members. "They're not a team."

"Let's beat 'em into shape." Natasha encouraged with a playful smile.

Wanda 'Scarlet Witch' Maximoff along with James 'Warmachine'/'Rhodey' Rhodes, Sam 'Falcon' Wilson and the Vision all gathered together as Steve and Natasha prepared to begin their training.

Steve addressed the new recruits with a broad, confident smile and twinge of optimism in his blue eyes."Avengers..."

_**...to be continued...** _


	9. Ragnarok

Thor returned to Asgard with a righteous sense of triumph resting on his broad shoulders. Brandishing a confident grin he greeted Heimdall, who as per usual stood every present and loyal at the gateway of the B-Frost with the Bi-Frost sword clutched in his strong hands. The gateway was empty save for the two reunited friends, and the sky above was full of brilliant stars that shone with an eternally bright light that bathed the glorious world in unseen beams of pure cosmic light.

"Heimdall, I pray all is well." Thor greeted with his hand extended toward his friend.

"As well as can be expected." Heimdall replied as he took Thor's hand in his own.

"How is Loki?"

"As well as can be expected."

"That bad."

"Unfortunately."

"My brother has always been quick to judge and slow to forgive, even toward himself."

"The Wayward Prince bears a heavy heart cast under a deep shadow." Heimdall seemed to caution Thor more than he did explain Loki's current emotional state. "It'd be best not to push him, lest he retreat deeper into that shadow and all the darkness he feels to remain in his heart."

"I do wish I could see him one last time."

"Last time?" Heimdall gave Thor an odd glance. "You are leaving us yet again?"

"I must. My nightmare, it was a vision. Perhaps even an omen."

"I see."

"The Nine Realms require my attention. I must journey forth and banish the evil that threatens the worlds before it has a chance to eliminate all that is good."

Heimdall bowed his head in respect and agreement. "The Allfather would be proud."

"Please, do not tell Father of my decision. I fear he may act irrationally and risk upsetting the balance amongst the worlds."

"I understand. I shall not speak a word of your quest to your Father, but your brother..."

"If it's best that I do not weigh my problems upon his already weighted heart then I fear that I must also keep my silence to him."

Heimdall extended his had once again toward Thor. "Be safe, my friend."

"Always."

Opening the Bi-Frost gateway once again Heimdall bid the prince a sincere farewell as the courageous God of Thunder set off on his self imposed journey among the Nine Realms and swirling cosmos with the intent of keeping his vision, his recurring nightmare, from fruition and tearing the entire universe apart; splitting the worlds into unbridled pits of darkness.

Thor's first stop. Midgard.

Jane Foster was still awaiting his return.

* * *

Loki, disguised as Odin the King of Asgard, sat alone on the gilded throne in the cavernous void of the palace audience chamber. The isolation had done little to soothe Loki's racing thoughts as he found himself torn between his responsibility as the current ruler of Asgard; the only line of defense and leadership that the world could rely upon now that Odin had fallen prey to age and emotional turmoil. While his self identification as the rightful King of both Asgard and Jotunheim, his birthright as a child of two worlds, had given him a sense of hollow victory.

To have the throne simply handed to him by fate's interference as opposed earning it through a respectful coronation ceremony with loved ones as witnesses had tainted the very prize Loki had sought for so long.

But the unorthodox rise to power wasn't the only grievance that pulled his heart in two, it was the fact that even after finally attaining what is rightfully his he still didn't feel fulfilled; Loki still felt lost.

"Lost..." Loki whispered in his voice that escaped through Odin's lips as Odin's final words before their departure had been haunting his every waking thought and burning at his already aching heart. "Mother. She was lost, too? How?"

The idea of Queen Frigga, a woman so strong, wise and sure of herself ever experience the sense of being lost was too farfetched for the mourning god to believe.

"How does one who is lost find their way?" Looking toward the gilded ceiling of the audience chamber, gazing at the masterfully painted murals depicting the victories of Asgard and of Odin's family: Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki, the pained god stared at Frigga as if she could somehow see him, hear him and answer him. "Mother. I need guidance."

* * *

Arriving in London and using his modest skill of transformation Thor concealed his armor behind the false image of a gray hoodie and jeans while going the extra mile and disguising Mjolnir as a common, uninteresting umbrella. Locating the university where Dr. Selvig taught and Jane frequently resided for her research the God of Thunder prepared himself to say goodbye to his good friend and love interest for a time he couldn't begin to calculate.

"Thor!" Dr. Selvig greeted his friend as Thor set foot on campus grounds. "Good to see you! Did you find the answers you were looking for? Uh," he leaned in close to Thor and whispered as to not draw unwanted attention. "there isn't a crazy robot hiding under the city trying to wipe us out, is there?"

"No, no. Ultron has been vanquished. You are safe my friend."

"Oh, thank God." He took a step back and let out a deep sigh of relief. "So if there isn't a global catastrophe that needs to be stopped what brings you by?"

"I must speak with Jane. It is quite urgent."

"Sure. She's in her lab." Selvig put his hand on on Thor's shoulder. "I'll show you the way."

The university that Selvig and Jane had been given clearance to conduct their research was incredibly impressive and the air was filled with a sense of excitement and discovery. The corridors were mostly vacant as the students had left for the day and retreated to their dorms or wandered off campus for a few hours. Jane's office, one that was large and much more private compared to the others, was located at the very end of a long corridor just a few doors down from where Selvig himself worked.

"Here you go." Selvig knocked on the door and turned the knob as soon as he heard Jane's voice sound off with the usual 'Come in!'. "I get the feeling that what you two need to discuss is as private as it is painful, just know regardless of what happens you can always think of me as your ally and friend."

Thor nodded his head respectfully as he shook Selvig's extended hand. "Thank you. The feeling is mutual."

Selvig pushed open the door and stepped away to give Thor and Jane as much privacy as possible.

Jane was sitting behind her desk with her eyes glued to her laptop as she typed away feverishly regarding a new theorem regarding the prospect of traveling between worlds using a formula regarding her research into the technology behind the Bi-Frost and paths between the worlds that the Bi-Frost can isolate and channel.

Thor walked up her desk and gently rested his hand over top of her hands, stopping her from typing for a moment. "Hello Jane Foster."

"Thor!" Jane rose from her desk and stood on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "You're safe!"

"Yes, I have returned victorious."

"I'm so glad. How long are you going to be here on Earth? We could-"

"Jane." Thor gently brushed a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear as she spoke to her in a very soft voice. "I must leave. And this, I don't when I'll come back or if I ever will."

"What?" Her eyes darkened with sorrow his words sank in heavily. "Where are you going? What's happening?"

"There is... disaster looming. I must find a way to prevent it. It is my duty to protect innocent lives."

"So... This is goodbye?"

"For now, I hope. I cannot ask you to wait for me. I cannot ask you to put your future on hold for me."

"You're saying that this is it? We're never going to see each other again?"

"I wish I could answer that question, but I simply do not know."

"I... I understand." Jane dropped her eyes from Thor's gaze. "Then, go."

"Take care Jane Foster." Thor raised her hand and kissed it sweetly. "I shall never forget you."

"Neither will I." Jane admitted as she let a single tear roll down her cheek. "Be safe."

Thor lowered her hand and gave it one final squeeze before he finally let her go. "In time we may meet again. And if that day happens let it be a joyous moment."

Backing away from the desk Thor retreated from the office with his head bowed in sorrow as he forced himself to say goodbye to one of the most incredibly kind, curious and courageous people that had ever been his honor to know. Saying farewell had been difficult but deep inside he knew that it was the right thing to do, for both of their sake.

* * *

Two long years would pass before Thor set foot upon Asgard again, or spoke to Loki. In that time things would change beyond recognition.

Life on Midgard hadn't resumed as normal despite the desires of all those who dwelled on the on the chronically warring, arguing and changing world. The Avengers had attempted to rebuild their team despite losing the newly joined Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff during the battle for Sokovia, and losing Dr. Bruce Banner after the 'other guy' had fled from the battle and disappeared from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar into seeming nothingness. Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton and had decided to fall into the monotony of retirement to ensure that his family; his wife and children, kept their husband and father for as long as possible.

Three team members down but four gained had left Steve 'Captain America' Rogers and Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff the hefty task of training their newest members to an elite status as much as possible.

Tony 'Iron Man' Stark had returned to New York to tend to Stark Industries and finish sending equipment and property from Avengers Tower to the new Avengers Compound upstate. It also allowed him to spend much more, needed time, with his long time girlfriend Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

In another part of the world, in a very unassuming and uninteresting neighborhood, a man who had recently been released from prison was trying to rebuild his life with his estranged wife and young daughter, while also taking up the mantle given to him by an unlikely source. Scott Lang had become the 'Ant-Man' under the tutelage of Dr. Hank Pym and his daughter Hope VanDyne.

Shortly after his unusual introduction into the world of vigilantism and superheroes Scott had been recruited by Steve Rogers when a newly created 'Accords' tore the team apart and pitted friends against friends.

Steve, refusing to believe that his best friend James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, who had been brainwashed into a sleeper-cell assassin but fled his previous life, had been responsible for a bomb that destroyed part of the United Nations building in Austria. A bomb that killed the King of Wakanda, King T'Chaka. Prince T'Challa took his place as the new King of Wakanda, as well as the protector of Wakanda, the 'Black Panther'.

Tony, being the unusual voice of reason, had wanted to sign the 'Accords' as an act of faith to restore the world's trust in the Avengers. Steve refused. The attack at the United Nations building had been the final nail in the coffin when it came to Tony and Steve butting heads.

While Tony saw signing the 'Accords' as extending an olive branch, as a way of grounding the team to ensure their perceived 'God Complex' from becoming a reality, Steve saw it as a contract that would sell the team out and risk the Avengers becoming nothing more than tools of war.

Valid points on both sides, yet neither side could agree on the proper way to handle the situation.

Being the two most dynamic, charismatic and persuasive members of the Avengers the team ended up divided on the situation: half of the team siding with Tony and the other half with Steve.

Unwilling to let Steve's reckless abandon to protect one person, Bucky, over the rest of the world Tony set out to stop his former friend and teammate from doing anything that was irredeemable.

Always resourceful and thinking ahead Tony sought the aid of a young, up and coming vigilante who had become famous on YouTube for his exploits as the somewhat famous 'Spiderman'. Peter Parker, a bright kid of fourteen, had shown great promise as a truly selfless hero and creative genius had caught Tony's eye and earned a chance to prove himself possibly worthy of becoming an Avenger.

Learning that Steve had intended to take Bucky to a remote location, one that could provide answers to a thousand year questions and potentially even prove his innocence, Tony decided he needed to make an effort to stop Steve before he and Bucky, and everyone who aided them, became criminals in the eyes of the law.

Cutting Steve off at an airport in Germany; a completely neutral part of the world, Tony Stark, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff, Black Panther, Spiderman and the Vision all prepared to confront Steve, Bucky, Wanda 'Scarlet Witch' Maximoff, Ant-Man, (temporarily un-retired) Clint and Sam 'the Falcon' Wilson all engaged in combat with one another.

Knowing each other too well, knowing exactly where to strike and how to strike, made the two teams equal in skill and stamina. During the carnage, during the painful encounter, Steve and Bucky managed to get away and rush to a nearby hangar to make their escape. Natasha tried to reason with Steve but knew he wouldn't quit. Against her better judgment Natasha allowed them to escape, even going so far as to subdue T'Challa in the process.

During the escape Rhodey in his 'Warmachine' suit took off after the plane but was unable to catch up to it quick enough to stop it. Vision, who had been distracted by his intense feelings toward Wanda, had attempted to strike down Sam who was in pursuit of Rhodey, but missed! The beam emitted by the Mind Stone instead struck Rhodey's chest destroying the arc reactor that powered the suit.

Rhodey fell and crashed hard into the ground, barely surviving the impact and losing partial feeling below his waist as a result of a spinal injury. Tony, devastated by his best friend's injury he resided himself to helping Rhodey in his recovery and giving him full access to the Avenger's Compound while he healed.

Tony, Rhodey and Vision returned to the compound, the only two members of the Avengers to return to their home after losing the battle. The team still broken and divided left the massive structure feeling more hollow than usual in the wake of the loss.

Natasha, who in the end helped Steve and Bucky flee, took it upon herself to disappear for a while as she too was now considered a criminal.

T'Challa still sought to avenge his father's murder and used his own technology and resources to find a way to track down Steve and Bucky.

Peter returned to his apartment in New York. His only family, Aunt May, had believe he had gone to Germany as a part of the 'Stark Internship', none the wiser of her nephew's secret.

Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam had all been taken into custody by the U.S. Government and secured in a maximum security prison located at an undisclosed location in the middle of the ocean.

Tony, who was still determined to find Steve, went to the prison to speak to the now imprisoned Avengers hoping they'd tell him where Steve had gone. Fortunately Sam decided he'd take a chance and tell Tony where Steve had gone.

While flying to the coordinates provided Sam the newly implemented A.I. known as F.R.I.D.A.Y. had scanned over the security footage that labeled Bucky as the bomber and discovered that it was an elaborate ruse by former H.Y.D.R.A. agent Helmut Zemo.

Bucky was in fact innocent of the bombing.

Unbeknownst to Tony when he arrived at an abandoned research facility that had once been used by H.Y.D.R.A. in Siberia he had lead T'Challa to Steve and Bucky in the process. Inside the facility Bucky faced his past as a sleeper-cell, faced all of the lives he had taken against his will.

The true bomber of the United Nations; the man who murdered King T'Chaka and tore apart the Avengers; Zemo, wasn't finished with his long winded scheme to get revenge against the Avengers. The deranged former H.Y.D.R.A. agent blamed the Avengers for the death of his family who had been victims during Ultron's attack on Sokovia.

Zemo's revenge would affect more than he ever thought possible.

Inside the facility Steve and Bucky found evidence that other people had been subject to the same torturous experiments and conditioning that had turned Bucky into the master assassin against his will. But Bucky was the only person still alive. The other assassins had been placed in a form of cryogenic stasis, and while they slept someone shot them all in the head.

Their deaths were recent.

Tony joined Steve and Bucky, admitting that he knew Bucky was innocent of the bombing and how wanted to help them find a way to correct their mistakes and resume normal lives. That is until Zemo showed Tony two targets that Bucky had killed in 1991: Howard and Maria Stark.

Furious at the revelation Tony attacked Bucky. Steve confessed that he had known about Tony's parents for some time but didn't tell him only enraged Tony further.

Zemo attempted to isolate himself from the three battling men in order to take his own life, but T'Challa refused to let the man elude justice in such a horrific way. T'Challa subdued Zemo and turned him over to the authorities while Tony and Steve ended up parting ways on very negative terms.

Leaving his shield behind Steve took Bucky with him and the two vanished from radar.

Little did Tony, or anyone else know, T'Challa had offered Bucky sanctuary in Wakanda. Wakandan medicine would also prove useful in freeing Bucky's mind, but he'd always be seen as an enemy; except in the eyes of Steve.

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe a team of unlikely, intrepid heroes: Peter 'Starlord' Quill, Gamora, Drax 'the Destroyer', Rocket Raccoon and Groot had continued their journey in search of a payday or job. This bizarre group called themselves 'The Guardians of the Galaxy'.

Having been the unusual group who located the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, and surrendering it to Xandar for safekeeping; the team had gained a reputation as heroic yet insane.

Quill, who was a native of Earth but didn't seem to recognize the planet as his own, had only known his mother and never his father. That is until a chance encounter brought the two together. Ego, Quill's father, was a celestial being who lived only with Mantis, an empathic alien, on a world that Ego himself created.

Learning in a horrific manner that Ego had been responsible for the death of Quill's mother Quill attacked and killed his own father before Ego had the chance to harm other innocent people and spread himself across the universe.

Gamora, the adopted daughter of Thanos, had reestablished a bond between herself and Thanos' biological daughter Nebula. The two sisters, who connected through their mutual hatred of Thanos, had established an uneasy alliance.

Drax, who lost his family to Thanos, sought retribution for his slain wife and daughter.

Mantis joined the Guardians after she helped Quill stop Ego and was left with nowhere else to go.

Rocket, a racoon that had been horrifically experimented on and left without any sense of identity had forged a friendship with the odd tree creature known as Groot, and reluctantly stayed as a part of the team in constant search of an easy score.

United through loss, grief, a need to find purpose and desire to prevent innocent people from becoming victims of corrupt powers, the Guardian of the Galaxy set about exploring the stars and taking odd jobs whenever necessary.

Little did they know that in time the team would play a role in the very fate of the universe itself.

* * *

Wakanda, an extravagant and wondrous country that housed incredibly technological advances thanks to its surplus of Vibranium had endured a bittersweet ceremony as T'Challa's coronation as King meant saying goodbye to T'Chaka. Accepting his role T'Challa proved himself to be a King worth of his people and of their respect.

As the Black Panther, protector of Wakanda, T'Challa had proven himself just as worthy of the mantle.

Stopping a genocidal revolution at the hands of his own estranged cousin, Eric 'Kilmonger' Stevens, and ready to open relations between Wakanda and the rest of the world had proven to be an immense step forward in the name of progress and the betterment of all of mankind.

Princess Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister and the head of Wakandan technology, had aided Bucky's recovery and freed him of the triggers that would corrupt his mind.

Residing alone in the outskirts of the city Bucky had found a sense of peace and had come to know Shuri as his friend.

* * *

In New York City, in the city that had seen more than it's fair share of abnormal events, Peter Park had returned to his usual routine of going to school during the day and patrolling the streets for criminals during the evening and night.

Tony had constructed a special suit for him to use during their fight together in Germany and it was now up to Peter to prove his worthy and responsible enough to be trusted with the suit, and in the end he stopped a black marketeer from selling dangerous alien weapons to criminals.

Impressed by his efforts Tony had offered Peter a place in the Avengers, but Peter, convinced it was a type of test, turned down the offer for the time being.

Ever impressed by the kid's integrity Tony respected his choice and turned his focus onto Pepper and their future together.

* * *

In another part of the city Doctor Stephen Strange, a highly skilled and renowned neurosurgeon had the victim of a terribly car accident while speeding down a rainy stretch of road. Stephen's hands had been nearly crippled during the accident and despite his best efforts to heal Stephen could no longer function as the talented surgeon he had once been.

In his emotional distress he pushed his good friend and former lover, Dr. Christine Palmer, away and ended up wandering the world and spending every penny he had in trying to cure his hands.

Desperate to heal Stephen sought advice from a man who had managed to walk again after being paralyzed in a construction accident. The man instructed Stephen to seek out Kamar-Taj in Katmandu for the same answers that helped him to walk again.

Discovering more than he bargained for as he studied under the tutelage of the 'Ancient One' Stephen found himself channeling an energy he never knew he had as he masters the mystic arts and found a way to regain a sense of purpose in the world even if his hands would never be truly healed.

The Ancient One perished after she had confronted a former student, Kaecilius, who had stolen forbidden spells and attacked the Sanctums that protect the Earth from dark magic. Stephen dared to confront the dark master known Dormammu using the 'Eye of Agamotto' as his weapon.

Defeating Dormammu had proven Stephen's worth of the mystic arts in which he had learned as well as the Time Stone encompassed with the Eye of Agamotto as its keeper.

Residing to the Sanctum in New York while the Sanctums in London and Hong Kong were restored, Stephen kept ever vigil for signs of cosmic distress with fellow master of the mystic arts, Wong, to keep him company.

* * *

Loki ruled over Asgard for two slow, lonely, inconsequential years. Lady Sif remained on her unknown mission at the furthest border of the Nine Realms while Thor continued to search and battle through the cosmos in search of answers regarding the Infinity Stones as well as the fate of Asgard itself.

Heimdall, who wielded the Bi-Frost sword and Loki's only consort and friend, would visit the reluctant king frequently in Loki's private chambers, which were once those of King Odin and Queen Frigga.

Loki stood alone on the massive marble balcony that stretched outward from the palace and overlooked the gardens. The sun was beginning to set and the amber rays shone over the body that appeared as Odin, but was in fact Loki himself.

"My King." Heimdall greeted Loki with a somber tone. "I bear news."

"What have you to report, Heimdall?" Still bearing Odin's facade Loki only spoke his natural voice to Heimdall during their private meetings.

"A great darkness on the horizon."

"War?"

"The end of days."

"You speak of... Ragnarok?"

Heimdall nodded slowly. "That I do."

"What can be done?"

"All we can do is wait," Heimdall reported lamentably. "and hope for the best."

"We are to merely sit idle while our word falls to ruin around us?"

"It has been prophesied and I have seen it. I have seen Sutur raining down fire upon our world as becomes engulfed in smoke and death."

Loki shook his head, the doubt settling heavily in his already cold, dark heart. "Then we are are doomed."

"Asgard is doomed," Heimdall stated with a lingering hint of hope. "but its people is not."

"You can save them?"

"Them?" Heimdall found the choice of words a little odd. "Do you not mean 'us'?"

"My life is inconsequential compared to those of all of Asgard. Protect our people. I shall seek my own refuge elsewhere."

"You cannot flee. Asgard still needs a King."

"No," Loki turned away from the setting sun as it fell beyond the mountains leaving only the faintest glimmer of light. "Asgard needs a leader. Heimdall, I trust you to watch over our people while I continue this abominable facade until the very end."

"What of Thor?"

"My brother..." Loki paused for a moment as the very idea of Thor's disapproval and disappointment in Loki's role as the acting King of Asgard was enough to unsettle the already shaken god. "If Thor returns to Asgard before Ragnarok then I shall inform him of our ruse. I will not allow him to see his home in a panic or deserted."

"Then I shall keep my word as I had given Thor two years prior." Heimdall admitted as he offered the Bi-Frost sword for Loki to take. "I shall take to the mountains and keep watch from a distance."

Loki tentatively accepted the sword from Heimdall and allowed the guardian to seek a deeper insight through the towering Asgardian mountains. "In your stead I will assign a warrior who held his own against myself and Thor in the battlefield. Though he will lack your sight he will retain your conviction."

"My friend," Heimdall extended his hand to Loki. "we shall meet again."

Loki let his disguise fade away once again, facing Heimdall as himself. "I do hope you are right."

As Heimdall prepared to depart from the chamber Loki couldn't keep himself from calling out to his friend. It was the desperation and overall pain in Loki's voice that caused the guardian to halt mid stride.

"Heimdall, please. There is something I must know."

"What do you seek?"

"On Midgard when Odin and I parted ways he claimed that I reminded him of Frigga... Mother. He claimed that she was lost as well."

Heimdall turned to look at Loki, his amber eyes suddenly dull with solemn secrecy.

"How did she find her way?"

"My friend, it was not Frigga to whom he was referring as lost."

"What? Who else could have meant? There is no one else."

"There was." Heimdall corrected with a grieving tone. "A name that has been forgotten to time and whose legacy must not be remembered."

Hearing the crestfallen tone in Heimdall's voice only confused Loki further, yet he dared to not press the matter. Odin always had his secrets but for Heimdall to be so hesitant, almost fearful of the information he refused to share. Knowing that Heimdall always had a reason for everything he has ever said or ever done was all the faith Loki needed to trust his friend.

"Very well." Loki resumed his disguise as Odin. "Please, be safe."

"I will do my best." Heimdall gave one last nod of respect. "Loki, do not let the darkness in your heart linger. You are worthy of the light."

As Heimdall left the chamber, leaving the Palace of Odin behind as he traveled alone into the distance mountains to keep watch over Asgard from afar Loki found himself entirely alone once again.

"Worthy of the light." Loki repeated as he looked out to black night sky dotted with a trillion points of pure starlight. "I wish I could believe that."

* * *

Thor, bold and patient as ever, had been drawn to a world of swarming monsters as he sought to speak with an adversary that had long since been defeated by Odin himself. Sutur. A being of terrible destruction, malice and fire had seemingly idled away in solitude beneath the surface of a barren world just waiting for a moment to strike.

During his exploration of the world Thor encountered several beasts and guards who obeyed Sutur's every command. Allowing himself to be taken captive Thor patiently, and perhaps even madly, waited for the opportune moment to speak to the fiery leader in person.

"Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Oh no! Thor's trapped in a cage! How did this happen?' Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of somebody."

Thor, bound in chains and secured in a metal cage spoke aloud mostly to himself, but also the skeletal remains of the previous occupant of the cage to pass the time in a more entertaining manner for himself.

"It's a long story," Thor continued comically to his dead cellmate. "but basically, I'm bit of a hero. See, I spent some time on Earth, fought some robots, saved the planet a couple of times... Then I went searching through the cosmos for some magic, colorful Infinity Stone things. Didn't find any. That's when I came across a path of death and destruction, which lead me all the way here to this cage, where I met you!"

A loud metallic 'clang' sound filled the core beneath the world and caught Thor's ear.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?"

The jaw of the skeleton fell away as if it had tried to speak just seconds before the bottom of the cage dropped allowing Thor, still in chains, the fall and subsequently dangle from his bonds attached to the ceiling high above. A pool of smoldering lava bubbled beneath his form but the intense heat didn't affect the resilient god in any negative way as he finally locked eyes with his captor.

"Thor," Sutur's booming voice addressed the captive god with a sinister growl. "son of Odin."

"Sutur," Thor responded with a smug grin. "son of... a bitch. You're still alive! I thought my father killed you half a million years ago."

"I cannot die." Sutur snarled as he stared at the arrogant God of Thunder with hollow, glowing eyes that gave his decrepit body of stone and fire a horrifying living facade. "Not until fulfill my destiny and lay waste to your home."

"It's funny you should mention that. Because I've been having these terrible dreams as of late. Asgard up in flames: falling to ruins. And you, Sutur, are at the center of all of them."

"Then you have seen Ragnarok, the fall of Asgard." Sutur proclaimed boldly. "The great prophecy..."

"Hang on! Hang on..." Thor interrupted as he dangled at the end of the chain that slowly spun him around in a small circle. "I'll be back around shortly. I really feel like we're connecting there... Okay!" Thor now faces Sutur again, his smug grin still as broad and palpable as ever. "So, Ragnarok... Tell me about that. Walk me through it."

"My time as come." Was Sutur's guttural reply as he taunted Thor with a wicked threat. "When my crown in reunited with the Eternal Flame I shall be restored to my full might. I will tower over the mountains, and bury my sword deep in Asgard's-"

"Hang on. Give it a second..." Thor had begun to rotate round on the chain again. "I swear, I'm not even moving. It's just doing it on its own! I'm really sorry." As Thor spun back around to look at Sutur he continued on with his questions. "Okay, so let me get this straight: You're going to put your crown into the Eternal Flame and then suddenly you'll grow as big as a house?"

"A mountain!" Suture corrected with a hostile growl.

"The Eternal Flame that Odin keeps locked away on Asgard?"

"Odin is not _on_ Asgard." Sutur replied with a demented pleasure. "And your absence had left the throne defenseless."

"Okay, so... where is it? This crown?"

Sutur pointed to forehead where a large bony structure sat upon his brow like the horns of a steer. " _This_ is my crown. The source of my power."

"Oh, that's a crown." Thor cocked his head a little as he stared at the object in question. "I thought it was a big eyebrow..."

"It's a _crown_!"

"Anyway," Thor replied with a somewhat bored, if not unimpressed demeanor. "it sounds like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head."

"But Ragnarok has already begun." Sutur's threat sounded so sure, so definitive that it seemed Thor's mission was already lost. "You cannot stop it. I am Asgard's doom, and so are you. All will suffer, all will burn..."

"That's intense." Thor quipped indifferently as he felt not threat from the boasting menace. "To be honest, seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would be quite the spectacle, but it looks like I'm going to have to choose option 'B'; where I bust out of the chains, knock that tiara off your head, and stash it away in Asgard's vault."

"You cannot stop Ragnarok." Sutur reminded Thor with a demented glee. "Why fight it?"

"Because, that's what heroes do!" Fro behind his back Thor extended his had to summon Mjolnir, but there was a slight delay to the hammer's arrival which stunted the impact of Thor's line just a little bit. "Wait, sorry. I didn't time that right. And... now!"

Mjolnir flew into his strong hand and Thor easily broke through the chain as he began to attack the squadron of minions and beasts that failed to swarm over the courageous god.

"You have made a grave mistake, Odinson!" Sutur dared to attempt to threaten the rampaging god as his minions were quickly and easily disposed of.

"I make grave mistakes all the time!" Thor bragged with an arrogant smirk as he spun his hammer and wiped out more and more minions. "Everything seems to work out!" Turning his attention to the sky he called out for Heimdall's assistance. "Heimdall! I know it's been a while, but I could really use a fast exit!" No rainbow hued beam of energy emerged from the sky as his request went unanswered. "...Heimdall?"

There was no response from Heimdall or sign of the Bi-Frost to be seen.

Reacting quickly to the continuous onslaught on monsters Thor continued to spin Mjolnir and use the incredible weapon to destroy the monsters just as quickly as they appeared around him.

Battling back Sutur's flames Thor rushed toward the fiery menace and managed to wrest Sutur's crown from his head and claimed victory.

"Heimdall, come on!" Thor urges as he uses the broken chain to secure the crown to his back and flee from Sutur's lair.

A massive dragon-like beast appears from beneath the ground where Thor was running and snaps it jaws at the god's feet in an attempt to devour him. Responding in a swift and unorthodox yet effective manner Thor drops Mjolnir into the lower jaw of the unworthy dragon allowing the unyielding weight of the hammer to pin the dragon's jaw to the ground.

"Stay." Thor commanded the dragon as he began shouting again for Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost. "Heimdall? I'm running short on options! Heimdall!"

Mercifully the rainbow hued energy of the Bi-Frost appears and encompasses both Thor and the head of the dragon transporting both back to the gateway of the Bi-Frost on Asgard. Thor arrived with a graceful yet confused gait as looked at the man who was now wielding the Bi-Frost sword. Sitting on the steps that outlined the pedestal near the man were two young attractive young women who immediately panicked and screamed as the dead dragon's eye rolled up to look at them and the severed head splattered them in green colored blood.

"Girls!" The man called out as the two women fled from the Bi-Frost in fear. Turning to look at Thor the man changed his tone while remaining cocky. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to pop in!" Motioning toward the head he gave Thor an annoyed glance. "Thanks for scaring away my company and drenching my workplace in brains!"

Thor gave the man an odd look after he scanned the gateway, curious as to why Heimdall was no longer at his post. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" The man answered with a question of his own. Motioning toward his chest he reintroduced himself. "I'm Skurge We fought together on Vanaheim."

Skurge was a skilled warrior indeed, but not one to compare to the likes of Thor, Loki, Sif or the Warriors Three. Tall, broadly built, bald head, dark goatee and markings of a warrior along his skin in dark paint made Skurge look as fierce as his thick, dark armor, but his overall demeanor spoke of someone who carried little authority and had never been one to command much respect.

"Right..." Thor vaguely remembered the forgettable warrior. "Where's Heimdall?"

"That traitor." Skurge nearly spat. "No one knows. He's a fugitive of the throne."

"Traitor?"

"Yeah. You see, Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty but he disappeared before the trial. Hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the universe."

"Sure." Spinning Mjolnir Thor prepared to take the sky to travel quickly along the Rainbow Bridge and to the Palace of Odin at the center of Asgard.

"Hold on! I'm supposed to announce your arrival!"

Before Skurge had the chance to interfere Thor soared off into the sky and to the palace with incredible haste. Skurge, fearing reprimand, ran off after Thor down the bridge at a comparably slower pace.

Thor arrived in the main square just outside the palace and stared up in awe and confusion at the newly constructed statue of the late Queen Frigga standing tall and proud over the people walking below.

"What is this?" Thor asked no one in particular as several royal guards approached the long absent prince. Releasing the chain that secured Sutur's crown he handed it to the nearest guard with clear instructions. "Secure this in the vault before it turns into a giant monster and destroys the planet." As the guard obediently took the crown he stopped another passing guard to question him. "Where is Odin?"

* * *

Loki remained alone in his private chambers as he stared out from the balcony over the continuously prospering realm. Lost in deep contemplation regarding his role, Heimdall's words, Odin's words and what Thor would say or do upon his return to their home had stolen Loki's thoughts and weighed heavily against his torn, confused heart.

The doors to his chambers opened and Thor stormed inside, his eyes locked directly onto Loki who still appeared as Odin. "Father?"

"Thor." Loki turned to his brother with surprise audible in his voice. "You're returned."

"We must speak." Thor approached Loki hastily as if on a mission. "Word about Asgard claims you have been reclusive, refusing to speak to any member of the council and have labeled Heimdall a traitor."

Loki shook his head slightly. "Heimdall is not a traitor. Heimdall has taken it upon himself to retreat to the mountain on a personal quest to protect Asgard."

"Protect Asgard." Thor could sense there was something amiss with Odin but he couldn't quite identify the issue. "I've been having this recurring dream lately... Asgard in Ruins."

Loki didn't know how to respond. Hearing Heimdall make a similar claim barely a week prior only unsettled Loki's already disturbed heart further.

"I decided to go out there and investigate," Thor pointed to the sky through the balcony to illustrate his journey through the cosmos. "and what do I find but the Nine Realms completely in chaos. Enemies of Asgard assembling, plotting our demise, all while you, Odin, the protector of those Nine Realms, are hiding in here shirking your responsibilities."

"I am... thinking."

"About what? How you've left our allies to be massacred by our enemies?"

"Thor, I cannot-"

"Show yourself." Thor commanded as he lifted his hammer upward toward Loki's jaw.

"I..."

"Are you really going to make me do it?" Thor asked as he tossed Mjolnir once into the air and caught it again.

"All right, all right," Loki let the disguise fade away and he returned to his natural appearance. "I yield."

Through the chamber doors Skurge burst in nearly out of breath to finally announce Thor's arrival. "Behold! Thor... Odinson."

"No, no..." Loki held up a disciplinary finger disapprovingly toward Skurge. "You had one job. Just the one." Before Skurge to say anything Loki held up his palm and shook his head. "Leave us. Inform Fandral and Volstagg that they have been appointed Gatekeeper of the Bi-Frost."

"But... what about me."

"Janitor." Loki snipped bitterly. "Go."

"Uh... yeah. Sorry." Stepping back through the chamber doorway he pulled the doors shut and left the palace feeling ashamed.

"Where is Odin?" Thor demanded angrily as he stared directly into his brother's eyes. "Where's Father? Did you kill him?"

"Of course not!"

"Loki, tell me, where is Odin?"

Reluctantly Loki gave Thor the answer he so desperately sought. "I know exactly where he is. Come."

* * *

Temporarily resuming his disguise as Odin and playing the part one last time Loki and Thor returned to the Bi-Frost and instructed Volstagg to send them both to Midgard and to await their request to return. All the while Skurge was tasked with disposing of the dragon's head and cleaning up the spilled blood that would otherwise stain the floor of the gateway.

"Send us through." Loki instructed and Volstagg obeyed the instruction without question.

Returning to Midgard the brothers arrived in the middle of Central Park in the heart of New York City. Very few people spent much time so deep inside the park which allowed the duo to remain somewhat discreet. Loki let the disguise fade away again only to change the appearance of his armor to that a plain black suit fond commonly throughout the world. Thor followed suit and used what little magic he could conjure to change his armor to that of a thick gray hoodie and pair of blue jeans, while simultaneously disguising Mjolnir as an umbrella.

"Loki, where is Father?"

"Not too far." Loki replied flatly unable to look his brother in the eyes. "He is safe."

Approaching the care facility shoulder to shoulder yet in complete awkward silence Loki's gait suddenly slowed as he stared at the brick building being torn down by boulders without a single clue as to where Odin could be.

Crossing his arms over his chest Loki planted himself on the sidewalk just outside the construction zone, Thor following suit stood beside his brother.

"I swear I left him right here." Loki claimed in a rather confused manner.

"Right here on the sidewalk? Or right there where the building is being demolished?" Thor's sarcasm was less than helpful in this moment, yet justified. "Great planning."

"How was I supposed to know?" Loki defended bitterly. "I can't see into the future. I'm not a witch..."

"Oh? Then why do you dress like one?"

"Hey..." Loki didn't respond to the insult with one of his own, which was completely out of character for the notorious trickster.

Two girls who recognized Thor approached him in a gushing manner and asked for a picture with the god. Always one to be kind Thor agreed to the photo and in turn Loki gave his brother an annoyed look.

As the two girls left one called back to Thor. "Sorry Jane dumped you!"

Embarrassed Thor looked to his brother and began elaborating on the girl's passing comment. "She didn't dump me, you know. I dumped her." Realizing that sounded arrogant he changed his choice of words. "It was a mutual dumping."

A swirling ring of amber light encircled the sidewalk at Loki's feet causing the two gods to look down in confusion as an unusual energy filled the air as it flowed from the ring.

"What's this?" Thor asked in an accusing manner. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't me!" Loki replied honestly as the circle suddenly opened up and he fell through a portal that closed just as quickly.

"Loki?" Thor used his umbrella to test the ground where Loki had fallen and discovered a small business card with address printed on it sitting on the sidewalk as if left intentionally for Thor to find.

Locating the address printed on the card: 177a Bleeker Street, the confused god found himself standing outside of a rather peculiar building that didn't appear to be of common construction compared to the surrounding buildings. A bizarre window at the top of the building had framing that appeared to depict some kind of symbol that Thor didn't recognize.

Knocking once of the door Thor found himself suddenly teleported inside the building and standing in a large, dimly lit foyer surrounded by modest furniture and ancient artifacts of unknown origins.

"Thor Odinson." A deep voice greeted a man dressed in bizarre garb complete with a red cloak floated down the staircase and to the foyer. "God of Thunder."

Thor tightened his grip around disguised Mjolnir instinctively.

"You can put down the umbrella."

"So, Earth has wizards now?" Thor observed with a mocking tone.

"The preferred term is 'Master of the Mystic Arts'. You can leave that now."

"All right, wizard." Thor placed Mjolnir into the umbrella stand conveniently placed next to the table in the middle of the foyer. "Who are you? Why should I care?"

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for you. Take a seat."

In a flash Thor found himself sitting in a chair next to the table. Stephen himself was seating in a chair opposite of the table with his eyes transfixed on the Asgardian.

"Tea?"

"I don't drink tea." Thor declined sharply.

"What do you drink?"

"Not tea." A large mug of beer suddenly appeared in Thor's hand. A drink he did not refuse.

"So," Stephen began casually as he studied his guest curiously. "I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings."

"He's a worthy inclusion." Thor noted as he drank a great amount of the beer, only to watch the mud refill itself by an unseen force.

"Then why bring him here?"

"We're looking for our Father."

"So, if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly." Thor confirmed with an honest reply.

"Great! Then I'll help you."

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?" Thor inquired impatiently.

"I have to tell you, he was adamant that he not be disturbed. Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile."

"Hmm..."

"And you don't have a phone."

"No, I don't have a... a phone. But you could have sent an electronic letter! It's called an e-mail, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, do you have a computer?"

"No. What for?"

"Uh-huh..." Thor's naivety of Earthly technology was a little frightening.

"Anyway, my father is no longer in exile. So if you could tell me where he is, I can take him home."

"Gladly." Stephen agreed to the terms. "He's in Norway."

"Norway." Thor repeated softly. "That was where I had taken Loki before our return to Asgard after the Chitauri invasion of New York..."

Stephen wasn't listening. Instead he was quickly teleporting about the building, his sanctum, looking for knowledge regarding a spell set to transport Thor from New York to Norway. As Stephen transported around Thor himself was also transported, being awkwardly thrown from one area to another against his will throughout the bizarre sanctum.

"I'm just seeing if this incantation requires any Asgardian modifications. Nope! Oh, we don't need that."

"Will you stop doing that?" Thor nearly begged as he began to feel little dizzy at the sudden movements.

"Can I... I just need, uh... one strand of your hair."

"Let me explain something: my hair is not to be meddled with! Ah!"

Stephen swiftly transported behind Thor and pulled a single hair from his head.

Thor rubbed his hand over his scalp where his hair had been plucked. "We could have just walked..."

Using swift movements of his hands Stephen created a symbol in the air composed of the same amber energy that had created the portal that had taken Loki from the sidewalk and brought Thor to the sanctum. A swirling portal appeared before Thor showing the grassy cliff and churning ocean that outlined the coast of Norway within.

"He's waiting for you." Stephen remarked confidently.

"All right."

"Oh, don't forget your umbrella."

"Oh, yes." Holding out his hand Thor summoned Mjolnir and what followed was the unmistakable sound numerous objects crashing to the ground from the second floor as the request weapon soared about aggressively. "Sorry." Thor apologized as his umbrella reached his hand. "There we go. I suppose I'll need my brother back."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Opening the portal to the dimension in which Stephen had imprisoned Loki near the ceiling Loki himself came falling through with an annoyed yell as he crashed into the hardwood floor onto his stomach.

Catching his breath Loki looked angrily at Thor as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I have been falling... for thirty minutes!"

Stephen was unsympathetic to the irritated god. "You can handle him from here."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much for your help."

"Good luck."

Getting to his feet Loki turned to look at Stephen with an icy stare. "Handle me? Who are you?" Loki demanded as he unsheathed two daggers concealed beneath his jacket.

"Loki..." Thor tried to quell his brother's anger without getting physical.

"You think you're some kind of sorcerer?" Loki challenged with a dagger pointed directly at Stephen as stepped toward him ready for combat. "Don't think for one minute you second rate-"

"Okay," Stephen pushed the portal forward to encompass both Loki and Thor sending them from the sanctum and into Norway. "bye-bye!"

* * *

Loki fell through the portal in a graceless fall while Thor simply stepped through without any provocation. The brothers found themselves on the thick green grassy terrain of the cliffs of Norway. The smell of the salty sea filled the air as gust of cool wind swept over the land bring a peaceful, serene scene upon the two Asgardian travelers.

Sitting alone and quietly on a boulder overlooking the ocean was the Allfather himself, Odin. Time, war and emotional turmoil had taken its toll on the wise King; leaving him nothing more than a husk of his former glory.

Thor walked forward and waited for Loki to push himself up from the ground a second time. Brushing away the bits of grass that clung to his clothing Loki took a deep breath as he and Thor watched their Father in the distance. Nodding to Loki as if to signal a positive command Thor slowly walked toward Odin with Loki following close behind at his shoulder.

"Father?" Thor called out kindly to Odin as he and Loki approached the lost King.

"Look at this place." Odin remarked as his sons approached. "It's beautiful."

"Father," Thor sat down beside Odin while Loki stood back timidly. "it's us."

"My sons." Odin acknowledged happily as he looked to both Thor and Loki, then back out to the sea. "I've been waiting for you."

"I know. We've come to take you home."

"Home, yes." Odin's eye never turned away from the expansive ocean before him. "Your Mother, she calls me. Do you hear it?"

Thor's eyes widened with concern as he heard the broken tone in Odin's voice. Looking past him to Loki he tried to take command of the situation. "Loki, lift your magic."

Having no part in Odin's peculiar behavior Loki responded with a silent shake of his head.

"Took me quite a while to break from your spell." Odin turned to compliment his youngest son. "Frigga would have been proud. Come. Sit with me. I don't have much time."

Slowly Loki joined his brother and father, sitting on the opposite side of Odin from Thor. The reunited family stared out to the ocean with a strange sense of conflicting emotions regarding joy, fear and sorrow.

Thor spoke up again. "I know we failed you. But we can make this right."

" _I_ failed _you_." Odin confessed with a darkened light behind his remaining eye. "It us upon us. Ragnarok."

"No, Ive stopped Ragnarok." Thor insisted with a feigned confidence. "I put an end to Sutur."

"No." Odin insisted morosely. "It had already begun. She's coming. My life was all that held her back, but my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer."

Loki's mind began racing upon hearing Odin's words. 'Her'. Another woman important to Thor, yet it wasn't Frigga. Was this the person that Heimdall had been so resistant to acknowledge before he disappeared into the Asgardian mountains?

"Father," Thor lowered his voice as if to keep a secret. "who are you talking about?"

"Goddess of Death." Odin's answer was surprisingly curt and sounded as if the answer should've been obvious. "Hela. My firstborn." He turned to look Thor in the eye. "Your sister."

"Your... what?"

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control." Odin explained regretfully. "I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her; locked her away. She draws strength from Asgard, and once she gets there her powers will be limitless."

"Whatever she is, we... we can stop her together. We can face her together."

"No, we won't." Odin admitted feeling absolutely broken and exhausted. "I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone. I love you, my sons."

Thor and Loki straightened noticeably upon hearing Odin's admission of love. Thor had always felt it but for Loki it was a new feeling, one he thought he'd never know.

"Look at that." Odin nodded toward the gorgeous ocean that extended beyond sight. "Remember this place. Home."

His strength spent Odin's body decayed into particles of stardust and drifted peacefully over the cliff, beyond the ocean and into the eternally blue sky overheard. The air seemed to lighten as the heavy grief of Odin's turmoil vanished along with his body into eternity. Thor and Loki watched helplessly as their Father departed, leaving them alone to face a challenge that they had never encounter before.

Loki looked to Thor and could see the pain welling up in his blue eyes. "Brother..."

"This was YOUR doing." Thor accused angrily, eager to lash out at someone.

A new dark energy suddenly fell across the land. The air chilled, the sky darkened and the wind began to sting as it gusted across the cliff. A portal, one of pure darkness and paralyzing cold opened up behind the two mourning brothers as a single, feminine being strolled through with an arrogant behind her steps.

"So he's gone." The woman remarked indifferently, coldly. "That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that."

The woman was tall, slender and pale. Jet black hair ran down to the small of her back, several loose strands covering her face making her pale hazel eyes all the more vivid as she stared without a single ounce of remorse at the two Asgardian princes. Wearing green and black leather she stood before the two brothers as if she had the right to be there.

In response to the woman's arrival Thor and Loki discarded their Midgardian attire to return to their Asgardian armor. The umbrella resumed its normal shape as a hammer in Thor's hand.

"You must be Hela." Thor tentatively greeted the woman; his long lost sister. "I'm Thor, son of Odin." Nodding toward Loki he introduced him as well. "Loki. Second son of Odin."

"Really?" Hela remarked as she eyed Thor arrogantly. "You don't look like him."

Loki acknowledged the woman hoping to end the confrontation before it began. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

"You sound like him." Hela noted as she briefly glance at Loki. "Kneel."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Kneel." Hela repeated as she summoned to long metallic blades to her hands. "Before your Queen."

"I don't think so." Thor threw Mjolnir at Hela with the intent to strike, only feel his own strength begin to fail as she easily stopped Mjolnir midair in the palm of her hand. "It's not... possible!"

"Darling," Hela retorted as she tightened her grip on Mjolnir until the mighty hammer crumbled into a heap of metal and stone debris on the grass between the three siblings. "you have no idea what's possible."

Mjolnir, a hammer forged from a unique and supposedly indestructible metal from the heart of a dying star now lay in shards and fragments between the three gods. The wind swirled about the destroyed hammer as if to send off an unseen fighting spirit contained within the hammer itself as the true might of Hela's strength, of her unbridled power in Odin's absence, came to full light.

Recognizing that the confrontation was unwinnable Loki called out to the sky above for Volstagg to open the Bi-Frost. "Bring us back!"

"No!" Thor refuted but it was too late!

The Bi-Frost sent its Rainbow hued beam of energy back to the Earth to retrieve Thor and Loki. However the brother's were not alone. Hela, ever resourceful had leapt into the Bi-Frost and was following her brothers back to Asgard.

Thor looked back and saw Hela creeping up toward Loki and called out to warn him. "Loki! Watch out!"

Loki reacted just as quickly as Hela and drew a dagger to attack, but she was stronger and faster. Easily disarming the trickster she managed to push him out of the Bi-Frost's beam, sending him spiraling through the cosmos to a world unknown.

"Loki!" Thor cried out desperately as he watched his brother disappear among the stars.

* * *

Falling through the cosmos without any control or guidance Loki found himself being pulled into a massive blackhole and falling just as quickly into a land of debris, garbage and violence with a painful 'thud' on his side against the relentless mounds of metal that piled high into the sky like mountains of filth. Sharp bits of metal cut through the leather of Loki's armor ruining the otherwise flawless black and green attire with a noticeable defect.

The world was unknown to Loki. During his isolated travels through the cosmos he hadn't gone far before Thanos had found him and recruited him as one of his children. Without any guidance or knowledge of this new world Loki found himself truly isolated and lost.

Rolling from his side and onto his knees Loki held a hand to his sore ribs as he looked to the horizon and eyed the hideous, towering structures in the distance that appeared to signify the existence of some kind of city. All around him multiple portals dropped bits of garbage, stray ships and stranded passengers into the heaps of metal all around him. Several smaller scout ships patrolled the mounds to look for valuable material and useful people; even if the uses were against that person's will.

"Where... am I?" Loki asked himself as he stood up slowly and did his best to not gag at the hideous sight all around him. "What is this planet?"

"Sakaar." A feminine voice replied from behind Loki. "And you belong to the GrandMaster."

"I do not belong to anyone." Loki quickly argued as he turned to face the older, broadly built woman bearing armor and standing atop of a mound of metal with some kind of spear-like weapon in her hand.

"On Sakaar, you do." She stated firmly without even the slightest bit of hesitation. Aiming the spear at Loki she gave him an indifferent glare before emitting some kind of electrical disk from the tip of the spear at Loki's neck.

Putting his hand over the disk now firmly attached to the side of his neck Loki tried to pull it away, but it wouldn't budge. "What is-"

An electrical shock burned through the disk and quickly subdued Loki with an effective stun rendering the lost god unconscious at the strange woman's feet.

* * *

The woman that had found Loki placed the downed god into her own ship and returned to the very bizarre city eager to please her master, the man who refers to himself as the GrandMaster. Securing Loki's unconscious body to a type of gurney the woman escorted her captive through the corridors of a very oddly colored, designed and multi floored tower.

Bringing Loki to the center of the ground floor she strolled into a massive audience chamber that housed a single throne while providing numerous benches, tables, chairs and a bar for hundreds of guests to enjoy.

"Ah, Topaz!" A tall man with a gray hair that was moosed into a slightly upward doo, a pale blue stripe of paint down his chin like a goatee, and dark brown eyes greeted the woman as he rose from the throne. Brandishing tacky red and blue robes under a gold cape the eccentric man approached the gurney and looked down at Loki. "A new combatant for my Champion!"

"Kind of scrawny, isn't he?"

"No, no, no..." The GrandMaster put his hand under Loki's chin and turned his head to the left and right gently. "He's, he's, he's... nimble! And swift! A nice change from the muscle-y powerhouses that Scrapper 142 brings me! She is the _best_ at finding me muscle-y weirdos!"

"That drunk gets lucky from time to time."

"Luck?" The GrandMaster ignored the 'drunk' insult as he focused on Loki." No, no, no. My Champion's arrival wasn't luck! It was skill! Only Scrapper 142 can find the best of the worst for my beloved people!"

The throbbing of his incredible headache had made it painfully difficult for Loki to open his eyes, but when he realized he was laying on a metal table with his limbs secured beneath restraints, and someone was touching his chin he no choice but to look around him.

Slowly Loki opened his eyes, his blurry vision cleared steadily and he found himself staring up into the face of the GrandMaster and woman known as Topaz. "Hello."

"Hi there." The GrandMaster beamed as he looked down at Loki. "Welcome to Sakaar! I'm the GrandMaster and I'll be your everything from this day on."

Glaring over at Topaz for a moment Loki returned his focus on the GrandMaster. "Hell of a welcoming committee."

"Ah, wit! I love it!" The GrandMaster retracted his hand. "So... What should I call you? How about..."

"I'm no one of consequence." Loki replied quickly and logically. "And if you'd be so kind as to undo the restraints I shall take my leave without incident."

"Humble." The GrandMaster remarked with a nod as he listened to Loki's words. "And passive. Again, very uncommon in these parts. And I like it!" Placing a hearty slap to Loki's shoulder the GrandMaster pointed an approving finger down at Loki. "And I like him! Release him."

"Release him?" Topaz repeated with total bewilderment. "This stranger?"

"You know I don't like that term!" GrandMaster scolded Topaz with a disapproving head shake. "Don't call him that!"

"Sorry. This 'Mysterious guest'."

"That's better!" Taking his hand from Loki's shoulder he gave Topaz an odd look. "Why are you always so mistrustful? You have to learn to trust!"

"Mistrust keeps me alive."

"Yeah, well mistrust also pushes away family!" The GrandMaster argued. "I mean, come on! If I mistrusted everyone then I never would've been reunited with my cousin Carlo!"

"Cousin?" Loki arched a brow curiously as the GrandMaster pointed to an odd man in the far corner of the room. Turning to look at the man Loki recognized the man as a common thief and scam artist who roamed the worlds in search of easy money and was infamous for taking advantage of naive people. "Your cousin is a common thief. Perhaps you'd be better off not knowing him."

"Carlo? A thief?" The GrandMaster looked genuinely horrified by the accusation. "Topaz! Is this true?"

"I can look into it."

"Yes. That!" The GrandMaster pointed as Carlo impatiently. "Do that!"

Loki watched as Topaz walked away but then returned his focus to the GrandMaster.

"Now this, this is what I need!" The GrandMaster undid the restraints on Loki's arms and legs and held out his arms as if welcoming Loki to the tower all over again. "Someone who can keep shady characters at bay! What's your name? And please don't say 'no one of consequence' again. I get the feeling," he draped his arm around Loki's shoulders as Loki sat up on the gurney. "that you're someone far more interesting than you're letting on."

"Loki." The confused god answered honestly. "I am Loki."

"Good to meet-" The GrandMaster noticed the large tear in Loki's armor and the bloody mark coming from the imperfection of the armor around his ribs. "uh..." Retracting his arm from around Loki's shoulders he cringed at the sight of the blood. "why don't you get yourself cleaned up? Hm?"

"Oh? Yes." Loki looked down at his bloodied armor. "Of course."

"This way!" The GrandMaster motioned toward a long corridor that lay beyond his throne. "The tower is pretty big, so I'm sure you'll find a comfortable place to relax."

Doing his best to hide his pain Loki subconsciously began pulling at the control disc still attached to the side of his neck.

"Oh, and that!" The GrandMaster noticed Loki's hand fidgeting around his neck. Pulling a small remote from a pocket on his robe the GrandMaster released the disc from Loki's neck freeing the god from the controlling device and held it between his fingers for Loki to see. "There we go! No need for an obedience disk, right?"

"Right... of course." Loki rubbed at his sore neck where the disk had once been. Looking down at his palm he stared at the small amount of blood that been smeared from the tiny pin pricks on his neck. "Thank you."

"Now! Let's get down to business." The GrandMaster returned his arm to Loki's neck as the two walked down the corridor side by side. "If you can keep unreliable, untrustworthy people from my company I'd be eternally grateful."

Loki didn't reply as he let his hand lower to his side.

"AND in return..." The GrandMaster showed Loki to a nearby elevator. "I can grant you a seat of power on my council, so together we can make Sakaar the best darn Sakaar ever! What do you say?"

"Uh..." With little options at his disposal Loki had no choice but to agree to the offer. "It say it sounds... interesting."

"That's the spirit!" The GrandMaster shook Loki a little. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Larry!"

"... _Loki_."

"Loki! Right!"

* * *

Making use of his skill for reading people and their motivations Loki had rooted out several questionable members of the GrandMaster's entourage for seedy under-the-table matters, while also forcing Carlo to go on the run for his own crimes. The GrandMaster took a liking to Loki and decided that he'd consult with the god whenever he needed a situation assessed in his favor.

Alone in his new private quarters in the GrandMaster's tower Loki removed his damaged armor and stared at the fresh cut on his ribs, his fingers delicately touching the damaged flesh and becoming stained in sticky red blood beneath his fingertips. The pain made him flinch, his breath hitching in his chest as the fresh wound continued to bleed.

"Damn it." Loki grimaced as he allowed his magic to flow into the injury and cause the damaged tissue to mend at a rapid pace. As the green energy flowed into the laceration his eye was drawn to the faded scar on his abdomen courtesy of being stabbed by the Kurse well over two years ago. "The last thing I need is another scar."

"Scars are not something to be ashamed of." The all too familiar yet somehow distant voice of Heimdall responded to Loki from a location unseen.

"Heimdall?" Loki looked up and saw that he was still alone in the expansive, hollow chamber. "Heimdall, what is the fate of Asgard?"

"Allow me to show you."

Loki felt an odd sensation overwhelm him as his vision suddenly blurred. His green irises changed into a vibrant amber hue as the god suddenly found himself standing in a large stone temple concealed in the mountains of Asgard. Within the temple Heimdall sat on the floor in a deep meditation, an old brown cloak concealing his face.

"Heimdall."

"Loki."

"What has become of Thor?"

"I cannot see Thor." Heimdall admitted. "He must still be lost among the stars after Hela forced you both from the Bi-Frost."

"Thor did not return to Asgard?"

"No." Heimdall shook his head. "But Hela has. And with her she brings forth Ragnarok."

"There is nothing that can be done?"

"I cannot see beyond the shadow that Hela has brought with her, but regardless of how deep the darkness a light will always shine within."

"There is hope for Asgard?"

"There is hope for the people."

"Heimdall," Loki crossed through the temple to sit across from the great guardian. "Odin once spoke of a 'her' being lost. It was not Mother... Frigga... to whom he was referring. It was Hela, was it not?"

Heimdall nodded. "Yes. Hela, the Queen to lost Death and Darkness."

"Lost..."

"You worry that you shall become lost down the same path?"

This time it was Loki who nodded.

"I've told you once before my friend, you are worthy of the light. Do not look away from it."

"How can I look to when I cannot see it?"

Heimdall smiled faintly. "The light is always closer than you think."

"And what of Asgard's people? Can they escape Hela's darkness and reside within the light?"

"I will do my part to look after Asgard." Heimdall stated firmly to the lost god. "But it is you and Thor who will determine Asgard's fate."

"We must confront Hela? The Goddess of Death?"

"There is no other way."

"How? How do I find Thor? He alone wasn't strong enough to face her, I know if I were to challenge her alone I'd fail." Loki's hands tightened into tight fists as he felt more and more useless. "How am I to be of aid to anyone when I cannot even find my own way home?"

"Be patient." Heimdall urged as the vision of the temple began to fade. "In time you will find your way."

"Heimdall!" Loki called out desperately as his friend faded from sight and was once again alone in the tower on Sakaar. The amber in Loki's eyes faded returning to their natural green as his connection to Heimdall's vision was severed. "Damn..."

Overlooking the odd city filled with aliens from all over the galaxy from his newly assigned quarters in the tower Loki pondered his future and wondered what had happened to Thor and to all of Asgard. If Ragnarok has already begun then what use would there be in challenging the inevitable?

* * *

Several uneventful yet unusual all the same weeks passed on Sakaar with Loki unable to reconnect with Heimdall or escape the horrifically brutal, corrupt planet. Loki wasn't sure where he'd go once he escape the planet, he had no idea exactly where Sakaar was located or how far away Asgard was from the chaotic world but he knew he needed to leave as soon as possible lest the GrandMaster learn of his full identity and have him executed over paranoid delusions of grandeur.

During that time he discreetly roamed the tower familiarizing himself with the security protocols sets in place by the GrandMaster and managed to swipe several access codes that could prove invaluable in the near future. Fortunately no one caught him in the act!

Having used his influence to alter the Sakaarian garments provided for him to give the material a more effective and Asgardian style, Loki walked about the main floor of the GrandMaster's tower in leather armor of green and black with a golden yellow cape as to appear important amongst the unusual "friends" that the GrandMaster kept close to his side.

Joining a group of young women who were engaged in an excited conversation regarding the GrandMaster's beloved Champion, Loki slowly gained knowledge on the savage bouts that seemed to solely sustain Sakaar's economy and provide the only form of entertainment for its people.

"Excuse me." Loki politely interjected on the two young woman mid conversation. "Might I ask about this Champion? What is about that makes him so exceptional?"

The lovely young women looked at Loki confused at first but soon warmed up to him seeing that he was new to Sakaar and unlike most of the GrandMaster's entourage he wasn't a lumbering buffoon or a sleazy bounty hunter. Allowing Loki to join them the two women went into detail about the Champion being the fiercest combatant that had ever battle on Sakaar and how no one knows where the Champion came from, creating an air of mystery that enthralled the masses.

"Enough about him," one of the women insisted as she looked at Loki with a sense of curiosity. "tell us about you! It's rare to see anyone like you on Sakaar."

"Well, uh..." Loki was hesitant to tell anyone the truth about his past for fear of his life, so instead he used his mastery of deception to create a convincing but entrancing story for himself. "I come from a world where I was once a King, but I have fallen to the stars and now roam the cosmos in search of a new purpose."

"A king?" One of the women gushed. "Tell us more."

"Yeah! The other women urged anxiously. "How did you fall into the stars?"

"Well," Loki continued, relieved to know the two women were naive enough to believe him. "there was a wormhole in space and time beneath me. At that moment I let go-"

"Loki?" The well known voice of Thor suddenly called out to his brother from the center of the room. "Loki! Over here! Over here."

In an instant Loki's focus turned from the two women and directly at his brother. Feeling nervous about having Thor now on the planet meant there was a risk that Loki's identity could be exposed. Rushing over to Thor, who was secured to some kind of rolling chair of metal, Loki pardoned himself from his newly acquainted company.

"Excuse me one second."

"Loki!" Thor was as desperate as he was angry.

"Shh!" Loki tried to shush his brother as to not draw any unwanted attention from the GrandMaster while he consulted with Topaz and a new woman known as Scrapper 142.

"What?" Thor whispered as Loki stood beside him.

"You're alive?!" Loki whispered back with palpable shock.

"Yes! Of course I'm alive!"

"What're you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I am doing? I'm stuck in this stupid chair!" Thor tried to lift his arms but they were secured tightly to the armrests of the chair beneath restraints of metal and leather. He too had a control disk secured to his neck just as Loki had when he first arrived. "Where's your chair?"

"I didn't get a chair."

"Get me out of this one!"

"I can't."

"Get me out."

"I can't!"

"What?"

"Ive made friends with this man." Loki quickly explained while masking his worry perfectly. "He's called the GrandMaster."

"Oh, he's crazy!" Thor insisted as he pointed out the obvious.

"I've gained his favor." Loki continued. "The Bi-Frost brought me here weeks ago."

"Weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"I just got here!"

The GrandMaster finished speaking with Topaz and had taken a great interest in the hushed conversation taking place between Loki and Thor. "What are you whispering about?"

"Whoa!" Thor suddenly realized that the GrandMaster had taken notice.

"Time works real different around these parts." The GrandMaster explained having eavesdropped on the end of the conversation. "On any other world I'd be like, millions of years old! But here on Sakaar..." He preened a little as if proud of young looking facade before turning to Loki. "In any case, you know this, uh, this... uh... Lord of Thunder?"

" _God_ of Thunder!" Thor corrected impatiently in a rage. "Tell him."

"I never met this man in my life." Loki lied quickly to save face with the GrandMaster.

"He's my brother!" Thor insisted.

"Adopted." Loki clarified nonchalantly.

Fortunately the GrandMaster was less interested in family affairs and more interested in his famous bouts. "Is he any kind of fighter?"

Thor answered angrily on Loki's behalf. "You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you!"

"Now listen to that," the GrandMaster smiled arrogantly at Thor while trying to gain Loki's amusement. "he's threatening me. Hey, 'sparkles', here's the deal: If you want to get back to, Ass, uh, place, Ass-berg-"

"ASGARD." Thor growled at the GrandMaster from the restraining chair.

"Any contender who defeats my Champion," the GrandMaster boasted in an insufferable manner. "their freedom they shall win!"

"Fine." Thor begrudgingly agreed to the stipulation. "Then point in the direction of whoever's ass I need to kick!"

"That's what I call a contender!" GrandMaster happily stated as he 'escorted' Thor to the arena. "Direction would be... would be this way! 'Lord'."

"Whoa! Thor protested as he was taken away. "Loki?"

Unable to do anything to aid Thor without putting himself in danger Loki could only watch remorsefully as Thor was lead away by the deranged, yet charismatic GrandMaster to the the massive arena that housed Sakaar's beloved Champion.

"I'm sorry..." Loki whispered. "brother."

* * *

Heimdall had spent his time leading the Asgardians who fled from Hela in fear through the mountains and to an ancient temple for sanctuary. Taking the Bi-Frost sword from the pedestal, sealing the only path that would lead Hela down a reign of death and destruction after she had slain both Fandral and Volstagg at the Bi-Frost gateway, and destroyed Hogun who lead the Asgardian warriors against her, the loyal guardian alone provided the last resistance against the dark Queen.

Patiently, skillfully and discreetly Heimdall eluded Hela's undead soldiers as he lead innocent lives to sanctuary in the mountains.

* * *

Loki had resided to his private quarters to avoid any uncomfortable conversations with either the GrandMaster or Topaz. Unable to escape the immense guilt of allowing his own personal fear to allow Thor to be taken away as some kind of prisoner or prize he used his restored magic to visit Thor in the gladiator's cell located in the depths far below the massive stone area.

Inside the cell Thor had found a relatively isolated spot and was praying for Odin's parting soul to find his way to the other side. Resting on his knees with his eyes close and facing a wall Thor spoke aloud but primarily to himself.

"Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those who have died-"

"-the glorious death." Loki finished in chorus with Thor as he created a projection of himself to join Thor from afar. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Loki asked as Thor turned around to face him and sat down against the wall in a near-defeated slump. "Being lied to. Being told one thing and then learning it's all a fiction."

Thor responded with silence and by throwing a rock at the projection of Loki and watching the stone pass through Loki's body without resistance.

"You didn't think I'd really come and see you, did you?" Loki asked with a waning brashness in his tone and posture.

Thor casually threw another rock at Loki while maintaining his silence.

"Does this mean you don't want my help? Look... I couldn't jeopardize my position with the GrandMaster. It took me time to win his trust. He's a lunatic," Loki readily admitted. "be he's amenable."

Thor remained quiet and unimpressed with the information Loki decided to share with him.

"What I'm telling you is, you could join me at the GrandMaster's side."

Thor's answer remained the same. Silence and a thrown rock.

"Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the GrandMaster, and then..." Loki gestured toward Thor with one hand, to himself with the opposite and then up toward the sky with both hands to express the two of them fleeing Sakaar together.

Yet another rock and more painfully palpable silence from Thor.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you?" Loki's fear was uncharacteristically audible as he weighed the lunacy of staying on Sakaar against returning to Asgard. "Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us, she's stronger than _you_. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

Thor didn't respond.

"Fine." Loki wasn't in the mood to fight. He was too broken and full of self doubt to try and provoke Thor into fighting. "I guess I'll just have to go it alone. Like I've always done..."

Thor was as quiet and still as a statue as he stared with a blank face at his brother.

"Would you say something?" Loki waited only a moment for an answer before he asked again impatiently. "Say something!"

"What would you like me to say?" Thor finally responded with a deep melancholy. "You stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die; releasing the Goddess of Death... Have I said enough or would you like me to go back further than the past two days?"

Loki was hurt at Thor's comment. Was he seriously blaming him for Odin's death? The Allfather had been in failing health for several years, it was the death of his beloved Frigga that pushed him into his final descent of weakening life.

"You know," Loki continued as he hid his pain from Thor. "I haven't seen this beloved Champion he talks of, but I've heard he is astonishingly savage." Knowing that Thor wouldn't change his mind or heed his warning Loki instinctively responded with one final insult against his stubborn brother. "I've placed a large wager against you tomorrow, don't let me down."

As he turned to let his projection walk through the wall and disappear Thor picked up a glass bottle and threw it at Loki, causing it to shatter into tiny shards all over the ground.

* * *

Asgard continued to struggle under the crushing grip of Hela's command. With all of the warriors and soldiers dead at Hela's feet there was little hope for the innocent people of Asgard to survive in the mountains.

Heimdall, the ever loyal guardian, swore to protect their lives with his own until the bitter end.

An ending that could be a lot closer than even Heimdall, with his gift of sight, could have ever foresaw.

* * *

The arena was packed full of the Sakaarians who had flocked to see their glorious Champion participate in yet another bout of barbaric combat. This time, however, their Champion would square off against the God of Thunder; a true contender if Sakaar had ever seen one. Loki was torn between residing himself in his quarters and remaining in self imposed isolation and watching the match to either support Thor or gloat in the event that Thor was defeated.

" _Wow! Look at all of you_!" The GrandMaster's voice boomed as he made an energetic announcement to the gathered crowd that piled into the arena in a raucous mass of cheers and shouts. " _What a show! What a night! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors, who today died to gruesomely! Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you've come for, and so have I_!"

Loki walked into the massive sky-box created solely for the GrandMaster and his entourage. The sky-box overlooked the center of the arena giving an unobstructed view of the competitions that were soon to take place far down below.

" _And now, without further ado, it's main event time! Making his first appearance: though he looks quite promising, got a couple tricks up his sleeve_!"

Taking a seat on the long leather couch Loki prepared for the worst as he stared at the still vacant open arena below.

" _Ill say no more, see what you think_!" The GrandMaster boasted proudly. " _Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Lord of Thunder_!"

From below Thor walked forward from the cell located beneath the area with a shield, a helmet and a much shorter haircut courtesy of the arena barber. The crowd was a mixture of boos and a handful of cheers as Thor stepped into the arena ready for combat.

" _Watch out for his fingers! They make sparks_!"

Loki shook his head with an unspoken worry. Despite all of Thor's victories and reputations as gods he and Loki alike were still mortal and could fall in combat like any other warrior.

" _Okay, this is it! Let's get ready to welcome this guy_!" The GrandMaster hyped up the crowd even further. " _Here he comes! He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he's unique! There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him! He's undefeated... He's the reigning, he's the defending... Ladies and gentlemen I give you... your Incredible_..."

Thor slipped his helmet on and prepared his shield as well as his massive mass like weapon as he prepared for his opponent to enter the arena.

"HULK!" The Incredible Hulk himself came barrelling through the opposite wall of the arena with a mighty roar that excited the crowd like the GrandMaster never could.

Loki stared wide eyed with his mouth agape as the green behemoth stormed the arena and roared loud enough to shake the entire arena as the crowd began chanting for their Champion!

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!"

Thor's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the Hulk. He didn't see him as a threat or even a challenge, he saw him as a friend. "YES!"

The GrandMaster had finished his announcement and joined Loki on the opposite end of the couch. The stunned look on Loki's face wasn't a new reaction upon seeing the Champion grace the arena with his presence, but it wasn't the sight of the Hulk that shocked Loki; it was the astronomical odds that the Hulk would arrive on the same bizarre planet that he and Thor had during completely different moments in time.

"Hey! Hey!" Thor began waving up the skybox where Loki and the GrandMaster, as well as the rest of the GrandMaster's entourage were sitting. "We know each other! He's a friend from work!"

Hulk paused for a moment as he hadn't recognized Thor in the same way that Thor recognized him.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked as he returned his attention to the Hulk. "Everybody thought you were dead. But so much has happened since I last saw you." Thor stepped toward the Hulk who just continued to stare at him in a confused manner. "I lost my hammer... like... yesterday. So that's still pretty fresh... Loki, uh, Loki's here! He's up there!" Thor pointed to the skybox to direct the Hulk's vision. "Loki! Look who it is!"

Loki remained stunned and felt increasingly awkward as he desperately hoped that the GrandMaster wouldn't ask him any details about his past or identity.

"Oh, Banner..." Thor continued as he sounded more and more relieved. "I never thought I would say this, but I... I'm happy to see you!"

"HULK! HULK! HULK!" The crowd cheered louder in anticipation of the battle. "HULK! HULK! HULK!"

"Banner? Hey Banner!" Thor tried to get his friend's full attention but it was to no avail.

"NO BANNER." The Hulk responded with his own weapon and shield raised. "ONLY HULK."

With a swift strike Hulk sent Thor crashing into the wall of the arena with a tremendous impact.

Loki winced as the impact shook the entire arena and empathized with his pain.

"What are you doing?" Thor was perplexed by the unfriendly behavior that the Hulk was displaying toward him. "It's me. It's Thor! Banner, we're friends! This is crazy, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Here we go, here we go..." The GrandMaster was eager to see Thor getting dismembered by his Champion, but things weren't going as he expected. When Thor retaliated with a strike of his own, just as powerful as the Hulk's, and then offered his hand out toward the Hulk it got all the more bizarre. "What?"

Remembering the lullaby that Natasha had used back on Earth to soothe the Hulk during their final mission against H.Y.D.R.A. "Hey, 'big guy', the sun's getting real low. That's it..." Thor responded positively as the Hulk reached his own hand out toward Thor. "The sun's going down, I won't hurt you anymore. No one will."

Hulk grabbed onto Thor's arm and slammed him down into the ground repeatedly as if he were a ragdoll!

Loki turned his face away from the horrific display of power, remembering how close he had come to fighting the Hulk himself during the Chitauri invasion on Earth.

"All right... Screw it!" Thor decided that negotiations and trying to appease to Bruce Banner locked away deep down inside the Hulk weren't going to work. The only way to best the Hulk was through combat! Swinging his weapon again he struck Hulk square in the jaw and sent him sliding across the dirt floor of the arena. "I know you're in there, Banner! I'll get you out!"

The green powerhouse continued to lash out with roars and viscous strikes against the God of Thunder, neither man willing to back down physically though Thor was still trying to reach Bruce on some level.

"What's the matter with you?" Thor shouted as he and Hulk continued to trade blows. "You're embarrassing me! I told them we were friends!"

With a massive impact the Hulk smashed Thor into the arena floor and loomed over him as he delivered blow after blow to the god's face. It was then Thor unleashed a massive bolt of lightning from his fist as he threw a punch at the Hulk. Electricity swarmed over Thor's entire body as a new found power had emerged from his core.

"What in the world..." Loki mumbled to himself as he watched Thor discover his new ability.

As the Hulk flew into the air courtesy of the lightning strike the crowd began to favor Thor over the Hulk.

"THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!"

Finally pulling in advantage over the Hulk with his new found power, a renewed strength, Thor approached the Hulk ready to deliver the final blow just to end the battle. As much as he disliked battling his friends he knew he needed to stop the Hulk's rampage if he had any hope of pulling Bruce back to the surface over the Hulk.

Ready to finish the fight Thor raised his hand to unleash another lightning blast when a sudden electric shock in his neck rendered him unconscious and helpless on the arena floor.

The GrandMaster, too proud and egotistical to let his Champion fall so easily, had activated the control disk rigging the challenge in favor of the Champion.

Loki shook his head the GrandMaster lowered the control device and slipped it back into his robe pocket. "Even I do not approve of such tactics."

The Hulk got back to his feet and raced toward Thor and leapt as high into the air as he could jump. Reeling his fist back he returned to the ground with as much inertia as he could build and fell at terminal velocity to deliver the strongest punch Thor had ever endured.

All went black as the God of Thunder lay defeated on the arena floor. A chorus of chants for the Hulk sounded off the Hulk himself roared in triumph.

"Contender." The GrandMaster nodded. "Topaz, get our Lord of Thunder his own space in the Champion's room. I don't want him too far away..."

Lamenting his brother's loss Loki bowed his head and left the skybox behind as he retreated to his private quarters. He couldn't bear the sight of his brother's unconscious body being loaded up onto a gurney and taken away by faceless, nameless lackeys who obeyed the GrandMaster's every command.

* * *

A day had passed since Thor and the Hulk had been forced into combat. During that time the GrandMaster began forming new ideas, new challenges for his Champions and how he could took take advantage of their physical prowess for his own personal benefits.

Loki discarded the golden cape from his armor as he paced about his quarters trying to decide his next move. An abrupt knocking at his door caught his ear as Topaz appeared in the door frame.

"The Champions have disappeared." She stated with a soulless stare. "The GrandMaster wants to see you and that drunk right away."

"Yes... Of course." Loki waited for Topaz to leave before he swallowed nervously and put his hand to his face. "Brother, I don't know where you are or what you are doing, but it better be worth the risk..."

* * *

The GrandMaster had been fuming verbally in his audience chamber when both Loki and Scrapper 142 walked into the room side by side. While he angrily vented to everyone and anyone in the area Loki wisely kept his silence in fear of what retaliation he could receive, or what tragedy could possibly behalf Thor. Scrapper 142, however, was very calm and unafraid of the eccentric tyrant.

"I'm upset! I'm very upset!" The GrandMaster taunted the gathered group of his consults. "You know what I like about being upset? The blame!" He turned on his heels and pointed at both Loki and Scrapper 142. "Right now, that's the mindset I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?"

"GrandMaster," Loki finally found his voice and dared to address the angered despot. "I can-"

"Hey! Hey!" The GrandMaster reprimanded Loki with an aggressive tone. "Don't interrupt me!"

Topaz, always eager to see someone suffer, attempted to hand the GrandMaster the long staff that had the ability to kill a man with a single touch. The same staff that had been used on Carlo once he had been re-captured and brought before the GrandMaster. "Here you go."

"Why are you handing me the 'melt stick'?" The GrandMaster asked and he refused to take the weapon from her hands. "He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation."

Much to Loki's relief his life had been spared.

"Where was I?" The GrandMaster continued his tirade. "My precious Champion has come up missing, and it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's all because of him!" Pointing a finger at Loki the GrandMaster made a damning accusation. "Your brother... Whatever the story is: adopted, or complicated, or you know... I'm sure there's a big history." He rambled on breathlessly. "And contender-"

"My dear friend," Loki tried a second time to ease the GrandMaster's hostile nature. "if you were to give me twelve hours I could bring them both back to you. alive."

Scrapper 142 spoke up with a bold claim of her her own. "I could do it in two."

Loki rebutted without hesitation. "I could do it in one."

GrandMaster held up his hand. "Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now," he had a new plan in mind. "I'll settle for this sweet little 'Who's going to get him first?'. So... uh, we're on the clock!"

Dismissed from the GrandMaster's chamber Loki and Scrapper 142 retreated down the corridor hastily as the duo were eager to locate the two Champions who were now wanted men in the eyes of the eccentric, and dangerous, tyrant.

"What have you done?" Loki demanded as he addressed the woman walking at his side.

"I don't answer to you, 'lackey.'"

"It's Loki." Loki corrected as he grabbed onto the woman's arm with just enough strength to keep her from walking away. "And you will answer to the GrandMaster. Why would you help my brother escape with that green powerhouse?"

"I don't help anyone." The woman defended as she pulled a knife on Loki, forcing him to release her arm as she delivered a swift blow and staggered the otherwise graceful warrior.

As the confrontation continued Loki drew his own dagger as he dodged her knife, pinning her arm against his side in the process. His keen eye quickly spotted an iconic tattoo on the woman's forearm and recognized her as a fellow Asgardian.

"You're a Valkyrie!" Loki realized with sincere surprise. "I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths."

"Choose your next words wisely." Valkyrie threatened as she wanted nothing more to do with Asgardian affairs or those who serve it. Throwing the god from his feet and against the wall she had seemingly bested the shaken god.

"I'm terribly sorry," Loki feigned sincerity as he reached his hand up toward her forehead. "must be a very painful memory!"

As Loki's palm made contact with Valkyrie's forehead the horrifically vivid and excruciating memory of her final battle as a Valkyrie played out before her vision. Just as Hela had easily disposed of Thor and Loki, she too had decimated the Valkyrie as they fought to keep the Goddess of Death imprisoned by Odin's power. Only a single Valkyrie survived the slaughter.

Falling to the floor Valkyrie turned to look at Loki completely enraged and struck down the god into the deep, blissful darkness of unconscious on the floor at her feet.

* * *

"You always did have a unique charm when it comes to making new friends." Heimdall's voice called out to Loki from the expansive blackness of unconsciousness.

"Heimdall..." Loki found himself floating aimlessly through the darkness. Alone. Putting his hand to his head he could feel a faint pain along his jawline. "Where are you?"

"Still on Asgard. Still fighting. Still surviving."

"Hela..."

"She is full of rage and is determined to claim the Nine Realms for herself." Heimdall stated with a deep tone of despair. "I have fended her for as long as possible, but I cannot see beyond her vengeance. Asgard needs its true King."

"Thor." Loki nodded in agreement. "My brother seeks to return. He shall end Hela's reign of terror."

"But he cannot do it alone." Heimdall cautioned with a fatherly wisdom. "Strength alone cannot stop rage."

"What can I possible do that Thor cannot? Hela shattered Mjolnir with a simple touch and no effort. What can a silver tongue do that a hammer could not?"

"It is not your words that is your gift, it is your will." Heimdall explained as the darkness began to thin steadily. "Just as Thor has found the true extent of his power, so must you."

A dull ache roused Loki from the depths of his unconsciousness. Lifting his head Loki opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting upright, his arms tied to a chair behind his back and locked away in someone's quarters inside of the GrandMaster's tower. Tilting his head back to look at the ceiling her closed his eyes again and shook his head a little as if he could clear the headache from his skull.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention to the locked door before him. The door opened automatically and there stood Valkyrie with Thor and Bruce Banner at her sides. Thor had been freed of his obedience disk and Bruce had regained his true self over that of the Hulk.

"Surprise..." Loki dully quipped as the trio walked into what was now evidently Valkyrie's quarters.

As Thor passed through the door he picked up an empty aluminum can sitting on the nearby table and tossed the item at Loki's head.

"Ow." Loki remarked as the offending object struck him as he was unable to defend himself.

"Just had to be sure." Thor explained as he followed Valkyrie into her quarters with Bruce right behind him.

Loki acknowledged the much calmer Bruce Banner compared to the Hulk with a kind greeting. "Hello, Bruce."

"So... the last time I saw you was at the Avengers Tower and Thor took you back to Asgard. Where are you at these days?"

"It varies from moment to moment..."

Thor had been taking stock of the various weapons and armor that Valkyrie had kept on her person even long after she had left Asgard. One of these weapons was iconic and synonymous with the might of all Valkyries.

"Is that a dragon fang?" Thor asked he held a gorgeous craft dagger in his hand.

"Is it."

"My Gods... The famed sword of the Valkyrie!"

"So," Valkyrie began as she pulled the cork out of a large glass bottle of an unlabeled alcohol. "Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside city limits." She poured herself a shot as she spoke. "Refuel on Xandar, and we can be back in Asgard in eighteen months."

"Nope." Thor disagreed as he pointed to a massive red colored wormhole in the center of all the other surrounding wormholes. "We are going through the big one!"

"The 'Devil's Anus'?" Valkyrie question Thor's extreme decision.

Bruce overhead the word and interjected with his own confusion. "Anus? Wait, wait, wait... Whose anus?"

"For the record," Thor turned to look at his colleagues with a twinge of embarrassment flushing his cheeks. "I didn't know it was called that when I picked it!"

Bruce eyed the mentioned wormhole with a scientific analysis. "That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

Valkyrie, being Asgardian as well, knew that Thor would be too stubborn to change his mind decided to go along with his plan. "We need another ship. That will tear mine to pieces!"

"She's right." Thor sided with Valkyrie's claim. "We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity."

"And," Bruce tagged on with the assessment of the situation. "has an offline steering system that could also function without the onboard computer."

"AND," Valkyrie added on last detail. "we need one with cup holders, because we're going to die." She held up the glass bottle containing the rest of the alcohol. "So, drinks!"

Bruce locked eyes on the fiery woman and smiled. "Do I know you? I feel like I know you."

"I feel like I know you, too!" Valkyrie responded with a sincere smile. "It's weird!"

"What do you say?" Thor asked Valkyrie hoping that have reignited her fighting spirit. "Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway... Talk about an adventure!"

"We need a ship." Bruce reminded the two Asgardians quickly.

"Need a ship..." Thor grimaced.

"There are one or two ships." Valkyrie informed the two Avengers. "Absolute top of the line models-"

"I don't mean to impose-" Loki tried to offer his own opinion on the matter, but was rendered suddenly silent when Valkyrie threw the bottle at him. The bottle smashed into the wall just behind him spilling the small amount of remaining contents onto the floor and wall. "But, uh, the GrandMaster has a great many ships. I may have even stolen access codes to his security system."

"And suddenly you're overcome with the urge to do the right thing?" Valkyrie didn't believe that Loki was being as selfless as he claimed.

"I've run out of favor with the GrandMaster," Offended by the remark but unwilling to argue with the woman who had already tied him to a chair, Loki continued his explanation. "and in exchange for codes and access to a ship I'm asking for safe passage... through the anus..."

Thor addressed his brother with a cautioning demeanor. "You're telling us that you can get us access to the garage without setting off an alarms?"

"Yes, brother," Loki confirmed honestly. "I can."

"Okay," Bruce thought back to the last time he had encountered Loki on Earth and how the god seemed to have changed for the better. "I know he's sort of the God of Mischief and a pretty famous trickster, but I think we should let him help us."

Valkyrie gave Bruce an unconvinced glance. "He did try to kill me."

"Yes, me too." Thor admitted tentatively. "On many, many occasions." He stepped closer to Valkyrie and Bruce, lowering his voice as to not Loki overhear what he was telling him, but the god's voice was too deep and loud for Loki to not pick up on the words: 'snake' and 'stabbed me'. When Thor turned to look at Loki as he finished his story Loki couldn't help but smirk. "...we were eight at the time."

Valkyrie changed the subject back to the more pressing matter at hand. "If we're boosting a ship we're going to need to draw some guards away from this palace."

Loki shrugged his shoulders casually as he looked toward Bruce. "Why not set the 'beast' loose?"

"Shut up." Thor scolded firmly.

"You guys have a beast?" Valkyrie asked, unfamiliar with the pasts of her three new allies.

"No. There's no beast." Thor denied in an attempt to somewhat spare Bruce's sense of dignity. "He's just being stupid. We're going to start a revolution!"

"Revolution?" Bruce inquired as the very notion seemed impossible under the bizarre reign of power that the GrandMaster held over all of Sakaar.

"I'll explain later." Thor replied as he set about untying Loki from the chair.

"Who is this guy again? Valkyrie asked as she nodded toward Bruce.

"I'll explain later..." Thor repeated as he gave Loki a pleading look to not do anything reckless.

* * *

The plan was simple, yet complex: Free the unwilling combatants from the arena to start a revolution and distract Sakaarian security, gain access the GrandMaster's private collection of ships and commandeer the fastest, and escape through the wormhole without being killed in the process.

Valkyrie made her way to the arena and disabled the obedience disks that kept the combatants submissive and armed them, meanwhile Bruce remained out of sight until Valkyrie came back for him.

Thor and Loki were working together to infiltrate the garage and steal a ship. The two brothers, however, would have to push through lingering doubts, grievances, pain, anger and mistrust in order to work together and finally escape the barbaric planet of Sakaar together.

Walking side by side Thor and Loki made their way through the garage ready to fend off any patrolling security guards left inside the tower as the freed gladiators began their revolution.

"Hey, so, listen," Thor began awkwardly. "uh, we should talk."

"I disagree." Loki snipped angrily at Thor. Being treated so hostilely by Valkyrie and Thor allowing it had put the already depressed and lost god in a very foul mood. "Open communication was never our family's forte."

"You have no idea." Thor admitted as he and Loki dispatched two armed guards who attempted and failed to stop them. Taking the two laser firing weapons for themselves the brothers continued moving forward. "Been quite the revelation since we last spoke." A door opened and the duo began opening fire on the squadron of security guards on the other side. "Hello."

"Hi." Loki tagged on as he and Thor took down all the guards easily with their weapons. "Odin brought us together. It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart. We might as well be strangers now." Together they stood before another closed door that Loki unlocked. "Two sons of the crown set adrift. Oh..." Another guard was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Thor reached out and sabotaged the weapon that the guard had pointed at Loki causing the guard to soar up to the ceiling as the weapon malfunctioned and exploded in his hands!

"Thought you didn't want to talk about it." Thor retorted as he stepped through the now cleared door first. The guard crash landed back down on the floor behind Thor just outside the door.

"Here's the thing." Loki stepped over the guard without trepidation as he followed after Thor. "Without Asgard or Jotunheim, and we both know my chances on Midgard are slime to none, my best bet would be to remain here on Sakaar. And I do not want to stay here with that lunatic."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Thor stated as he and Loki stepped into the nearby elevator together.

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Come on, this place is perfect for you." Thor boldly claimed much to Loki's personal insult. "It's savage, chaotic, lawless... Brother, you'd do great here."

"Not two years ago you had vouched for my character and had attempted to convince your teammates on Midgard to accept me." Loki reminded Thor of their time with the Avengers back on Earth. "Do you truly think so little of me?"

"Loki, I thought the world of you." Thor bemoaned openly. "I thought we were going to fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day you're you and I'm me."

Thor's words seemed sincere but Loki couldn't fathom why he sounded so disappointed. "I don't understand."

"I don't know." Thor shook his head a little. "Maybe there is still good in you, but let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago."

"You blame me for Odin. Don't you?"

"Should I not?"

"Thor, I did not corrupt Odin's mind. He had been ill for... for some time. It was Mother's passing that-"

"Are you trying to blame our Mo-"

"NEVER." Loki nearly shouted as Thor accused him of speaking ill of the dead. "I am not blaming anyone, I am merely explaining to you that our Father had begun suffering the effects of long age after centuries of battle. I may not have liked our Father, his lies had affected me in a way I never believed possible," Loki turned away from Thor and eyed his reflection in the shiny doors of the elevator. "but despite your deep-seeded belief that I have wanted to kill Odin or at the very least see him dead, you are wrong. I merely wanted him to see me as an equal to you."

"Loki..."

"If you cannot accept my words as fact then ask Heimdall." Loki finally admitted. "It was he who orchestrated my temporary reign as King of Asgard while sparing Odin's dignity elsewhere."

"I did not..." Thor was shocked by the revelation but the tears welling in Loki's eyes was all the proof he needed of the truth. "I am sorry. I'm sure that if Father were here he'd tell you-"

"No." Loki shook his head. "Don't deny it. He claimed to have loved me but in reality he merely accepted me. Which I suppose if more than Laufey had ever done."

"Brother, I had no idea you felt... You never told me this before!"

"Actually, brother," Loki turned to look at Thor once again. "I've never told you _anything_ before."

A tense silence of raw emotion filled the elevator. Just a few floors above their destination a moment of inspiration struck Thor and brought a cheesy grin to his face.

"Hey, let's do 'Get Help'."

"What?"

"'Get Help'."

"No." Loki refused bitterly.

"Come on, you love it!" Thor insisted.

"I hate it."

"It's great! It works every time!"

"It's humiliating." Loki argued vehemently.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"We're doing it."

"We're NOT doing 'Get Help'..."

The elevator reached its destination. There were two guards patrolling the garage when Thor and Loki arrived. As soon as the elevator doors opened Thor came walking out with Loki at his side, Loki's arm slung around Thor's shoulder while Loki himself feigned injury.

"Get help!" Thor yelled out, begging for assistance. "Please! My brother! He's dying! Get help! Help him!"

The two guards were too confused to react, which is exactly what Thor wanted. As soon as the guards lowered their weapons in their confusion Thor easily tossed Loki at the two clueless guards, knocking them to the floor into unconscious heaps.

"Ha... Classic!" Thor commented as he walked through the garage and Loki got to his feet as quickly as possible as if the haste could somehow preserve his dignity.

"Still hate it." Loki brushed off his armor. "It's still humiliating."

"No, nott for me, it's not." Thor laughed. "Now, which one is the ship she told us to get?"

Loki pointed to a ship built with a sleek design and a gilded finish. "The Commodore."

"Right." As Thor took a step toward the ship Loki stopped short. Thor turned to look at his brother standing back; a mixture of fear and uncertainty plastered on his face. "Loki?"

"This is the end of the line, for me."

"What are you talking about?" Thor stopped and tried to coax Loki into following with a wave of his hand. "Asgard needs us."

"Correction; Asgard needs _you_."

"But Heimdall needs _us_." Thor refuted with a building aggression to his voice. "Do not abandon us now."

"I... I can't." Loki stepped back from Thor and looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm not worthy."

Thor clenched his hands into tight fists as he bit his lower lip. "Fine. Remain here." Walking away from Loki he approached the soon-to-be stolen ship in the garage. The massive hangar doors opened automatically as Thor crossed the garage. "Worthy or not, it is still your home and your people at stake."

Loki watched with a heavy heart as Thor alone entered the golden ship and took off from the hangar into the sky to locate Valkyrie and Bruce before fleeing Sakaar and saving Asgard.

* * *

Residing to himself in the garage Loki stood near the computer terminal lost in deep contemplation. Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie had long since escaped Sakaar, destroying much of the GrandMaster's security fleet during their escape. The GrandMaster himself had gone dark as he too had taken flight after his Champions in a desperate bid to keep the two incredible warriors on Sakaar.

"Heimdall, I know you can't hear me, nor can you share your vision," Loki whispered as he leaned over the computer terminal. "But I need guidance. To whom do I seek council when those I trust have left me?"

The lies, the secrets...

All of Odin's mistakes were about to rise to surface of a deep abyss of tormet and secrets. Thor, the good son; the rightful King of Asgard and all of its messes, was about to dive head first into that abyss without anyone there to offer him a lifeline.

"Thor... Do not be angry with me, but I do not know where I should go."

A group of escaping gladiators wandered aimlessly into the garage with their sights set on another ship in the distance. A much larger ship what could easily house a thousand passengers comfortably.

"There she is." One of the gladiators, a Kronan: a being composed of rocks and a big heart, lead the small group to freedom. "Our ticket out of here." Loki stared at the group which was enough to catch the Kronan's attention. "Hey man. We're about to jump on that ginormous spaceship. You wanna' come?"

"Well," Loki approached the odd group of escapees as an opportunity seemed to present itself. The odds of the same escapees that had earned Thor's respect how found their way into the same garage as he and Loki without detected, without confrontation. "you do seem like you're in desperate need of leadership."

"Why, thank you!"

"Come with me." Loki lead the charge to the ship sitting idle in the garage, unguarded. "I know exactly where you can go."

"That's very kind of you." The Kronan accepted Loki's offer. "I'm Korg, by the way." The Kronan introduced himself. "And this is Miek. He's a bug of some sort."

"I see..." Loki was an unimpressed by the being as he was unfazed.

"As you can see we led a very successful revolution and we're now on our way out of this place."

Loki just shook his head at the eccentric group of gathered escapees but didn't dare to question or insult the bunch. "We must leave this place before the GrandMaster or his subordinates locate us. I can't imagine that he'd be in a generous mood upon our capture."

"I think you've got a point." Korg agreed. "By the way, do you know how to fly this thing?"

"Of course." Loki confirmed as he and the other escapees all boarded the ship. "It's simple."

"Good. Because uh, I can't drive anything without autopilot and Miek here doesn't have fingers. And I don't think he can see out the windshield. Short, you know..."

"Not to worry." Loki insisted as he found his way to the controls of the ship and set it in motion. "Once we've taken off the ship will practically guide itself."

"Oh. That's handy." Korg commented as he and Miek stood behind Loki. The other escapees were exploring the large interior of the ship curiously unaware of their next adventure. "By the way, where's the God of Thunder?"

"Thor? On Asgard." Loki arched his brow at the comment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, he gave us all hope that we'd someday get out of here and live our own lives freely, I just wanted to thank him."

Loki smiled a little. "Fear not. You will have your chance."

"You know where he is, then?"

"Yes." Loki input specific coordinates to guide the ship into the massive wormhole and to the world that waited beyond. "Home."

Guiding the commandeered ship through the now open Sakaardian skies Loki found a new drive to continue to fight. As much as he resented Asgard and the lies that formed his childhood he couldn't bring himself to let the innocent people suffer from the very lies that hurt him. Odin had lied about Hela, lied about Asgard's history without leaving so much as a warning for the people to heed. Now was the time for redemption. Now was the time to fight back and to fight against everything Odin tried to deny.

"Hold tight." Loki urged his unorthodox passengers as he neared the massive swirling red wormhole in the sky. "This is going to get a little turbulent."

"Well, I'm sure they call this the 'Devil's Anus' for a reason." Kork commented as he took a seat and secured the seatbelt. He wrapped his strong rocky arms protectively around Miek. "Who comes up with these names, eh?"

"I do not know."

The ship began entering the wormhole at a hasty pace, the strong gravitational pull causing the ship to steadily speed up and tremble violent from all sides.

"Brace yourself!" Loki shouted as the ship entered the wormhole and began accelerating across the cosmos rapidly.

Korg responded by hugging Miek and ducking down a little in his chair, while Loki held tight to the controls and took a deep breath as the ship pierced through the wormhole, cut across space and emerged from the blackhole just a few hundred meters from Asgard itself.

The towering mountains of Asgard cut into the sky around the city, and at the heart of the city was the Palace of Odin. Despite the bright glistening light and shining glory of the world there was a heavy darkness that seemed to emanate from the very core of the world.

"Is this your home?" Korg asked as he rose from his chair and looked out to the world before him.

Loki nodded slowly. "It was."

"And Thor is here, yeah?"

"Yes."

"We... uh... We're going to go down there, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Korg turned to yell at the other occupants of the ship. "Gear up guys! We're going down to Asgard! Looks like the God of Thunder may need some help." There was a low murmuring of indistinct words from the distance. "What? No! Not him! 'New Doug'!" More murmuring. "Yeah, that's the guy! We're going to help him!"

Loki stared forward with an unimpressed, although blank, stare as he listened to his new allies shouting and asking very odd, obvious questions across the ship.

"If they miraculously live through this encounter, I may have to kill them myself..."

Cutting through the Asgardian atmosphere Loki piloted the ship toward the Rainbow Bridge just beyond the Bi-Frost gateway. From the ship Loki could see the cowering gathered mass of the surviving Asgardians as Heimdall desperately fought back against Hela's army of the undead with only the Bi-Frost sword as his weapon. The undead army was being led by Skurge; Hela's personal recruit and Executioner.

The gilded ship that Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie had taken during their escape from Sakaar had crashed down on the far end of the bridge as a result of massive damage.

Inside the dangerous flowing water beneath the Rainbow Bridge the Hulk had made his return and was now battling against Hela's massive wolf Fenris. The two beasts were entangled in a fight to the death with no end in sight.

Thor and Hela were engaged in combat at the Palace of Odin. Neither combatant could summon aid from an ally which made the confrontation as even as possible, which also meant the final battle would be drawn out and painful.

"We need to move quickly." Loki urged as he hovered the ship just inches above the bridge. Marching through the gathered escapees Loki approached the entrance ramp for the ship and opened it up. "Go." Directing the escapees into action with a swift wave of his hand Loki used his magic to enhance his armor; the green shifting into black, a green flowing cape attached to the shoulder pauldrons and a golden crown complete with curved horns appeared on his head. "Protect the people, slay the undead."

"Sure thing." Korg agreed in an inappropriately chipper manner. Hefting a large blaster up to his shoulder he led the charge down the ramp. "Come on guys! Let's do it for the people!"

As the bold escapees rushed from the ship ready to fight for Asgard, Loki found himself repeating Korg's words in a quiet voice to himself. "For the people..." Smiling a little he stood on the entrance of the ramp and looked down at his people with pride as brave Asgardians tried to fight back and defend their loved ones as Heimdall fought bravely on their behalf. "and for family."

Heimdall had fallen during the struggle, an undead soldier looming over him ready to deliver the final blow, when Korg blasted the soldier saving Heimdall's life. "Hey man, I'm Korg." The Kronan casually introduced himself with Miek at his side. "This is Miek. We're going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?"

Looking beyond Korg and the legion of the undead forces Heimdall watched as Loki descended the ramp of the massive ship and smiled in approval.

"You saviors are here!" Loki announced loud enough to have his voice echo across the Bi-Frost and reach the Palace of Odin in the distance. Stepping down the ramp Loki passed through the fleeing Asgardians. "Everyone! On that ship, _now_."

Heimdall got back to his feet with the Bi-Frost sword in hand. "Welcome home." Greeting Loki with immense relief and genuine respect he nodded with great admiration. "I saw you coming."

"Of course you did." Loki quipped with a sly grin as he unsheathed two daggers; holding one in each hand as he prepared to engage in the ongoing combat. "Shall we?"

Side by side Loki and Heimdall fought bravely to defend the escaping Asgardians from the relentless army of the undead who had an unbreakable allegiance with Hela, the Goddess of Death herself.

Korg led the other escapees in their own small squadron of defense as they planted themselves firmly between the ship and the undead, only allowing the Asgardians to pass through and find sanctuary aboard the ship.

As the battle raged on the Rainbow Bridge the struggle for power in the Palace of Odin had suddenly peaked. A loud rumble of thunder accompanied by a massive lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck Hela, sending her flying from the palace and onto the deserted city streets below. Thor took to the sky and flew down the Rainbow Bridge easily disposing of the undead army with his newly found control of lightning and thunder encompassing his body, as well as his powerful strikes as he joined his allies near on the bridge.

Valkyrie, who had been fighting alongside the escapees; now donning her iconic white armor and sapphire blue cape, used the gilded ship's fireworks display to distract the brainless undead foes as she drew he sword and struck them down.

The Hulk finished off the enormous wolf by sending the vicious beast of the waterfall, sending it to its demise into the eternal abyss of stars and nothingness alone. The strong current of the waterfall threatened to send Hulk after the wolf as well, but the Hulk's strength was proving a worthy adversary against the natural power as he pulled himself back up over the edge of the fall steadily.

Heimdall swung the Bi-Frost sword with all his strength and speed at the swarming enemies. Numerous undead soldiers crumbled into heaps at his feet as he drained them of the life force that Hela had pumped into their long deceased bodies.

Loki used his daggers, his swift reflexes and sharp thinking to best the strong soldiers without so much as breaking a sweat as the last of the Asgardians climbed aboard the ship to safety.

The proud warriors of Asgard refused to back down and allow the innocent to fall prey to the demented rule of Hela or her undead army.

Reaching the center of the Rainbow Bridge with an impressive entrance truly befitting a king, Thor greeted Loki in his usual brotherly manner; his body exhausted from combat and his face showing the damage of Hela's fury as he stared at his brother with his one remaining eye. "You're late."

Never one to let Thor get the final word he responded accordingly as took in the sight of Thor's battle scars. "You're missing an eye!"

"This isn't over." Valkyrie declared as she joined the two brothers on the bridge.

Hela had recovered from the lightning strike and was now making her way down the bridge completely uninjured and unfazed by Thor's most powerful attack.

"I think we should disband the 'Revengers'..." Thor whispered to himself as he realized that the small team he had formed on Sakaar wouldn't be enough to stop Hela.

"Hit her with a lightning blast!" Loki urged as he pointed his dagger at their approaching sister.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning!" Thor replied boldly. "It did nothing..."

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder as Heimdall and Korg pushed the remaining Asgardians forward to safety. "We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board."

"It won't end there." Thor lamented as the trio prepared for Hela's next assault. "The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her, here and now."

Valkyrie nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

Loki looked over to Thor with desperation in his green eyes. "I'm not doing 'Get Help'."

Thor's brow furrowed as revelation set in. Odin's voice echoing through his head as the Allfather gave his final words of wisdom to his son. "Asgard's not a place... it's a people!" He looked over to his brother as inspiration struck. "Loki, this was never about _stopping_ Ragnarok. This was about _causing_ Ragnarok! Sutur's crown... The vault..." Eyeing Hela warily he accepted their macabre next course of action with a heavy heart. "It's the only way."

"Bold move, brother." Loki understood what Thor was asking him to do. "Even for me!" Showing faith in Thor's decision he set off to the downed gilded ship at the end of the bridge to quickly travel to Odin's Vault beneath the Palace of Odin. As he flew over the scene of Thor and Valkyrie battling Hela below he commented appropriately in passing. "This is madness!"

Reaching his destination quickly Loki raced through Odin's Vault, grabbing onto Sutur's crown with a firm grip and rushing pass the other treasures as he set his sights on the Eternal Flame burning near the rear of the chamber. But one treasure proved itself too tempting to ignore.

The Tesseract.

Glowing with a pale but brilliant shade of blue the cube sat idle and unguarded, just waiting for someone to take it.

The power of the Tesseract could prove disastrous if it were to fall into the wrong hands. Thanos sought the Tesseract when he ordered Loki to lead the Chitauri Invasion against New York all those years ago. Had Loki disobeyed Thanos would've killed him and attacked the Earth himself to claim the invaluable item for himself.

Whatever the reason may be, Loki knew that if Thanos wanted it then it must be dangerous.

Unwilling to chance that the Tesseract would be destroyed along with Asgard he used his gift for magic and illusion to hide the Tesseract on his person and hoped that his magic was strong enough to mask the distinct power emission that perpetually emanates from the Tesseract itself.

Returning to his task Loki placed Sutur's crown inside the orange blaze of the Eternal Flame and held out his hands as if to greet a visitor.

"With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn..."

His mission completed Loki wisely fled from the vault and returned to the ship resting alone just outside of the palace. It wouldn't be long before Sutur's proclamation of destroying Asgard would come to fruition, and with that small window of time came the window of escape for anyone unfortunate enough to be caught within his path of destruction.

Sutur indeed grew to a mountainous size as his body of flame and molten earth consumed the Palace of Odin in a fiery explosion of chaos. Swinging a sword that had grown large just at its wielder Sutur demolished towers and buildings with singular blows of immeasurable strength.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ASGARD." Sutur's voice boomed without mercy over the dying world. "I AM YOUR RECKONING."

Loki piloted his ship over the burning carnage, watching as the large green behemoth body of the Hulk picked up Thor and Valkyrie before leaping into the air after the departing ship that now carried the surviving Asgardians to safety.

During his bouts of rage that came from the deepest pits of darkness within his own heart Loki had wanted to watch Asgard burn. But now that the world was coming to its prophesied end he couldn't help but feel pain as he watched his childhood home being torn apart without mercy by a being who had never once seen the glory of the world during its prime.

The last monument to Asgard's history that Loki saw was the large statue erected in memory of the late Queen Frigga. "Mother, I am sorry." Loki apologized openly as he locked onto the lovely face of the statue. "I have made many mistakes in the past that I cannot undo. But in time I can atone for my past as I help shape Asgard's future alongside Thor."

Breaking through Asgard's atmosphere with as much speed and power that the damage ship could provide Loki caught sight of the ship that Thor and the others were currently occupying. The ship was large but moved much slower than the smaller ship Loki was piloting, even though it was damaged.

Sutur's wrath caused the entirety of Asgard to erupt in a burst of light and broken stone. With the destruction of Asgard came the fall of Queen Hela's short reign of terror and power. It seemed that even the Goddess of Death was no match for Fate.

A calm peace fell over the stars as the remnants of Asgard drifted freely into the cosmos without a trace of malice or darkness linger where the proud world once resided.

"It'd be so easy to run, to disappear." Loki noted as he looked at Thor's ship and then to the infinite stars beyond. With a renewed sense of purpose as he imagined how the surviving Asgardians would fair without a world to call their own. "But where's the fun in that?"

Guiding his ship to meet up with Thor's ship Loki entered the small hangar that stored emergency escape pods and exited the ship with a feeling of accomplishment. Valkyrie, who was taking stock of supplies on the ship, took notice of Loki's arrival and greeted him.

"So, you survived."

"I could say the same thing about you." Loki retorted with a sharp wit.

"Asgardian's die hard."

"Don't I know it..."

"Thor is resting in the captain's quarters."

"Thank you." Loki walked pass the reinvigorated warrior with the intent of finding his brother, and for the first time in years didn't feel as though he needed to look over his shoulder for anyone trying to stab him in the back.

"Loki," Valkyrie called out to him before he left the hangar. "Odin would be proud."

The kind words had an unexpected impact on the god. Even if Odin hadn't been a perfect father he was still an important person in Loki's life.

The surviving Asgardian's were huddled together shedding tears of sorrow and relief as they embraced one another in support. Korg and the other escapees who had fought to protect the survivors joined with the Asgardian's forging new friendships and bonds that symbolized the growth, progress and impending prosperity destined to shine upon the heroes of Asgard.

* * *

Thor was standing before a large mirror mounted on the wall of the captain's quarters with his hand wrapped around a shot of bourbon and his other hand tentatively touching the metal patch covering the void left behind by his missing eye. Now, in this moment more than ever before, Thor truly looked like his Father's son: A King wise beyond his ears, wearing the scars of battle with pride.

Loki's reflection appeared in the mirror next to Thor's as he addressed his brother. "It suits you."

Thor smiled appreciatively at the comment as he lowered his hand. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother."

"Maybe not."

"Thank you." Thor set down his drink and picked up a decorative crystal sitting on the desk beneath the mirror. "If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

As Thor threw the crystal at Loki, expecting it to pass through a hollow illusions, Loki caught the object and grinned happily. "I'm here."

Thor's smile broadened considerably as he realized he was looking directly into his brother's eyes and not just an illusion.

"Come." Loki coaxed as he stepped back from the doorway and extended his arm. "Your people need you."

" _Our_ people." Thor corrected as he passed through the doorway and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "And they need _us_."

As Thor passed through the corridors and joined the Asgardian's in the main chamber of the ship where the controls were located, Loki followed and watched for the first time in his life with genuine admiration as his brother ascended to the throne and took his rightful place as the King of Asgard.

Valkyrie smiled as Thor walked by her. "Your throne."

Still humble Thor smiled as he took his seat at the helm of the ship as Heimdall, Valkyrie, Hulk, Korg and now Loki all gathered around him swearing their loyalty to the heroic King.

"So, King of Asgard," Heimdall greeted with an approving smile as Thor waved his hand slightly at the Asgardians gathered behind him. "where to?"

"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Thor admitted as he looked to his allies for guidance. "Miek," the small alien was tucked under Korg's arm. "where are you from?"

"Miek's dead." Korg confessed as he pointed to the limb body in his arm.

"Oh."

"Yeah, no, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge." Korg went on to explain. "I've just felt so guilty, I've been carrying him around all day."

Miek suddenly raised his head as he began struggling a little in Korg's grip much to the Kronan's surprise.

"Oh, Miek, you're alive! He's alive guys!" Korg called out to the entire ship before returning his attention to Thor. "What was your question again, bro?"

Thor suddenly looked forward through the large windshield of the ship as he made his decision. "Earth it is!"

* * *

As the ship set its course for Earth at a modest quip Thor and Loki stood together at the massive observation deck that overlooked the exterior hull of the ship. The trillions of stars illuminated the dark sky as the Asgardians set out to relocate their people on the Earth.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked timidly as he stood at Thor's side.

"Yes, of course." Thor crossed his arms over his chest. "The people of Earth love me. I'm very popular."

"Let me rephrase that: do you really think it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth?"

"Probably not to be honest." Thor turned his gaze and saw the concern in Loki's eyes. "But I believe that you can find your place alongside me and the Avengers."

Loki nearly laughed at the offer. "Do you honestly believe that your team will allow me to join with them? Have you forgotten the destruction I had wrought? I had even slain a man before your eyes."

"Phil. Son of Coul." Thor remembered when Loki killed Agent Coulson aboard the hellicarrier during his escape. The sight of the courageous man falling victim to the blade on Loki's scepter was still a vivid reminder of how deeply into the darkness Loki had once fallen. "I have not forgotten."

"I cannot be a true member of your team."

"Perhaps not, but as you know from your contact with Friend Barton that those of us on the team are not without our faults. Many indiscretions have tainted our pasts," as Thor spoke Loki looked at him with a chilled stare as his words eerily reflected his own thoughts. "but we have found our way. Together we have bettered ourselves and overcome seemingly impossible odds."

"You believe that if I were to join the Avengers I'd be able to redeem myself?"

"Absolutely." Thor nodded as he turned back to the stars. "No man is beyond redemption."

"I do hope you're right, brother. I have nowhere else to go, and you are that I have left."

"I wouldn't worry brother. I feel like everything's going to work out fine."

A massive shadow crept over the ship draping the entire vessel under a veil of darkness. A second ship, one that easily out-sized their own tenfold. As the two brothers stared in confusion and awe at the ship Loki felt his heart suddenly chill over as he recognized the vessel as one that belonged to a very specific fleet.

"Thanos..."

_**...to be continued...** _


	10. Infinite Outcomes

Unable to elude the massive ship under Thanos' control, unable to escape the dangerous tyrant or his 'children', the Asgardian vessel was quickly overwhelmed and boarded by the demented followers who obeyed Thanos without so much as a single utterance of protest or showing any sign of individual thought. The followers were abundant, strong, fast and most dangerous of all; loyal.

"Thanos." Loki turned to look at Thor with wide fear filled eyes. "He's here and he will kill everyone onboard to get what he wants."

Thor didn't ask Loki to go into any details. The seldom seen fear that had shaken Loki was all the confirmation that Thor needed to know that whomever this Thanos villain was not someone to take lightly.

Loki was terrified nearly to the point of catatonia. He knew better than anyone else on the ship how cruel, cold and calculating Thanos truly was. Killing without hesitation, believing his cause to be as justified as it was infallible. The man could not be reasoned with, only delayed as those who had the misfortune of encountering him attempted to escape his wrath and survive long enough to warn others of his presence.

The entire ship shook violently as the followers of Thanos invaded the peaceful vessel and began tearing it apart bit by bit. The cries of scared, injured and dying Asgardians filled the corridors with a frightening echo of demise.

Charging away from the observation deck with a determined speed Thor returned to the main bridge of the ship only to encounter a squadron of violent followers under Thanos' control. Weapons in hand the followers began executing the Asgardian refugees by the dozens without any hesitation.

"STOP THIS." Thor demanded as he attacked and disarmed the followers with violence equal to their own.

Heimdall, Valkyrie, Korg and the other escapees attempted to aid Thor but the number and overall violence being displayed by the followers was to overwhelming for the small group to handle.

Loki tentatively joined the chaos on the bridge, watching the desperate bid to end the genocide, but somewhere deep down inside he knew that the efforts were in vain.

"Valkyrie!" Loki grabbed the warring woman's shoulders with a firm grip. "We cannot win this! Take as many Asgardians as you can and flee!"

"What? Run away?!" Valkyrie defied with absolute shock at Loki's instructions. "We can stop them! We can-"

"No." Releasing his hand from her shoulder he looked away and stared off into the distance as he anticipated Thanos himself to arrive. "We can't. Please. For the sake of our people, flee."

The tone of Loki's voice and the raw emotion in his eyes was compelling. "Very well." Valkyrie decided to obey Loki's request. "I'll take as many survivors as I can."

"Take Korg with you." Loki informed her. "You'll need as much muscle as possible."

"What about Banner?"

The roar of the Hulk from the depths of the ship sounded with a violent rumble.

"I believe he is preoccupied with matters in engineering."

"Okay." Valkyrie finally agreed. Before Loki passed her by she reached out and grabbed onto his forearm. "Hey, let's meet again. Both of us alive."

"I'll do my best..."

Valkyrie fled from the bridge, calling to Korg as she ran and escorting the nearest Asgardians to accompany her as she raced to the hangar where the gilded ship was waiting unguarded.

During the commotion of the slaughter Heimdall had been injured, laying on the floor bleeding from a damning wound in his abdomen.

"Heimdall." Loki knelt down beside his injured friend.

"Loki. I cannot see beyond this moment." The guardian told him. "But I can offer my strength in time."

"Don't do anything foolish!" Loki urged as he tried to put pressure on the bleeding injury with his hands. "We still need you!"

"My friend," Heimdall reached up and put his hand on Loki's arm. "I have done all that I can, and I only wish I could do more."

The heavy emotion in Heimdall's voice sent a chill up Loki's spine. In all the centuries that he and Thor had known Heimdall they've never once heard him admit defeat, let alone willingly give up.

"Heimdall..."

"Go. Your brother needs you." Heimdall pleaded as he let Loki's arm go. "Your people need you."

The ship became eerily still as the engines failed and the lights lost power. The emergency lights kicked on and bathed the interior of the ship in a macabre dull lighting that only emphasized the carnage being inflicted by Thanos' command.

Reluctantly Loki lifted his hands from Heimdall's injury and rose back to his feet. Looking to the bridge he saw Thor had been physically exhausted and swarmed by the vicious followers of Thanos.

Thinking quickly Loki spotted a male Asgardian attempting to fight back against a follower and failing. Using his dagger Loki attacked the follower and subdued it with a swift blade across the throat he helped the Asgardian up from the floor.

"Go. Send a distress signal." He instructed as he turned his attention back to Thor. "Send it to anyone and everyone who can possibly aid us."

"Right away!" The Asgardian obeyed his prince and rushed away from the massacre with a new mission to help his people.

Quaking footsteps caught Loki's attention as the massive green body of the Hulk began marching toward the bridge from the heavy shadows lining the corridors.

"Ban- Hulk." Loki corrected himself quickly. "Please, I need you to remain concealed for a moment longer."

"BAD PEOPLE!" Hulk refuted as he pointed to the followers attacking the Asgardians.

"Yes. They are. But an even worse person is going to join them." Loki explained calmly and slowly. "And when arrives you need to smash him, you need to make his pay for his crimes!"

Hulk gave Loki a sly smile and nodded as he took a step back and remained in the shadows. "HULK WILL MAKE BAD MAN PAY."

"I'm looking forward to it..." Stepping away from his 'secret weapon' he returned his attention to the assault on the bridge and to his brother who was fighting valiantly for their people. "Thor!" Loki shouted as he joined his brother in battle, using his dagger to cut down any follower who dared to raise a blade or laser of their own.

"Brother!" Thor responded as he and Loki joined forces to try and stop the slaughter of their people side by side.

As the two remaining Asgardian royals fought back against the invading forces in favor of their people, the rogue Asgardian obeyed Loki's instructions and sent out a distress call begging for help. The followers showed no mercy to the Asgardians as they heartlessly murdered the innocent in the name of Thanos.

" _This is an Asgardian refugee vessel_." The distress signal emanated from the overrun ship. " _We are under assault, I repeat: we are under assault! Engines are dead, life support failing... Requesting aid from any vessel within range! Our crew is made up of Asgardian families; we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat: this is NOT a war craft_!"

Overwhelmed and outnumbered the battling Asgardians fell to the floor in exhaustion as the ship was boarded by Thanos himself. Thor all but collapsed to the floor as Thanos walked through the ship, stepping over the dozens of dead bodied without the slightest glimpse of empathy or humanity in the light of his actions.

The golden Infinity Gauntlet held the first of the six Infinity Stones: the Power Stone. The gauntlet itself was resting on Thanos' massive left hand as the cruel, yet charismatic leader bore it with a misguided sense of purpose.

Loki had been kneeling beside his brother when Thanos stood before him. Wisely he rose to his feet and backed away in a submissive manner as to not ire Thanos and risk him attacking those who were still yet alive.

Thor was covered in grime, bruises and blood as he rested on his knees beside Thanos, who towered over the god with a frightening height and broad build. Loki stood tall, proud and fearlessly before the violent being as he waited for Thanos to make his move.

"Hear me and rejoice!" Came a disturbing calm voice from Thanos' most loyal lieutenant, Ebony Maw. "You have had the privilege of being saved by the 'Great Titan'. You may think this is suffering, no, it is salvation." The tall, slender alien with a gray complexion and flat facial features sounded off as he praised his master. "Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile! For even in death, you have become children of Thanos."

Thanos' followers, his 'Black Order', gathered around the center of the bridge to encircle Thanos, Thor and Loki as they closed ranks around the dead or dying Asgardians at their feet.

With an emotionless stare Thanos addressed the ship, his focus primarily on Loki. "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." Reaching down with his massive hand he grabbed onto the top of Thor's skull and hefted him upward. "It's frightening; turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end?" He wore his Infinity Gauntlet with pride as the purple Power Stone glowed with limitless energy. "Dread it? Run from it?" His hand tightened on Thor's skull. "Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here, or..." Thanos' massive jaw twisted into a malicious grin. "should I say _I_ am?"

Thor let out grunt of discomfort as he responded to Thanos' long winded speech of self gratification. "You talk too much..."

"The Tesseract," Thanos demanded as he stared at Loki with an embittered glare. "or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference?"

"Oh, I do." Loki replied with a voice he had forced an icy lilt into. Knowing that Thanos could not be beaten down by strength alone his only advantage came from a more cerebral approach. Using his skill for trickery and deception Loki tried to bluff the mad titan in hopes of sparing Thor's life and escaping death all together. "Kill away."

Thanos was too hellbent on his cause to fall for such a ruse. Pressing the Infinity Gauntlet to Thor's skull, right to his temple, Thanos used the incredible strength of the Power Stone to cause nearly unbearable pain to the god. Purple energy flowed from the stone and into Thor's head, causing waves of pain. Thor attempted to hide the pain and endure it but it became too much causing him to cry out in pain.

Loki stared in horror at the sight of his brother's pain. Tears formed in his green eyes and threatened to fall at any moment when he yielded. "All right! STOP."

Thanos retracted the gauntlet from Thor's skull ending the pain. Thor responded through gritted and bloody teeth to Thanos' demand. "We don't have the Tesseract..." Thor struggled to speak loudly as the Power Stone had taken most of his strength. "It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki closed his eyes briefly as he felt a twinge of guilt for what he had happened to Thor, and for what he was about to do. Lifting his right hand upward Loki released his spell of illusion and revealed the glowing blue cube of the Tesseract in the palm of his hand.

Thor's eye lit up with surprise and disappointment as he felt ashamed of Loki's actions. "You really are the worst brother..."

"I am sorry, Thor." Loki apologized as the invaluable item from his hand and readily offered to Thanos. Looking directly into Thor's eye, into his very soul, he conveyed a glance of hope, reassurance and a hint of mischief. "I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."

Thanos disagreed openly. "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian."

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Loki quipped in an unexpected act of defiance as he remained focused on his brother. "And for another, we have a Hulk!"

At those words the Hulk tore through the bridge of the ship and tackled Thanos away and to the far wall. Before the Hulk came charging through Loki dove forward and pushed Thor out of harm's way and to the floor as the two powerhouses of strength prepared to duel face to face.

"I promise we will meet again." Loki put his hand on Thor's chest and allowed an orb of green energy to escape his palm and enter Thor's body. "Forgive me, but for now we must part ways."

Rising up from Thor's side Loki pushed his back up against the far wall of the bridge as he watch Thanos and the Hulk trade blows. Thanos was quicker than the Hulk, and his ability to full concentrate his strength without the dilemma of two distinct personalities fighting for control over one body gave him the edge to overpower the Hulk and knock the green behemoth to the floor with a thunderous punch.

Heimdall, who had been watching from where he lay bleeding on the floor, had witnessed Thor fall in battle, Loki protect his brother and the Hulk be defeated and left a cowering mass on the floor.

"Forefathers..." Heimdall called out with the last of his energy to the gods who had long since passed. Reaching out his hand toward the Hulk he asked for the strength to aid his friends for the final time. "let the dark magic flow through me, one last time..."

The rainbow hued energy of the Bi-Frost erupted from the stars that surrounded the ship and enveloped the Hulk in the multicolored light. In a matter of seconds the enormous green body of the Hulk was transported from the ravaged vessel stranded in the cosmos and sent far away, back to his home, back to Earth.

Thanos did not approve of Heimdall's actions and made it very clear as he took a spear from Black Maw and placed the blade directly over Heimdall's heart. "That was a mistake." With a single forceful thrust the blade sliced through Heimdall's chest and stabbed him directly in the heart, killing him instantly.

Heimdall, the great guardian and Bi-Frost Gate Keeper, was gone.

"NO!" Thor protested as he watched Thanos murder his friend. "You're going to die for that!"

Ebony Maw used his skill of telekinesis to pick up scraps of metal to restrain Thor's body to keep him kneeling on the floor, and used a wrap of metal to cover Thor's mouth as he held a finger to his lips and shushed the protesting god. "Shh..."

Unable to defend himself or go to his brother's side Thor was forced to remain idle and watch as Thanos proceeded to finish his mission and claim the Infinity Stone.

"My humble personage..." Ebony Maw held the Tesseract outward to Thanos with both hands to present his master with the powerful weapon. "bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two, of the Infinity Stones. The universe lays within your grasp."

Ebony Maw placed the cube into Thanos' awaiting palm. Closing his hand into a tight fist Thanos was able to easily crush the exterior casing of the cube and unveil the blue Space Stone that had been contained within. Brushing aside the remnants of the cube Thanos placed the second stone into the gauntlet beside the first, and a wave of energy flowed through the gauntlet and into Thanos' body.

"There are two more stones on Earth." Thanos announced to his gathered 'Black Order'. "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

A woman with blue skin, golden eyes and black horns that protruded from her forehead and wrapped around to the sides of her head; called Proxmia Midnight answered on behalf of the Order. "Father, we will not fail you."

"If I might interject..." Loki, who had been watching the events unfold from the distance, saw an opportunity and attempted to take advantage of it. "if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

Thanos was unimpressed with Loki's offer. "If you consider failure experience."

"I consider _experience_ experience." Loki retorted sharply. Stepping forward toward the mad titan he gave Thor a mischievous glance. "Almighty Thanos, I Loki," he flashed a subtle reassuring smile to his brother as he spoke; taking the time to emphasize his words to communicate his plan with Thor as he held Thanos' attention. Keeping his left hand behind his back as a dagger appeared in his grip. " _Odinson_. Prince of Asgard, rightful King of Jotunheim; _God of Mischief_ , do hereby pledge to you my _undying_ allegiance."

Moving swiftly with a strong motion Loki attempted to stab the dagger into Thanos' throat, but the titan was too quick. Using the power of the gauntlet Thanos restrained Loki's hand with inescapable energy and held him back with no effort whatsoever.

"'Undying'." Thanos mocked Loki as he reached out his gauntlet covered hand and wrapped it around Loki's throat. "You should choose your words more carefully."

Loki was lifted up from the ground, the tall slender man was nothing more than a ragdoll as he fought to break free of Thanos' grip. Struggling and failing to break free Loki's face began to turn a pale shade of blue, his eyes reddened as the vessels burst from the pressure around his throat, blood began to drip from his nose and mouth.

"You will... never be... a god!"

Thanos tightened his grip further, the sound of bones breaking and Loki's crushed breath filled the ship as he carried the now dead god in his hand toward Thor before dropping his motionless body on the floor beside him with a sickening 'thud'.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos boldly declared as he used the power of his newly acquired Space Stone to teleport himself and the Black Order from the decimated ship, while using the Power Stone to destroy the helpless ship with a devastating explosion.

With both Thanos and the Black Order gone the metal binds that secured Thor in place fell away from his body. Using his dwindling strength Thor crawled over to Loki's body and began to mourn. "No..." Bowing his head he rested against Loki's still chest and grabbed onto his limp arm with a weak hand. "Loki..."

* * *

Nebula piloted her small craft from Thanos and to Earth with a wounded Tony Stark as her only passenger. The two had formed a hasty but necessary alliance as they both fought against and lost to Thanos on the dead world of Titan. The devastation of the battle had taken its toll on the surviving heroes on Titan and Earth in a heavy, heartbreaking manner.

* * *

Tony, Dr. Stephen Strange and Peter Parker had all been taken, against their will, to Titan when Ebony Maw attempted to steal the Time Stone from Stephen's sanctum. Unwilling to let the stone go without a fight Stephen was taken captive by Ebony Maw but Tony and Peter went after him with the intent to rescue the sorcerer. During their unwarranted interplanetary travel the trio of heroes managed to kill Ebony Maw, eliminating one of Thanos' most powerful and dangerous lieutenants, but were unable to pilot the alien ship back to Earth.

While on Titan the three encountered other enemies of Thanos and future allies with the Guardians of the Galaxy: Peter 'Starlord' Quill, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis. The two teams of three had forged together into a team of six as the two groups were united through common ground regarding the reign of destruction left in Thanos' wake.

Tony and Stephen had been informed by the Hulk, who had regained himself as Bruce Banner, that Thanos attacked and killed Thor. Bruce had no idea that Thor managed to survive the onslaught and find new allies with the Guardians of the Galaxy. But the camaraderie between the Tony, Stephen and Thor was enough to bring some trust among the six heroes.

Quill had been in search of Gamora after Thanos destroyed Knowhere and claimed the Reality Stone, only to learn that Thanos had sacrificed her life to gain the Soul Stone and was now after Stephen's Time Stone.

Learning that his closest friend had been killed by Thanos had left Quill an utter wreck and made it impossible for him to focus on the mission of taking the gauntlet from Thanos, mistakenly allowing their plan to fail.

During the battle Nebula, Gamora's sister, had arrived with the intent to kill Thanos but she was no match for her father's strength was subdued quickly.

Thanos stabbed Tony in his abdomen and was prepared to finish off the engineer when Stephen offered the Time Stone in exchange for Tony's life. Thanos accepted and spared the engineer and promptly returned to Earth to claim the Mind Stone.

Vision, who held the Mind Stone within his body, knew that if Thanos took the stone all of the universe would suffer. Ready to sacrifice himself for the good of all of the innocent lives that would fall prey to Thanos, Vision found himself outnumbered by his friends who swore they'd find another way to remove the Mind Stone and destroy it without killing him in the process.

Venturing to Wakanda to keep Vision safe and to keep innocent people from being caught in the crossfire when Thanos arrived, Princess Shuri of Wakanda agreed to use her technology to save Vision while the Avengers: Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff, Wanda 'Scarlet Witch' Maximoff, Dr. Bruce Banner, the Black Panther - King T'Challa, Bucky 'the Winter Soldier' Barnes, Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes as WarMachine and Sam 'the Falcon' Wilson; providing the first line of defense against Thanos' army. The Wakandan warriors proudly aligned with their King and the Avengers and prepared to lay down their own lives to protect all of the universe as well.

Even when Thor, along with Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived to aid in the battle it still wasn't enough to even the incredible odds.

Unfortunately Thanos' army was too strong, too numerous. Breaking through the line of defense the heroes were unable to quell the combat, only able to eliminate a handful of enemies in comparison to the rest of the army. Proxima Midnight led the charge but was killed by Wanda when Proxmia attempt to kill Natasha. Wanda then had the horrific responsibility of killing Vision to keep the Mind Stone from Thanos.

Thanos, however, used the Time Stone to undo Wanda's effort and turn back time to the moment just before Vision was killed. Able to pull the Mind Stone from Vision's head Thanos succeeded in collecting the sixth and final stone and killed the unique life form for the second time in the process.

Snapping his fingers Thanos was able to enact his final plan and with that snap half of the entire universe had been eliminated.

On Earth half of the Wakandan warriors turned to ash and faded away, including T'Challa himself. Bucky, Groot, Sam and Wanda all turned to ash and faded away leaving their friends standing in terror and confusion.

Titan saw the same reaction to Thanos' success. Quill, Drax, Mantis, Stephen and Peter all turned to ash in a matter of seconds. As Peter died in Tony's arms the engineer felt a true sense of loss as the frightened kid begged to be spared, but there was nothing that could be done.

Tony and Nebula survived the clash on Titan but knew they needed to regroup with other allies. Earth was their only option.

* * *

Tony pressed his hand to his bleeding injury as he mentally calculated how long his artificial binding agent would hold. The stab wound was severe but not necessarily fatal as long as he was given proper medical attention in a timely enough manner. Without any medical kits at his disposal Tony was the mercy of time and chance.

It had taken Nebula almost an hour to coax Tony Stark into getting up and continuing the fight. Most of that hour had been spent aiding the wounded hero in merely walking over to her downed space pod. Bearing a majority of Tony's near deadweight as she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him walk over to the only flyable craft on the entire vacated planet of Titan, the usually cold Nebula was a surprising comfort in her company alone to the stranded, frightened, injured and exhausted Avenger.

Tony was laying on his back on a long metal table secured to the wall at the rear of the small craft. Weak from blood loss and exhausted from battle Tony was uncharacteristically quiet as Nebula piloted the craft from Titan to Terra; a.k.a. the Earth.

A collision against the hull of the craft made Tony jump, his nerves still exposed after such a gruesome final battle. Sitting upright slowly he looked toward the cockpit and peered through the windshield as Nebula navigated what looked like an asteroid field.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he slowly rose from the table and hobbled up to the cockpit. "How far from Earth are we?"

"It's a debris field." Nebula's metallic voice replied blankly as she slowed the craft's speed and piloted expertly between the massive pieces of metal. "We're four jumps from Terra. We'll be there in an hour."

"Debris field?" Tony didn't acknowledge the other facts Nebula stated. "What kind of debris field is floating out in the middle of space?"

"The kind of debris field that's left in the wake of combat."

"Combat." Tony's eyes darkened as he looked down at the floor. "This is the remains of destroyed ship, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nebula confirmed. "There was a distress signal coming from these coordinates. One ship arrived, I don't know how many survived."

"Can you check for other survivors?"

Nebula froze and turned her gaze slowly toward Tony. "Yes. But doing so would be a waste of time."

"Please?" Tony asked softly. "I know the odds are astronomically low of actually finding someone alive but after seeing..." He paused as a mournful sob temporarily stole away his voice. Choking back his grief he tried again. "I just need to know. I need to know that life can still go on even after all this death..."

Sensing the dread in Tony's voice and understanding all too well the pain of losing loved ones to Thanos' cruelty, Nebula willing obliged. "Very well. Beginning scan now."

On the control panel of the craft a radar like screen glowed to life with a pale blue light as the system began checking for any nearby signs of living organisms in the vicinity. The display was blank and deafeningly quiet as Tony stared with great intent waiting, hoping, for any sign of life in the otherwise death filled vacuum of the space the surrounded him.

"Damn." Tony grumbled and held his hand against his still bloodied abdomen as a twinge of pain began to gnaw at his side. "We're too late."

"Seems to be a pattern with us." Nebula quietly commented to herself. She noticed Tony wincing in pain and knew he was wounded more severely than he'd ever admit. "You should lay down. If you start bleeding again I won't be able to help you."

Nodding in agreement Tony lifted his eyes away from the radar and out through the windshield to the endless stars that lay beyond the debris. "Guess I shouldn't be shock that-" A 'blip' sound on the radar caught his and Nebula's attention as a small dark blue dot appeared on the display. "What's that?"

"Someone is alive." Nebula stated with disbelief in her tone. "But it's faint."

"Faint because of the distance?"

"Faint because whoever is out there is dying."

"Can you find them?"

"Yes." Nebula confirmed. "Sit down." She motioned with her eyes to the vacant seat beside her. "We need to move quickly."

Unwilling to take a chance Tony sat down in the seat as instructed and watched silently as Nebula honed in on the signal. Maneuvering through the spinning, drifting masses of metal the craft discovered one body that was relatively undamaged compared to the others. Concealed behind a mass of what was once a ship's hull the body had remained completely hidden from anyone who had not turned on a scanner seeking life forms.

"There." Nebula focused on the body in the distance. "One person is still alive."

"How do we bring them onboard?"

" _We_ don't. _I_ do." Was the curt reply from the cynical cybernetic woman as she rose from her seat and walked to the rear of the craft. "Stay here and do not touch anything."

"You do realize when you tell someone to not touch something that only makes that someone want to touch something more than anything else, right?"

"Do. Not. Touch." Nebula threatened as she glared angrily over her shoulder toward Tony. Her hollow black eyes staring deeply into his soul from where she stood.

Tony swallowed nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Nebula pressed a button on the control panel on the wall and a the door to a small compartment opened. Stepping into the compartment she slipped rebreather over her face and took a second one, clipping it to her belt as she secured a line connecting her to the ship itself to her belt alongside it. Pressing a second button the door on the opposite wall of the compartment opened giving her access to free space.

Tony watched through the windshield as Nebula drifted from the ship and through the debris field. Nebula located the pod and pushed aside the surrounding debris that otherwise obstructed the pod and pulled open the door to the pod with a single pull with her enhanced strength from her artificial arm. Using the line that connected her to her ship Nebula pulled her way back through the debris field and to her ship with the man in tow.

A flowing green cape wrapped around the duo as Nebula made contact with the exterior hull of the ship.

"That's one..." Tony mumbled to himself as he watched Nebula return to the ship with the survivor. Getting back to his feet Tony walked to the rear of the craft ready to aid the wounded man. "One more than I thought we'd find, anyway."

Nebula opened the compartment door and stepped through with the unconscious man at her side. She slipped off her rebreather and did the same for him as Tony stumbled over awkwardly and did his best to support the other man's weight despite his own injury. The green cape hung from the man's shoulder and concealed his bowed head as his unconscious body was carried over to the nearby table. The black armor looked light but was quite heavy, especially when in the hands of a man with waning strength.

"His neck has been damaged. Lay him down." Nebula ordered as she guided the man over to the table where Tony had been laying one a few moments before. "We have to leave the debris field before we get struck by shrapnel, or the Black Order finds us."

After laying the man down as gently as possible Tony looked over the man, curious as to why his skin was so blue; it was as if he had completely suffocated, and yet he was still alive. "Wait a minute..." Brushing aside the green cape and the dark locks of hair Tony stared at the man's face realizing that it was someone he knew. "Loki?!"

Nebula turned to look back at the two men with an angry glare in her deep black eyes. "Loki? He's one of Thanos' goons."

"No," Tony defended as he put his fingers to the side of Loki's neck lightly. He felt a faint pulse and eyed the deep purple and black bruises that lined his entire throat. "he's a victim of Thanos. Just like you and me."

"I'm not a victim." Nebula spat bitterly. "I'm a survivor."

"Yeah, we all are..." Tony commented softly to himself as he looked down at Loki with pity. "What the hell happened to you?"

A weak twitching of his hands signified that Loki had hear Tony and was slowly regaining consciousness. The damage to Loki's neck had caused some degree of paralysis in his limps, his fingers and toes tingling uncomfortable as his body fought to regenerate from the trauma inflicted by Thanos.

"Loki?" Tony called his name as grunted in pain and took a knee beside the table, no longer able to stand because of his injury. "Wake up. We need to talk."

Slowly Loki's eyes opened, his eyes as red as his skin was blue. Small markings marred his skin along his cheeks, his forehead and his chin. Too weak to move and too tired to even make an effort all he could do was look at Tony with glassy eyes as the muffled words of his rescuers steadily became clearer.

"Loki? Are you with us? Come on 'Sleeping Beauty', wake up before one of has to kiss you!"

Reaching out a hand weakly toward Tony to let him know he was in fact awake Loki swallowed once and grimaced visibly at the pain thanks to the injury inflicted by Thanos. "...Stark."

"Yeah, right here. Did... Did Thanos do this?"

Barely able to muster the strength to nod Loki answered in the affirmative. "...Thor?"

"Thor?" Tony paled at the question. Bruce had told him that Thor was gone when they reunited on Earth. The Guardians of the Galaxy had encountered him but lost track, no one being able to confirm one way or the other if Thor had in fact succeeded in his mission or survived the encounter with Thanos, at least as far as Tony knew. "...He. He's not here."

"...Gone?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded very slowly. "Thor's gone."

A breath hitched in Loki's chest as he restrained a deep mournful sob at the very idea of losing his brother had stolen any resolve to fight back that Loki had managed to cling to. A single tear rolled from his red colored eye and ran down his blue cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Tony put his bloodied hand on Loki's arm in a rare act of empathy and support. "don't lose it on me now! We need you! We need all the help we can get!"

Loki turned his head just enough to look at Tony's hand resting on his arm. That's when he noticed the blood stains all over Tony's palm and the blood stains on his gray hoodie.

Taking a deep breath Loki managed to regain his composure. "...Hurt?"

"Yeah." Looked down at his side, watched as a fresh trail of blood began to ooze from the fabric as his horrific wound refused to stay closed. "Thanos got me. He also took away my friends," his own eyes began to well up with tears as he thought back to Peter dying in his arms. "one was just a kid." He turned and nodded toward Nebula. "And one was her sister."

"...G-Gamora." Loki stammered as he fought to clear his voice enough to speak properly. "Thanos... killed his own... daughter."

"And countless other lives. I don't think we can stop him, but maybe we can undo the damage he caused. If we can just..." Tony suddenly trailed off as the wound in his side suddenly began bleeding heavily. He pressed both hands to his injury in a desperate bid to stem the bleeding. His brown eyes went wide with fear just seconds he lost consciousness, his head slumping forward and his body going limp.

"...Stark?!"

Nebula had overheard the conversation and reacted quickly. Hooking her arm under Tony's arm she hefted the bleeding engineer back to his feet and all but dragged him over to a second table to lay him down. Blood saturated the hoodie and threatened to spill over the side of the table and pool onto the floor beneath it.

"We need to move quickly." Nebula glared at Loki as she addressed him after tending to Tony. While she didn't trust Loki, or anyone else for that matter, she knew Tony was right and for the moment they couldn't afford to turn away potential allies. "Terra is only three jumps away now."

"...Won't make it." Loki commented as he look down past his own body to Tony's body now laying unconscious on the table across from his own. Forcing himself to move, forcing himself to overcome the hindering pain and damage to his every nerve, Loki rolled from the table onto the floor and dragged himself pathetically toward Tony.

"What are you doing?!" Nebula asked as she piloted the ship as fast as possible to their destination. "You'll kill yourself!"

"...No one would miss me." Loki commented as he pulled himself up onto his knees and put his hand down onto Tony's bleeding side. Using the one last burst of magic a green wave of energy released from his palm and entered the wound and immediately stopped the bleeding while also regenerating most of the damaged blood vessels before fading away.

Nebula watched as Loki gave the last of his strength to Tony before collapsing backward into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Idiot." Nebula commented as he returned to the rear of the ship and bent down over Loki. Despite all outward appearances Loki was in fact still alive. "No wonder my Father recruited you."

Tony took in a deep breath but remaining unconscious. The pain had eased but the blood loss had taken its toll.

Sliding one hand carefully under Loki's neck and the other around his chest Nebula was able to lift the wounded god up from the floor just enough to lay him back down on the table from whence he fell.

With two injured allies in tow Nebula piloted the ship as fast as she could to Earth. She didn't know who to trust or where else she could go, but she did know that she needed to stop Thanos and that she couldn't do it alone.

* * *

In Wakanda the surviving Avengers all gathered in Shuri's lab trying to figure out their next move. With King T'Challa now gone and presumed dead it was Queen Ramonda who was now leading the kingdom. Shuri refused to take the mantle as ruler as she believed she'd do more good being able to aid their allies and friends with her technology then sitting on a throne and arguing back and forth with council leaders.

Steve was staring out the large window of the lab overlooking the blackened, charred battlefield where they had bravely fought only to fail. Thor and Bruce, wearing the 'Hulk Buster' armor were working with the Wakandans to clean up the mess and ensure that the bodies of the fallen warriors were given proper burial after their heroic sacrifices.

"This is it?" Steve asked as Natasha and Rhodey walked into the lab together. "We're all that's left?"

"Yeah. Looks like it." Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I've tried to make contact with both Clint and Scott, but no answer."

"Fury?"

"And Agent Hill. All the same."

Rhodey rubbed his hand over his chin. As a military man himself he knew exactly what was going through Steve's mind. "Give us a minute." He politely asked Natasha.

Understanding what was going to happen she nodded in agreement and turned to leave the lab. "I'm going to check in with General Okoye. Maybe she and Princess Shuri have found something beneficial with the confiscated alien weaponry."

Rhodey joined Steve at the window. Peering out through the glass he too watched the clean up process and tried to not count the bodies being taken off the field. "As a courtesy I won't ask how you're holding up." Rhodey began respectfully. "But I am going to ask what's on your mind. What's on your mind?"

"Everything." Steve answered coldly. "Everything was on the line and we lost it all."

"No, we didn't lose." Rhodey told him firmly. "We merely suffered a set back."

"We lost." Steve argued. "Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda, Vision, Groot, half of Wakanda... half of the universe! Even if we were to track down Thanos, attack him, disarm him, bring him to justice... It won't be enough. It'll _never_ be enough."

"Life. Death. Is it ever enough under any other circumstances?"

Steve didn't answer the question, he merely turned his gaze from the window and over to Rhodey. Ever since the Avengers squared off with each other in Germany, when Rhodey was shot down from the sky and suffered a horrific spinal injury, Steve couldn't stop thinking about how a single decision had so many consequences. Seeing the braces that Tony had constructed to help Rhodey walk again only made the true weight of the repercussions heavier.

"I've seen so much combat, so much senseless violence and loss of life that I've never been able to look at the world the same way as I did as a child. And I never will. But that's a good thing."

"How's that?"

"Because it means I'm changing just as the world is changing. And we have the power to make those changes either for the better, or for worse. Personally, I choose the former option. Just as Bucky did."

Steve smiled a little. "And Tony."

"Yeah. And Tony."

"Don't forget Loki." Bruce interjected as he walked into the lab with Rocket riding on his shoulder. There was an alien spear gripped tightly in the raccoons paws as he began studying the odd item. "If he can change for the better anyone can."

"Except for Thanos." Rocket quipped as he hopped off of Bruce's shoulder and onto a long workbench that lined the wall of the lab. "A guy like that is truly nuts! And trust me, with all the freaks I've encountered in the the galaxy I'm an expert as nuts!"

"Bruce," Steve looked at the scientist as he sighed a took a seat near the workbench next to Rocket. "did you find anything useful?"

"No, not really." Bruce admitted as he ran his hand over his face. "Rocket thinks he can modify the alien tech into something we can use to our own advantage, but even if it works what're we going to do with it? I mean, where do we go from here?"

"Wish I-"

"Hey!" Natasha rushed back into the lab with a serious stare. "An alien ship just landed outside. She says she's an ally and that she has two wounded men who need our help."

"She?" Rocket dropped the weapon as he turned to look at Natasha. "Is this 'she' a green chick with terrible taste in men?"

"Actually, she's blue." Natasha confirmed. "Said her name is-"

"Nebula."

"So you know her?"

"In a way. In a very violent, tried to kill me and my friends, but in the end turns out pretty useful kind of way. Yeah."

"Good. Come with me, her ship is pretty banged up and we'll need you to repair."

"Hey, as long as you keep supplying me with aliens weapons and some good chow I'll repair anything you want!" Rocket declared as he hopped down from the desk and followed Natasha out of the lab, walking at his side. "Speaking of which, can I see your gun?"

"No."

* * *

Nebula stood outside the ship, standing beside the ramp with Okoye eyeing her suspiciously. The end of Okoye's spear was aimed precariously at Nebula's throat but the troubled young woman wasn't intimidated by the gesture. Inside the ship Wakandan doctors were tending to Tony and Loki, loading the men onto hovering gurneys and guiding them down the ramp with the intent of taking them to Shuri's lab.

Natasha and Rocket approached Nebula slowly. Natasha kept her hand hovering over her gun holstered on her hip while Rocket just walked inside the ship without so much as acknowledging her.

"The fox survived?" Nebula remarked as Rocket passed by.

Okoye gave Natasha an odd glance but neither woman said anything.

The medical team exited the ship with the two gurneys in tow. Tony was brought out first. His gray hoodie had been opened and the shirt beneath cut away to expose the wound underneath. A pressure bandage with a glowing sensor had been placed over the wound to protect it while also disinfecting it. An oxygen mask over his face would steadily fog and clear in rhythm with his breaths as fought to pull through his injury.

Natasha was right at his side showing her rarely seen compassion as he put her hand on his shoulder. "Tony?"

Tony's dark eyes opened partially as he tried to give her a cheesy grin. "Agent Romanoff." His voice was muffled slightly by the mask but no one dared to remove it.

"You made it. Welcome back."

"Thanks." He looked around and didn't recognize Wakanda at all. "Where am I?"

"I'll explain later." Natasha promised as she walked beside him. "For now you need to get patched up."

"Looking forward to it." Tony whispered before his eyes shut again and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The gurney carrying Loki was brought out second. A special neck brace had been secured around his damaged neck, and like Tony, he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to aid his breathing. The Wakanda doctors were discussing Loki's odd pallor with one another while also looking over at Nebula as if speculating whether or not the two were related.

"He is not of my kind." Nebula told Okoye. "Normally he looks very human. I don't know why he's blue."

Nodding Okoye lowered her spear while a second guard raised their own at Nebula. Making contact with the medical team she told them that Loki's appearance was unnatural, having no idea that he was actually the God of Mischief.

* * *

Tony was placed on the exam table in Shuri's lab with careful movements. Shuri herself was hovering over Tony, using her skill and knowledge to heal his otherwise lethal injury.

Steve and Rhodey watched from a distance while Bruce stood next to Shuri watching the incredible process of Wakandan medicine healing his wound.

Shortly after the second gurney was brought into the lab with Loki still unconscious as well. Steve and Rhodey exchanged worried glances as they realized that someone needed to tell Thor that Loki was alive.

"I'll go." Steve volunteered so that Rhodey could stay at his best friend's side. "This isn't something you can just say over a radio."

Shuri looked to the medical team accompanying Loki and instructed them to lay him down on the next table. "I'll see to him next."

"Loki..." Bruce smiled a little as he walked over to where Loki had been laid and put his hand on the unconscious god's shoulder. "Never thought I'd say this, but, I'm happy to see you."

The blue that marred Loki's skin was something that Bruce had never seen before, and the neck brace made him feel a little sick. Choosing instead to touch Loki's wrist Bruce found a pulse and sighed with relief to know that the god still lived.

The debilitating stab wound in Tony's abdomen had healed in its entirety. Vessels, muscle and tissue had all regenerated in record time under Shuri's skilled hand leaving only a faint scar on his body as a reminder of his personal encounter with Thanos.

Rhodey walked over to the table where Tony was tended to by Shuri and tentatively asked about his condition. "How is he?"

"He will live." Shuri confirmed as she finished healing his body. "But he will need to rest."

"No permanent damage?"

"None that I can detect."

Rhodey looked down at Tony and let out a small chuckle. "Thank God, I don't think Pepper would ever forgive me if anything bad happened to him." It was then Rhodey realized that he had no idea if Pepper even survived. "Pepper..." He looked up to Bruce who had overheard his conversation. "Should I...?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Right." Rhodey backed out of the room in search of a phone to contact Pepper. "Let me know if Tony wakes up!"

"I will!" Bruce called out as he left the room and Shuri walked over to where Loki was laying.

Shuri ran a scan over Loki's body and detected the breaks in his neck, the sensors flashing red to indicate the broken bones, torn ligaments and severed nerves.

"This is impossible." Shuri commented as she assessed his overall condition. "No man should have been able to survive this! He should be dead!"

"About that..." Bruce nervously began. "Loki is a bit of a unique case. He's, uh,"

"Loki?" Shuri asked with an arched brow and skeptical smile. "Loki the god who invaded New York six years ago?"

"Uh..."

"This is why Wakanda keeps to itself!" She quipped as she continued to tend to Loki's wounds. "Whatever he is, wherever he comes from, he is lucky. If he were any normal man he would have died as soon as his neck was broken."

"Broken?" Bruce looked considerably worried. "Will he..."

"I cannot say. I am too unfamiliar with his physiology to make such a diagnosis."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Now..." Shuri set about knitting the bones in Loki's neck, reconnecting severed nerves and mending torn ligaments. "this will not take long."

As Loki's neck began to heal the blue complexion that had taken Loki's skin began to lighten and regain a more Earthly tone of flesh color compared to that of Jotunheim. The small markings on his face began to disappear as he looked more like the Loki the Avengers had come to know over the years.

"This is no longer necessary." Shuri stated as she slipped off the oxygen mask. She finished her scans and carefully unfastened the neck brace and pulled it away from Loki's neck. "They will both need rest." She told Bruce as she nodded back to Tony. "I know you are worried, as am I. But they must rest before they can be of use to you in stopping Thanos and saving everyone."

Bruce reached out and gently held Shuri's hand. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to bring T'Challa back. I promise."

Shuri nodded gratefully, refusing to lose her emotional control as the thought of losing her brother was still too painful to endure. "Good. I will hold you to that."

"Where is he?!" Thor's voice boomed as he marched into the lab with Steve following right behind him. "Where is Loki?"

"Thor." Bruce called out to him as he backed away from the table. "He's alive."

A smile of gratitude crept over Thor's face. Walking over to the table, slowly, he stood beside the bed and looked down at his brother's face. "He lives."

"He's strong." Bruce commented as he discreetly motioned for Steve and Shuri back away a little bit to give the brothers space. "Guess it runs in the family." Nodding toward Tony he tried to coax the somewhat timid soldier to approach the friend he hadn't seen in over two years. "But he's not the only one who's stronger than he looks."

Steve put his hand on Tony's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Loki?" Thor rested his hand on Loki's chest, relieved to feel the strong heart beating away under his palm. "Brother?"

Loki's eyes opened and he peered up into Thor's face. A sly smile appeared as he tried to sit upright. "You have two eyes again. Why don't they match?"

Thor helped him to sit up and ignored the comment. "Is this... Are you really here?"

Loki swung his legs over the edge of the table and stood up carefully. "I'm here."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and gave him a tight hug of absolute relief. It took Loki only a moment to raise his arms and reciprocate the hug.

_**...to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on a year-long hiatus until the fourth Avenger's movie, which I'm certain will be titled "Avengers Assemble" is released. From there I can continue this story while keeping it as close to the official MCU story as possible.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, the positive feedback and intrigue! It's really helped me to inspired and writing, and in time I will continue with at least one addition chapter! But who knows? Maybe I'll keep this as a sort of on-going story just for fun! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Numerous characters throughout the MCU will appear


End file.
